Testamento de Demonios
by KageSekai
Summary: Natsu termina metido en un gran lío tras aceptar una misión, pero eso solo lo llevara a aventuras que no se esperaba con nuevos y viejos amigos, nuevos amores y mucho más, que hará Natsu cuando tenga que pelear contra un gran ejército de demonios y a la vez con un gran grupo de hermosas féminas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- Testamento de los Demonios.**_

 _ **Crossfic: Fairy Tail y Shinmai Maou no Testament y puede que uno que otro personajes de otro anime.**_

 _ **Parejas: Como siempre al final del Fic (↓).**_

 _ **Resumen: Natsu termina metido en un gran lío tras aceptar una misión, pero eso solo lo llevara a aventuras que no se esperaba con nuevos y viejos amigos, nuevos amores y mucho más, que hará Natsu cuando tenga que pelear contra un gran ejército de demonios y a la vez con un gran grupo de hermosas féminas.**_

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No humano hablando._

" _Hola".- No humano pensando._

 _ **Hola.- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Hablando.**_

" _ **Hola".- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Pensando.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1.- Misión de Contratos.**_

En el gremio más animado de todo Fiore se encontraban los magos del gremio de las colas de hadas en un día normal, con peleas, gritos de hombría, desnudistas pervertidos, una hermosa reina con sus pasteles, una chica haciendo un Tsukkomi a muchas personas, un bailarín, todo tipo de cosas pasaba.

Pero ese día estaba lejos de ser algo normal o irrelevante para los magos ya que ese mismo día un ser poderoso despertaría y un nuevo problema llegaría.

En el bar del gremio se encontraba Lucy Heartfilia una hermosa joven de cabello rubio largo atado en una cola de caballo en su derecha y tenía unos ojos color marrón quien llevaba una blusa blanca con azul que dejaba resaltar sus grandes pechos copa-CC y un falda azul que dejaba sus delgadas y brillantes piernas al descubierto, ella hablaba con un pelirrosa de ojos color ónix quien llevaba un chaleco negro con partes doradas con un pantalón holgado y una tela del mismo color del chaleco atado a su pantalón, él era Natsu Dragneel nuestro héroe.

– Aún no te encuentras bien Natsu – Pregunto una hermosa joven de cabellera blanca larga que ataba sus flequillo atado hacia arriba quien tenía unos hermosos ojos azules mar y llevaba un vestido que estaba escotado mostrando parte de sus grandes y blanco pechos de Copa-DD quien tenía una eterna sonrisa en cara.

– No, desde que comí el **_[Etherion]_** en la batalla en la torre del paraíso no me he sentido bien – Dijo Natsu acostado en la barra.

– Eso es natural idiota – Dijo una joven de cabellera escarlata y ojos color chocolate quien llevaba el pecho de una armadura como en sus hombros pero llevando una camisa blanca con decorados y una falda azul, quien tenía un pastel de fresas en la mano, ella era Erza Scarlet – Te comiste _**[Etherion]**_ que es la forma más pura de la magia que contiene otros elementos aparte del fuego – Regaño la reina de las hadas al mago peli rosa.

– Pero me dio un increíble poder – Dijo con una típica respuesta suya pero muy cansado.

– Tal vez, pero no intentes eso de nuevo de lo contrario sería realmente peligroso – Dijo Erza preocupada por el bienestar de su compañero de gremio.

– Bueno bueno eso ya paso no hay nada que se pueda hacer – Dijo un pequeño hombre anciano de bigote blanco quien llevaba un traje blanco con una capa con la insignia de los 10 magos santos en su espalda, él era el maestro del gremio y el 5to mago santo Makarov Dreyar.

De la nada la puerta del gremio se abrió mostrando a un caballero de runas del consejo mágico y a un mensajero lo que preocupó a todo el mundo, más aún al mismo mago de fuego que sufría por comer el arma del consejo y su larga lista de destrozos.

– Se puede saber qué es lo que trae al consejo a mi gremio – Pregunto cordialmente Makarov a los magos del consejo.

– Buscamos al mago Natsu Dragneel – Dijo el mensajero espantando al mago pelirosa y alarmando al gremio.

– Por fin arrestaran a llamitas – Dijo un joven de cabello negro en puntas con ojos negros son una cicatriz en la frente quien solo llevaba un collar en cruz y unos bóxers con una sonrisa en su cara.

– Se ve tan genial desnudo, Grey-sama – Dijo una acosadora de cabello azul como sus ojos quien llevaba un vestido-abrigo de color azul oscuro, un sombrero y un paraguas y ella era Juvia Loxar.

– Esto se ve muy mal – Dijo una hermosa joven de cabello marrón con ojos castaños quien solo llevaba la parte superior de un bikini y un pantalón marrón quien tomaba un barril de cerveza, ella era Kana Alberona.

– Ya se irá el escandaloso – Río una joven rubia quien poseía unos ojos de color verde, de un gran cuerpo que rivalizaba con el de Mirajane, quien con su camisa verde escotada que resaltaba los pechos copa-DD de la joven y un pantalón negro que resaltaba su gran y perfecto trasero quien llevaba una marca en su ojo derecho en forma de rayo y uno audiculares, ella era la maga de Clase-S, Ruri Dreyar (Fem. Laxus).

– Para que busca el consejo a Natsu – Pregunto Makarov para preparar la carta de disculpas necesaria.

– Al mago Natsu Dragneel se le encomendara una misión de clase-SS por orden del consejo – Eso dejo en blanco a todo el mundo.

– Espere un minuto, Natsu es un mago de rango-A no de clase-S, no puede hacer esas misiones – Dijo el Maestro al mensajero.

– Natsu Dragneel derrotó a Jellal Fernández quien era el 6to asiento de los magos santos conocido como Siegrain y a la vez destrozó la torre del cielo, los del consejo han aprobado que Natsu es el único mago digno de la misión – Dijo el consejero – Se espera la llegada del mago nombrado en Era para que la misión empiece y de no llegar se le tomará como traición al gremio y se le catalogara como un Kuroi Madoshi – Tras esas palabras el mensajero estaba por salir pero se detuvo para comunicar una última cosa – El mago debe ir solo y si alguien lo acompaña se le considerara un traidor y un Kuroi Madoshi – Dijo ahora si retirándose del gremio.

Nadie pudo dejar su posición de asombro tras esas palabras, algo realmente serio sucede y eso involucraría a Natsu, entonces los magos vieron a Natsu que tenía una mirada perdida en el aire, entonces volteo a ver a Mira y dijo.

– Mira dame el mejor fuego que puedas hacer – Dijo Natsu confundiendo a Mira – Debo recuperar mi fuerza para ir a Era, no quiero ser un Kuroi Madoshi – Dijo Natsu por el horror de ser atrapado como un mago oscuro quien jamás será liberado.

– Okey – Dijo no muy convencida Mira.

– Natsu – Llamó el maestro pero Natsu dijo antes que él.

– Lo sé Ji-chan, pero si no voy estaré en graves problemas y ni tu podrás hacer cambiar de opinión al consejo, solo me queda aceptar – Dijo Natsu animado como siempre por la misión – Además verás que logró cumplir la misión sin problemas – Dijo aun con una estúpida sonrisa característica suya.

Makarov supo que era verdad lo 1ro pero seguía preocupado por lo 2do, pero no podía hacer nada.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN ERA*-*-*-*-***_

Natsu estaba parado frente a Era esperando la llegada del consejo mágico con mucho nerviosismo ya que no era un secreto que no le agradara al mismo consejo por sus varios problemas con destrucción, entonces pasos se oyeron pero solo sintió 3 olores.

Entonces apareció delante de Natsu 3 personas, uno era un anciano hombre de cabello, barba y bigote plateado canoso quien llevaba una túnica negra un sombrero de mago y unas líneas pasaban por la cara que iban desde la frente hasta el cuello, sus ojos los cuales eran de un color negro azabache demostraba respeto.

A su lado estaba una hermosa joven de cabellera roja escarlata que le recordó a Erza, unos exóticos ojos rojizos como el vino quien llevaba una camisa de manga corta roja con la imagen de un corazón que dejaba un poco escotado su pecho Copa-G superando al de Erza, quien llevaba un pantalón corto de mezclilla, su pelo atado en 2 coletas con 2 cintas negras y a su lado una niña muy joven de no más 10 años de cabello plateado largo con 2 moños en la cabeza con ojos de un color morado muy hermosos, quien llevaba un traje de Maid estilo lolita gótica quien sonreía amablemente.

– Es un gusto conocerlo en persona, Natsu Dragneel, mago destructivo de Fairy Tail, mi nombre es Gran Doma el líder del consejo – Natsu se puso de piedra al saber quién era la persona delante de él.

– Es un honor – Dijo lo más educado que pudo.

– No hace falta tanta cortesía ya que vengo a pedirte un favor – Dijo Gran Doma impresionando a Natsu – Pero para que los magos piensen que no es favoritismo por tu gremio te llama para una misión de Clase-SS y como tal no puedes negarte – Dijo el hombre muy amablemente como si fuera parecido a Makarov – Esta misión o más bien pedido de mi parte consiste en que protejas a estas 2 jovencitas – Natsu miro a la pelirroja y a la peli platina – Ellas son buscadas por malas personas por motivos inexistentes o estúpidos – Dijo muy disgustado.

– Se puede saber qué motivos – Pregunto Natsu curioso.

– El de haber nacido – Dijo Gran Doma cabreando a Natsu por estúpido motivo – Veo que compartes mi punto de vista – Dijo con una sonrisa – Protégelas por favor – Dijo inclinando su cabeza al mago quien se sorprendió por lo que hacía el líder del mundo de la magia.

– Esta bien pero alce la mirada, alguien como usted no deba de bajar su cabeza ante nadie – Dijo Natsu sabiendo sobre el estatus por Erza y sus infernales métodos de torturas o lecciones.

– Eres muy amable – Dijo Gran Doma – Toma una parte de la recompensa – Dijo Gran Doma dándole una bolsa con Lacrimas, Libros, Jewels y otras cosas – Los libros son de una magia perdida que encontré en mis muchos viajes de joven, las Lacrimas son de Dragon Slayer de varios elementos por si te interesa – Dijo Gran Doma – Ahora me tengo que retirar, las dejo en tus manos – Dijo el líder del consejo para retirarse.

Entonces solo quedaban el mago y las 2 chicas.

– Etto – Dijo Natsu mirando a las chicas – Yo soy Natsu Dragneel un mago del gremio Fairy Tail y un Dragon Slayer de fuego quien fue entrenado por mi padre, Igneel el rey dragón de fuego – Dijo Natsu con mucho orgullo en sus palabras,

– Yo soy María – Dijo la peli platino – Y ella es Mio Naruse – Dijo señalando a la pelirroja.

– Es un Gusto – Dijo la pelirroja.

– Bueno entonces qué tal si me cuentan de ustedes – Pregunto el mago ya que iba a ser su guardaespaldas que mejor que conocer a su cliente.

– Preferimos no hacerlo – Dijo Mio a Natsu al no conocerlo mucho.

– No se preocupen, yo los protegeré si quieren hablar conmigo háganlo – Dijo Natsu con su sonrisa marca Dragneel.

Entonces los 3 regresarían a Magnolia a Fairy Tail donde empezaría la misión.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL GREMIO*-*-*-*-***_

En el gremio todo el mundo estaba callado y con los ojos como platos, platos llenos de incredulidad y asombro y no era para menos cuando el poderoso pero infantil mago Natsu Dragneel estaba con una hermosa chica con cierto parecido a Erza, pero con 2 armas nucleares, platicando casi en coqueteos inocentes.

Ningún hombre se lo creía, una hermosa joven de enormes pechos logró atraer a Natsu, caso contrario las mujeres que se sorprendieron de 2 cosas, la 1ra es que una mujer llamó la atención de Natsu y la 2da qué la mujer que lo logró… ERA IDÉNTICA A ERZA… quien en ese momento estaba más roja que su cabello.

Acaso eso era una señal o algo, era lo que se preguntaba, ya que Natsu solo entro platicando con las 2 jóvenes y no las presento, entonces el padre de todos en el gremio decidió ser el 1ro en hablar con el mago peli rosa sobre la actual situación.

– Natsu – Llamó el maestro del gremio al mago peli rosa quien volteo a verlo – Me podrías decir quien es ella – Pregunto Makarov señalando a la joven de cabello escarlata.

– Ellas son María y Naruse Mio y mi misión de clase-SS es protegerlas a las 2 – Explico Natsu tanto quien era la joven y su relación.

– Entonces tu misión es cuidarlas – Dijo Makarov a su hijo quien asintió – Entonces siéntanse como en una familia – Dijo Makarov con alegría en su voz.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-***_

En el oscuro bosque se encontraba el mago peli rosa caminando con las 2 magas a su cuidado, pero la verdad Natsu estaba muy cansado, los efectos de la torre del paraíso aun le afectaban y se sentía muy mal, demasiado mal, pero no podía hacer nada, entones como su deber era cuidar a las chicas Natsu dejo que se quedaran en casa suya o con Erza y las demás chicas en Fairy Hills para que descansaran, pero ellas dijeron que querían quedarse con Natsu.

Nadie se quejó por 2 motivos, el 1ro era que esa era decisión de las chicas y no de ellos y el 2do era que Natsu era Natsu y no les haría nada raro.

Entonces los 3 llegaron, pero las chicas apenas dieron un paso dentro se arrepintieron ya que era un desastre de proporciones universales.

Estaban por reclamar pero Natsu ya estaba muy, pero muy dormido y María decidió limpiar un poco para que Mio durmiera mejor.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*-*-*-*-***_

Natsu quien estaba descansando cerca de la paz ya que su dolor lo dejaba con malos sueños, sintió de la nada su cuerpo pesado, no era el peso de Happy ya que el gato estaba con Lucy, entonces con los ojos cansados y de mala gana cuando escucho una voz empezó a abrir los ojos.

– Levántate Natsu – Dijo Mio arriba de Natsu quien estaba algo sorprendido ya que Mio usaba una camisa de tirantes amarillas sin ropa interior abajo dejando ver como se balanceaban sus grandes pechos y notando el corto short que llevaba desabrochado mostrando sus pantis rosa un poco – Vamos ya es de día – Dijo ella moviéndose.

– Déjame descansar unos minutos más – Dijo Natsu cansado.

– Vamos vengo a despertarte y lo único que haces es volver a dormirte – Dijo Mio saltando un poco moviendo cierta parte en cierta parte.

– En serio déjame dormir – Dijo pero no lo logró.

Natsu se paró y comió con Mio y María para luego ir al gremio y divertirse con sus amigos y familia.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-***_

En el gremio había pasado una semana desde que María y Mio pasaban tiempo con Natsu y era común verlas, lo que era bueno aunque se les veía a las 2 muy sonrientes y a Natsu muy cansado, lo que llevo a pensar mal a las personas desde hombres a mujeres, pero la verdad era que los efectos de la torre del paraíso eran la verdadera causa de su dolor.

En la tarde Natsu dejo el gremio y fue al centro comercial a comprar la comida que prepararía María para él y Mio.

Entonces Natsu y Mio compraron las cosas necesarias y caminaron un rato.

– Es un gran día no – Dijo Natsu a su protegida.

– Sí y fue muy divertido – Dijo Mio con mucha felicidad.

– Así es Fairy Tail, una familia llena de diversión y aventuras – Dijo Natsu feliz de estar con todos en el gremio.

– Natsu porque haces todo esto por unas personas que no conoces – Pregunto Mio a Natsu con curiosidad ya que no le parecía normal – Es porque es una misión – pregunto.

– Me vale un bledo además fue una petición más que una misión – Dijo Natsu para sorpresa de Mio – Si alguien necesita ayuda de un mago de Fairy entonces la tendrá, además en Fairy protegemos a nuestros amigos y familia entre todos y tú y María ya son mi preciada familia – Entonces Natsu sacó su arma mortal saiyajin 2001 o mejor conocida su sonrisa marca Dragneel.

Mio sonrió débilmente pero con cierta tristeza, pero no podía hacer nada más.

Natsu y Mio llegaron a la casa de Natsu y Happy quien como toda esa semana estaba quedándose con Lucy, aunque parecía como si no fuera Happy, pero negó, es imposible que alguien le haya hecho algo a su hijo.

Entonces al entrar noto que la sala era muy oscura y una seriedad como a la vez había aun gran cantidad de energía oscura que llamo la atención de Natsu y noto como María estaba parada cerca de ellos pero que a la vez tenía una seria mirada, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo… ¿malo?, no eso era imposible, María y Mio eran buenas personas o eso quería creer Natsu.

– Qué pasa María te vez un poco seria – Dijo Natsu amablemente a su nueva amiga.

– Lo siento Natsu pero ya es hora de que todo termine – Dijo la loli peli plateada al mago peli rosa quien miro con sorpresa.

– Entonces ya no los persiguen – Pregunto alegre el mago pero María dijo.

– No aún nos persiguen, pero ya que tenemos un lugar donde escondernos durante un tiempo ya no es necesario de su servicios, pero tampoco podemos permitirle que recuerde algo aun si tengo que borrar toda su vida – Dijo seria María confundiendo a Natsu – En pocas palabras usare mi magia para poder borrar tu memoria y cambiarla mientras nos quedamos en esta casa – Dijo María pero Natsu si entendió esa vez.

– Ni lo sueñes – Grito Natsu – No sé porque actúas de esa manera María pero ten en claro que no dejare que eso pase, no dejare que borres mis preciados recuerdos de Igneel o del gremio – Dijo Natsu preparado para luchar contra María.

– No era una opción – Dijo alzando su brazo mientras liberaba magia oscura.

Entonces de la nada las orejas de María se alargaron al punto de ser parecidas a las de los elfos, su ropa cambio a un traje de cuero que solo cubría las partes importantes y una cola como cuernos, en otras palabras un demonio y entonces una luz brillo y ataco a Natsu.

– _**Con esto debe bastar, vete al campo donde has vivido toda tu vida y con tus compañeros –**_ Dijo María pero algo pasó.

– Uwaaaaa – Grito Natsu de un gran dolor.

– Qué pasa María, no se supone que le debería doler – Dijo Mio preocupada por Natsu.

– _**No lo sé, se supone que solo debería de haberse ido y ya –**_ Dijo María igual de preocupada.

* * *

 _ **NATSU POV.**_

Dolía mucho, que diablos me hicieron, porque me lo hicieron, acaso no éramos familia… no, ya que no dudaron nada en hacerme esto.

No dudaron, simplemente me atacaron, aun cuando las ayude, cuando les mostré al gremio… gremio… ellas no irán a tocar al gremio verdad, si es así sería mi culpa.

Por mi culpa es que les pasara ese dolor, por María… que magia utiliza, porque me duele tanto…

María quien es una maga débil, más débil que yo y Mio como puede causarme este dolor, solo es una humana… _**No, no es humana, es un demonio.**_

Demonio… María es un demonio.

 _ **Así es, María es un demonio, un Súcubo y es mala, te lastimo, lastimara al gremio, nos mintió y mentira al gremio.**_

Porque lo hicieron.

 _ **No lo sé, pero lo hicieron, nos mintieron, nos engañaron y buscan lastimar a lo que más amamos.**_

… Quien eres.

 _ **Tú.**_

 _ **FIN POV NATSU**_

* * *

Entonces en la mente de Natsu apareció un espacio negro, donde delante de él estaba él, pero no era él.

Su cabello rosado y su sonrisa eran iguales, pero sus ojos eran rojos, su cuerpo tenía ciertas heridas, no tenía su bufanda, mostraba un aura y poder demoníaco inimaginable, a la vez que demostraba poder y respeto, entonces ambos se vieron.

– _**Yo soy E.N.D. o el otro Natsu y soy tu verdadero poder, gracias a que comiste el [Etherion] el sello que tenía se debilitó por la exposición de magia pura en una gran concentración y cuando el poder demoníaco de la loli Succubus apareció, entonces el sello terminó de abrirse, solo falta que me aceptes y volvamos a hacernos uno**_ – Dijo alzando la mano.

– Podre proteger al gremio – Pregunto Natsu a su otro yo.

– _**Es nuestra familia después de todo –**_ Dijo el otro Natsu a su yo – _**Incluso yo me he encariñado con ellos y sobre todo con Erza… pero te lo advierto, si aceptas el hacernos uno otra vez, recuerdos que olvidaste o una verdad que olvidaste regresaran –**_ Advirtió el misterioso Natsu al joven Natsu.

Natsu no dudo como E.N.D sabía pasaría y tomo su mano y entonces pasó.

* * *

En la sala de la casa de Natsu un poder mágico/demoníaco se hizo presente y era muy grande, tan grande que toda la tierra tembló y los magos de toda Magnolia los sintieron, levantando a muchas personas en especial al líder del gremio de las colas de las hadas, Makarov Dreyar y los magos de más alto nivel también, quienes eran Erza, Laxus, Grey, Mira y sus hermanos, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel entre otros.

Pero es que no era para menos, el poder mágico que sentían era inmenso, muy grande para alguien normal, casi era irreal.

En la casa de Natsu María y Mio estaban casi al borde del miedo total, el poder mágico de Natsu incrementaba cada vez más, pero su grito demostraba lo doloroso que era, entonces se empezó a parar y abrió los ojos con una mirada enojada y dejando ver unos ojos rojos cual la sangre con unos ojos rasgados quien a su vez mostraba una violenta aura.

Cuando el torbellino de poder término y las cosas se calmaron entonces Natsu hablo con una voz seria.

– En serio pensaste que un demonio de clase baja como tú lograría la hazaña de hipnotizarme – Dijo Natsu cabreado – Por amor del rey demonio – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Una Súcubo solo sirve para dar el culo y satisfacer a un hombre, así que o discúlpate en 4 patas rogando como la perra que eres o lárgate antes de matarte – Dijo fríamente Natsu a quien fue su compañera – "No crees que fuiste un poco vulgar" – Dijo Natsu en su mente _**– "No, esa es la verdad" –**_ Respondió E.N.D.

María estaba temblando de pies a cabeza con mucho miedo en sus ojos, no podía dejar de hacer nada más, el poder, los ojos y la voz de Natsu eran de una persona llena de poder, entonces Natsu dio un paso adelante y las chicas 2 atrás.

– Salgan de mi casa, ahora – Dijo con una orden y las chicas salieron corriendo.

Natsu suspiro molesto y cansado, entonces se sentó en su cama y pensó en todo el tiempo que paso con las 2 chicas quienes lo engañaron.

* * *

Mio y María estaban caminando hasta llegar a un parque donde se sentaron.

– _**No sé preocupe Mio-sama, ya verá que encontraremos otro lugar donde quedarnos y vivir, solo hay que escoger mejor a nuestra víctima –**_ Dijo María animando o tratando de animar a Mio.

– No – Dijo Mio – No quiero que alguien sufra por mi culpa – Dijo Mio recordando el tiempo que paso con los magos de Fairy y Natsu.

– _**Sí es lo que usted desea –**_ Dijo María sin quejarse de las órdenes de su ama.

De la nada una nueva magia se sintió a la vez que tomaba posesión de una parte de Magnolia y ese era el parque donde Mio y María estaban en ese mismo momento, aunque alentado a cierto mago quien fue a ver el motivo de esa magia.

Entonces apareció un sujeto que usaba una máscara negra y una capucha, quien emanaba una oscura aura y que de la nada invoco a 2 leones de la nada quienes saltaron contra Mio y María.

– _**Por fin decidió mostrarse, con esto lograre asesinarla –**_ Dijo la sombra a las chicas delante de ellas.

Entonces empezó a lanzar más y más monstruos los cuales eran derrotados por Mio y María quien portaba una fuerza muy superior a la de Elfman en su modo bestia, pero lo increíble era el poder que Mio desprendía, ya que eran balas de energía o ataques de los elementos como fuego, hielo y rayo en su mayoría.

Pero en uno de sus ataques fue herida por el misterioso encapuchado quien saco una hoz de una dimensión diferente, entonces Mio sintió un gran dolor, pero logro saltar para alejarse del asesino, pero el asesino estaba en su espalda con el filo de la hoz preparada para poder atravesar el corazón y como precaución de fallar invocando una gran cantidad de monstruos.

María quien combatía contra una de las criaturas enviadas no lograría salvar a Mio, por lo que trataba de ir hacía ella pero no lo lograría con las bestias en medio.

Entonces algo pasó que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Una llama, una hermosa llama color escarlata como el cabello de la maga clase-S del gremio y de Mio golpeo el área e incinero a los monstruos además de que hizo saltar y alejarse al asesino de capuchas y cuando Mio estaba por golpear la tierra, con los ojos cerrados, algo la cargo al estilo princesa.

Mio esperando ver los ojos de su protectora María abrió los ojos para agradecer, pero al abrirlos se quedó impresionada y sonrojada de gran manera, ya que quien la cargaba de manera de princesa y la protegió fue el mismo peli rosa a quien engaño.

Sí, Natsu Dragneel estaba cargándola de manera nupcial mientras miraba con ira al demonio enviado, el cual también en un arranque de ira salió corriendo en contra de Natsu, pero Natsu se agacho y soltando por un segundo a Mio, puso su mano en la hoz del demonio y la incineró, entonces el demonio la solo y se estaba por alejar y evitar ser atacado, pero la mano que derritió su hoz fue a su cara y lo llevó al suelo inclinándolo a la fuerza, mientras que Natsu se paraba con una gran ira en su mirada.

– No creas que te salvaras – Dijo Natsu prendiendo su mano en fuego escarlata y calcinando al demonio hasta dejarlo en cenizas – Aprende de tus errores – Dijo antes de soltar a Mio – Lo diré una sola vez y si me hacen repetirlo, en serio las mato – Advirtió Natsu – Vayan a mi casa ahora – Y entonces camino junto con Mio y María quienes no dijeron nada en todo el camino.

* * *

En la casa de Natsu donde todo empezó, estaban las 2 chicas y el mago peli rosa estaban sentados en diversos lugares, ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino y aun cuando ya habían regresado habían hecho alguna pregunta, entonces Mio se levantó para tomar un baño y Natsu solo asintió, al fin de cuentas la única que tenía importancia ahora era María.

– Porque nos salvaste – Se atrevió a preguntar.

– Pensé que no hablarías nunca – Dijo Natsu aun serio y sirviendo un poco de jugo – Dime tu porque crees que las salve – Pregunto ahora el mago a la chica que se tomó el jugo – No dudaste ni un segundo en tomarlo eh – Dijo Natsu.

– No creo que nos intente envenenar tras habernos salvado – Dijo María – Y si tengo que adivinar… Porque es un mago de Fairy Tail – Dijo con algo de duda.

– Más o menos – Dijo Natsu confundiendo a María – El gremio puede dejar un trabajo si es necesario y en Fairy Tail tomamos muy en serio lo que hagan las personas en quienes nos encariñamos – Reveló Natsu – Pero al fin y al cabo, cada persona decide que quiere proteger y hasta que no sepa todo lo que sucede con ustedes las protegeré, ya que si enviaron a un demonio de la más baja categoría entonces realmente me llama la atención – María no sabía cómo reaccionar – Hasta no saber toda la historia y lo demás no pienso dejarlas morir, pero eso sí, si tocan a los del gremio… _**LOS CALCINÓ HASTA LA MUERTE**_ – Advirtió con una voz muy seria y unos ojos muy violentos.

– Ya veo – Dijo María – Entonces se lo contaré todo – Dijo María.

Entonces María le contó a Natsu sobre la muerte del rey de los demonios de la anterior generación fue traicionado y que su única hija quien fue criada por humanos normales bajo el poder del rey demonio Wilberto, quienes fueron asesinados para poder matar a la hija del rey demonio y robarle sus poderes y esa niña era Mio y como una orden de los altos mandos que seguían al pacifista Wilberto, María fue enviada a proteger a Mio y enseñarle sobre su poder, como pidió ayuda a Gran Doma y este acepto dárselas y de ahí terminaron ahí.

– Y así es como todo comenzó – Dijo María un poco triste.

– Ya veo – Dijo Natsu cabreado – Esta bien, como mi misión es protegerlas eso hare, pero recuerden que si hacen algo al gremio, las mato – Recordó Natsu a María quien sonrió con miedo – No crees que Mio ya tardo – Dijo Natsu notando la larga ausencia de Mio.

– Mio suele darse largos baños para calmarse – Dijo María – Muchas gracias por dejarnos vivir aquí otra vez – Dijo María.

– No hay problema – Dijo Natsu con una tranquila sonrisa pero noto como María se paraba – A dónde vas.

– Por nuestro equipaje – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

En el baño se encontraba una muy triste Mio quien se levantó cuando el baño termino y salió a ponerse la toalla.

– "Llevo practicando la magia casi 6 meses y no pude contra un demonio, sino fuera por Natsu estaría…" – Pensó temblando de miedo, pero alguien toco la puerta.

– Mio abre soy yo – Dijo Natsu al otro lado de la puerta, entonces Mio tomo una toalla y le dijo que pasara – Ya se todo lo que está pasando en tu vida – Dijo Natsu y Mio se sorprendió – Por eso es que te digo esto claro, eres mi amiga y compañera y te protegeré desde ahora y si te quejas, conocerás al Natsu malo – Dijo Natsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas – No me disculpare y no agradeceré, pero es mi trabajo y mi decisión protegerlas y como eres parte de mi familia las protegeré.

– Porque – Dijo Mio confundiendo a Natsu – Porque tiene que ser así, te engañamos y te íbamos a separar de tu familia – Dijo ella entre molesta y sacando su frustración.

– Lo sé y eso es algo que no pienso ni permitir ni perdonar – Dijo Natsu con una mirada fiera en su rostro espantando a Mio – Pero para ser fuerte y vivir como se debe, hay que tener amigos apoyándote y evitando que caigas en el abismo y por eso mismo, como mago de Fairy Tail, no pienso salvarlas de ustedes mismas, ya que hay quienes escogen la soledad, pero no hay quien la aguante, hay quienes quieren poder de la oscuridad cuando le temen y hay quienes pueden ser llevados por el camino correcto con ayuda de alguien y por eso quiero ayudarlos a que escojan bien, en Fairy Tail todos somos una familia y como tal, tú ya eres parte de mi familia – Dijo mirando a los ojos a Mio quien empezó a llorar – Tus lágrimas son las lágrimas de todos incluyendo las mías, así que toma mi mano y vive por el sendero correcto y si te llegas a desviar de él, entonces yo mismo pateare tu trasero hasta que regreses al correcto.

– Gracias – Agradeció la pelirroja al joven peli rosa.

– No hay nada que agradecer – Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Mio.

– Vaya quien diría que se estuvieran llevando también en tan corto tiempo – Dijo una 3ra voz que sorprendió a Mio pero no a Natsu ya que la olio.

– No es nada en realidad – Dijo Natsu – Bien me voy a dormir – Dijo Saliendo del baño para irse a acostar.

* * *

En la noche Mio miraba una foto donde salía ella y otros 2 adultos, con una mirada triste al saber que pudo hacer sentir lo que ella sintió en otra persona y eso es algo que la daño mucho, entonces María apareció.

– Esta bien Mio-sama – Pregunto la Súcubo a la princesa demonio.

– Lo estoy en su mayoría – Dijo Mio un poco triste.

– Eso es bueno y ya que Natsu nos protegerá eso es bueno, es muy fuerte, aunque me sorprendió cuando libero su verdadero poder – Dijo María pero Mio estaba confundida – Sentía que el poder de Natsu estaba entre sellado y liberándose, así que pensé que algo rompió el sello y sus poderes estaban regresando, pero no sospeche que fueran tan fuertes esos poderes.

– Ya veo – Dijo Mio un poco alegra con eso, algo que no pasó desapercibida María.

– Por cierto, tengo una muy buena propuesta – Dijo María llamando la atención de Mio.

* * *

En medio de la sala en luna llena a las 12:00 estaban Mio, María y un molesto Natsu por ser despertado tan temprano.

– Lamento el haberte despertado Natsu-san, pero esto es muy importante para la misión de proteger a Mio-sama – Dijo María al demonio delante de él.

– Se puede saber qué es – Pregunto cansado Natsu.

– Quiero que usted y Mio-sama formen un pacto de maestro y sirviente – Dijo María haciendo que los 2 miraran a María.

– Porque tenemos que formar un pacto y ser maestro y siervo y ya digo de antemano que no seré un siervo, nadie me da órdenes – Dijo Natsu a María de manera de amenaza muy real.

– Es necesario, ya que las almas entrelazadas pueden sentirse la una a la otra, de esa manera usted podrá localizar a Mio-sama sin importar donde este y además no es como si se convirtiera en un siervo entero, solo es para que pueda sentir a Mio-sama – Dijo María tratando de hacer a Natsu cooperar.

– Y porque a esta hora – Pregunto el mago.

– El pacto sólo puede ser realizado durante noches de luna llena, cuando la luna llena está en el punto más alto de la noche, cuando los demonios reciben un aumento de poder, es el mejor momento para hacer el pacto – Dijo María explicando todo.

– Bueno hagámoslo rápido – Dijo Natsu.

– En serio lo harás – Dijo Mio sorprendida – Creí que te negarias o algo así – Dijo ella sonrojada y un poco feliz.

– Si con eso puedo saber dónde estás – Dijo en un tono suave y un poco seductor que sonrojo a Mio.

– Entonces está decidido – Dijo María quien se puso cerca de Mio y tomo su mano – Ya que será la 1ra vez de Mio yo la ayudare – Dijo y Mio asintió – El ritual terminara cuando Natsu-san haya besado el círculo mágico en el dorso de la mano de Mio-sama.

– Acaso seré promovido a caballero o que – Dijo Natsu con sarcasmo, pero entonces algo paso, un circulo con un corazón en medio con 4 puntas largas que brillaba de un color verde brillante suave – Oigan algo apareció en MI mano – Remarco la palabra mostrando el circulo.

– Ara – Dijo María con una sonrisa antes de ser jalada por Mio.

– María que es lo que está sucediendo – Dijo Mio sacudiendo a su demonio sirvienta.

– Parece que la magia considera más digno a Natsu de ser un maestro que a usted – Dijo algo mareada María.

– Entonces qué pasara ahora – Pregunto Mio a su hermanita.

– Por ahora solo nos interesa que puedan sentirse el uno al otro así que si Mio-sama pudiera besar la mano de Natsu-san y terminar el contrato – Pidió con miedo al sentir el agarre de su ama.

– Estas bromeando verdad – Dijo Mio muy molesta – Porque tengo que ser la esclava de Natsu.

– Creo que te equivocaste de palabra, nadie dijo nada de esclavos – Dijo siendo ignorado y molestandose notando algo – Oigan – Llamó el mago.

– Tu cállate Natsu – Gritó casi al punto de llegar a parecerse a Erza en otro sentido.

– Pero esta por desaparecer – Dijo mostrando el circulo que desaparecía lentamente.

– Oh no, rápido Mio-sama, bese la mano de Natsu – Dijo María.

– Pe-pero – Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

– Podemos anularlo la próxima luna llena – Dijo María apurando a su maestra, pero era tarde y la marca desapareció.

María cayó al suelo y Natsu solo miro con curiosidad todo esperando a que pasara lo que María ocultaba desde un inicio y de la nada un tipo de marca con un corazón en medio apareció en el cuello de Mio, quedando sin fuerza y cayendo al suelo sentada en sus piernas.

– Estas bien – Pregunto Natsu tocando su hombro pero sacando un gemido de placer – Así que esa es la maldición – Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Mio y más aun a María.

– Sabías de la maldición – Pregunto María con sorpresa.

– Sí y no es nada, si me hubiera negado la hubiera calcinado – Dijo con orgullo – No hay nada en este mundo que mi fuego no pueda quemar… pero dejando eso de lado como quitamos la maldición á Mio – Pregunto viendo a la Súcubo, pero antes de que contestara dijo – Déjame adivinar… ya que el motivo de este pacto es el de mostrar al lealtad del siervo al maestro, cuando este se vuelve rebelde aparece una maldición y como Mio se negó a dar el beso de lealtad la maldición afrodisíaca la está atacando y para calmarla debo de hacer que Mio en este caso se ofrezca a mí por su voluntad y la manera de hacerlo es tocándola… me equivoque en algo – pregunto Natsu a María.

– No, es tal y como dices – Dijo María impresionada por el conocimiento de Natsu con los demonios.

– Como sea empezamos – Dijo con una sonrisa en cara Natsu.

– No, ale-aléjate estúpido – Dijo Mio a Natsu.

– Ríndete y acéptame como tu maestro, debido a la maldición afrodisíaca, tu cuerpo en 10 veces más sensible y eso me permitirá enviarte al cielo en un solo sentido – Dijo Natsu con una mirada lujuriosa.

Mio no podía moverse para detenerlo, solo podía mirar como Natsu acercaba sus manos a su cuerpo.

Como sus manos tocaban sus hombros y bajaban a sus manos de una manera lenta y suave, lo que causaba un placer descomunal en la joven pelirroja, para luego sentir sus mano eran levantadas y mirando como Natsu metía sus dedos en su boca y dedo por dedo eran lamidas, mordidas y regresaba a lamer desde la punta de los dedos hasta sus axilas, donde lamia el área y mordía un poco, sacando gemidos de gran placer en la hija del rey demonio.

Natsu entonces lamió desde la axila hasta el cuello con su caliente lengua que volvía loca a Mio, entonces subió y pasó al lado derecho llegando a la oreja de Mio e insertando su lengua en la oreja, causando que Mio se corriera por 1er vez.

– Ya te rindes – Pregunto Natsu.

– Muere cien veces – Dijo Mio con respiración agitada.

– Si me aceptas entonces te sentirás bien… no, más bien lo contrario, si me aceptas dejarás de sentirte bien – Dijo Natsu con mucha malicia en su voz.

Entonces Natsu sonrió como el gato del país de las maravillas y con sus manos alzó a Mio y se sentó poniendo a Mio en sus piernas, donde con su lengua lamía su oreja y con sus manos acariciaba el cuerpo de Mio, quien gemía cada rato, entonces Natsu paso sus manos por sus caderas, su estómago y terminando en sus pechos causando la 2da corrida de Mio.

– La encontré – Dijo seductoramente.

Entonces con sus manos empezó a masajear a Mio quien seguía resistiéndose a ser la siervo de Natsu, entonces Natsu movió la camisa de Mio revelando ese par de pechos Copa-G que Natsu empezó a moldear con sus manos mientras lamia la oreja o lamia y/o mordía a la vez, causando la 3ra corrida de Mio, quien estaba volviéndose loca.

Natsu dejo en el suelo a Mio con su lengua paseo desde su obligo hasta su pecho derecho donde lamio y chupo el pezón y con su mano izquierda masajeaba el pecho o de paso jalaba el pezón de Mio quien se corrió por 4ta vez, dejando libre la maldición.

– Me aceptas – Pregunto Natsu a su amiga.

– Hai, Onii-chan – Dijo ella entre consciente y perdida en el placer, pero sorprendiendo a Natsu.

– Deja te llevo a una cama, Imouto – Dijo cariñosamente dejándola dormir con tranquilidad.

Entonces los 3 fueron a dormir, con las nuevas aventuras que tendrán.

* * *

 _ **Con esto termino el capítulo de este fic.**_

 _ **Las parejas hasta ahora son: Grey x Milliana, Gajeel x María y Elfman x Tachibana.**_

 _ **Natsu: Mio, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Ruri, Juvia.**_

 _ **Y esos son todas las que tengo pensado hasta ahora, si quieren dejar un personajes estoy abierto a sugerencias ya sea de alguno de los 2 animes o de otros.**_

 _ **Que les parece, E.N.D se ha liberado y ahora tendrá que cuidar a la hija del rey demonio, que pasara cuando Natsu entre al gremio con su enorme poder mágico, como continuará la vida de los magos de las colas de las hadas relacionándose con los demonios, eso y más en este fic.**_

 _ **Esto es después de la saga del paraíso.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir…**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews:

Roy-Aoiryuux23: Gracias por eso y espero sigas disfrutando del fic.

LuisNightDragon.- Me alegro que te haya gustado y sobre las chicas las he considerado, pero una duda, Tsubaki de que anime, Shigure no tengo problema alguno, solo dejame ver como la pongo, pero en todo caso estoy en una duda con Rias, al final del capítulo explico el porque, pero espero que disfrutes del fic.

Treeofsakuras: Pedido y hecho, aquí las reacciones incompletas ya que el tema del poder se vera mucho en el fic y sobre Chitose pienso lo mismo.

Kytsuneblue: No es que no me guste el Natsu normal, al contrario me agrada mucho, pero el problema esta en que como yo uso la historia del canon, Natsu a fuerza tiene que ser E.N.D pero eso claro no quiere decir que siempre lo sea, en algún fic Natsu será solo Natsu.

Guest: Dejame ver como pongo a las nombrada, pero como ya dije arriba las de DxD tengo que discutir algo que esta al final del fic, por eso es que pensare sobre Kuroka y me alegro qeu te guste, solo dejame pensar en cómo meter a Himari en el Harem.

Uzu no Kami: Me gusta saber que te agrado el fic y sobre si Mio sera la unica... No, pero por ahora la entrada sera como en los próximo capítulos posiblemente, espero que disfrutes del cap.

: Me alegro que te guste este fic y que te guste el capitulo.

* * *

Harem de Natsu: Mio, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Ruri, Juvia, Chitose, Zest, Lisanna.

Parejas: Grey x Milliana, Gajeel x María, Elfman x Tachibana.

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No humano hablando._

 _"Hola".- No humano pensando._

 ** _Hola.- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Pensando._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2.- El Mago Más Fuerte._**

En la casa del mago más animado de todo el mundo, este estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama sin nada que lo molestara, con Happy durmiendo con Lucy desde hace un tiempo y estando en casa solo era muy buena idea el de hacerse flojo, pero eso paso muy corto cuando un peso sobre él lo estímulo a despertar.

– Que haces, Mio – Pregunto Natsu aun con sueño y sin mirarla.

– Como sabes que soy yo y no María – Pregunto Mio sorprendida de que Natsu supiera quien era sin verla.

– Se te olvida que soy un Dragon Slayer y mis sentidos están muy desarrollados – Le pregunto y Mio entonces recordó ese detalle – Dejando de lado eso, porque estas arriba de mí – Pregunto y Mio entonces respondió.

– Vengo a despertarte para que no te hagas el tonto – Dijo Mio con la clara intención de despertar a su hermano mayor – Así que levántate de una vez – Dijo moviendo sus caderas en una zona peligrosa.

– Si haces eso, el que despertará será otra parte de mí y te aseguro que no será fácil dormirla – Advirtió Natsu y Mio se sonrojo – Oh así que si sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Jajajaja – Se rio Natsu – Ya me paro no te preocupes – Dijo Natsu pero entonces sintió algo – Para pararme debes quitarte – Entonces Mio se bajó y dejo que Natsu se parará.

Natsu se levantó y se estiro un poco a la vez que con sus manos o más bien dedos se limpiaba los ojos y esperaba que se acostumbraran a la luz y cuando lo logro miro a Mio, quien llevaba una camisa de tirantes verde claro que dejaba caer uno y un short de mezclilla que no estaba cerrando dejando ver sus pantis de color rosa.

Ambos, amo y sirviente bajaron a la cocina con claras intenciones de poder comer algo bueno antes de ir al gremio a comer la comida de dioses que preparaba la ex demonio.

Natsu llego y miro a María con un delantal y ella estaba con una sonrisa, pero Mio fue quien hablo.

– María que es lo que llevas puesto – Grito sonrojada al ver a su guardiana sin nada más que un delantal.

– Esto – Pregunto curiosa antes de poner una sonrisa pícara – Lo siento tanto Mio-sama – Dijo dando una vuelta revelando su traje de Maid – Llevo ropa debajo de esto… pero veo que ni le importo eh Natsu-san – Dijo María mirando al demonio humano mago.

– Una loli cuyo poder demoníaco es inferior a un demonio de clase inferior de la familia más inferior con tan poco deseo carnal, jamás llamara mi atención, hazte un poco más fuerte y puede que me fije en usted – Dijo con simpleza pero demostrando un gran poder de orden – Solo aquellos a quienes considere dignas pueden ser personas a quienes le toma más importancia – Dijo entonces miro su plato – Pero te aseguro que a otra persona si le interesara – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Ahora tengo hambre así que – Dijo tomando el palto y tomando una carne.

– Entonces que pasara – Pregunto María a Natsu.

– Pasara un tiempo antes de que sea "YO" mismo una vez más, por ahora solo debemos seguir asistiendo al gremio y poder vivir en paz y cuando alguien quiera atacar a Mio peleamos y eso es todo, no hay demonio que pueda conmigo después de todo – Dijo con diversión en su voz – Oh eso me gustaría decir – Dijo ahora más tranquilo.

– Que quiere decir con eso – Pregunto María a Natsu un tanto preocupada.

– Aun hay un sello que no me deja liberar todo mi poder en un 100 x 100 – Eso dejo helada a María.

– "No es todo su poder, que tipo de monstruo es Natsu" – Pensó María con incredibilidad en su voz.

– Pero ya que los enemigos son demonios entonces no habrá problemas – Dijo Natsu confundiendo a Mio y María.

– Porque el que sean demonios no habrá problemas – Pregunto María a Natsu.

– Porque aún tengo este poder – Dijo mostrando su brazo derecho donde en el ante brazo estaba escrito en marcas rojas escarlatas E.N.D, lo que confundió a las chicas – Esta es una magia cazadora perfecta para esta ocasión – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa característica suya – La **_[Devil Slayer] –_** Entonces Mio y María miraron con los ojos en blanco a Natsu.

Natsu sonrió ante las miras perplejas de las 2 chicas que miraban el brazo del mago, entonces Natsu se paró y tomo una bolsa con unos Jewels dentro y dijo.

– Adelántense al gremio tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas rápidas- Dijo pero antes de salir – Díganle por favor a Lucy que se prepare para ir a una misión – Dijo antes de salir corriendo a gran velocidad.

Mio y María tuvieron una gota de sudor, Natsu era Natsu sin importar nada más.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL GREMIO*-*-*-*-*_**

En el gremio donde una batalla entre un exhibicionista y un joven que gritaba Otoko peleaban incluyendo a todos los demás del gremio, como a los 2 integrantes femeninos de Shadow Gear y a un barredor con poder de arena involucrados.

En el bar del gremio se encontraban Lucy, Levy una ex acosadora de nombre Juvia quien mordía un pañuelo en señal de frustración de que su amado Grey-sama saliera con una chica de apariencia felina, una sonriente Mira, una Erza muy concentrada en comer su amado pastel de fresas y una seria pero aburrida Ruri quine solo suspiraba del aburrimiento.

Entonces las puertas del gremio se abrieron mostrando a un par de féminas que reconocieron fácilmente como a Mio y María entonces todos los que se detuvieron regresaron a su pelea.

Entonces Mio se acercó al bar y saludo.

– Buenos días – Dijo con una amable sonrisa.

– Buenos días Mio-chan – Dijo Mirajane – Ara donde esta Natsu, no vino con ustedes esta vez – Pregunto la maga una vez conocida como la Majin.

– Dijo que tuvo que ir a comprar algo y me dije que le dijera esto a Lucy – Dijo mirando a la maga de cabello dorado quien miro a la de cabello escarlata – Que iremos a una misión hoy – Lucy tuvo un brillo en los ojos.

– Espero que sea una buena, tengo que pagar el alquiler – Dijo Lucy aliviada de poder ir a una misión otra vez.

– Entonces esperamos a Natsu para que vayamos todo el equipo a una misión juntos – Dijo la pelirroja más fuerte del gremio.

– "Erza-san es muy fuerte y si hace el pacto con Natsu-san entonces serían ambos más fuertes, pero Erza-san estaría dispuesta a ser la sierva de Natsu-san" – Se preguntaba mentalmente la súcubo.

Entonces cuando Grey y Juvia se acercaron con Gajeel y Levy junto con el maestro quien iba por una cerveza, fue cuando lo sintieron.

Un tremendo poder mágico superior al del mismo maestro se acercaba al gremio, ese era un poder mágico infernal y sin ningún límite, en pocas palabras un poder bestial digno de ser llamado divino.

Algunos pensaron que era de Gildarts, pero negaron, la alarma no sonó y era imposible que Gildarts obtuviera ese poder en tan poco tiempo y entonces el poder mágico se encontró en la puerta del gremio, la cual fue abierta por una patada típica de un solo mago, entonces cuando entro y dejo la iluminación del sol, todo el mundo quedó callado ante eso.

Un alborotado cabello rosa inconfundible unos ojos color ónix rasgados junto con una mirada peligrosa, pero ahora incluso más, el que había entrado dueño de todo ese poder mágico no era ni más ni menos que el mago de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, quien dejó a las mujeres del gremio con sonrojos más fuertes que el cabello de Erza.

Natsu llevaba vistiendo una camisa negra de manga semi larga que llegaba hasta el codo de color blanco con la imagen de la calavera de un demonio, además de llevar un abrigo negro con flamas carmesí con una imagen de un dragón en flamas del mismo color, pero no lo llevaba puesto, sino que lo ató con una cadena y dejaba que fuera con el aire (Al estilo de barba blanca o los 3 almirantes), unos pantalones de cuero negro que tenía una cadena que unía su cinturón a su bolsa derecha, quien llevaba unos zapatos de punta de metal, un colgante con la imagen de un dragón rojo.

Todo el mundo tenía la boca en el piso y las féminas estaban más rojas que el cabello de la Scarlet quien como las demás tenía un sonrojo comparable al de su cabello.

Entonces Natsu entro y camino hasta llegar al bar.

– Mira – Llamó el mago a la albina quien reaccionó al ser nombrada – Tengo mucha hambre, crees que puedas servirme algo que comer – Pregunto como siempre lo haría.

– Te paso algo Natsu – Pregunto el maestro del gremio a su hijo más por el hecho de su magia más que por su actual apariencia.

– No me pasa nada Ji-chan, es solo que quise un cambio de ropa no es nada – Dijo Natsu – " ** _Espero que se lo crea"_** – Pensó el más poderoso demonio de los libros de Zeref – "Si se supone que volvimos a ser uno, porque seguimos en mentes separadas" – Pregunto Natsu a su otro yo – **_"Una muy buena pregunta y eso se debe a que el sello no está roto del todo, pero por ahora nuestro poder mágico se elevó, solo esperemos y veamos cómo va nuestra unificación"_** – Dijo el demonio.

– Ya veo y si no es mucha pregunta como obtuviste ese gran poder mágico – Pregunto con clara curiosidad el mago.

–…– Natsu se quedó en blanco en ese momento, como explicaba la repentina cantidad de poder mágico que apareció en él, pensó y pensó hasta que una idea loca pero posible llegó a su mente – Obtuve la magia de posesión y absorbí a un poderoso ser y esto es parte del poder mágico que no puedo mantener controlado – Pensó esperando ser salvado por esa mentira.

Makarov y la familia Strauss se quedó congelada en un instante, que clase de criatura era… no, más aún, cuando fue que Natsu consiguió esa magia.

– Bueno – Dijo Natsu a los presentes – Iré a ver las misiones – Dijo Natsu con claro nerviosismo.

Natsu suspiro, era bueno le creyeran, pero no tenía esa magia o una criatura para mentir, nada bueno saldrá, pero qué más podría decir, no podía entrar y decir a todo el mundo "Soy el hermano menor de Zeref y el más poderoso demonio de los libros de Zeref" y ya, si lo revelaría sería con el tiempo y poco a poco o al menos al maestro y puede que a sus compañeros, pero no de golpe a todo el gremio, más al querer tener a cierta maga de re-equipo como otra sierva para él.

Si bien en un inicio Natsu no era muy consciente de lo que eran las relaciones amorosas con el despertar de sus poder era ahora más notable en ese sentido, ya que deseaba no solo a Erza sino a Lucy y a una que otra mujer, pero sería por tiempo, antes debía romper su sello en un 100% y buscar a sus viejos compañeros, pero antes debía hacer mil y un cosas, en serio su despertar lo dejó con mucho trabajo.

Natsu llego a donde se encontraban las solicitudes del gremio y tenía que pensar en una que de mucho dinero siendo difícil ya que será fácil, pero era algo raro, ya que debía ser muy alta la recompensa, entonces vio una misión y la tomó, tras eso regreso con su equipo para que miraran la misión.

– Ya tenemos una misión – Dijo Natsu con el papel en la mano, pero notaba la mirada de todos y cada uno de los presentes en él – " ** _Tuve que buscar mejor mentira" –_** Pensó el demonio al sentir esas penetrantes miradas clavadas en él, entonces una mano tomó la misión y fue la mano de Erza.

– Un alocado demonio hace de las suyas en un pequeño pueblo y se necesita ayuda para detenerlo y la recompensa es de… 100.000.000 Jewels – Dijo Erza impresionada por la cantidad dada para una misión de Clase-A.

Lucy obtuvo un brillo en los ojos, pero un demonio la aterraba no había visto a Deliora y a Lullaby solo por adornamiento, pero pensó en que tenían a Erza y eso debe bastar.

– Un demonio eh – Dijo Grey en un tono sombrío asustando a María y a Mio.

– Bueno es una misión sencilla y bien pagada además – Dijo Erza viendo el lado bueno de la misión.

– Un cosa – Dijo María llamando la atención de todos en el bar – Mio-sama y yo deseamos unirnos al gremio – Eso impresionó a un más a los que estaban presentes, pero eso cambió a una sonrisa.

– Adelante solo díganme donde ponemos la marca – Dijo Mirajane a las 2 nuevas magas.

– Yo la quiero en el hombro de color plateado – Dijo María y Mira se lo puso en donde pidió.

– Listo – Dijo tras poner la marca en el hombre de María – Y tu donde la quieres Mio – Tras esa pregunta Mio se puso a pensar.

– En mi mano de un color rojo – Dijo Mio dando la mano a la joven maga quien puso la marca.

– Listo – Dijo con su eterna sonrisa en cara.

Entonces ambas se unieron a la conversación sobre la misión.

– Sí no es problema, cree que pueda unirme a la misión – Pregunto Mio al equipo Natsu.

– Por mí no hay problema – Dijo Erza.

– A mí no me molesta – Dijo Lucy.

– Claro – Dijo Grey.

– Decidido, bienvenida al equipo Natsu – Dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa marca Dragneel que sonrojo a Mio y dejo a Erza con un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas.

* * *

Una vez que el equipo salió del gremio llego a la plataforma para poder irse en tren, claro que Natsu se negaba a entrar a lo que irónicamente llamo, una máquina del demonio, pero solo basto con la abrumadora fuerza de la intimidante Erza para que entrara y se sentara dando así una formación de en un espacio estaban Natsu y Erza y frente a ellos estaban Lucy y Mio mientras que a su lado se encontraban María y Gajeel quien se unió tras escuchar sobre un oponente interesante y frente a ellos estaba Grey.

Entonces sonó la alarma que espanto tanto a Natsu como a Gajeel quien desde un inicio nunca dejaron de pedir ir a pie.

Entonces el tren se empezó a mover y eso causo que la maldición y debilidad de los Dragon Slayer y eso era el movimiento de un ser no viviente y como reacción, tanto Gajeel como Natsu se tiraron al regazo de la mujer a su lado, Natsu estaba mareado en las piernas de Erza y Gajeel en las pequeñas pero suaves piernas de María quien como Erza tenían un ligero sonrojo.

Erza entonces empezó a acariciar la cabellera rosada y recordaba los eventos de la torre del paraíso y más como el dragón quien siempre protegía a la princesa en esa torre, hizo lo contrario.

En vez de ser salvada por el príncipe azul y liberada de la torre por el gran dragón, el dragón derroto al príncipe y sacó a la princesa de la torre.

Erza miraba con cariño a Natsu quien pase a su enfermedad sonreía por los suaves movimientos de su rosada melena, claro golpe de celos de Mio y Lucy, pero de la nada Mio se sonrojo al sentir sus celos y se calmó.

– "No estoy celosa solo me preocupo por su seguridad, eso es todo" – Se dijo mentalmente y la maldición desapareció – "Pensar que un solo acto como ese pueda activar la maldición".

Pero en la otra parte María repetía el acto con Gajeel quien parecía más tranquilo dentro del tren, por lo cual le saco una sonrisa inocente a la Súcubo.

Así paso el largo viaje hasta el pequeño pueblo donde la misión era dada.

Ya en la estación del pueblo los 7 magas bajaron, los 2 asesinos prometían jamás volver a subirse a esa máquina del demonio, lo que era algo irónico, pero bueno.

Una vez las energía habían vuelto a los 2 asesinos, entonces caminaron para llegar con el presidente del pueblo y ver lo de la misión, notando lo calmado y hermoso del pueblo, desde grandes cultivos hasta niños jugando con otros, nada que no se pudiera ver hoy en día, pero esta demostraba una paz eterna con la misma naturaleza.

Una vez llegando al hogar del presidente del pueblo ellos entraron y encontraron a un hombre de edad avanzada pero en muy buena forma, de al menos 1.40 de alto con un cuerpo bien conservado pase a su edad, su cabello, barba y bigote de un color blanco por las canas, unos ojos marrones quien llevaba un traje elegante negro, en donde en la placa decía, Presidente Jotzon.

– Buenos días señor Jotzon, somos los magos de Fairy Tail y venimos a tomar la misión de derrotar al demonio – Dijo Erza como la sub-líder del grupo, pero haciendo arquear una ceja en el presidente.

– Uno – Pregunto y vio como el equipo asintió confundidos – La misión es para acabar con LOS DEMONIOS que invaden mi pueblo, no es solo 1 son casi un ejército de 40 demonios – Entonces Erza saco el pedido y miro que eso no estaba escrito.

– Eso no aparece en el pedido – Dijo entregando la hoja de la solicitud al presidente quien leyó la hoja y suspiro.

– Parece que han cambiado la misión para ver si alguien venía – Dijo el presidente – Si van a irse adelante, no tienen la obligación de quedarse – Dijo amablemente el hombre a los magos quienes no sabían qué hacer con esto ya que la misión no era correcta y se tomó como una A pase a ser una S, pero Natsu contesto.

– No hay problema – Dijo y tanto el presidente como sus compañeros lo voltearon a ver – Tenemos a Erza y podemos decir que la misión aun contaba ya que Erza es de clase-S como la misión y por lo tanto no habrá problemas si la aceptamos, además debería ser muy fácil – Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a los magos.

Entonces tras eso los 7 magos salieron y buscaron un lugar donde quedarse hasta encontrar a los demonios.

Llegaron a un hotel pequeño pero cómodo, entonces les entregaron las últimas 2 habitaciones, entonces fueron a las habitaciones y quedaron de la siguiente manera.

En la más grande se encontraban Natsu, Mio, Erza y Lucy mientras que en la otra que era un poco más pequeña estaban María, Gajeel y Grey y como sucedió esto, sencillo, María opto por decidir que mago se quedaba en cada habitación con un juego que ella mismo arreglo para que terminara de esa manera.

Los magos estaban quejándose pero a las chicas no les molestaba salvo un poco a Mio.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON GREY Y GAJEEL*-*-*-*-*_**

En la habitación de Grey y Gajeel ambos dormían cómodamente mientras María se las ingenio para poner una Lacrima de visión y poder grabar cualquier cosa que sucediera en la habitación de alado.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON NATSU Y LAS CHICAS*-*-*-*-*_**

En el otro cuarto todo era "normal", salvo por un pequeño problema y era que solo habían 2 camas para 2 personas, por lo cual una de las chicas dormiría con Natsu, lo que en sí no molestaba mucho a las chicas en el interior.

– Esta bien entonces Natsu y yo dormiremos en una cama y Lucy con Mio en la otra – Dijo Erza la forma en que quedarían para dormir.

– Y porque Erza-san debe dormir con Natsu – Pregunto Mio a la maga de clase-S con cierto descontento que no pasó desapercibido por Erza.

– Natsu y yo somos amigos desde la infancia y por ende es que nos hemos bañado y dormido juntos, es lo más normal que yo duerma con él – Dijo Erza a Mio quien no se tragaba lo que Erza decía.

– Pero – No podía decir más y una marca como un colla con un corazón en medio apareció llamando la atención de todos – Ahhh – Gimió la demonio sorprendiendo a todos y más aún cuando su fuerza se fue y quedo en rodillas.

Natsu se golpeó la frente, en serio se activaba ahora, suspiro, tenía que pensar en algo para poder apaciguar la maldición.

– Ara, ara – Dijo una voz ajena de los 4 y miraron a la ventana donde estaba un sujeto extraño de un cabello color azul oscuro quien llevaba una máscara Oni quien llevaba un traje de Omnyouji pero con unas cuantas telas en su espalda– Una maldición de Súcubo, interesante, pensar que la hija del rey demonio se doblegaría ante un simple humano – Se burló el hombre pero confundió a los presentes salvo por Natsu y Mio.

– Quien eres bastardo – Dijo Erza equipándose la armadura de alas negras con 2 espadas y Lucy invocaba a Virgo – Ya que te refieres con hija del rey demonio, no hay ningún demonio en este lugar – Dijo Erza muy seria.

– Poro las hay, hay 3 en realidad – Dijo el demonio levantando 3 dedos para sorpresa de todos – No – Dijo mirando a todo el lugar – 2 ½ uno esta sellado en un 50% y no es un demonio por completo – Dijo el misterioso hombre – Pero a la hija me refiero a ella, Naruse Mio, la hija del Mao Wilberto – Dijo señalando a Mio.

– No digas idioteces, Mio no es un demonio – Dijo Erza lanzándose contra el demonio que salto hacia adelante quedando en la mesa de noche del otro lado del hotel.

– No, no es un demonio, ella es la hija del rey demonio – Dijo el demonio – Y yo soy Jen un Oni mandado a eliminar y robar el poder de Mio Naruse, hija de Wilberto – Entonces esquivo una espada que iba a su cabeza.

– No sé de qué idiotez hables, pero Mio es Mio y es una maga de Fairy Tail y aun si fuera la hija del rey demonio no importa ya que es nuestra amiga – Dijo Erza sorprendiendo a Mio.

Entonces el demonio suspiro, no sería fácil el obtener la ayuda de los magos… no, ya dijeron que no dañarían a Mio entonces solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, pero entonces un miedo muy grande le llegó y salto lo más lejos que pudo y vio como un fuego carmesí golpeó el lugar donde estaba parado hace un minuto y luego miró un cabello rosado.

– Lamento decir que no dejare que toques a Mio – Dijo Natsu parándose y mirando al demonio – Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y soy el guardián de la hija de Wilberto, Naruse Mio y pretendo proteger a la princesa demonio – Dijo sorprendiendo a todos al saber que Mio si era un demonio.

El demonio miró con cierto aburrimiento al humano delante de él, entonces decidió pelear contra ese insignificante humano.

Mala idea.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, aunque Erza estaba lista para meterse, Mio la detuvo.

– No, esta pelea no la perderá – Dijo segura de su maestro.

Entonces Natsu y Jen chocaron puños donde la fuerza era muy igualada en término visibles, pero Jen no creí la fuerza del humano con el cual se enfrentaba, estaba más allá de lo que imaginaba, entonces se separó y su cuerpo empezó a juntar más energía mágica en su cuerpo.

Con un aumento de poder su cuerpo se hizo tan grande como el de Elfman y tenía un poder como el de Laxus, por lo cual Erza y Lucy estaban asustadas de que algo le pasara a su amigo hasta que vieron la sonrisa en la cara de Natsu.

Natsu entonces se quitó su abrigo negro y jalo su manga derecha revelando no solo su marca del gremio sino también un tatuaje con el título E.N.D y entonces un hermoso y agresivo fuego carmesí apareció en su mano, lo que asombro a las 2 mujeres por tan bello color de fuego.

Entonces los demonios salieron a chocar puños, pero era Jen quien más sufría por el fuego, entonces se alejó, pero un potente golpe con las mismas llamas lo mandó a volar contra la ventana y Natsu se puso en la ventada juntando fuego gritó **_[Karyu no Hoko]_** y un rugido igual de grande que el que hizo contra Hades salió de su boca sin mucho problema.

Entonces todos notaron no solo el fuego sino también como la presencia del Oni dejo rastra escapando en la bruma de la noche.

Natsu entro a su cuarto y suspiro, el demonio escapo, pero demostró la diferencia entre él y ellos.

Ya casi en media noche se encontraban Natsu, Mio, Lucy y Erza, salvo que los 2 primeros sentados en forma de Dogeza y las otras 2 paradas.

– Ahora nos explicaran que fue todo eso y eso de que Mio es la hija del rey demonio – Pidió "Amablemente" Erza a los 2.

– La verdad es que – Dijo Mio iniciando lo que sería la revelación de su vida.

Pasaron cerca de ½ hora para acabar con la historia y Erza como Lucy miraban entre apenadas y un poco enojadas a Mio, pero la abrazaron cálidamente diciendo unas palabras que Mio jamás olvidaría.

– No te preocupes, estás ahora en Fairy Tail y las lágrimas de uno son las lágrimas de todos, si esos idiotas vienen por ti, tendrán que vérselas con el gremio entero – Dijo Erza suavemente.

– Además tienes a Natsu como tu guardaespaldas y eso te hace aún más protegida – Dijo ahora Lucy recordando las veces que Natsu la ha salvado.

Mio devolvió el abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero entonces decidieron ir a dormir, entonces termino con Erza y Natsu en una cama y Mio con Lucy en la otra por esa noche.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente estaban en la puerta unos felices Natsu y Erza, unas recargadas Lucy y Mio, pero unos avergonzados Grey Gajeel, Natsu supuso que María hizo algo típico de María.

– Bien según sabemos son 40 demonios y un líder, entonces no dividiéremos del mismo modo en como compartimos la habitación, por lo cual, Gajeel, Grey y María irán a explorar el área Oeste y Sur mientras que Natsu, Lucy, Mio y Yo iremos al este y Norte – Dijo Erza ordenando y los 3 magos asintieron.

– De acuerdo – Dijeron todos y se fueron a buscar pistas.

Cerca del hotel en un edificio en su azotea se encontraban Jen mirando el lugar donde su víctima, la antigua hija del rey demonio Wilberto se iba, no iba a permitir que se escapara como ayer, pero de la nada salto y esquivo una estocada que iba dirigida a su cabeza.

– Así que Naruse es ahora una víctima del clan de los héroes – Pregunto Oni al ver a una hermosa joven de cabello azul corto que no llegaba más allá de su nuca, quien tenía una hermosa cara pero algo inexpresiva, quien llevaba un traje azul de una pieza y una falda blanca con el centro azul con una imagen con un símbolo raro, quien llevaba una espada con una gema en el centro – No esperaba que actuaran tan rápido, acaso tienen miedo de que Leohart-sama sea superior a ustedes – Dijo con clara burla el demonio.

– No tememos, tenemos grandes guerreros que pueden pelear contra Leohart, pero como se han atrevido a tocar a los humanos, el clan de los demonios ha decidido que Naruse Mio será una gran amenaza para los humanos, se le ha tomado como un ser de alto peligro y será cazada – Dijo la joven héroe al demonio.

– Si es que un demonio no la caza 1ro claro está, pero sabes que no me ganaras – Dijo Jen con burla a su rival, para esquivar otro ataque y dejarlo pasar otro ataque de la chica – Que agresiva – Dijo con burla en su voz – Pero bueno, es una carrera contra reloj, quien la obtendrá 1ro, los demonios o los Héroes.

– Ni piensen que dejaremos que la toquen – Dijo el héroe.

– Será difícil con él… – Dijo antes de terminar con la plática para evitar un fuego carmesí que iba directo a su localización – Seguirme para terminar la tarea, en serio que no piensas en las consecuencias o si, qué tal si un demonio va tras Mio – Dijo a la mata rosa que salió del fuego.

– Ni los demonios se meterían con Erza – Dijo Natsu mirando a Jen – Y no pienso dejarte escapar de este lado – Dijo Natsu muy seguro.

Entonces se volvió una pelea entre 3 bandos, los héroes, los magos y los demonios, pero entonces Natsu miro a la chica la cual tenía un poder mágico al nivel de Lucy, lo que no le daba ningún problema, pero aún tenía algo raro en ella.

– Quien eres – Pregunto Natsu señalando a la joven de cabello azul quien miraba extrañada al mago peli rosa – Si no contesta te quemo hasta la muerte – Dijo con un tono serio que dejo a la chica con un leve sonrojo al ver la mirada sería de Natsu.

– Yo soy Yuki Nonaka y soy del clan de los héroes – Dijo la peli azul – Y usted – Ahora ella pregunto.

– Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, el mago de fuego de Fairy Tail y guardián de Mio – Dijo Natsu a Yuki.

– Bueno en lo que van a la 1ra cita yo me retiro por – Pero una gran muralla de fuego carmesí lo detuvo – Sabes el fuego no me lastima mucho – Dijo pero al tocar el fuego – Arde – Grito y corrió como una niña mientras batía su mano la cual estaba con humo – Que diablos es ese fuego – Gritó Jen.

– Ese es el fuego que sirve para asesinar demonios, la ** _[Devil Slayer]_** – Dijo Natsu a Jen quien lo miro con ojos de sorpresa.

– Mierda que útil – Dijo con un suspiro de derrota.

– Entonces piensas pelear contra los demonios – Pregunto Yuki a Natsu.

– A los demonios con el poder de un Demonio y a los Héroes con el poder de un Dragón – Dijo con su flama de dragón mandando una gran cantidad de calor – Será el dragón quien encierra a la princesa o el demonio que la busca o el héroe que la desea, cuál bando se quedara con la princesa – Pregunto con burla el mago peli rosa con una sonrisa.

Entonces pasó, Natsu con sus puños con los 2 fuegos, Jen con un cuerpo igual de grande y muscular que el de Elfman después del entrenamiento y Yuki con una espada llena de magia se vieron entre sí, mirando quien daría el 1er golpe.

Natsu ya aburrido fue el, lanzándose contra los 2 quienes esquivaron y atacaron a la vez, pero los rayos azules añil de Jen fueron detenidos por el fuego carmesí de Natsu y Natsu con su fuego de dragón detuvo la espada de Yuki, entonces soltando ambos ataques, agarró la espada de Yuki y la trajo a él y entonces salto con sus pies en fuego **_[Karyu no Kagitsume]_** y entonces Yuki quedo con la cabeza en el suelo, entonces salto esquivando un puño de rayos, entonces los demonios a los ojos se vieron una vez más.

Se lanzaron chocando puños que hacían al cielo brillar de un color azul añil o de un rojo carmesí, muy hermoso a los ojos.

Entonces luchando únicamente con sus puños llenos de magia notaban la diferencia notando como el cuerpo de Jen era el que poseía heridas muy fuertes por el golpe del fuego, aunque Natsu no estaba ileso en su totalidad, ya que contaba con unos rasguños y parte de su cuerpo estaban entumecidos, pero notando como Yuki despertó se unió llevado a un nivel más la pelea.

– Esperen – Llamo Natsu a los 2 quienes voltearon a verlo – Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, que tal si vamos a un trato – Pregunto Natsu llamando la atención de los 2 – No busco pelear contra un demonio de muy alto nivel sin poder estar en toda mi capacidad y menos contra los héroes, que tal si ignoran el hecho de que nos vimos y dejamos que toda siga como antes – Pregunto Natsu.

– Prefiero no ser despedido y burla, a mí me parece bien – Dijo Jen regresando a su forma humana.

– Eso no puedo hacer – Dijo Yuki a Natsu.

– Entonces escoges el luchar contra mí – Pregunto Natsu con una flama muy ardiente para los presentes.

Yuki y Natsu se miraron, entonces a la velocidad del sonido ambos chocaron espada contra fuego, creando ondas que dejaban un gran viento alrededor.

Natsu esquivaba las estocadas del héroe y a Yuki le costaba esquivar por completo el fuego del dragón delante de ella, pero Natsu tenía aun sonrisa en su cara, para luego poder combatir a gran velocidad con una gran cantidad de aura en ese lugar, la cual era notada por todos los magos del área, pero ninguno salvo por las colas de las hadas fueron a ese lugar.

Cuando se separaron Yuki miro como ella era la más dañada y Natsu estaba ileso de pie frente a ella.

– Puede que seas una gran héroe, pero aun si estas lista para pelear contra los demonios ni creas que podrás ni tu ni tu clan, ganar contra las Hadas – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa – La batalla termino conmigo como vencedor – Dijo Natsu antes de irse del lugar como Jen.

Yuki miro el lugar y también se retiró, sabiendo que se reencontraría con ese joven de cabello rosado cuando los héroes atacaran a Fairy Tail por la vida de Naruse Mio.

* * *

En la tarde de ese mismo Día, la misión fue completada ya que los demonios no eran más que un juego para las hadas, pase a que Jen no tenía nada que ver con ellos, pero Natsu pensaba en lo que pasaría en un futuro cercano y lo interesante que sería y sobre todo, el poder reunirse con ellos y eso le hizo sonreír.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MUNDO*-*-*-*-*_**

En una pueblo lleno de casas de madera y cosas muy rurales en la casa más grande estaba Yuki sentada en Dogeza mirando a un grupo de hombres ancianos quienes pensaban en que hacer, tras la información dada por su vigilante.

– Entonces que haremos ahora mi señor – Pregunto una persona en la oscuridad de las sombras.

– Solo podemos esperar una respuesta de los dioses – Dijo un viejo hombre de cabello, barba y bigote canoso quien tenía muchas arrugas y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y otra desde la frente y pasaba hasta el cuello e iba a la espalda, quien tenía unos ojos de color azul oscuro, quien llevaba un traje de batalla negro.

– La existencia de Naruse Mio es una gran amenaza – Dijo un joven hombre en la sombra – Digo que enviemos a un grupo de héroes a eliminarlos – Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea.

– No cree que es muy precipitado, no sabemos nada de esas "hadas" que protegen a la hija de Wilberto, así que considere que esperamos y veamos como son esas hadas – Dijo un joven de cabello blanco puro con unos ojos azules quien llevaba un traje de cura.

– Pero si hacemos eso se harán más fuerte y será más problemático – Dijo el hombre.

– Por favor decida su señoría – Dijeron al unísono los 2 hombres.

– Como siempre se ha dicho, que Dios apoye a quien tenga la razón – Dijo mostrando un espejo – Entre sus decisiones la correcta es la… – Dijo mirando el espejo y decidiendo el camino que su gente escogerá – Guerra – Dijo con un tono triste por la opción.

– Preparare a los guerreros – Dijo un hombre de cabellera azabache con ojos color verde quien llevaba una armadura plateada con lados azules y una sádica sonrisa en cara.

Entonces cuando salió camino hasta que un aura de gran poder apareció delante de él congelando lo.

Frente a él estaba una hermosa mujer de al menos unos 25 años de cabello negro como la más hermosa noche sin estrellas el cual llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, con unas graciosas antenitas en su cabeza y su cabello arreglado con 2 mechones a sus lados con un mechón fino pasando desde su frente a su ojos hasta el mechón, sus ojos de un color verde jade con un lunar debajo del ojo derecho, tenía una expresión sería en su bella cara, tenía un piercing en sus orejas y además unos lentes rojos, ella llevaba una camisa azul pegada a su generoso busto de posiblemente copa-H quien además llevaba una falda blanca que dejaba ver sus blancas y bien formadas piernas, entonces el joven miró con lujuria y éxtasis a la mujer.

– Afleia-sama – Dijo el hombre al ver a la mujer delante de él.

– Te ves patético Ornis – Dijo la mujer – Cambiar el destino del espejo sagrado dado por los Kusanagi para poder iniciar una guerra – Dijo con desprecio en su voz.

– Yo solo demostrare el poder de los héroes que protegemos el mundo – Dijo Ornis con exaltación.

– Eso no es más que insignificante o ustedes 2 que piensan – Dijo mirando a 2 sombras en el techos – Que Brynhildr y Jin haya aparecido a la vez, acaso los dioses temen tanto a ese guardián – Se preguntó al ver como desaparecían esas 2 sombras.

* * *

 ** _Qué_** ** _es lo que les depara el destino a nuestros héroes en esta historia y quien será el bando que se mueva 1ro, los héroes o los demonios, que nuevos personajes aparecerán y cuanta Zukulencia veremos en este fic._**

 ** _Todo eso y más solo en Testamente de Demonios._**

 ** _Por cierto como ya he dicho arriba, ahora mismo quiero saber, ustedes desean que solo ponga a los personajes de DxD o prefieren mejor que haga un Crossover con DxD ya que no me importa meter a los personajes nada más, pero quiero saber si ustedes desean eso o un crossover mejor, ya que por mí no hay ningún problema con alguna de las 2 opciones._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews:

DarkWolf123DX: Pues con 2 votos creo que lo haré, un cross con DxD.

Uzu no Kami: Sí y muy buenas, ya que las hadas con el demonio mas poderoso no piensan perder ante nadie, Pues lo sabrás en este capítulo, aunque tu sentido es muy bueno y perspicaz y sí, María x Gajeel es la pareja que decidí, la pervertida Súcubo con el dragón del acero, a que no es interesante.

The Crow 88: Chitose ya esta en el Harem y sobre Kana no lo había pensado, pero no es mala idea.

Treeofsakuras: Pues sí, es más fuerte que Gildarts, pero Natsu no quería acabar con el demonio, quería ver que tan fuertes eran los enviados a vigilar a Mio, por eso no los mató, calculo que tan fuerte eran sus enemigos y que tanta diferencia hay entre los 2 y una cosa más, Jen no peleo en un 100%.

A: Para empezar, interesante y original nombre, 2do, María esta con Gajeel ya que Natsu E.N.D con María no me llamó mucho la atención, además de que si hablamos de lolis o son Gajeel o Mest y ya tengo a unas lolis más para Natsu y la otra demonio es zest y ya esta en el Harem, esta aquí abajo (↓) con los demás.

Dragon Saku: Pues ya no esperes más que aquí esta, pero sobre Tachibana, decidí que sería la pareja de Elfman, ya que pensé en que sería diovertido, un vampiro trasvesti que quiere ser un verdadero hombre y empieza con admiración a un hombre y termina con un gran amor, no lo sé, pero suena interesante para mí, sobre Mira y Lilith deja lo pienso muy bien y veo como lo hago ya que una capaz de cancelar magia y la otra como una gran Tsukkomi, dejame pensarlo.

Armagexon50: De acuerdo esta decidido con 2 votos

* * *

 _ **Harem de Natsu:**_

 _Personajes de Fairy: Erza, Mira, Lucy, Ruri, Juvia, Lisanna, Levy._

 _Shinmai no Testament: Mio, Chisato (Afuera), Zest._

 _Personajes de otro Anime: Shigure, Himari._

 _[ Los personajes pueden cambiar o salir, como pueden incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de como lo vea y de los comentarios sobre los mismos].  
_

 _ **Parejas: Grey x Milliana, Gajeel x María, Elfman x Tachibana.**_

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No humano hablando._

 _"Hola".- No humano pensando._

 ** _Hola.- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Pensando._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3.- Nuevos contratos, rojo, azul y verde._**

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN UNA PARTE DE MAGNOLIA, EN UN RESTAURANTE*-*-*-*-*_**

En un restaurante de comida de carne se encontraban 2 jóvenes, uno era un joven de melena rosa con ojos ónix y el otro era un joven de cabellera azul oscuro, con unos ojos azul verdoso, tenía una cara muy noble y una sonrisa oscura, él era el demonio Oni Jen.

– Vaya este lugar sí que tiene comida muy sabrosa – Dijo el Oni que una vez peleo contra el mago – Pero dime, no hay problema el que no estés con Mio – Pregunto al mago delante de él.

– No, está en el gremio y no hay demonios que puedan con Mira, Erza y Ruri en el lugar y menos si contamos con Ji-chan – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara – Pero hablemos, no te traje a comer gratis – Dijo con otra sonrisa.

– Veo que tienes un pacto con Naruse Mio y usaste esencia de Súcubo, sabes para qué es el contrato de maestro y siervo – Al preguntar los ojos de Natsu se volvieron salvajes – No – Dijo Oni – Cuando un siervo y un amo hacen el contrato estos fortalecen no solo la unión entre los 2, sino también la fuerza de los 2 – Natsu abrió los ojos pero un poco confundido – La maldición al activarse, logra unir las fuerzas de los siervos con su amo, aumentando su poder, de ambos lados y es por eso que los demonios buscan a más y más personas para poder hacerse más fuerte, por lo que si buscas ser más fuerte consigue más siervas y te harás más fuerte – Dijo Oni y Natsu dijo.

– Me imagino que no es todo de la maldición – Dijo entonces Jen lo miro.

– La maldición se activa y castiga a la muerte a los que son capturados, pero cuando se hace con la esencia de los súcubos entonces – Dijo pero se detuvo – No, hablar de eso cuando comemos no es algo que me guste – Dijo Jen y Natsu respeto su decisión y continuaron comiendo – Pero debes de tener cuidado – Advirtió y Natsu miro al demonio – Existen 2 fricciones en el Mekai (Mundo demoníaco), la fricción de Wilberto y la fricción del actual rey demonio Leohart y hay algunos que no están con ningunos y ellos son muy fuertes – Dijo sacando su comida del carbón.

– Son más fuertes que tu – Pregunto Natsu a Jen.

– Sí, lo son – Afirmo el demonio – Yo soy un juguete de goma para los bebés recién nacidos comparados con ellos – Dijo con honestidad en su voz – Pero dudo que sean un reto para ti y tu fuego carmesí, pero considero que al menos lo serán si la pelirroja, la rubia o alguno de los 2 chicos pelean – Informó el compañero demonio a Natsu.

– Ya veo – Dijo con disgusto en su voz.

– Sí quieres hacerles frente solo hay una opción – Dijo con una sonrisa en su voz al ver como Natsu lo miro – Gana más esclavos y has que se hagan fuerte – Dijo tomando una cerveza, pero Natsu pensó en eso – Si quieres que vivan y que vean el mañana lo mejor es que busque que las más fuertes se vuelvan tus siervas y hacerlas más fuerte – Entonces Natsu tomo todo y pago.

El camino al gremio y pensó sobre lo que Jen dijo.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL GREMIO*-*-*-*-*_**

En el bar estaba Natsu mirando a los alrededores, viendo a cada mago desde los más jóvenes hasta los adultos pensando.

– " ** _Tenemos a Kana, Levy, Juvia, Mira, Bisca, Lucy, Ruri, Evergreen y Erza a quien lograre que sea mía" –_** Pensaba E.N.D, pero eso llamó la atención de Natsu – "Porque las nombras, a que te refieres" – Entonces E.N.D respondió – " ** _Debemos encontrar a mujeres para hacer el contrato de siervo y amo, pero debemos pensar quienes aceptaran el unirse, pero es muy difícil, la verdad, salvo por Erza no es como hacer con las demás"_** – Entonces miró a la maga pelirroja.

Erza estaba mirando unos trabajos de clase-S en el 2do piso del remodelado gremio, entonces tomó una.

– Una misión para ayudar a una aldea – Dijo leyendo la misión – Son 700.000.000 Jewels para cada mago, con una recompensa secreta para cada mago y se pide a un mago de fuego, una de larga distancia, una que peleara con agua y un caballero o espadachín – Leyó la extraña misión sin que especificara nada, pero suponiendo por las recompensas llamo su atención y pensó – De agua esta Juvia, a largo alcance podría ser Bisca, un caballero yo y mago de fuego – Dijo mirando al gremio y con unas manchas rosadas en sus mejillas – Decidido.

La maga bajo al 1er piso y entonces se acercó a una maga de agua quien seguía maldiciendo a una mujer gata por robarle el amor de su amado mago de hielo.

– Juvia – Llamo Erza y la nombrado la volteo a ver, como siempre tan hermosa que daban celos – Quiero que te unas a una misión conmigo – Dijo ella y Juvia estaba por negarse, pero necesitaba el dinero, así que acepto – Bien, vamos a buscar a 2 compañeros más – Dijo y camino hasta llegar a una hermosa mujer adulta de cabello verde largo que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda quien tenía unos ojos chocolates muy hermosos y usaba un traje de vaquera – Bisca – La nombrada giro a ver a la maga reina de las hadas – Podrías acompañarme a una misión de Clase-S – la nombrada se sorprendió por la repentina invitación, pero era una gran amiga y quien le mostró el gremio, si era un favor de Erza solo había una respuesta.

– Con todo gusto acepto – Dijo Bisca con una sonrisa en cara.

– Bien solo falta un miembro – Dijo para que las 2 féminas fueran siguiendo a la mujer de cabello escarlata a la barra donde estaban Mira, Lucy y Mio, ya que María platicaba animadamente con un sonrojado Gajeel, entonces se puso delante de Natsu – Natsu – Llamo la joven maga y esto volteo a verlo – Necesito que vengas a una misión de Clase-S – Los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras, pero Natsu sonrió.

– Con gusto, cuenta conmigo – Dijo con su típico animo Natsu.

Entonces Natsu se despidió de todos y se fue con las 3 mujeres, pero noto como María asentía y guiñaba un ojo, Natsu noto que ella sabía lo que pasaría en esa misión si era posible.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA ESTACIÓN DE MAGNOLIA*-*-*-*-*_**

Entonces como siempre, cuando el tren se movió Natsu estaba en las piernas de Erza y la misma acariciaba la melena rosada que adormila-ba al mago peli rosa, entonces Bisca hablo.

– Y de qué trata la misión – Entonces Erza saco la misión.

– No especifica nada, solo dice que se necesita de una usuaria de espadas o un caballero, de un mago de larga distancia, un mago de fuego y de agua y por eso los llamo a ustedes 4, Juvia la maga de agua, tu Bisca con tus disparos certeros, Natsu, pues, es el mago más fuerte de fuego de todo el gremio – Bisca y juvia tuvieron que dar la razón – Y yo como la maga de espadas – Entonces miro a la ventana – Pero algo me pone cierto nervios.

– La verdad a mí también, como un mal presagio, si algo muy malo esta por pasar – Dijo Bisca quien compartía la inquietud de Erza.

Entonces el tren continuó hasta llegar a su cuidad destinada.

* * *

Ya una vez que el tren se detuvo Natsu salió corriendo de ese lugar y ya en tierra prometió jamás subir a un transporte, aunque ahora extrañaba a Happy ya que con los acontecimientos que pasaban, no dejaba salir al gato a menos que la misión sea fácil y con nada relacionado con demonio, no quería que su hijo estuviera en problemas.

Entonces los magos caminaron a donde el alcalde de la cuidad para poder dar a entender que iban por la misión y a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban encontraron el lugar indicado, un enorme edificio blanco con muchas ventanas las cuales llevaban un grifo en un emblema junto con 4 espadas sobre ellos, lo que llamó la atención de Natsu.

Entonces los 4 magos entraron y caminaron hasta llegar a la sala indicada donde el presidente se encontraba, entonces entraron y vieron a un hombre de unos 30 años de cabello negro y ojos naranjas, quien llevaba un traje negro de gala con un monóculo que a su vez mostraba una cara seria.

– Hola, buenas tardes somos magos de Fairy Tail y venimos por una misión – Dijo Erza y el alcalde que miraba unos papeles miro a los magos.

– Buenas tardes, es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Watson y soy el alcalde de este pueblo, me alegro que alguien haya podido, como la misión tenía ciertos puntos importantes, creí que tardarían más de 5 meses en que alguien viniera – Dijo con alivio en su voz – Ahora les contaré más a detalle la misión – Los magos asintieron – Verán, hay un extraño culto tratando de invocar a una diosa demonio, pero necesitan el poder de una espada divina, un mago de fuego y agua y una arquera – Dijo levantándose de esa silla y mirando la ventana – Por eso es bueno que hayan venido unos magos de la magia _**[Slayer]**_ con elementos de agua y fuego – Dijo mirando a los jóvenes quien lo miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa – Poseen la magia Slayer verdad – Pregunto.

– Yo si – Dijo Natsu – Soy un Dragon Slayer y Devil Slayer de fuego – Dijo con una fuego naranja de Dragón en su mano izquierda y carmesí de demonio en la derecha y a las magas les pareció muy hermoso.

– Ya veo – Dijo con una sonrisa – Pero eres el único ¿verdad? – Pregunto y los demás asintieron a esas palabras – Ya veo, entonces esto será útil - Dijo sacando una Lacrima, lo que llamó la atención de todo el mundo, entonces lanzó la Lacrima y Erza lo tomó – Esa es una Lacrima de Dragon Slayer del Agua, creyendo que no vería a un mago Slayer busque esos elementos en Lacrimas – Dijo Watson con una sonrisa amable en cara – Sé que es muy egoísta, pero salven a mi gente – Pidió bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto, pero eso era algo que dejaba a los magos un poco incómodos.

– Déjenos eso a nosotros – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa típica de él – Cualquiera que se atreva a tocar el pueblo, los calcinare a la muerte – Dijo con su agresivo fuego y una sonrisa amable en su cara.

– Las personas que tratan de despertar a la diosa son demonios – Eso impresionó a todos y más a Natsu – Parece que buscan tratar de pelear contra la diosa y eso nos hace un gran problema, ya que es la diosa guardiana del pueblo y si algo le pasa, este pueblo estará en problemas – Dijo con una mirada triste, pero entonces miro el cielo – Les pido que aunque puedan ganar, si es muy arriesgado escapen, deseo salvar a mi gente, pero no me sentiría feliz si algo les pasara, "No pudo dormir cuando corto a un niño" – Y entonces se movió y saco un estuche y mostró 2 espadas, ambas unas Katanas, una era recta con el mango redondeado de oro, su funda de un color jade y con su filo en un tono del mismo color, la otra curvada con un mago en forma de T, una funda escarlata, con el filo de un color carmesí, ambas espadas eran hermosas – Estas son las espadas [Sendero de Nieve] y [Paso de las almas] son las espadas ceremoniales y sin ellas hay sellos que son difíciles de pasar en la cueva que está en el bosque cerca del pueblo, es muy probable que tengan que pelear ya – Dijo con muy evidente tristeza en su voz – En nombre de la diosa Viridi que la suerte este de su lado – Horo por el bienestar de los magos.

Los magos sonrieron por tan amable hombre quien no dejaba de juntar sus manos, para al ver a los jóvenes este sonriera amablemente.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN UN HOTEL PAGADO POR EL PRESIDENTE*-*-*-*-*_**

En un cuarto estaba Juvia quien no poseía camisa alguna solo en un sostén azul mar, con sus pálidas mejillas con un tono carmesí, detrás de ella estaba Natsu con la Lacrima del dragón que Watson les dio para la pelea, pero como el poder del agua era de un verdadero y poderoso dragón este tenía que ser incrustado por un verdadero Dragon Slayer de la 1ra generación.

Ya que Natsu era el único mago con esa magia de la 1ra generación era quien tenía que poner la Lacrima, entonces Natsu sabiendo por parte de Ruri, Juvia se quitó la camisa y estaba sentada y Natsu llenaba con magia de dragón la Lacrima y entonces cuando la lleno, librero la Lacrima y el polvo entro en Juvia y esta sentía como su poder incrementaba y como una nueva magia invadía su cuerpo y sentía algo muy en su interior.

Una vez se puso la camisa, los magos salieron al bosque en búsqueda de la cueva.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA CUEVA*-*-*-*-*_**

Habían tardado más de lo esperado, casi unas 2 horas, pero Natsu sintió que ya había gente dentro de ese lugar y por lo que podía suponer, todas las trampas ya fueron desactivados, entonces los magos preparados corrieron al centro de la cueva.

Una vez ahí los vieron, eran 4 "personas", uno era un joven de cabello verde pasto con unos ojos café madera quien llevaba una camisa verde holgada como sus pantalones, unas orejas alargadas como la de los elfos, un sombrero verde con la punta roja (Básicamente el traje de Peter Pan).

A su lado 2 mujeres, una era de la edad de Natsu quien llevaba un traje ninja rosado atado por una faja morada, un collar negro que hacía a su blanca piel resaltar, pero su traje hacía notar sus pechos de copa-DD tenía unas medias moradas, su cabello verde atado en una cola de caballo con una mirada algo inexpresiva pero con unos hermosos ojos morado-gris aqueo, ella tenía unas divertidas cejas que iban desde una punta en zigzag de un color verde, a su lado estaba una hermosa joven de la edad de Erza de cabello negro azabache largo atado en una cola de caballo por una tela en forma de moño, tenía unos exóticos ojos morados y una tez blanca, usaba una Yukata rosado con una faja roja, llevaba una espada en una funda azabache, ella raramente tenía una expresión un tanto infantil, su Yukata se fijaba en su cuerpo, mostrando unos pechos de copa-DD como su delgada cintura y su perfecto trasero.

El ultimo y quien parecía ser su líder era un joven de mirada amable, un cabello arreglado de un color amarillo con unos ojos azules quien llevaba un traje de gala azul oscuro, quien tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, pase a que eso no quitaba lo delicado de su rostro, entonces llevaba en su espalda 1 guadaña junto con unos guantes blancos y un poder demoníaco más grande que el de Ruri y Jen.

 _ **– Entonces ustedes son –** _ Pregunto el líder del grupo enemigo de las hadas.

– No es de mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien cuando aún no has dado el tuyo – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en su cara, entonces el líder miro a Natsu y salto al ver como un fuego carmesí escribía "Habla o hago tus huesos cenizas" y causo un escalofrío en el demonio.

 _ **– Mi nombre es Ryouga Shinmatsu –**_ Dijo con una sonrisa _**– Soy el líder de este grupo llamado, Los 4 Demonios Negros –** _ Y con eso Natsu la miro _**– Y ustedes.**_

– Natsu Dragneel – Dijo el peli rosa.

– _ **Hood, Robin Hood –**_ Dijo el mago de cabello verde.

– Bisca Connell – Se presentó la artillera del grupo.

 _ **– Shigure Kosaka** _ – Se presentó la ninja.

– Erza Scarlet – Dijo Erza.

 ** _– Himari Amakawa –_** Dijo la chica de cabello negro.

– Juvia Loxar – Dijo Juvia.

 _ **– Bien, ya que todos nos presentamos amistosa-mente, respondan, ¿Quiénes son y que quieren? –**_ Entonces espero su respuesta.

– Somos magos de Fairy Tail y venimos a detenerlos – Dijo Natsu con su puño en fuego, entonces el demonio de nombre Robin miro interesado eso – Y ya que respondí te toca – Dijo entonces Ryouga asintió – A que fricción perteneces, Wilberto o Leohart – Entonces los demonios abrieron los ojos – Déjame presentarme mejor – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa – Soy Natsu Dragneel, mago de Fairy Tail y guardián de Naruse Mio, hija de Wilberto – Y ahí es cuando los ojos de los demonios se abrieron como platos.

– _ **A ninguna –**_ Dijo con simpleza _**– Nosotros no nos unimos a esas idioteces, así que no te preocupes, no iremos por la hija del rey demonio Wilberto, su poder no me interesa en nada – Dijo con una suave sonrisa – Pero una batalla si me interesa en realidad, eso nos quitara el aburrimiento –**_ Dijo entonces señalo a Natsu **_– Soy el demonio del fuego turquesa y por ende tu rival –_** Dijo prendiendo su mano en un hermoso fuego turquesa.

 ** _– Shigure Kosaka, espadachína y maestra de las armas –_** Dijo la ninja viendo a Erza _**– Seré tu oponente en esta batalla, espero que logres hacer temblar mi corazón –** _ Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona e infantil.

– No te arrepentirás – Dijo Erza con una sonrisa retadora en su hermosa cara.

 _ **– Himari, el demonio del agua blanca –** _ Dijo creando unas gotas de agua en su mano y era de una tonalidad blanca.

– Juvia, maga de agua y Dragon Slayer del agua – Dijo Juvia creando agua de sus manos.

 _ **– Robín Hood, el arquero demoníaco –**_ Dijo con una reverencia y sacando un arco y flechas.

– Bisca Connell, maga de re-equipo de artillero – Dijo sacando una pistola del tipo revolver.

Entonces se vieron todos con todos, Natsu y Ryouga se lanzaron 1ro como los demás contra sus enemigos.

Natsu y Ryouga chocaban puños, uno con fuego turquesa y el otro con uno carmesí.

Juvia quien luchaba con Himari empezó una lucha con agua, donde Juvia y Himari tenían que sacar el agua de sus cuerpos y pelear contra ellos, donde Juvia creaba navajas de agua y Himari las esquivaba como si fuera natural, entonces salto y con agua en su mano golpeó la cara de Juvia y esta chocó contra el piso.

 _ **– No puede ser, peleas como todos los magos de agua, no que eras un dragón de agua, por favor, peleas como una humana, no eres fuerte, eres débil, patética, como puede ser que un dragón te crió o una persona creyera en que podías ser una asesina de dragones –**_ Dijo con disgusto la maga de agua _**– Como sea, si así son las cosas, [Walter Guillotine] –**_ Dijo y con su puño bajo y como su fuera una guillotina empezó a golpear a Juvia creando muy graves heridas – _ **Vamos, ni siquiera tratas de comer mi agua –**_ Dijo enojada _ **– Eres tan débil que no me sorprende que nadie crea en ti –**_ Dijo decepcionada Himari.

Juvia no dijo nada y retenido unas lágrimas, era verdad, solo fue por poco tiempo, pero tenía el poder de un dragón y no lo pudo usar, debía comer, pero no podía, era débil aun cuando fue una maga de clase-S en Phantom, pero ya no estaba ahí, entonces Himari salto y Juvia vio como un fuego naranja paso arriba de ella.

 _ **– Entonces será 2 contra 1 –**_ Dijo Himari viendo al mago hijo de un dragón, corriendo con agua en sus manos.

Con Bisca ella disparaba balas en cuando Robín disparaba flechas, pero era raro, parecían normales y sin nada mágico, acaso no era un mago, era lo que pensaba la maga del revólver, entonces el mago suspiró.

 ** _– Al menos unos 2.01 segundos tardas en recargar las balas del artillero, lo que indica que eres débil en ese momento, entonces solo debo de hacer una cosa –_** Dijo viendo como Bisca cargaba y entonces disparo una flecha, pero esta fueron a una velocidad más rápida y la golpearon en el hombro, entonces agarro otras 2 flechas y esta las disparó y golpeó su estómago y uno de sus muslos, pero salto y esquivo un rugido y vio como Natsu peleaba contra su líder y luego se una Himari, entonces movió su cabeza y dejó pasar una bala _ **– Débil –**_ Dijo mirando a la maga de pelo verde.

Entonces se fue y se alejó para convertir la pelea principal en 3 vs 1, aunque aún con los disparos movía la cabeza de lado a lado y esquivaba las balas, dejando en impotencia a la dueña de esa magia, entonces en un Angulo correcto, empezó a lanzar sus flechas y Natsu quien esquiva y atacaba a 2 enemigos, empezó a mover su cara con movimientos simples esquivando las flechas.

Bisca y Juvia miraban en la cara de Natsu una sonrisa cuando lograba golpear a Himari y a Ryouga, como detenía las flechas y las devolvía, mientras que con su fuego peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, era increíble, luchaba contra 3 personas y estaba como si nada.

Mientras que Erza y Shigure combatían con sus espadas en una batalla igualada, entonces la lluvia empezó a caer y Natsu supuso de dónde venía, entonces Himari hablo.

 _ **– Entonces puedes controlar la lluvia eh –** _ Dijo Himari viendo a Juvia más interesada _**– Pero no la comes –**_ Dijo irritada una vez más con Juvia **_– Eres una dragones o una humana, si escoges ser humana entonces muere –_** Dijo creando una navaja de agua blanca con mucho filo como para cortar a Juvia por la mitad y matarla.

Pero Juvia únicamente cerró los ojos, un mundo sin Grey no era algo que pudiera aguantar, entonces escucho como el látigo se movía y el sonido de un corte se escuchó y algo cayó a su cara y a comparación de la fría lluvia, eso era algo cálido, entonces abrió los ojos y se quedó sin palabras, delante de ella estaba Natsu con los brazos estirados y con una herida en el estómago diagonalmente.

– No dejaré que la mates – Dijo Natsu a Himari quien seguía igual de sorprendida que Juvia.

 ** _– Porque la protegiste –_** Pregunto Himari sin saber el motivo de tal acción o si la comprendía, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar al verla cara a cara.

– Juvia es mi amiga, no dejaré que la mates, aun si mi cuerpo se vuelve queso la seguiré protegiendo, no dejare que lastimes a alguien importante para mí – Dijo Natsu refiriéndose a los magos de Fairy en general, pero eso sonrojo a Juvia quien miraba a Natsu en otro Ángulo y únicamente a ella.

– _ **Ya veo –**_ Dijo Himari.

– Sí – Dijo para prender fuego en sus pies.

Robín quien solo esquivaba sin ver las balas mágicas de la peli verde, ya estaba hartándose de ella y tenía que atacar en el momento preciso al mago peli rosa y más aún cuando recibió el daño de la espada de agua de poseidón de Himari, pero ya aburrido de esquivar un juego de niños, entonces se volteó a la maga.

– _ **Ya que no te estás quieta y me aburres, tendré que mandarte a los cielos –**_ Dijo sacando 6 flechas _**– Estas no son flechas comunes como las anteriores, son flechas mágicas, una posee una vibración que cuando pega con el cuerpo humano, sus órganos y su sangre se agitan y crea un gran daño interno en el sujeto, otra tiene un poder con el cual las vibraciones aturden el sentido, otra causa que con el fin de las vibraciones, este agrega una toxina que llevara a tus órganos a un estado muerto por unos segundos, otra cuando su cuerpo se haya detenido, envía una gran corriente en el corazón y cuando llega y el corazón está latiendo morirás al instante –**_ Dijo aterrando a Bisca, quien pensó en Alzack cuando escucho como las flechas iban contra ella.

Entonces se escuchó como algo de metal atravesaba a una persona, pero ella estaba intacta, abrió los ojos y se quedó con un gran susto, delante de ella Natsu con sus brazos en X con las 6 balas en su lugar, Bisca noto como Robín estaba igual de sorprendido, entonces paso, Natsu escupió sangre, pero se paró y se quitó las flechas, con una sonrisa en su cara la cual estaba muy animada, causo un sonrojo a Bisca, ya que a sus ojos Natsu parecía alguien más serio y confiable, su rostro estaba mirando fijamente a Natsu, perdida en sus ojos Jade.

Entonces Bisca noto como a su lado estaba Juvia inmovilizada, mirando con el mismo sonrojo a Natsu, quien entonces miro como Erza llegó a su lado y los enemigos delante de ellos.

– _**Ríndanse**_ – Dijo Ryouga a los magos y más que nada a Natsu – _ **Tu cuerpo sufrirá por el veneno y efectos de las flechas de Robín, tu cuerpo sufrirá por el agua blanca de Himari y dudo que mis flamas sean tan débiles para no lastimar esas áreas de gravedad y solo te queda la pelirroja, ya que una es una cobarde que no sabe usar su poder de dragón y ni siquiera pensó en esquivar o comer el agua de Himari evitando que seas lastimado y la otra solo es muy débil –** _ Dijo entonces Juvia y Bisca apretaron su mano en un puño.

– **_[Karyu no Tekken]_** – Grito Natsu y golpeó el suelo donde creo una cortina de humo y desapareció, entonces cuando Shigure estaba por ir a buscarlos.

– _**Alto** _ – Ordenó Ryouga – _ **El volverá**_ – Dijo y se sentó en una roca a esperar al mago.

* * *

En un árbol donde cabían los 4 gracias a un ataque de Natsu, estaban dentro del árbol y Natsu miraba el cuerpo de Juvia y Bisca.

– Juvia lo siente tanto, Natsu-san, ya que Juvia no pudo usar su magia de dragón, Juvia no pudo pelear bien y Natsu-san termino herida de esa forma – Dijo Juvia con mucha pena en su voz, entonces sintió algo cálido en su frente y cuando miro, noto a Natsu frente con frente, sonrojándola.

– No es tu culpa, solo llevas unas horas con el dragón, deja que salga con naturalidad, hasta que eso pase, te protegeré – Juvia estaba muy sonrojada – Juvia es una importante nakama para mí y no quiero que nada malo le pase, cuando regresemos podremos entrenar el poder de agua de Juvia y podremos conocernos mejor ya que casi nunca hablamos – Con una sonrisa solo digna de un personaje principal puede dar con su marca registrada, le sonrió a Juvia y esta se sonrojo al punto donde su corazón latía como nunca, ni cuando Grey estaba con ella – Juvia, solo relájate – Dijo mientras agregaba calor a su cuerpo y Juvia se puso a dormir en el tronco con una grata sonrisa.

Natsu se alejó consciente y miró a Bisca, quien poseía unas cuantas heridas en su bella piel y sino hacía algo, podrían dejar marcas, entonces camino a donde ella, pero ella miraba al mago con más preocupación, había tomado las flechas de Robin por ella.

– Natsu estas bien – Pregunto sabiendo de los efectos de la flechas.

– Sí, dudo que sea de efecto rápido – Dijo Natsu sintiendo como su cuerpo era agitado por dentro – Tal vez porque soy un Dragon Slayer y un hombre tarde más en entrar en mi robusto cuerpo – Dijo con una sonrisa – Pero estas herida – Dijo Natsu cambiando de tema – Si no las tratamos te dejaran cicatriz – Pero Bisca dijo.

– Como quieres que las curemos, dudo que nos dejen ir fácil… Ahh – Gimió al sentir algo cálido en su herida y noto a Natsu en su muslo izquierdo.

– Lo siento, pero Igneel me enseñó esta forma de tratar las heridas que no fueran tan profundas o muy grandes – Dijo mientras lamía la herida de Bisca causando gemidos de placer en ella – Con mi saliva desintoxico la herida y con mi lengua con una llama, apresuró la regeneración de tu piel y con eso, tu cuerpo se curará sin dejar cicatriz.

Entones Natsu continuo lamiendo la herida del muslo izquierdo, mientras que Bisca gemía el nombre del mago.

– Natsu, ahh, Natsu – Erza quien veía todo sentía desde celos hasta una gran vergüenza y pensó

– "Mierda me hubiera dejado cortar un poco" – Se maldijo mentalmente.

Natsu terminó de cerrar la herido del muslo izquierdo, entonces pasó al de su muslo derecho, subiendo y bajando con líneas de saliva en las blancas y perfectas piernas de Bisca, quien dominada por el placer puso sus manos en la cabeza rosada de su compañero, acariciaba la revoltosa melena rosada del mago quien a su vez no dejaba de saborear la piel de la vaquera, pase a que Natsu solo disgustaba entre la piel y la sangre de la dama, cuando acabó fue al hombro derecho y las lamidas se intensificaban, paso a terminar y fue a una que estaba cerca de su pecho. pero se ,miraron a los ojos, los chocolate con los jade, ambos se sonrojaron, entonces Bisca miró el pecho herido pero fuerte y Natsu los suaves y delicados labios de Bisca, bajo y con su lengua disgusto el área infectada cerca de su pecho, entonces cuando terminaron ambos estaban sonrojados y se miraron una vez más, entonces Bisa se preguntó - "Desde cuando Natsu es tan guapo".

Pero antes de poder hacer algo más suculento Erza intervino.

\- Bien, qué haremos con los demonios - Pregunto Erza separando a Natsu de Bisca, a lo que ambos se sonrojaron quedando más rojos que el cabello de Erza, entonces Natsu hablo.

\- Yo se que hacer - Dijo entonces Erza miro a Natsu, pero este golpeo un nervio que desmayó a la maga pelirroja - Bisca - La nombrada se sonrojo al ver al mago tras desmayar a Erza, pensando en que Natsu estaba por hacer cosas, pero negó, solo para ver como se quitaba su abrigo negro y Bisca empezó a tener imágenes nada santas con el mago - Cuida de Juvia y Erza.

Bisca miro como Natsu ponía a la desmayada maga en su abrigo y se retiraba del árbol.

\- A dónde vas - Pregunto Bisca preocupada.

\- Tengo que resolver algo con los demonios y con ustedes ahí no puedo pelear en serio, por ahora solo cuídalas, esto ya es algo más personal - Dijo saliendo del árbol, pero Bisca negó.

\- Déjame ir también, soy parte de la misión - Dijo muy preocupada.

\- No, ya te lastimaste y quiero que la cuides - Dijo Natsu.

\- Déjame ir, tengo que ayudarte, yo peleare - Dijo Bisca muy decidida.

\- No lo harás - Gritó Natsu y volteo mirando a los ojos a Bisca quien se sorprendió de ver a Natsu con unos ojos serios y se sonrojo - Para mi tu eres una persona muy importante, no quiero que te lastimes más, ellos son muy fuertes y si vas es posible que sean Himari y Robín quienes peleen, no quiero que alguien a quien quiero tanto se lastime sin más, te pido que la protejas, cuento contigo para eso, pero... no quiero que te lastimes de gravedad - Dijo dulcemente y Bisca se sonrojo muy fuertemente, entonces ambos magos se vieron a los ojos, los jade y chocolate, ambos perdidos y unidos con un simple pero dulce roce de labios - " ** _Eso sí que fue romántico y en el momento perfecto, nadie te enseño, pero dios, si fuera mujer me habría enamorado" -_** Dijo el demonio quien dejó a Natsu toda situación.

Se separó de los labios de Bisca y se fue al bosque.

* * *

Los 4 demonios estaban en la rama del mayor árbol del lugar y vieron como Natsu llegó, sin su abrigo y únicamente con una camisa de manga media larga blanca con su pantalón oscuro, pero con una maga elevada mostrando su marca del gremio y la del tatuaje de E.N.D color negro.

 ** _\- Sabía que volverías, ahora, planeas pelear contra todos nosotros a la vez -_** Pregunto Ryouga a Natsu.

\- Sí tengo que ver cuanto tardo en derrotarlos a ustedes 4 - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras se prendía en fuego de dragón.

Los 4 salieron al ataque contra el mago de asesino de fuego, quien esquivó las flechas que lanzaba Robín, moviéndose hacia atrás esquivo un corte de agua blanca de Himari, moviéndose de lado con fuego en sus pies evito un corte de la espada de Shigure, para luego comer un fuego turquesa que iba contra él.

Himari sonrió, el si actuaba como un dragón de verdad, Shigure se impresionó al haber escondido su parecencia de su enemigo y aun así haya esquivado su ataque, Robin miraba como esquivaba su flechas con mucho cuidado y Ryouga solo sonreía ante el nuevo reto delante de él.

Entonces Natsu prendió fuego en sus pies y desapareció quedando frente a frente con Robín, entonces con fuego carmesí en sus manos grito **_[Enma no Go Ken] (Golpe Duro Del Demonio De Fuego)_** y Robín se fue para atrás y chocando con un árbol, entonces saltando esquivo un corte de Himari y este junto en su boca el fuego que cargaba y grito ** _[Enma no Gekiko] (Furia del Demonio de Fuego)_** y Himari fue mandada a volar chocando contra un árbol, entonces Natsu salto y se alejó de un corte de Shigure.

Shigure y Natsu se vieron a los ojos, los morados con los jade, entonces Natsu salto con su puño en fuego carmesí y Shigure con su espada, entonces cuando Natsu estaba cerca gritó **_[Enma no Gekiko]_** y lanzó su rugido, pero fue cortado por la espada de Shigure, entonces cuando el fuego terminó, estaba Natsu a nos escasos centímetros **_[Enma no Tekken] (Golpe de hierro del demonio de fuego)_** , pero Shigure lo detuvo con su espada y se preparaba para golpear a Natsu, pero entonces grito _**[Karyu no Kagitsume]**_ y pateo la cara de la ninja con su pie en fuego de dragón.

Natsu entonces se estrelló contra un árbol y noto un fuego turquesa en su espalda, giró y miró a su enemigo, Ryouga con una gran sonrisa en su cara, ambos chocaron puños chocando entre ellos una fogosa luz, pero de la nada ambos se separaron y los 3 que antes cayeron, estaban de pie delante de Natsu quien sonreía y entonces Ryouga hablo.

 _ **\- Esto se esta alargando y aunque esto es muy divertido, tengo asuntos más importantes, así que que tal esto, nosotros 4 lanzamos nuestro mejor ataque y su usted logra dañarnos con un ataque, usted gana, de lo contrario nosotros ganamos y nos deja invocar a la diosa -**_ Mintió Ryouga y Natsu lo noto, pero asintió _**\- Bien.**_

Entonces Robin corrió y sacó una flecha, la cual lanzó al cielo y gritó ** _[Caída del Cielo Negro]_** y la flecha se dividió tapando la luz y dando una de varios colores, entonces Himari grito **_[Colmillos Celestiales De Poseidon]_ ** y grandes navajas de agua fueron lanzados como si fueran colmillos salvajes, entonces Shigure corrió y se acercó al límite de las flechas de Robin, entonces con su espada gritó **_[Estocada Relámpago]_** y entonces múltiples cortes salieron contra Natsu.

Entonces todas chocaron creando una gran cortina de humo y Ryouga salto y con una esfera en la mano concentro toda la energía divina en su mano y entonce grito **_[Batsu no Kami Sora] (Castigos el dios del cielo)_** y una gran llamarada cayó sobre Natsu y esta exploto.

Cuando Ryouga callo al suelo, su brazo cayo a unos metro lejos de él, entonces miró como la nube se estaba deshaciendo y sonrió.

 _ **\- Con que perdimos eh -**_ Dijo mirando el humo y su brazo **_\- Como dije, nos vamos de este lugar._**

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*3 HORAS DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-***_

Una muy enojada Erza salió junto con una sonrojada Juvia y una preocupada Bisca, ya que cuando despertó Natsu no estaba en el árbol y entonces caminaron hasta llegar a donde fue la pelea, entonces vieron que no había nadie, hasta que vieron un cráter con los ojos abiertos.

En medio del cráter estaba Natsu con los brazos cruzados pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, su cuerpo atravesado por 127 flechas, 328 estocadas, 75 cortes de colmillos con heridas blancas, y su cuerpo con quemaduras en su cuerpo con las armas quemadas a su alrededor y con los ojos cerrados y sangre cayendo de su boca y su ojo, entonces las chicas se acercaron.

\- Natsu estas bien - Pregunto Erza muy preocupada.

\- Natsu-sama - Dijo Juvia y Erza como Bisca la miraron con ojos de muerte por celos.

\- Que ha pasado aquí, donde están los demonios - Pregunto Bisca.

Entonces Natsu tosió sangre y abrió la boca, abriendo los ojos rojos.

\- No ha pasado... nada - Dijo con dificultad - Y los demonios... se fueron - Dijo con dificultad - Todo termino - Y cuando dio el 1er paso este no logro mantener su equilibrio y cayo desmayado.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*LEJOS DE LA CUIDAD*-*-*-*-***_

Con los 4 demonios negros estos caminaban con tranquilidad hasta que Shigure hablo.

\- No quiere que vayamos a regenerar su brazo - Pregunto preocupado por su maestro.

\- No, esto es una prueba de que alguien logró derrotar-me de manera legal - Dijo con su sonrisa - "Se parece a ti en más de un sentido, Aniki" - Pensó Ryouga.

* * *

Natsu se encontraba en la enfermería del pueblo, viendo al presidente Watson agradeciendo por su ayuda, Natsu negó, entonces llego el día que le dieron de alta y entro a su pesadilla.

* * *

Ya en el gremio después de 3 días que paso Natsu en la enfermería del pueblo llegaron con sus 700.000.000 Jewels a cada uno y su recompensa secreta, a Bisca se le otorgó un libro con la magia de God Slayer, a Juvia un collar mágico a Erza una armadura sagrada del pueblo y a Natsu le dieron una Lacrima muy especial de Dragon Slayer y un libro de God Slayer también muy especial, por lo que Natsu prometió a Juvia y a Bisca ayudarlas con sus nuevas magias Slayer, pero Juvia y Bisca habían obtenido un cierto interés por el mago de fuego.

Bisca no dejaba de desear repetir e intensificar el beso en el árbol la tarde de ese día con la lluvia y sus brillantes ojos jade, Juvia no sabía pero Natsu era ahora lo que su mente buscaba, ya no era Grey y era Juvia y ahora tenía que estar muy cerca en los entrenamientos, pero sabía que tendría muchas Koigataki, no por nada una novia celosa era buena imaginando todo tipo de cosas, incluso de su compañera Bisca y Erza, no se fiaba de Lucy y Mio, pero al final ella ganaría, pero ahora estaban un pequeño grupo de mujeres hablando, liderado por Erza y eran Mio, María, Juvia y Bisca ya que Lucy estaba hablando con Natsu, pero entonces María pregunto.

\- Entonces demonios pelearon con ustedes - Bisca asintió tras contar toda la historia - Creo que ustedes deben de saber la historia - Dijo y a las presentes le contó sobre la verdad de Mio hasta el pacto, llamando la atención de las 3 magas féminas del anterior grupo.

\- Entonces dices que hicieron un pacto para sentirse el uno al otro y de paso una forma de que ambos se hagan más fuerte - Dijo Erza y vio como María asentía, pero cuando estaba pro preguntar algo, Natsu llego.

\- Debo descansar, iré a la casa, las espero sino me he dormido ya - Dijo a Mio y a María quienes asintieron.

\- Crees que puedas hacer ese pacto - Pregunto Erza y María sonrió benévolamente.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA CASA DE NATSU,12:00*-*-*-*-***_

En el cuarto del mago peli rosa, estaba el mismo sentado con una pierna sobre la otra con sus hombros apoyadas en el y su cara apoyadas en sus manos miraba con una mirada intrigada como estaban en su sala 3 hermosas mujeres, una de cabello verde, una de cabello azul oscuro y otra de cabellera escarlata, Erza, Bisca y Juvia estaban bajo un circulo que reconoció como el de siervo y amo.

\- Vera Natsu-san, Erza-san, Bisca-san y Juvia-san tras enterarse del pacto quieren que hagan el trato con usted - Dijo María con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara.

\- Entonces quieren ser mis sirvas - Pregunto con lujuria nada contenida en su voz - " _ **Cuando aprendiste a ser tan casanova" -**_ Pregunto E.N.D a Natsu - "Desde que note los enormes y deliciosos pechos de Bisca y Erza" - Respondió Natsu.

\- Bueno entonces empecemos, venga Natsu-sama - Dijo María y Natsu se paró en el centro.

Entonces como la última vez, en el dorso de la mano de Natsu apareció un circulo con 4 grandes rayas y un corazón en medio, entonces María dijo.

\- Ahora solo besen el dorso de la mano de Natsu y el contrato se terminara - Dijo María y Erza fue la 1ra en ir con Natsu.

Entonces cuando estaba por hacerlo, Mio quien miraba eso, le molesto, ya que Erza y las demás estaban dispuestas a cerrar el trato que ella no, entonces apareció la maldición - Ahh - Gimió cayendo al suelo sin fuerza, llamando la atención de los presentes y Natsu golpeo su cara con la mano.

\- En serio se activa la maldición del contrato ahora, cuantas veces se activaran en su activación contigo Mio - Dijo Natsu pero llamando la atención de todas.

\- De qué maldición hablas Natsu - Pregunto Bisca con cierto miedo y curiosidad.

\- Ya saben, la maldición de obediencia del pacto - Entonces noto las miradas de confusión - María si les dijo sobre la maldición verdad - Pregunto y negaron - Ok, escuchen atentamente, cuando un siervo piensa en desobedecer o hacer algo que se tome como una traición a su amo, una maldición castiga al siervo hasta que el amo haga que el siervo se entregue a su amo voluntariamente y como Mio penso en algo que se considere traición en mí, la maldición la golpeo, ahora debo de hacer que se me entregue de corazón y terminar con la maldición - Explicó Natsu a las 3 féminas, pero entonces Juvia pregunto.

\- Cómo es que Natsu-sama quita la maldición - Entonces cuando estaba por contestar noto cómo es que la marca de su mano estaba por desaparecer.

\- Pues lo sentirán si no besan mi mano - Dijo Natsu y las chicas se vieron, entonces ninguna se movió - Si así lo desean - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Entonces el sello se fue y en el cuello de las chicas aparecieron la marca, la de Erza roja, la de Bisca verde y la de Juvia azul, entonces cayeron al suelo con su cuerpo muy sensible, pero muy caliente.

\- La maldición como fue hecho de la esencia de un Súcubo es un afrodisíaco y su cuerpo se vuelve 10 veces más sensible y para eliminarla debo de hacer que se me entreguen ustedes mismas su lealtad y para eso tengo que bueno - Dijo con una lujuriosa sonrisa que sonrojaba más a las 3 féminas - Bueno, es mejor que lo vean.

Dijo Natsu dirigiéndose a donde estaba Mio y entonces con su mano toco el estomago y ella dio un fuerte gemido, Natsu agradeció que su hijo no estuviera en ese lugar y se quedará con Lucy, entonces bajo sus manos y subió la camisa Mio soltando sus pechos de copa-G, dejando ver a las féminas la diferencia entre las de ellas, aunque fueran en Erza una copa-F escondidos en una copa-DD y los de Bisca unos pechos copa-E, aunque los de Juvia eran de una copa-D como los de Lucy.

Entonces Natsu con sus manos tomo los pechos de Mio y empezó a masajearlos mientras pasaba su cálida lengua a través del cuello de la pelirroja quien gemía el nombre del mago peli rosa con mucho gusto, entonces su cuello fue la victima de la lengua de Natsu, con sus dientes mordió el cuello y ella gemía de gusto.

\- Natsu, Natsu~, Natsu~ - Decía Mio con su lengua fuera de su boca mientras su saliva escapaba de su boca mostrando una escena muy erótica para las magas quienes se preguntaban si se verán de esa forma, entonces Natsu con una sonrisa en cara noto las miradas pegadas en la maga demoníaca.

Entonces Natsu con sus dedos empezó a pellizcar más fuerte los pezones de Mio y con su lengua empezaba a chupar el cuello dejando la forma de su boca con tal de poder una marca en el cuello totalmente visible, entonces con sus manos aumento la velocidad de como movía los pechos y los pezones, para soltar uno y empezar a mamarlo poco a poco, pero Mio ya no toleraba más y se vino, liberándose de la maldición, pero Natsu continuo disgustando de los pechos de Mio, hasta que la soltó y se limpio la boca con su brazo y con unos afilados y peligrosos ojos a las chicas.

Natsu se paro y fue tras Juvia, quien gustosa esperaba al mago de cabellera rosada, entonces Natsu con su fuego derritió la ropa de la maga dejándola en simplemente en pantis, lo que sonrojo a Juvia, pero se alegraba de haber traido unas eroticas pantis azul oscxuro que dejaba la parte superior donde habían unos bellos pubicos azules expuestos.

Entonces Natsu con su mano empezó a masajear el pecho derecho de Juvia y con su mano izquierda paso a su trasero mientras que con su lengua paseaba desde el cuello hasta la oreja e introducía su lengua en la oreja, mientras pellizcaba el pezón erecto de Juvia quien no paraba de decir - Natsu-sama~. Natsu-sama~, es muy Ahh~ rudo - Entonces Natsu con su sonrisa abrió la boca de Juvia y metió su mano y Juvia se encargó de limpiar los dedos de Natsu el cual decidió calentar solo para Juvia quien no dejaba de saborear la mano de su amo.

Entonces Natsu pensó - "Grey eres un idiota" - Tanto el demonio como el humano pensaron al ver a la hermosa maga de agua a sus pies o en este caso mano.

Entonces bajo su lengua de su oído y paso a su otro pecho donde empezó a mamarlo y morder el pezón de Juvia y cuando dio una mordida algo fuerte y jalo su pezón a la vez se corrió y una aura apareció en el cuerpo de los amigos, sorprendiendolos.

\- Que fue eso Natsu-sama~ - Pregunto Juvia y ronroneo el nombre de su amo cuando este continuaba degustando el pecho de la maga de agua quien disfrutaba de ser poseída por su amo, pero el solo se inclino de hombros.

\- Eso fue parte del pacto, como Juvia se entrego por completo y Natsu la acepto, su energía se ha fortalecido, ahora son más fuerte que antes - Explico un poco difuso María - Otra forma de verlo, es que cuando un amo y un siervo continúan con el pacto, este aumentara la fuerza, magia y poder tanto de amo y siervo, siempre y cuando el siervo haya aceptado a su ama y tenga grandes de deseos de estar con él, como una recompensa tanto a Amo como a Sirviente por una gran relación - Juvia se sonrojo y sonrió ante la explicación ya que sabía que tenía una buena relación con su Natsu-sama.

Una vez Natsu movió a Juvia y la puso en la cama para que descansara junto con Mio y besara la frente de ambas magas, haciendo que sonrieran en sueño que probablemente él sea el principal.

Entonces Natsu se giró para ver a una Bisca que estaba únicamente con una erótica panti verde de encaje algo transparente y veía como los pechos copa-D de la maga subían y bajaban por la respiración agitada de la maga quien hacía relucir su piel por el sudor que caía de ella, con sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y con un brillo especial en sus ojos mirando los ojos ónix del mago.

Natsu se acerco y la tomó de los brazos, eso basto para sacarle un gemido delicado, entonces paso su lengua por el cuello delicadamente, entonces Bisca gemía suavemente, entonces gimió un poco más fuerte cuando las manos del mago iban acariciando su cuepo centimetro a centimetro, debijando con sus dedos el cuerpo entero de la maga quien no paraba de gemir, un poco de saliva salía de la comisura de su boca, entonces Natsu con su lengua la tomo y como en el bosque, un rose entre sus labios, dulce y con cierto calor como Bisca recordó.

Gimió, Natsu toco su pecho y empezó a masajear lo, jugar con ellos mientras su lengua pasaba por sus orejas y las metía, Bisca no pudo aguantar más, el ver a Natsu con otra mujer la había calentado mucho y termino corriendose y haciendo que ambos magos brillarán e incrementaron su fuerza.

Entonces acostó a Bisca y paso a ver a la maga pelirroja quien estaba con una respiración más agitada que las demás con un rojo muy grande en su cara, la cual estaba desnuda en un 100%, sin nada, como vino al mundo, quien dejaba que sus pechos subieran y bajaran por su agitada respiración, entonces Natsu quedo frente a ella.

\- Así que soy la última - Dijo con dificultad por su respiración.

\- Nunca has oído que lo mejor se guarda al final - Y con una dulce sonrisa se acercó - Saca tu lengua - Ordenó y Erza cumplió sacando su húmeda lengua.

Entonces con su boca atrapo la lengua salvaje y la atrajo a su boca, uniendo sus labios con los de Erza, ambos luchando con sus lenguas por la dominación, pero Erza pedía al sentir como unas manaos salvajes pasaban por su cuerpo degustando lo, entonces Natsu puso su mano en el pecho de Erza y ella saco un mudo gemido, una masajeaba el pecho derecho y la otra jugaba con el pezón de la maga, quien paso sus manos al cabello rosado acariciándolo con mucho cariño, entonces Natsu alejó su boca de la de Erza y dijo - Acuéstate y alza tu culo al cielo - Si bien Erza hubiera mandado a Natsu al hospital por tan eróticas palabras que hubiera deseado escuchar, ahora debía mostrar que tan leal seria a su amo.

Entonces aplastando sus enormes pechos contra el piso alzó el culo al aire y Natsu estaba detrás mirando ese perfecto trasero que brillaba, entonces con sus manos empezó a masajear el trasero de Erza, quien gemía sin restriccion, entonces Natsu se arqueo y uso su lengua para poder lamer la espalda de Erza, quien estaba como loca al sentir como el mago buscaba con desesperación sus puntos débiles, como dejaba un rastro de saliva en su espalda, como sentía su trasero masajeado y entonces Natsu se alejo de su espalda, lo que molestó un poco a Erza, antes de que sacara su lengua con una expresión pervertida, conteniendo su venida para seguir disfrutando a Natsu.

Quien ahora mismo estaba dando suaves nalgadas a Erza, mirando como su gemidos eran más fuerte, entonces continuo con el lado derecho y con su boca mordió el izquierdo y con su mano acariciaba las piernas de Erza quien con su cuerpo súper sensible por la maldición se corrió y Natsu aprovecho y tomo el sabroso líquido que sacaba la maga de re-equipo.

Entonces ambos brillaron y Natsu se acostó, entonces Erza aun desnuda agarro el brazo derecho de Natsu como almohada y lo abrazo mientras se dirigía a brazos de Morfeo, luego sintió como Bisac estaba en el izquierda igualmente abrazandolo con una sonrisa en brazos de Morfeo, entonces sonrió y beso la frente de las magas para dormir.

\- Buenas noches, Natsu-sama - Dijo Bisca en sueños.

\- Natsu~ - Ronroneo Erza en su sueño.

\- Onii-chan - Ahora Mio.

\- Natsu-sama - Dijo Juvia.

Natsu sonrió con una ligera sonrisa y se dejó llevar por el sueño, ya que no sabía cuando volvería a ver a alguien de la fracción de los demonios, de los héroes o de Wilberto.

* * *

 _ **Con esto acabo el capítulo de hoy con 3 contratos, diganme que les pareció, la verdad me davati de poner o no a Bisca, pero me dije, "No hay muchos con Natsu y Bisca y sería divertido", aclaró que buscaré otra pareja a Alzack y además de que no se si hacer que Bisca se embarace y Natsu sea el padre de Asuka, pero eso lo pensare en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora diré que la siguiente publicación es 2ble capítulo, el 1ro se llama "Metal, Hielo, Bestia vs Demonio" y el 2do es el penúltimo antes de la 1ra batalla entre las 3 fricciones, la de las hadas, demonios y héroes, y el título es [Rayos y Destino: Las Hadas contra los Demonios Celestiales] y con este sellare los penúltimos contratos.**_

 ** _Bien con esto pregunto y aclaró... No haré la saga de Edolas, ya que se me hace imposible como hacerla con Natsu E.N.D y es muy problemático y por eso lo cambiará, pensaba en hacerlo con la llegada de la 2da temporada y pensaba en un Crossover con otro anime, pero no se me ocurre algo, si alguien quiere dar una idea es bienvenida, por ahora pienso en hacer un Cross con Bleach en la saga de las espadas, o más bien cuando Natsu regresa de los Soul Society y hacer no solo mucho Natsu x Harem sino IchiHime, adora esa pareja, me vuelve loco y además sería divertido, o también un Corss con Naruto antes de que Akatsuki se lleven a Gaara y hacer NaruHina y más cosas, pero como dije solo lo he pensado, no es nada confirmado en un 100%, si alguien quiere dar una idea es más que bienvenida._**

 ** _Sin más, espero que les haya gustado..._**

 ** _Sin más que escribir..._**

 ** _Nos Leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harem de Natsu:**_

 _Personajes de Fairy: Erza, Juvia, Bisca, Mira, Ruri, Lucy, Lisanna, Levy._

 _Shinmai no Testament: Mio, Chisato (Afuera), Zest._

 _Personajes de otro Anime: Shigure, Himari._

 _[ Los personajes pueden cambiar o salir, como pueden incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de como lo vea y de los comentarios sobre los mismos].  
_

 _ **Parejas: Grey x Milliana, Gajeel x María, Elfman x Tachibana.**_

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No humano hablando._

 _"Hola".- No humano pensando._

 ** _Hola.- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Pensando._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4.- Hielo, Metal, Pocesion vs Demonios: Invictos._**

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN UNA CASA EN EL BOSQUE*-*-*-*-***_

Era un nuevo día en Magnolia y en el bosque cerca de la cuidad, hogar del mago peli rosa favorito de todo el mundo, este estaba despertando de para un nuevo día y eso lo alegraba bastante, por lo que intento llevar sus dedos a los ojos, pero algo se lo impida, entonces al mirar sus brazos cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, se sorprendió de gran manera.

En cada lado de su cuerpo, una cabellera verde y otra escarlata, en su derecha una cabellera verde que dejaba ver una blanca piel que brillaba por el sudor producido del cuerpo humano, si bajaba más su vista notaba como la parte derecha de su cuerpo era apegado a 2 grandes montañas, además de que un poco mas abajo noto una mata verde de bello púbico, a su lado izquierdo una cabellera escarlata y un cuerpo desnudo que brillaba por el sol, con 2 más grandes montañas en su cuerpo y otra mata de cabello púbico, salvo que este era escarlata, ambas con una dulce e inocente mirada, ellas eran Bisca y Erza.

Entonces un olor llegaba a su nariz con la cercanía de una persona que conocía muy bien y cuando la puerta se abrió, mostró a la Loli Súcubo guardiana de Mio, María, quien al ver la situación sonrió picara mente, pues en el suelo estaba Natsu con una desnuda Erza y una desnuda Bisca, notando que después de haberse ido, no había pasado nada más.

\- Buenos días Natsu-san - Saludo la Súcubo con una sonrisa picara en cara.

\- Buenos Días María, lo siento, hoy llegaremos más tarde al gremio, por lo cual no iremos todos juntos - Informo Natsu confundiendo a María.

\- Porque Natsu-san - Pregunto la demonio confundida.

\- Cuando todas despierten es muy posible que Erza trate de matarme y eso provocara que la maldición se active y recordara todo, pero entonces cuando la este "sanando", Juvia se pondrá celosa y tendré que encargarme de ellas, cuando Bisca crea que solo ellas son mimadas se activara y Mio sera la que termine con unirse, entonces estaré en este punto hasta que dejen de activar la maldición - Explico el mago y la Loli acepto - Porque no vas a una misión con Gajeel - Pregunto con una sonrisa picara que sonrojo a María - A mi no me engañas tan fácilmente María - Dijo Natsu.

\- No sé de que esta hablando Natsu-san - Dijo María pero entonces Natsu sonrió - Pero creo que puedo ir a una misión y ver si alguien me acompaña - Dijo ella con una sonrisa y salir de la residencia Dragneel.

 _/NA: Una cosa que he olvidado escribir, María no vive con Natsu y únicamente viven Natsu, Happy y Mio en esa casa/._

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL GREMIO*-*-*-*-***_

En el revoltoso y destructivo gremio de Fairy Tail, las hadas tenían un día muy relajado, pues Natsu no estaba, Erza no llegaba, tampoco Bisca, Juvia o Mio y eso era algo raro, pero de la nada las puertas del gremio se abrieron mostrando a una joven niña de cabello plateado de nombre María, entonces se sentó con Grey Fullbaster y Elfman Strauss, ambos buenos amigos del peli rosa y entonces un brazo algo robusto choco contra la mesa y los 3 presentes antes de saludarse miraron al dueño de la mano quien no era otro que Gajeel Redfox, el Dragon Slayer del Hierro.

\- Gehe, he encontrado una interesante misión, vienen - Pregunto Gajeel sorprendiendo a los 2 magos.

\- Tu nos pides ayuda - Pregunto Grey extrañado de eso.

\- Sí verán - Explico Gajeel - Hay una construcción muy importante cerca de Oak y piden a magos que puedan proteger al capataz y ayudar en caso de que nada malo suceda y por ende mi fuerza y la de Elfman son necesarias y tu poder de hielo creo que servirá para poder congelar al enemigo en caso de que aparezca cuando Elfman y yo ayudamos en la construcción - Dijo Gajeel pero entonces noto a María quien tenia ojos que decían "Llévame" y suspiro - Si, también puedes venir.

No era un misterio el poder de María, el cual era igual de fuerte o más que Elfman, por lo que sería muy buena idea llevarla y que ayudara con la construcción de lugar.

Una vez decidido eso, los 5 salieron del gremio rumbo, para disgusto de Gajeel, a la estación de trenes.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA CASA DE NATSU*-*-*-*-*_**

Podemos ver a un joven mago peli rosa quien estaba acariciando los pechos de una hermosa maga de cabello escarlata mientras lamia el pecho del joven, mientras otra maga de cabello rojo pasaba sus pechos en la espalda del mago y una maga peli azul con una peli verde lamían los dedos del pie de su amo, todos en la bañera, Natsu cubriéndose con una toalla su hombrea mientras que las chicas estaban al desnudo, ahora se preguntaran como acabo así.

Sencillo, cuando Erza despertó y noto que su almohada se movía rítmica mente y tenía un calor que nunca había tenido nunca y que era muy relajante, abrió los ojos y miro que estaba en el hombro de una persona, notando una rosada melena, de la nada miro la cara del joven y noto a Natsu, mirando bien, noto como ella y él estaban desnudos, lo que hizo que por una razón desconocida sonriera, a quien mentía, estaba tan feliz ya que había perdido su 1ra vez con Natsu o eso es lo que creía.

Pero de la nada noto una pierna entrelazada con la cintura del mago, alzando su cuerpo miro a una de sus más grandes amigas igual de desnuda que ella, abrazando amorosamente a Natsu, entonces volteo y miro en la cama a Mio y Juvia y amabas igual de desnudas, causando una gran ira en la maga escarlata.

Natsu dejo de sentir un peso en una de sus brazos y al abrir unos ojos miro de espalda, un cabello escarlata, entonces hablo.

\- Buen día Erza - Saludo como era típico de él, pero se aterro al ver la furia de Erza en su rostro.

\- NATSU¡- Grito Erza despertando a Mio, Juvia y a Bisca.

Las 3 notaron como estaba una irritada y desnuda Erza, con un no tan desnudo Natsu (Solo traía puesto unos bóxer´s) muy aterrado, rápidamente las magas malinterpretaron todo, sobre todo juvia, pero de la nada notaron que las demás y ellas mismas estaban desnudas, lo que hizo sonrojar las, pero de la nada el cuerpo de Erza se fue al suelo sin energías con una marca de un collar con un corazón escarlata en el centro.

\- Creí que lo olvidarías - Dijo Natsu con un suspiro - Olvidaste la maldición del pacto Siervo-Amo de la noche pasada - Pregunto y todas recordaron ese evento, por lo que se sonrojaron - Vaya, hacerlas olvidar eso, debo ser mejor de lo que creí - Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante - Ahora prepárate Erza, que estas por repetir lo de anoche - Advirtió el mago y la nombrada se sonrojo con una sonrisa diminuta.

\- Porque solo a Erza-san, Juvia también desea que Natsu-sama le haga cosas pervertidas - Dijo Juvia celosa de la maga.

\- Bueno, Erza tiene la maldición y tengo que hacer que se me entregue - Dijo Natsu, pero a Juvia no le gustaba eso, ella siempre sería fiel a su amo, pero no le gusta.

Entonces un collar apareció de un azul oscuro y Juvia se quedo con muy poco energía, pero con una sonrisa.

Natsu solo miro eso con una sonrisa, ahora faltaba...

\- Ahh~ Natsu~ - Llamo Bisca, quien tenía la marca de un color verde.

\- Onii-chan - Llamo Mio celosa de las mujeres que se acercaban a su amado hermano.

Natsu suspiro, era tal y como dijo, entonces se paro y las chicas lo miraron.

\- Nos vamos al baño, aprovechare para bañarme y a la 1ra que llegue, yo mismo la bañare - Dijo mientras se movía al baño.

Las chicas tardaron en reaccionar y antes que nada, la 1ra en entrar fue Erza junto con Juvia, seguido Bisca y de ultimo Mio, Natsu estaba sentado y dijo.

\- Bueno, laven-me - Ordeno y las chicas se pusieron de la otra manera.

Y ahora.

Natsu se levanto, pero no calculo que Erza estaba bien agarrada de su pecho y termino por dejar caer su toalla mostrando su hombría.

\- "Es Una Bestia" - Pensaron las chicas al ver la enorme sorpresa de Natsu.

Natsu se puso la toalla con un sonrojo en su cara, no se esperaba ese evento.

Natsu camino hasta una parte del baño y dijo.

\- Juvia, Erza - Las nombradas se sonrojaron aun más - Es hora de bañarlas - Ordeno y las chicas asintieron con emoción.

Las chicas se pusieron delante del mago, se sentaron dejando ver todo su cuerpo, Natsu entonces abrió la regadera y mijo el cuerpo de las 2 chicas quienes estaban con respiración agitada, entonces cerro la llave, puso el jabón liquido en sus manos, entonces se puso delante de Erza, quería que Juvia se muriera de celos.

Entonces con sus manos las puso en su cuello, Erza se estremeció, bajo con delicadeza hasta las manos, donde dejaba la espuma, en sus brazos y ante brazos, regreso y en su cuello, bajo, saltando los grandes pechos de la maga, lo que hizo estar un poco enojada, entonces paso a su estomago y bajo hasta sus caderas, dibujaba con sus dedos y manos el cuerpo de la maga, entonces salto su trasero y fue a las piernas hasta los dedos.

Entonces con lo que quedaba de espuma entonces paso sus manos por los pechos de Erza, apretándolos, causando un gemido de placer de la maga peli roja, para luego masajearlos, apretarlos, hundiendo sus manos en ellas, para luego de estar todo alrededor con ligera espuma, paso a los pezones que jalo con cierta malicia, dándole a Erza su 1ra corrida.

Entonces soltó el pezón y lo volvió a jalar, Erza ahora esta cada vez más sensible, entonces Natsu con los 2 pezones de Erza, los junto en un lugar y lo soltó, entonces Natsu disfruto como se agitaban violentamente los pechos de Erza, entonces abrió la regadera y dejo salir el agua, entonces le quito a Erza toda la espuma.

\- Erza - La nombrada miraba a su amo tras ser nombrada - Muéstrame el culo - Erza se paro y se puso en 4, alzando el culo y bajando su pecho - Con esto terminare de bañarte - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Paso sus manos por las mejillas de Erza, quien gimió de gusto, acaricio cada parte antes de darle una nalgada, haciéndola poner una pervertida mirada con su lengua fuera y saliva saliendo de su rostro, lo que sonrojo a todas, mientras pensaban "Así nos vemos cuando nos trata" y Natsu bajo sus manos deteniendo sus nalgadas, y paso por el cerrado coño de su compañera, rozandolo.

Acto suficiente para que se corriera por 2da vez.

Entonces llego a un punto y lavo con delicadeza y cariño el matorral de bello púbico escarlata de la maga, quien se volvía loca de ser tocada por Natsu, era tan contaminante.

Natsu regreso y paso una vez más su mano por la entrada cerrada de Erza provocando una corrida inmensa.

Entonces Natsu pasó un dedo por las piernas de Erza y tomo su jugo de amor, sonrojando aun más a las féminas al ver su tan placentero y deseoso futuro.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA CUIDAD DE OAK*-*-*-*-*_**

Los magos habían llegado a la ciudad de Oak y solo faltaba llegar con el presidente para la misión y apoyar con la construcción.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*DE REGRESO CON NATSU*-*-*-*-***_

Juvia quien estaba como Erza, sin espuma en su pecho o en su trasero, solo las partes menos erógenas de su cuerpo, estaban cubierto de blanco, entonces Natsu quito el agua de la maga de agua.

\- Juvia, quiero que te acuestes - La maga en menos de lo que un segundo pasa, ya estaba acostada.

Natsu sonrió, Juvia era una gran mujer y volvió a decir en su mente "Grey eres **_un Idiota" ,_** tanto el humano como el demonio insultaron al mago de hielo por haber ignorado a la maga de agua.

Natsu entonces se puso arriba de Juvia quien se sonrojo, entonces Natsu dejo su boca en el cuello de la maga y lo beso, haciendo que Juvia se sonrojara y gimiera el nombre de su amado - Natsu-sama~ Natsu-sama~ - Juvia repetía ese nombre cada que su cuello era lamido o absorbido, le encantaba el que su amo fuera de ella nada más.

Entonces sintió como la boca dejaba su cuello, con un claro disgusto de la maga, entones gimió cuando algo húmedo capto su rozado botón derecho, entonces noto como Natsu mamaba su pecho derecho y con el izquierdo sintió su otro pecho siendo como lo masajeaban, entonces con sus manos abrazo la melena rosada de su amo.

Paso unos minutos y Juvia se había corrido, entonces Natsu se paró y miro a las 2 damas que quedaban.

Natsu se sentó y las 2 féminas restantes se lanzaron a lamer el cuerpo nuevamente sudoroso de Natsu.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL PUENTE*-*-*-*-***_

Tras llegar con el alcalde, los magos fueron a un puente donde ayudarían a terminar, no faltaba mucho, por lo que sería muy importante que se vigilara con mucha paciencia el lugar.

Una vez llegaron encontraron a un único hombre de al menos unos 55 años de cabello gris oscuro peinado hacía atrás, quien tenía una barba y bigote cerrados, una tez de una tonalidad gris-aquea quien llevaba un sport blanco bajo una chamarra gris y unos pantalones grises, a su vez el hombre llevaba un casca amarillo con una linterna y un pico.

\- Buenas tardes - Llamo María educada mente y el hombre volteo a verla - Nosotros somos... - Se quedo pensando en un nombre para el grupo - Demon´s Force, un equipo de magos de Fairy Tail y venimos con la intención de ayudarlo con su tarea - Dijo María y el anciano hombre alzo una ceja.

\- Ya veo - Dijo el hombre - Mi nombre es Izumo Raikuen y soy el encargado de terminar el puente de alas blancas con la ciudad vecina, pero ha habido cierta cantidad de malos acontecimientos y me he quedado sin ningún compañero para continuar con este trabajo y mi viejo cuerpo no se cuanto tarde en caer en una mala broma del destino - Dijo Izumo con una cálida sonrisa - Lamento que tengan que trabajar durante una larga jornada - Dijo con pena en su voz.

\- Si dejamos que un anciano haga todo eso y nos quedamos solo viendo, nuestro cuerpo no lo toleraría - Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- El no ayudar a quien lo necesita no es de hombres - Gritó Elfman con las mismas intenciones que Gajeel.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA TARDE EN EL GREMIO*-*-*-*-***_

Natsu se encontraba ahora mismo en el gremio, las chicas estaban en casa descansando después de una larga jornada de placer, Natsu ahora debía hacer algo muy importante y para eso, necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero y mucho atún.

Entonces estaba junto con Nab viendo las misiones que podrían darle una buena paga, entonces se acercaron Lucy y Kana a donde Natsu.

\- Hola Natsu, porque llegaste tan tarde - Pregunto una preocupada Lucy a su compañero de equipo - Gajeel, María y Grey con Elfman fueron a una misión y pensaba en hacer una con Kana ya que se acerca mi mes de renta - Dijo Lucy con la esperaran de conseguir buen dinero.

\- Ya veo, entonces vayamos los 3 a una misión y que tal esta - Dijo mostrando una misión de cazar un grupo de monstruos y la recompensa era de 7.254.000 Jewels - No sera difícil y me asegurare de protegerlas - Dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a las 2 féminas, las cuales ya estaban enamoradas del mago.

Lucy desde que se conocieron, fue amor a 1ra vista, en un inicio no lo aceptaba, pero al ya no pasar tanto tiempo cerca de él y que sea Mio quien pasaba mas tiempo con él, le hizo darse cuenta de lo especial que era Natsu para ella.

Kana lo tenía desde niños, añoraba ser como Natsu con su padre, pero sobre todo ser como era Natsu siendo Natsu, amable, dulce, cariñoso y muy jugeton, con el jugaba de niños, con el creció, con el a su lado y un día se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, casi tanto como Juvia amaba a Grey, solo que más moderado.

\- Claro, acepto - Dijo Kana y Lucy quien era amiga muy cercana de Kana sabía que ella era su rival, pero si tuviera que compartir a Natsu con Kana no le molestaría.

\- Entonces vamos - Dijo Lucy animada.

Natsu asintió y se retiro del Gremio para buscar unas cosas, mientras Lucy y Kana miraban al mago irse.

\- Les Guggggta - Dijo Happy con una patita en la boca.

 _NA: Lamento no poner a Happy antes, pero como eran misiones peligrosas Natsu no dejo que lo acompañara, pero tratare de meter lo un poco más, pero no puedo prometer mucho._

* * *

Natsu llego al gremio y noto como las 4 chicas estaban vestidas y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, como si de unos niños les regalara su más deseado y adorado dulce, entonces vieron al motivo de su felicidad.

\- Tadaima Amo - Dijeron todas sonrojadas y felices.

\- Okairi - Dijo Natsu - Escuchen muy bien, esto es muy importante - Las magas vieron a su compañero de gremio y amo - Yo iré con Lucy y Kana a una misión y durante el tiempo en que voy y vuelvo quiero que busquen un hotel para que pasemos la noche por lo menos una semana - Las siervas parecían confundidas y celosas - Es necesario, se los pido, me harían ese favor - Las magas no podían negarse aunque quisieran.

* * *

En la estación de Magnolia estaban Natsu, Lucy, Kana y Happy quienes iban rumbo a cumplir con su misión.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*DE REGRESO EN EL GREMIO: NOCHE*-*-*-*-***_

Ya era de noche y el equipo de Natsu, Lucy, Kana y Happy habían regresado, la misión fue mas sencillo que la pelea contra ex dueño de virgo, literalmente fueron 30 minutos para vencerlos, 10 de agradecimientos y 2 horas de fiesta, para luego irse de regreso a Magnolia.

Lucy, Kana y Natsu ya tenían sus partes de la recompensa, pero paso algo que confundió a las 2 mujeres.

\- Se que es repentino y no tiene sentido, pero necesito que me presten su parte de la recompensa - Ambas magas miraron con confusión a Natsu - Se los pido, es para un gran favor, se los devolveré, lo prometo - Dijo Natsu.

Kana no tenía problema, no es como que necesitara urgentemente el dinero, así que se lo dio a Natsu y si tenía suerte, podría sacarle un muy buen provecho a su préstamo, Lucy estaba dudosa, ella si necesitaba el dinero, pero conocía a Natsu y no era de los que pedían, entonces se lo entrego.

\- Gracias, se los agradezco, pienso compensarlo - Dijo con una sonrisa corriendo a su casa - Lucy, te encargo a Happy - Dijo pues el gato seguiría durmiendo con Lucy.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN UN HOTEL CERCANO*-*-*-*-*_**

Natsu quien estaba cerca de un hotel donde viviría durante una semana más o menos, hasta que un olor llamó su atención, por lo que fue a ver qué pasaba, pero cuando llegó no había nadie, salvo por un horrendo olor a sangre, lo que molestó a Natsu, entonces entro y busco el lugar de ese aroma, solo para encontrar a un gato sepultado, pero con una gran mal presentimiento.

Entonces salió de ese lugar y llegó a un hermoso hotel de apariencia de personas ricas, entonces entro y pregunto por alguna de sus compañeras y un botones lo llevó a su habitación.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA HABITACIÓN*-*-*-*-*_**

Una vez entro noto el poder mágico de las chicas y un olor a excitación, Natsu suspiro, entro a la sala y justo como su nariz le indico, Erza, Juvia, Bisca y Mio vestían con un traje ajustado de encaje de perro, con cola y orejas, mientras estaban de 4 oliendo la ropa de Natsu y sus sandalias, embriagándose de su olor como perras tratando de recordar el olor de su macho.

\- Me voy un solo día y cuando regreso ustedes están así - Dijo Natsu notando la mirada que tenían las chicas al verlo, Natsu sonrió - Bueno, no es como que me disgustara.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*4 DÍAS DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-*-***_

Habían pasado 4 días donde Natsu tomaba misiones con Lucy, Kana y de vez en cuando con Levy, aunque ni Erza, Mio, Juvia o Bisca aparecían, poniendo a Alzak un poco nervioso por la mujer que amaba, pero ya era tarde, por lo que para despejar su mente salió del gremio con claras intenciones de salir a una misión y despejar su mente.

Natsu le dijo al maestro y a Mira quienes estaban preocupadas, que Mio tenía que pedirles un favor y salieron con ella a una ciudad cercana para buscar algo muy importante y por eso no habían venido y eso les quitó la preocupación, pero Natsu seguía saliendo a misiones y complaciendo a sus siervas celosas cada noche, lo que era increíble, cada vez se hacen más fuerte cada una.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL PUENTE*-*-*-*-*_**

Los magos que habían ido a Oak, ya llevaba la mayoría del puente terminado, lo que era un gusto para los mismo, habían ayudado de mucho y ningún mago oscuro vino de detenerlos... hasta ahora.

Mientras los magos de poder movían objetos, una niebla apareció de la nada junto con 8 poderes de gran tamaño, comparados con el de Laxus en su forma Dragon Force en su 100%, lo que puso en guardia a los magos,aunque sabían que no podrían ganar y eso lo sabían entonces los vieron.

Él más fuerte era un joven hombre de no más 22 años de una tez color gris, de una gran altura, casi 2.15 cm de alto, con una musculatura normal pero bien entrenada, su cabello en punta hacía arriba, sus ojos eran de un color gris como su piel, su cara era tapada desde su nariz hasta su cuello en una venda blanca, en su frente una placa con la imagen de un tiburón cortado a la mitad, llevaba un traje de combate gris sencillo, una sport y un pantalón algo holgado y elástico que permite el movimiento, llevaba unos cubre brazos y un cubre piernas con huecos en los dedos de un color gris con toques negros y portaba una Zambato con un circulo cerca del final de la espada y un agujero como para la cabeza de alguien cerca del inicio de la espada la cual tenía un filo gris y era quien más poder distribuía.

A su derecha un joven de la edad de Erza, un cabello verde en puntas hacia atrás quien tenía una tez morena y tenía un corte en su ojos derecho, el cual era de una tonalidad rojo ladrillo, llevaba un Kimono verde con una faja roja y portaba 3 Katanas, en su brazos un palia cate verde oscuro y un cuerpo bien formado como el de Jura, quien a su vez tenía una mirada sería y aburrida.

A la izquierda estaba una joven chica de unos 10 años de cabello azabache largo y lacio con una cita en su cabeza con la imagen de un conejo y con 2 flequillos a los lados de la cara, tenía unos ojos color avellana, usaba un Yukata blanco con imágenes de copos de nieve con conejitos jugando en ellos, tenía un peluche de conejo negro con un copo de nieve.

Atrás del mayor estaban 5 personas y 2 cosas ocultas.

El 1ero era un joven de no más 15 años de cabello marrón con unos ojos de un color verde, su tez era de un raro color amarillo, usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta con unos cubre brazos y unos guantes sin dedos negros, usaba un pantalón algo rasgado con una cadena en sus bolsillos, llevaba unos zapatos oscuros y una cadena que unía sus piernas, tenía una sonrisa frágil, portaba una abundante cantidad de cosas en su cuerpo.

Otro era un joven de la edad de Grey quien tenía una tez de un color gris, tenía un cabello plateado lacio que llegaba hasta el cuello sus ojos eran de un color rojo, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta bajo un abrigo marrón que solo era puesto en los hombros, llevaba un pantalón verde con el final rasgado, con unas sandalias del estilo Edo, entonces en un tipo de metal llevaba varias espadas.

Luego estaba un joven casi de la misma altura que María de unos ojos rojos con una tez pálida, llevaba un traje de vampiro, como unos lentes rojos quien a su vez era el más débil de los 8.

Otro era una joven de cabello castaño de ojos azules quien tenía una tez blanca, llevaba una camisa de manga corta blanca, una chamarra amarilla arriba de la misma, unos guantes rojos con la imagen de un dragón, llevaba una falda roja corta que llegaba un poco más arriba del muslo, unas medias negras y unos zapatos negros, llevaba un collar de dragón con una magatama en medio.

El último era un joven de la edad de Romeo, quien tenía el cabello blanco alborotado en puntas, su tez era blanca sus ojos oscuros como un agujero negro, llevaba una camisa negra con la imagen de un león de manga larga, con un collar de un diente de cocodrilo, unos pantalones verdes rotos con unos zapatos azul marino quien tenía una sonrisa y mirada angelical, en sus manos unas cadenas que iban a las cosas ocultas.

\- Quienes son ustedes - Pregunto Gajeel a los nuevos.

 _ **\- No es de mala educación preguntar un nombre cuando no das el tuyo -**_ Dijo el líder del grupo.

\- Yo soy Gajeel Redfox, un mago de Fairy Tail y protector de Izumo - Dijo Gajeel a los presentes.

\- Grey Fullbaster mago de hielo de Fairy y protector de Izumo - Dijo Grey congelando parte del lugar.

\- María Naruse maga de Fairy Tail - Dijo la Loli Succubus.

\- Elfman Strauss - Dijo Elfman ahora.

 **\- Bien, creo que es nuestro turno -** Dijo el de cabello verde - **Yo soy el 2do más fuerte de los _[Demonios Silenciosos]_ , Zoro [El Cazador de Demonios] -** Se presentó el mago espadachín.

 **\- La 3ra más fuerte, Haku [El Demonio Del Hielo] -** Dijo la niña con una dulce sonrisa.

 **\- Yo soy Yellow el más rápido de los presentes, también conocido como [El Relámpago Amarillo] -** Dijo el de piel amarilla.

 **\- Mifune, [El Espadachín De Arte Infinita] -** Dijo el espadachín de cabello plateado.

 **\- Tachibana, [El Vampiro De Memorias] -** Dijo el más pequeño y débil del grupo.

 **\- Hakufu, la mujer más fuerte en fuerza física, también conocida como [La Dragona Imperial]** \- Dijo la castaña de ojos azules.

- **Yo soy Da Vinci el mago de control de bestias o** [ **El Amo De Las Bestias]** \- Dijo dulcemente el niño.

 _ **\- Yo soy el líder de los presentes, [EL DEMONIO DE LA NIEBLA] Zabuza Momochi -**_ Dijo el líder con una sonrisa en su cara.

Entonces los demonios y magos se vieron cara a cara. eran 8 contra 4 y eso los dejaba con 2 para cada uno, entonces Gajeel separo a Zoro y a Mifune ya que el hiero de sus espadas sentirían sus colmillos, María escogió a Yellow y Hakufu, Elfman a Tachibana y a Da Vinci quedando a Grey con Zabuza y Haku.

- _ **Lamento decir que no tienen oportunidad alguna -** _ Dijo Zabuza con su potente voz llena de poder.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*GAJEEL VS ZORO & MIFUNE*-*-*-*-*_**

 _/Todas las peleas empiezan al mismo tiempo/_

Gajeel se separo de sus compañeros con la intención de tener su propia batalla, no perderían contra nadie, aun si este tenía todo ese poder mágico.

Gajeel creo en su cuerpo escamas de metal y salio corriendo contra los demonios, entonces el peli verde tomo una Katana y la llevo a su boca y luego saco las otras 2 a sus manos, mientras que Mifune saco su porta espadas y las lanzo con la oración **_[Mugen Ittoryu Ougi] (Estilo de espada infinita)_ ** y lanzo sus Katanas por todo el campo de batalla.

Entonces tomo una y con Zoro choco las puntas de la espada contra los puños de Gajeel quien grito ** _[Tetsuryu no Go Ken] (Puño Pesado Del Dragón de Metal),_** pero Gajeel no pudo continuar, las puntas lo detenían, lo que lo sorprendió, sus escamas mas duras que el metal habían sido detenidas por las espadas de las personas delante de él y para colmo pusieron una mirada aburrida.

Entonces Mifune y Zoro se vieron el uno al otro, entonces Mifune dio un paso delante y miro a su enemigo.

 **\- Uno es más que suficiente para vencerte y al parecer ese seré yo -** Dijo Mifune a Gajeel cabrean-dolo.

\- Les mostrare que no soy alguien con quien jugar - Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa arrogante.

Entonces reunió aire en su estomago y grito **_[Tetsuryu no Hoko]_ ** y un potente rugido salio de la boca de Gajeel y fue rumbo al demonio quien con su espada en mano corría gran velocidad y corto to el rugido y eso hizo romper su espada, lo que sorprendió al demonio.

\- Eso no es nada de que sorprenderse - Dijo Gajeel arriba de Mifune y cuando estaba por alzar la mirada termino con su cara en el suelo por un - _**[Tetsuryu no Go Ken]**_ \- entonces uso sus pies y pateo al demonio y salto y en el aire cargo energía en su boca y grito - _ **[Tetsuryu no Hoko]**_ \- y un rugido salio de su boca cayendo sobre el demonio.

 **\- Vaya eres un poco mejor de la basura que creí que eras** \- Dijo Zoro con sorpresa en su voz, entonces apunto sus espadas al mago una vez más.

 **\- Espera Zoro, el es mi rival, no lo tomaras -** Dijo Mifune mientras se paraba intacto salvo por una parte de su camisa que era un hueco diminuto,del tamaño de una aguja.

Gajeel se sorprendió por eso.

- **Pero ahora que párese menos basura que antes es mejor para enfrentarlo -** Dijo Zoro a su compañero, entones suspiro **\- Parece que tendremos que matarlo juntos -** Dijo con algo de aburrimiento.

Entonces Mifune y Zoro corrieron a una velocidad inhumana y golpearon a Gajeel y este fue mandado a volar contra una parte del punte, pero antes de golear esa zona este fue mandado a volar y entonces fue mandado al suelo otra vez.

Su cuerpo estaba llenos de cortes no muy profundos, entonces cuando trato de alza su mirada estaban Zoro y Mifune acercándose con sus espadas para asesinarlo, entonces Gajeel se sintió muy débil en ese momento, incapaz de pelear con esos demonios, con inferioridad al pesar que Natsu tal vez lo haya tenido.

Entonces cuando Zoro empezó a correr, este salto esquivando un dispar, entonces cuando Gajeel volteo se quedo con una mirada de sorpresa en su cara al ver a la persona que disparo...

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*MARÍA VS HAKUFU & YELLOW*-*-*-*-*_**

María ahora estaba mirando cara a cara con el joven de piel amarilla y la mujer más fuerte del grupo o la única ya que Haku era una niña.

 **\- Yellow tu te encargas de ella, veamos si vale la pena nuestro o más bien mi tiempo -** Dijo Hakufu a su compañero de cuerpo amarillo.

Entonces Yellow sonrió con diversión mientras María se preparaba para la pelea, pero antes de poder iniciar, Yellow había desaparecido y de la nada fue pateada para delante, donde el joven de tez amarilla apareció y con una patada mando a volar a la Súcubo y luego en el aire estaba parado como si fuera tierra y una patada en la cabeza dejo estrellada a María en el suelo, entonces Yellow salto y empezó a girar como un trompo con una pierna estirada y cayo sobre María quien sintió como unos huesos se rompieron.

De la nada fue levantada de su plateado cabello y Yellow miro a los ojos a la loli, entonces una ráfaga de aire se presiono en sus puños y lanzo a María al aire y gritó _**[Puños Cometa]**_ y como si fueran cometas, estas fueron lanzadas con toda potencia como meteoritos que chocan entre ellos.

Yellow cuando dejo de dar la bombardeada de puños salto para atrás y concentro magia en sus piernas y salto hacía María y con una potente patada lanzo a la Súcubo contra Hakufu.

La mujer al mirar como el demonio de tez amarilla le mandaba el trabajo suspiro, entonces con energía mágica en su puño golpeo a la demonio Loli y cuando su cuerpo estaba por recibir el impacto, Hakufu salto para atrás y dejo pasar un corte de una espada.

María cuando llego al suelo y movió su cara para ver a su salvadora se impresiono por lo que sus ojos veían...

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*ELFMAN VS DA VINCI & TACHIBANA*-*-*-*-***_

\- Entonces quien sera el 1ro que pelee contra mí - Pregunto el mediano de la familia Strauss.

- _ **Lo siento, pero tanto yo como Tachibana somos los más débiles del grupo y somos más de apoyo que de lucha, por eso mis mascotas pelearan por nosotros -**_ Dijo Da Vinci para soltar la cadena de las 2 criaturas en su espalda.

De la nada ambas bestias destrozaron sus trapos mostrando a 2 seres descomunales.

Uno era un ser que media 2 edificios de 20 pisos de alto y 4 canchas de fútbol de largo, tenía un pelaje morado, su forma era parecido al cuerpo de un león, tenía 6 patas y 1 cola en forma de tela blanca, una cara de búfalo con cimillos de tiburón y 2 pares de cuernos, la otra era una bestia de igual tamaño de una piel negra, que tenía un cuerpo mas cercano al de un perro, con 4 patas con cola de serpiente y una cara de pantera.

 _ **\- Estas son mis mascotas quimeras Len y Pora, ambos muy buenos chicos y muy peligrosos además -** _ Dijo Da Vinci **_\- Lamentamos de verdad el no pelear, pero no somos magos de combate._**

\- Escapar de una pelea no es de hombres - Dijo Elfman, pero Da Vinci y Tachibana no sabían que decir - Pero el pelear contra alguien que no puede pelear es pero para un Hombre - Dijo Elfman - Pelear sí es de hombres **_[Take Over: Beast Soul]_** \- Entonces el cuerpo de Elfman empezó a cambiar, se hizo más alto, casi tanto como una casa de 4 pisos, su cuerpo se lleno de un pelaje que era de una tonalidad rojo suave salvo por el pecho y la cara la cual era verde, tenía su cabello y una barba blanca y con una corona que daba como cuernos apuntando al cielo y con 2 protuberancias en los codos en forma de cuernos, usaba un pantalón azul atado por una cuerda.

Entonces Elfman se fue contra las 2 criaturas quienes empezaron a correr contra el nuevo monstruo, el de 6 patas peleaba muy agresivamente, mientras que el de cabeza de pantera era más sutil y atacaba cuando su oponente estaba con la guardia baja.

Elfman tenía ciertos problemas con su cuerpo ya que la bestia lograba córtalos con sus afiladas garras de sus 4 piernas y la otra lo mordía con sus afilados dientes cuando este no le prestaba atención, era básicamente una pelea entre la bestia y su sombra.

Entonces la bestia golpeo fuertemente a Elfman y desactivo se Beast Soul y entonces Len se lanzo contra Elfman y en un intento desesperado de detener al monstruo, activo su magia Take Over y empezó a absorber al monstruo, pero entonces Pora se lanzo y Elfman estaba descubierto por el hecho de que no tenía el poder mágico como para absorber a la otra bestia.

Entonces de la nada la bestia empezó a brillar y se convirtió en una carta, entonces la carta voló y Elfman estaba sorprendido cuando vio en esa dirección.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*GREY VS HAKU & ZABUZA*-*-*-*-*_**

Grey estaba frente al líder y uno de sus mejores hombres delate de él.

 _ **\- Bueno, Haku, es todo tuyo -**_ Dijo el líder a su mano izquierda quien con una dulce sonrisa asintió.

\- Mandas a un niño a pelear - Dijo enfadado el mago de hielo al demonio de la niebla.

 ** _\- Haku sera el más pequeño del grupo, pero es el 2do más fuerte de mis compañeros -_ ** Dijo Zabuza a su enemigo - No lo subestimes, muchos han muerto congelados por eso - Ahora advirtió.

Grey se molesto, entonces dijo **_[Ice Make: Lance]_** y múltiples lanzas de hielo fueron disparados contra la niña, pero ella dijo _**[Ice Make: Shield]**_ y un escudo protegió a la niña quien no movió sus manos.

Grey se sorprendió por eso, entonces corrió generando hielo y entonces la junto **_[Ice Make: Tobogán]_** y el piso se formo una resbaladilla de hielo y con esto salto a Haku y fue directo a por Zabuza y entonces con hielo en su mano grito _**[Ice Make: Sword]**_ y una espada de hielo apareció en las manos de Grey y estaba por golpear a Zabuza, pero este rompió la espada con un corte de su espada y creo un corte muy profundo en Grey.

Grey cayo al suelo escupiendo sangre, entonces sintió como algo recorría su espalda, como puso se alejo y una espada iba a donde su cuello estaba, mirando al demonio de la niebla que en ningún momento se movió más allá de unos movimientos simples.

Grey miraba con rabia al hombre, con su hielo cerró la herida de su pecho y como pudo se paro, creando otra espada y se lanzo a una batalla de espadas contra Zabuza, quien solo defendía con ligeros movimientos con una mano su Zambato y detenía la delgada espada de hielo de Grey, quien a su vez trataba de cortar al demonio, pero este se aburrió y moviéndose a gran velocidad esquivo la estocada horizontal del mago y con su espada se clavo en el pecho del mago, quien escupió sangre y cayó para atrás con un gran corte en su estomago y un hueco en su estomago.

Entonces Zabuza subió su espada para decapitar al mago, cuando estaba por bajar y acabar con el mago, una rara cosa marrón detuvo su espada y la jalo con mucho esfuerzo, entones Zabuza detuvo su ataque y quito la tela y miro como Grey a la dueña de tan conocida tela.

Y entonces los ojos de Grey se abrieron como platos al ver quien la había salvado.

...

Lejos de ellos sus salvadores, uno era un sujeto cuyo cuerpo era octagonal, quien llevaba un traje elegante con un sombrero y con su mano en una pistola láser, otro era una joven de la edad de Erza de cabello rosado largo atado en 2 roscas, quien llevaba un Kimono blanco con una faja roja quien dejaba ver su escote hasta cierto punto y portaba una espada, otro era un joven rubio de tez morena quien llevaba un traje rojo con la imagen de una serpiente en su boca, la ultima era una chica de cabello marrón con un tipo de orejas de gato, quien tenía una tez blanca, llevaba una camisa de tirantes rosa bajo una chamarra amarilla y una falda rosada con unas medias blancas y unos zapatos negros quien tenía la tela que salvo a Grey.

\- Milliana, que haces aquí - Pregunto el mago novio de la mujer gato.

\- Estábamos buscando un Gremio para Wally y Sho y cuando llegamos me entere de que estabas por aquí así que vine a verte - Dijo la chica gato a su novio con un sonrojo.

\- Y ella quien es - Pregunto Grey señalando a la peli rosa.

\- Ella se llama Ikaruga y es una nueva compañera, se unió a un gremio conmigo, aunque el gremio solo es para mujeres y por eso buscamos uno para Wally y Sho - Dijo Milliana con su sonrisa en cara.

 _ **\- Pues eso esta bien -** _ Dijo Zabuza y todos vieron al líder - ** _Que sigan a pareciendo personas, hasta que alguien lo suficientemente fuerte aparezca y nos de un verdadero reto -_** Empezó a reír de gusto al esperar una pelea digan de él.

Entonces los demonios y los magos se pusieron en pose de batalla, Gajeel y Wally contra Zoro y Mifune, María y Ikaruga contra Hakufu y Yellow, Elfman y Sho contra Da Vinci y un sonrojado Tachibana quien miraba a Elfman con estrellas en los ojos y de ultimo Milliana con Grey contra Zabuza y Haku.

De la nada un poder que solo sintió el demonio de la niebla, giro su cabeza a un lugar y noto una sombra algo lejos de donde estaban, pero muy visible, entonces Zabuza dijo.

- _ **Nos retiramos, nuestro tiempo libre termino -**_ Los demonios vieron a su líder y asintieron.

\- Espera, en serio crees que te dejaremos irse así como así - Dijo Grey a Zabuza y este solo respondió.

- _ **Eres ingenuo -**_ Grey se enojo tras escuchar esas palabras - _ **Si nos vamos ahora puedes ir y presumir el haber sobrevivido a uno de los Top 4 de los más poderosos demonios -** _ Tras decir eso, los presentes no sabían como reaccionar _ **\- Escuchen mocosos, los demonios tenemos un Top y este Top es una forma de que los demonios no se metan en el lió de los reyes demonios -**_ Dijo Zabuza a los humanos.

\- Que quieres decir con eso, cuales reyes demonios - Pregunto Gajeel al demonio de la niebla.

- **Acaso la Súcubo de ahí no les ha dicho nada -** Pregunto curiosa Hakufu señalando a María.

\- María no es una Súcubo, es una maga de Fairy Tail - Dijo Elfman en defensa de su compañera, pero - ¿Verdad, María? - Pregunto dudoso el mago quien había absorbido a una mascota de Da Vinci.

\- Lo siento chicos - Dijo María mirando a otro lado, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- No importa - Dijo Gajeel haciendo que María lo mirara con sorpresa en su rostro y un lindo sonrojo - Aun si María es un demonio que se alimenta de lujuria, eso no la hace mala y además seguimos sin saber eso del lío de los Mous - Dijo Gajeel entonces Zabuza respondió.

- _ **Quien diría que los magos del gremio que protege a la hija del rey demonio no sepa de la futura guerra que se aproxima -**_ Los magos se sorprendieron aun más al escuchar esas palabras **_\- Según Ryouga, un mago que llevaba su misma marca de gremio con una interesante y exótica melena rosada afirmo ser el guardián de la hija del antiguo Maou Wilberto, Naruse Mio -_** Entonces los magos se quedaron con los ojos de plato.

\- Natsu - Dijeron unísona-mente Gajeel, Grey y Elfman.

\- Eso no importa ahora, que quieres decir con eso de los Top y que es eso del rey demonio - Dijo Gajeel al demonio de a niebla.

 ** _\- En el Mekai (Mundo Demoníaco) existen 2 fricciones en guerra, una es la del anterior Maou Wilberto y la otra es la del actual Maou Leohart, ambas están en guerra por la ideología del otro_ ** \- Empezó a contar Zabuza **_\- El rey Demonio Wilberto, el demonio más poderoso que haya nacido en mucho tiempo, era conocido como uno de los mejores demonios, ya que peleo en incontables batallas contra guerreros dignos de temer, se gano el respeto de cada demonio y creo la más grande y sorprendente idea... pero a los demonios que odiaban a Wilberto era solo una idiotez y para hacer que la gente viera eso, dejo que pasara la idea, no fue un desastre, pero los demonios ya no toleraban a Wilberto y lo asesinaron -_ ** Dijo con mucho odio en su voz Zabuza y los magos se sorprendían **_\- Entonces los demonios nombraron a otro demonio como el nuevo Maou, el demonio más poderoso del Mekai y tratar de controlarlo para que se volviera un títere para ellos, pero el demonio negro y amenazo con asesinar al demonio quien asesino a Wilberto, ya que el creía en la ideología del rey_ ** \- Antes de continuar más Gajeel hablo.

\- Que ideología tenía ese tal Wilberto - Pregunto Gajeel.

 _ **\- La Paz -**_ Eso dejo con sorpresa a todos los magos _**\- Wilberto quería la paz con los héroes y todo aquello que pudiera provocar la guerra, el era un demonio que deseaba un mundo de paz y nada de violencia, donde los demonios mas jóvenes pudieran vivir en paz y felices, donde no hubieran muertes innecesarias y tiraderos de sangre sin motivo alguno, Wilberto solo deseaba paz para todos los demonios, pero los demonios quienes odiaban a Wilberto eran patrañas y lo asesinaron -**_ Dijo Zabuza lleno de odio **_\- Entonces un día una persona descubrió que Wilberto tenía una hija y que portaba el poder de Wilberto y la fracción del antiguo rey decidió que la hija de Wilberto fuera la verdadera heredera, no querían a Leohart como rey, solo era un demonio que era usado como títere por los demonios, entonces la Fricción de Leohart quiere atrapar a la hija de Wilberto con el deseo de que Leohart obtenga el poder de Wilberto-sama que esta en Naruse Mio, pro un día un demonio de la Fricciona de Leohart asesino a los padres suplentes de Naruse Mio y entonces la fracción de Wilberto mando a una Súcubo como guardiana y maestra de magia a Naruse Mio_** \- Dijo mirando a María como los magos - ** _Tras eso, ambas buscaron donde quedarse y protegerse de aquellos demonios que buscan el poder e Wilberto y de la fricción de Leohart_**.

\- Entiendo el punto de las fracciones enemigas, ahora que son esos del Top que hablaste y de que fricción son - Dijo Gajeel al saber que una persona puede odiar a otra pero trabajar para él.

- _ **Los Top son grupos de demonios que siguen su propio camino, ninguno de los Top esta unido a ninguna fricción, todos respetábamos a Wilberto, pero no nos unimos a su fricción, nosotros únicamente viajamos de aquí a allá, hacemos lo que queremos cuando queremos, únicamente nosotros decidimos que hacer -**_ Dijo Zabuza a los magos - ** _Existen 40 grupos nombrados Top y son los grupos demoníacos más poderoso que existen, los mejores son los del Top 1 al 16 y los del Top 17 al 40 son los más débiles y lo más fuertes son los Top 4... creo que ustedes llaman a sus 4 magos más fuertes **Los Dioses de Ishgar** pues en nuestro caso son **Los Demonios Celestiales** ya que la diferencia entre ustedes y uno de los 4 es la de los 5 magos más poderosos que conocen, los 2 1ros magos santos juntos_** \- Eso impresiono a los magos quienes estaban aterrados - ** _Para los 4, God Serena, el mago más fuerte de Ishgar es el más débil e insignificante de todos los ácaros_ ** \- Dijo Zabuza con aburrimiento, pero dejando a los magos sorprendidos **_\- Y yo soy el líder de este grupo que es el Top No. 4_**

Grey y los demás notaron la gran diferencia entre ellos y los demonios, entonces dejaron que se fueran, salvo por el más débil del grupo.

 **\- No vienes Tachibana -** Pregunto Da Vinci por su mejor amigo.

- **Hay algún problema si me quedo con las hadas -** Eso sorprendió a los magos de Fairy y notaron como Zabuza lo pensaba y miro a Elfman quien señalo con su espada, asustando lo.

- ** _Sí algo el pasa a mi pequeño Tachibana, te mato, ahora eres su protector y no aceptare un no como respuesta -_ ** Y antes de obtener un No, los demonios se fueron junto con la niebla.

 **\- Espero que me pueda enseñar a ser un gran hombre -** Dijo el Vampiro con una sonrisa.

Y así paso el día.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN DOMINGO*-*-*-*-***_

Ya habían acabado la misión y el punte se había terminado a tiempo, entonces los magos recibieron la paga, entonces Grey le pidió a Milliana ir con él un rato al gremio de las hadas, mientras que les decía de unos gremios donde Sho y Wally podían ir a entrar.

Milliana acepto y entonces el viejo grupo de la torre del paraíso se dirigió a Fairy Tail.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL GREMIO*-*-*-*-*_**

Los magos habían llegado al gremio, pero cuando entraron un lío se armo y no, no era por Natsu y Grey o por Gajeel y Natsu o Grey y Gajeel o Natsu, Grey y Gajeel, sino para asombro de todos, de Erza, ya que se puso a pelear contra la espadachína peli rosa contra quien se enfrento en la torre del paraíso, Milliana tuvo que calmar a Erza y luego explicarles que tanto ella como Ikaruga se habían unido a un gremio y eran equipo.

También comento que en el gremio en el que entro, estaba la hermana de Simón y eso era algo que Erza no se espero, pero Milliana dijo que un día vendría con ella.

Entonces él día paso con tranquilidad, hasta que Makarov se entero de lo sucedido en la misión y se encargaría de ver ese tema con su hijo de cabello rosado.

* * *

 ** _Omake: Atún y Trabajo._**

Natsu salió del gremio cuando su nariz capto un olor a pescado y sudor, entonces miro como un joven hombre de brava marrón calvo con una mirada amable que usaba un traje de capataz estaba cerca de ahí y cuando lo vio este camino.

\- Hola Gustav - Dijo Natsu al hombre delante de él.

\- Buenas tardes Natsu-san - Dijo el hombre con un acento alemán - Ya he terminado con todas las remo delaciones pedidas - Dijo para sorpresa de Natsu.

\- Guau, el letrero decía que era de forma rápida, pero no pensé que así de rápida, como sea, aquí tienes el resto del dinero y una comida a base de puro pescado - Dijo dándole una lonchera y una gran bolsa de Jewels.

\- Muchas agracias Natsu-san - Dijo el caminando a su siguiente trabajo.

\- Nos volveremos a ver Gustav - Se despidió Natsu con ganas de ver su re-modelada casa.

* * *

 _ **Bien este es el fin del 1er capítulo, en el 2do están los reviews, ahora aclarare algo.**_

 _ **Natsu obtendrá nueva casa y lo diré en el 2do capítulo.**_

 _ **Que les pareció que Zabuza sea el 4to demonio más poderoso de los Top 40, Ryouga del capitulo anterior era el Top No. 14.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo habrá mas rikura y zukulencia y los penultimos contratos, además de que mostrare la que sigue de la historia.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews:

 ** _: Me alegra saber que te gustara el capitulo y espero que este te guste igual._**

 ** _Rygart Arrow: Sola dame tiempo, Ultear aun no aparece en el fic, ya que esto es después de la torre del paraíso, lo que vendría siendo la batalla de fantasía, aun no pasa lo de Alvarez y sobre Chisato, ya casi, ya casi._**

 ** _LuisNightDragon: Sí, eso se vio en el capítulo anterior apenas iniciando el fic, sobre lo de Rias, ya dije que haré un cross, solo espera un poco más._**

 ** _treeofsakura: Pues tus deseos son órdenes, aunque lo de Chisato aun no, pero cerca, ya esta cerca, sobre lo de los contratos en este cap estab._**

 ** _88: Me alegro que te haya gustado._**

 ** _edu: Lo de Dimaria me tomara algo de tiempo como con Mavis, pero deme tiempo._**

 ** _Reptil: Lamento informar que sobre Naruto x Harem no hago, no porque no me guste la serie, al contrario, me encanta, es uno de mis animes favoritos, pero no me gusta el personaje de Naruto, no se porque, personajes como Kakashi, Shikamaru, Hidan, Sasori, Zabuza, Itachi, esos personajes me encantan y la neta si haría un foc Harem con alguno, pero ya digo que Naruto x Harem, no, ya que el personaje no me acaba de gustar, lo siento, pideselo a otro escritor y esto es con todo respeto como a los fanáticos de Naruto, hay gente que no le gusta un personaje y a mi, pues, es el prota el que no me gusta._**

 ** _danxd1507: Me alegra saber que mis fic´s te gusten, eso mi inspira a continuarlos y a crear más historias._**

 ** _Guest: Respondere a tus 2 comentarios._**

 ** _1.- Me alegra que te haya gustado._**

 ** _2.- Esto es después de la torre del paraíso, Asuka no ha nacido todavía, ya que ella nació en los 7 años perdidos de las hadas y esto es el reemplazo de la batalla de fantasía._**

 ** _A: Responderé a tus 3 comentarios._**

 ** _1.- Genial, aunque me gusta más L, L es la riata, sobre los espíritus va a ser difícil por Libra, pero ya vere en como arreglar eso._**

 ** _2.- Depende de que fic, no acepto nada que mi imaginación no pueda hacer, pero si puede acepto el reto, solo mandame un PM sobre de qué va el reto y te digo si lo hago o no._**

 ** _3.- Sí "murió" en batalla, pero no fue a Edolas, se fue a otro mundo, pero para explicar todo eso mejor, solo espera a la 2da temporada y veras que se explica mejor._**

* * *

 _ **Harem de Natsu:**_

 _Personajes de Fairy: Erza, Juvia, Bisca, Ruri, Levy, Mira, Lucy._

 _Shinmai no Testament: Mio, Chisato (Afuera), Zest._

 _Personajes de otro Anime: Shigure, Himari._

 _[ Los personajes pueden cambiar o salir, como pueden incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de como lo vea y de los comentarios sobre los mismos].  
_

 _ **Parejas: Grey x Milliana, Gajeel x María, Elfman x Tachibana.**_

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No humano hablando._

 _"Hola".- No humano pensando._

 ** _Hola.- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Pensando._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5.-_** _ **Rayos y Destino: Las Hadas contra los Demonios Celestiales.**_

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA CASA DRAGNEEL*-*-*-*-***_

Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde la aparición de Zabuza y que el maestro Makarov quisiera hablar con Natsu, pero estaba muy ocupado y hablando del demonio...

Nos encontramos en el bosque cerca de Magnolia, nos centramos en una remodelada casa de 5 pisos, la cual era de un color blanca, era del largo de un campo de fútbol, pero solo era fuera, dentro era incluso mejor.

Dentro en el 1er piso se encontraban una enorme sala y cocina donde había de todo, refrigerador, estufa, congelador, microondas, y múltiples vasos, platos y cubiertos, la sala tenía una mesa de madera de roble con 25 sillas, un candelabro, un sofá de cuero y sillones muy suaves junto con muchos objetos de un gran y raro valor.

En el 2do, 3er y 4to piso eran habitaciones, habían por lo menos unos 8 habitaciones en cada piso, todas con muros anti sonido, cada cuarto con una cama tamaño KingSize, un ropero de gran tamaño, con un escritorio y lo demás era blanco para que una persona le pusiera sus cosas.

Como en un cuarto lleno de fotos, peluches y algunos boxers (sucios) en todas partes, donde una joven peli azul dormía abrazando a una Dakimakura de un Natsu con los brazos abiertos, quien babeaba diciendo cosas como - Natsu-sama~ Puede ser más rudo~ Tomare toda su bestia~ Déjeme tener a Yumi~ - Entonces saliva sala de su boca - Si seré su única esposa~ - Y más saliva salía.

* * *

En otro cuarto lleno de armaduras de toda clase, y solo era una pequeña porción, pero en una hermosa cama con una sábana color rojo estaba una hermosa pelirroja quien dormía con un peluche de Natsu que le pidió a Juvia, mientras se movía lado a lado con una sonrisa mientras susurraba - Más duro Natsu, aceptare todo dentro... si, mira Emily como tu sucia madre es partida por tu padre -... Creo que alguien debe dejar de ver revistas para mayores de edad de gran cantidad.

* * *

En otro cuarto del cual estaba con unas pinturas y un rifle, en una cama con una sábana verde una hermosa joven mujer adulta, de cabello verde que con una linda sonrisa decía en sueños - Sí vamos a la playa Natsu para que juegue Asuka - Entonces abrazó más a un peluche - Si Asuka, papa nos comprara un helado - Dijo con mucho cariño, hasta que una persona normal.

* * *

En otro cuarto con algunos peluches estaba en una cama con una sabana roja una joven pelirroja quien no hablaba dormida y solo abrazaba un peluche de un dragón rosa de parte de Juvia.

* * *

La ultima habitación era del dueño de la casa, era un cuarto más grande que el de los otros, la cual estaba prácticamente vacía y parado en frente del baño del cuarto, estaba un mago peli rosa de ojos ónix quien se preparaba para salir a un nuevo día en el gremio y con suerte conseguir dinero y una misión interesante o información, sobre todo información, ya que dentro de poco, debería reencontrase con "ellos".

Y entonces se puso su pantalón negro de cuero y un cinturón con hebilla plateada y unos zapatos de punta de metal, busco una camisa y tomo una blanca con la imagen de un dragón negro y de manga larga azul, entonces se puso un abrigo negro en sus hombros y caminó hasta fuera de su cuarto.

* * *

Tras unos minutos todos estaban arreglados, todos estaban listos para ir al Gremio por un poco de comida y ir a una misión del equipo Natsu V.O No. 2.0 ya que ahora se conformaba por _[Natsu como líder, Erza Sublíder, los integrantes eran Lucy, Mio, Kana, Juvia y Bisca]_ , aunque esta última era para disgusto de Alzak, ya que Bisca se la pasaba más con el grupo o más bien con Natsu.

Pero como Natsu obtuvo una versión 2.0, también hubo quien tuvo un nuevo equipo y ese era el equipo Demon Hunter, el cual era liderado por _[Grey Fullbaster y como SubLíder Gajeel Redfox, sus integrantes eran María, Elfman y Alzak]_ quien se unió por petición de Grey.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL GREMIO*-*-*-*-***_

Una vez llegaron, Natsu entro como era común, pero como ya había pasado en esas 2 semana, toda la gante se sorprenda, pues no solo Natsu sino Bisca, Juvia, Mio y Erza venían día a día con un aumento de poder muy increíble y más aun, que siempre llegaran al mismo tiempo.

Eso ya era un tema común en el gremio, aunque Natsu había afirmado que entrenaba con las chicas para que al menos Juvia y Bisca aprendieran sobre la magia Slayer, ya que Juvia mejoraba día a día su magia del dragón del agua o como ella le llamaba ** _[Leviathan no Metsuryu Maho] (Magia Asesina del Dragón Leviatán)_** y Bisca quien aprendía a dominar la _ **[Kaze no Metsujin Maho] (Magia asesina de dioses del viento/aire),**_ lo de Erza es de que no destruyan nada cuando las magas se volvieran Slayers y Mio, pues, su deber es no alejarse de Natsu o María.

Entonces como todos los días, los magos fueron a la barra y se sentaron, juntamente como siempre, Lucy y Levy hablando con una silla en medio vacía, Kana tomando su barril de cerveza, Mira sirviendo la barra, Grey y Gajeel peleando con medio gremio esperando a la llegada del mago peli rosa y tener su batalla campal, Elfman hablando con Jet, Droy y su fanático No. 1 Tachibana , Macao y Wakaba hablando del trasero de las jóvenes magas, Laki luciendo un nuevo peinado molestando a las chicas a su alrededor.

Entonces llegaron a la barra.

\- Hola Mira, lo de siempre por favor - Pidió el mago y la albina asintió.

\- En un instante salen la orden de carne super picante con un jugo de manzana y un pastel de flamas, un pastel de fresa, una ensalada y lo mismo que Natsu salvo por el pastel sino de glaseado blanco ¿No? - Pregunto la bella albina recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos.

Mientras eso pasaba en el 2do piso mirando las misiones, estaba una hermosa joven de cabellera rubia quien lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo y dejaba unos ligeros mechones en su frente y uno un poco más largo que llegaba hasta su cuello, tenía unos ojo verdes pero en su ojo derecho tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo quien llevaba una camisa morada con los 1ros botones desabrochados dejando expuesto sus pechos de posiblemente copa-DD que a su vez llevaba un abrigo marrón con seda al final, unos auriculares negros con púas al en los cascos, usaba un pantalón negro que resaltaba su perfecto trasero, a su vez su hermosa cara estaba con un ceño fruncida.

\- Otra - Dijo con su suave y agresiva voz - Creo que es hora de que tome control de esto, si el anciano no lo nota es su problema, entonces los solucionare yo - Dijo la maga del rayo de nombre Ruri Dreyar, la nieta de Makarov.

Tomó una misión y bajo a donde se encontraban sus mejores amigos, la tribu del rayo, un joven de cabellera verde con ojos color chocolate que siempre vestía con un traje rojo, a un lado un joven quien llevaba un pantalón holgado azul con un dibujo de rombos, tenía una túnica azul bajo una armadura color morado con una tela negra con lineas blancas y una capucha que era sellada con una máscara de rejas, ellos eran Freed y Bickslow.

La última y la 2da mujer de su grupo se trataba de una joven mujer de cabello castaño largo y ondulado, quien a su vez poseía una tez blanca, unos ojos castaños reflejados en unos lentes, además de unos carnosos labios con un labial rojo, un vestido verde que tenía partes negras, era ajustado a su cuerpo, dejando ver con su escote, los grandes y generosos pechos atrapados ahí, de una copa-D y una falda al estilo de hojas, unas medias negras y unos zapatos negros, ella era Evergreen.

Entonces Ruri bajo con una misión.

\- Qué misión escogiste Ruri - Pregunto Bickslow a su compañera y líder.

\- Lamento decir que solo me llevare a Ever - Eso sorprendió a los 3 presentes.

\- Nande Ruri - Pregunto el mago fan y admirador No. 1 de Ruri.

\- La misión pide magias específicas y la magia blanca es una de ellas, salvo que no pide runas o magia de alma animada, por lo cual solo puedo llevar a Ever - Explicó la maga de Clase-S a su grupo, quien pase a que no les gustaba esa idea lo aceptaron.

Entonces Ruri y Ever caminaron hasta llegar a la barra delante de Natsu y los demás, quienes voltearon a ver a las magas.

\- Escuchen y escuchen bien que no pienso repetirlo - Dijo Ruri con autoridad en su voz - Ahora nombraré a los magos que vendrán a una misión de Clase-S conmigo y Ever - Los presentes se sorprendieron por esas palabras - Mirajane - La nombrada se sorprendió al ser nombrada - Levy - La joven maga se volvió literalmente un personaje en blanco - Y Natsu - Ese último nombre sorprendió a todos aún más, incluso a Ever.

\- Espera, puedo entender a Ever y hasta a Natsu, incluso a Mira, pero porque yo - Pregunto Levy.

\- La misión pide magias específicas y tu conocimiento es muy importante, ya que tengo que conocer una respuesta, tu conocimiento me sera de utilidad - Dijo Ruri con simpleza.

\- Okey entiendo a Levy y Natsu como a Evergreen, pero porque yo, yo ya no puedo usar magia - Dijo Mirajane a una de sus más viejas amigas.

\- Puede, pero no es necesaria tu magia, oh al menos no que la uses, solo necesito que venga un mago de magia de posesión, como la magia de fuego capaz de destrozar un bosque entero - Dijo mirando a Natsu - Así que muévanse, entre más rápido lleguemos a ese lugar entonces más rápido podremos regresar - Dijo Ruri con una mirada seria.

\- Pero tengo que cuidar de la barra - Trato de escapar Mira con esa excusa.

\- Laki - La nombrada apareció como alma que lleva el diablo - Hasta que regresemos estas al cuidado del bar y las demás magas te ayudaran y si escucho una sola queja - Dijo con unos rayos saliendo de su cuerpo y rápidamente la gente asintió con miedo en sus ojos como las demás magas - Problema resuelto - Dijo y entonces camino con Ever - Los veo en la estación en los próximos 10 minutos, de lo contrario - Dijo con rayos en su cuerpo.

Natsu fue el 1ro en pararse y entonces miro a las 2 féminas - Vamos - Dijo con una sencilla sonrisa y las magas decidieron ir.

Aunque las 4 magas del Harem Natsu no estaban muy felices trataban de controlar su maldición que no se active.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA ESTACIÓN DE MAGNOLIA*-*-*-*-***_

En la estación estaban los 5 magos y aun para disgusto de Natsu y un poco de Ruri entraron al tren que los llevaría a la ciudad de la misión y donde Ruri buscaría una respuesta.

Entonces quedo de manera que Mira y Levy iban en un asiento, mientras que Ruri, Ever y Natsu en otro, pero apenas el tren se movió, Ruri se esforzaba por no mostrar su cara de enfermedad, pero un peso cayó en sus suaves piernas, lo que hizo sonrojarse y mirar como un mareado Natsu estaba en sus piernas.

Ruri miro a Natsu, notando como se veía en los vehículos, pero no sabía que hacer ya que Natsu sufría por eso, aunque ella también.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA CIUDAD*-*-*-*-*_**

Tras un viaje un poco largo, los magos estaban en piso para gusto de Natsu y Ruri, ya que no tenían que mantener su enfermedad, entonces los magos cuando se recuperaron en un 100% fueron a ver al alcalde.

No tardaron mucho antes de encontrar el establecimiento del presidente, entonces entraron y fueron a la sala donde el presidente estaba y entonces lo vieron.

Era un joven hombre de unos 24 años de un cabello añil y unos ojos verde pantano con una tez blanca, llevaba u traje elegante y un sombrero negro, además de llevar un monóculo y un reloj de oro negro, entonces miro a los magos y mostró una etiqueta que decía Pdte. Atson.

\- Buenos días presidente Atson, soy Ruri Dreyar y soy una maga de clase-S de Fairy Tail - Dijo Ruri al presidente que se sorprendió al escuchar eso, entonces sonrió.

\- Fairy Tail eh - Dijo con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de todos los magos - Estoy muy alegre, he escuchado de mis hermanos Jotzon y Watson que los magos de las colas de las hadas son muy buenos, espero que puedan ayudarme con esta misión - Dijo el alcalde de la ciudad.

\- Todo depende de cómo responda a la siguiente pregunta - Los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar a su líder, pero entonces Atson asintió - ¿Porque de la nada hay tantos pedidos con magias específicas? - Esa pregunta sorprendió a todos - No es raro que uno o dos personas pidan magias específicas y las misiones sean por motivos estúpidos como para guiar o buscar cosas, en misiones para peleas no se piden magias específicas, solo magos que puedan pelear contra ellos, pero desde hace ya un tiempo, han aparecido misiones con magias específicas y la mayoría involucra magia de fuego de gran potencia y alcance y eso es algo muy raro, así que responda... ¿Porque hay tantas misiones con magias específicas? - Volvió a preguntar Ruri.

El alcalde suspiro, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

\- En realidad no pensamos que un mago se diera cuenta tan rápido - Dijo Atson para sorpresa de los magos - Yo como mis hermanos somos mensajeros - Eso dejó confundidos a los magos - Los Demonios y Héroes son reales, como el cielo y el mar, yo y mi familia somos los mensajeros de los dioses, nuestro deber es evitar que demonios hagan lo que quieran y dañen a los humanos, por eso, los mensajeros mandamos misiones con la esperanza de detener a los demonios y en caso de fallar... que un mago de fuego destroce el pueblo y evitar que los demonios arrasen con la gente - Ruri y los demás abrieron los ojos como platos entonces Atson dijo - Mi misión es proteger esta aldea bajo el nombre de mi Diosa Palutena... ahora que lo saben... ayudaran al pueblo o se irán - Tras esa pregunta un silencio reinó hasta que Ruri hablo.

\- Ya veo, si ese es el motivo, entonces díganos donde se encuentran esos demonios, los mostraremos que con las Hadas no se meten - Entonces una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de todos.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso pero... - Dijo el presidente antes de cambiar su sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación - No creo que puedan ganar esta batalla, los demonios son más fuerte de lo que aparentan y no quiero que jóvenes vidas estén en peligro, no es lo que mi diosa Palutena querría - Dijo Atson.

\- Ya sean dioses o demonios, las hadas serán las vencedoras - Dijo Ruri saliendo del cuarto con su equipo.

\- Que la luz de la diosa Palutena los protegía - Dijo orando el alcalde enviado de los dioses.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*-*EN UN BOSQUE CERCA DEL PUEBLO*-*-*-*-*_**

Actualmente los 5 magos caminaban en búsqueda de los demonios, para cumplir la misión, pero de la nada Levy pregunta algo.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no nos has dicho nada sobre la misión - Y entonces todos asintieron y Ruri miro el cielo con una expresión de "Oh es cierto".

\- Haber - Dijo Mira quien tomó la misión - _"Se pide a un mago de magia blanca, un mago de fuego capaz de destruir un pueblo, un mago de rayos de alto nivel, una maga de posiciones de alto nivel y una maga de escritura sólida para proteger un santuario y detener a invasores"_... No suena muy problemático, salvo porque yo no uso magia - Dijo Mira a su amiga.

\- No habrá necesidad, conmigo y Ever nos bastamos - Dijo Ruri con arrogancia típica de ella.

\- No crees que es mucha confianza - Dijo Natsu a la rubia quien volteo a verlo - Incluso tu sabes que soy más fuerte que tu ahora - Ruri y Natsu se vieron a los ojos.

Los orbes azul eléctrico de Ruri vieron a los ónix rasgados de Natsu, entonces elevaron su poder mágico, haciendo temblar la tierra, sólo para llegar a un punto igualado donde ambos poseían la misma fuerza, pero Natsu la incremento mostrando una gran diferencia entre Ruri y Natsu, pero antes de que pudieran entrar en batalla una voz habló.

\- Encontré las ruinas - Dijo Evergreen deteniendo la batalla de miradas de los 2 dragones.

Los 2 magos dejaron de liberar poder y entraron, entonces vieron una gran caverna y dentro de ella había una ciudad entera y en el centro estaba el santuario (Es básicamente la ciudad que hizo Caster en Fate/Stay Night).

Los magos entraron y caminaron por todo el lugar en búsqueda de ver si algo les decía sobre ese lugar, pero aparte de escombros y partes de casas, no había nada, entonces llegaron a donde estaba el santuario y en la sima, en un piedra una hermosa espada con el filo de oro negro y una vaina dorado-negro con rojo y un mango rojo en espiral.

\- Me imagino que eso es lo que debemos de proteger - Dijo Ruri viendo la espada que emanaba un gran poder mágico.

\- Tiene lógica - Dijo Levy - Pero por ahora lo mejor es que descansemos hasta que lleguen los demonios - Entonces noto como Natsu se sentaba cerca de la espada en un pilar.

Levy quien no era fuerte como ninguno de los presentes, tenía miedo, por eso se acercó y se puso a un lado de Natsu y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu, este miro a la maga y ella a él, unos orbes caramelo a unos ónix, entonces otro peso paso a su izquierda y cuando volteo miro a Mirajane con su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo.

Una era la más débil y la otra no podía usar magia, ambas tenían miedo y ambas tenían a Natsu para quitarse ese miedo, para Mira era un gran compañero y una de las personas quien la consoló con la pérdida de Lisanna, quien siempre buscó una sonrisa de ella, para Levy era un gran compañero, era animado y amable, sobretodo muy infantil y eso le gustaba, nunca odiaba a nadie y siempre buscaba la felicidad de los demás antes que la suya.

Ruri y Ever miraban como Natsu estaba sentado con Levy y Mira a sus lados.

\- Descansar antes de la guerra, suena bien - Dijo Ruri mirando a los magos para luego ver la ciudad.

\- Y cuanto piensas dejar de ocultar tus sentimientos - Pregunto Evergreen a su mejor amiga quien volteo a verla con confusión en su rostro - Puede que los otros 2 no lo notaran, pero he visto como miras a Salamander cuando esta con Mio o con Erza, desde aquel día, el día que peleo contigo para detener el plan del invadir el gremio con un falso torneo, cuando te derroto con su cuerpo más que dañando, solo para que una mujer que respetaba no se fuera de su vida - Ruri se sonrojo con las palabras de Evergreen.

\- Y tu - Esa pregunta sorprendió a Ever.

\- Siempre pensé que era un crío, que no era más que un mocoso que no sabía nada... - Dijo para que un tinte rosa apareciera en su cara - Pero cuando dio hasta su último respiro para detenerte, para que olvidaras y fueras la hermana que tanto admiraba... mi corazón latió como nunca, mis ojos grabaron su rostro serio y su dulce sonrisa - Dijo y miro a Ruri - Aveces lo mejor es aceptar la verdad - Entonces Ruri volvió a mirar la ciudad.

* * *

Ya había pasado 2 horas y la noche había llegado al pueblo y con eso...

Un poder mágico monstruoso.

De la nada se pudo sentir 10 poderes de inmenso poder, entonces los magos se prepararon, pero ese poder era ridículo, dejaba a Gildarts en ridículo, eran enormes, digno de las palabras celestial, entonces notaron o vieron a los magos responsables de esos poderes demoníacos.

El más fuerte y el líder era un joven de la edad de Jellal, llevaba un cabello blanco con mechones azules, su tez era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran de un color blanco perla, en su rostro había una marca de garras en su ojo izquierdo y el derecho era tapado por su cabello,llevaba una camisa negra con un abrigo de cuero y un pantalón negro de cuero, unas botas con punta de metal, un collar con el diente de un dragón y unos brazaletes de oro con azabache.

Los otros eran uno joven de la edad de Natsu de cabello color menta y con una venda en la cara tapando sus ojos, tenía la tez morena y llevaba ropa de monje budista con un ojo pintado en la frente.

Una joven de la edad de Lucy de un hermoso cabello morado largo que legaba a la espalda, tenía una tez algo pálida como Juvia, sus ojos eran de un azul marino claro, usaba una camisa morada de manga larga con el final y el cuello rojo, tenía una corbata roja y ese traje se ajustaba a su cuerpo, demostrando un plano vientre como unos pechos de copa-D y una falda morada corta que llegaba a medio muslo y usabas unas medias blancas y unos zapatos negros, también poseía un collar con una gota de lluvia y un copo de nieve.

Seguido un joven de la edad de Freed, de cabello perla corto que no llegaba más allá de su cuello, una tez blanca y unos ojos turquesa, llevaba únicamente un pantalón rasgado y una camisa sin mangas, llevaba en su cuello una cadena con un dige de un colmillo de león.

Otra era una joven de la edad de Levy quien poseía un hermoso y largo cabello azabache atado en una trenza, una tez blanca como el melocotón y unos exóticos ojos morados con la pupila rasgada como la de un gato, las cuales eran visibles por la mica de los lentes que usaba, usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta con la imagen de un gato blanco y un tigre blanco, pero ajustado a su cuerpo, dejando nota un plano vientre y unos pechos de copa-F y un pantalón blanco ajustado que resaltaba su bien formado y perfecto trasero, ella tenía un collar con un ojo de gato.

Otro era un joven de cabello rojo fresa con unos ojos morados uva, su tez era blanca y tenía unos rasgos faciales muy nobles, llevaba un traje elegante azul bajo una armadura y con un par de telas en su espalda a modo de alas, junto con un collar y una tiara, las 2 con un hada en medio.

Otra era una joven de cabello dorado largo que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, con unos mechones que cubrían su frente y tenía unos ojos de color dorado-naranja, tenía una tez blanca y unas finas fracciones, como si fuera de porcelana, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga y encima de eso un chaleco negro con una cadena de oro que iba a un bolsillo, una falda azul oscura que llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos tacones altos y unos guantes negros con una cruz en medio, ella tenía consigo en su espalda a 2 niñas de no más 8 años, una era de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, tenía una tez blanca, quien llevaba un vestido blanco con decoración de flamas y flores y unos zapatos negros y una tiara, la otra era de cabello rojo sangre medio largo, pues llegaba a la espalda, tenía una tez un tanto más morena que la otra, tenía unos ojos de color rojos vino y usaba un vestido rojo escarlata con unos zapatos negros.

Otro era un joven de la edad de Romeo de cabello verde largo que llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, tenía una tez pálida y unos ojos verdes como el pasto, al igual que unas fracciones muy femeninas, llevaba una túnica blanca de tela, y un collar con la garra de una bestia.

La última mujer era una joven de la edad de Erza, un largo y lacio cabello que llegaba hasta los muslos, de un color negro como la noche sin estrellas con mechas rojas escarlatas, su cabello tapaba su ojo derecho y dejaba ver en su ojo izquierdo un bello color rojo rubí con la pupila rasgada, tenía una hermosa tez morena quien llevaba camisa negra bajo una armadura dorada con una cruz roja y una falda negra sobre unos pantalones holgados rojos y unos tacones negros, ella era la mujer más fuerte del grupo.

El ultimo era un joven lleno de trapos negros, solo eso era posible observar, salvo por sus ojos negros como el azabache y unos mechones de igual tonalidad de negro y parte de su blanca tez.

Entonces los 10 estaban frente a los 5 magos, entonces el líder hablo.

 _ **\- ¿Quienes son ustedes y que quieren en este lugar? -**_ Pregunto el ser más fuerte del grupo.

\- Esa es mi frase - Dijo Ruri al joven delante de ella - Es de mala educación pedir un nombre sin antes dar el tuyo.

- ** _Yo soy Kurogami y soy un demonio y vengo por petición de un amigo que desea la Excalibur Negra -_ ** Dijo apuntando la espada clavada en la piedra.

\- Pues si es así - Dijo Ruri - Yo soy Ruri Dreyar, maga clase-S de Fairy Tail y la persona que no dejara que te lleves la espada - Dijo ella burlona-mente al demonio.

- _ **En serio crees que tu y tu grupo pueden contra los [Demonios Celestiales] -** _ Dijo Kurogami a Ruri con claro tono de arrogancia _ **\- Nosotros somos los Top 2 y somos los 2dos demonios más poderosos del mundo, no crean que lograran ganar -**_ Advirtió el demonio.

\- Dios o Demonios, ninguno podrá derrotar a las hadas - Dijo Ruri sacando rayos de su cuerpo.

 _ **\- Ya veo -**_ Dijo Kurogami **_\- Entonces déjanos presentarnos una vez más -_** Dijo el demonio _**\- Yo soy el demonio líder de los demonio celestiales, Kurogami,**_ **_[El Demonio De Las Pesadillas]_ ** \- Dijo el líder.

\- Ruri Dreyar, Maga clase-S y maga de la **_[Magia del Rayo]_ ** \- Dijo la nieta del maestro y la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

- **Mi nombre es Yamar y soy _[El Demonio De Buda]_ -** Dijo amablemente el joven con sus ojos tapados por una tela.

\- Levy Mcgarden, maga de _**[Solid Script]** _ \- Dijo Levy temerosa.

- **Senjougahara Hitagi, la _[Diosa Demonio Del Hielo y Agua]_** _ **-** _ Dijo la joven de cabello morado y ojos azul.

\- Mirajane Strauss, maga clase-S y usuaria de la _**[Take Over]** _ \- Se presento Mirajane a los demonios.

 ** _-_ Mi nombre es Pierla y soy el _[Demonio Fantasma] -_ ** Dijo el de cabello de perla.

\- Natsu Dragneel, mago de la _**[Dragon Slayer]**_ y la _**[Devil Slayer]**_ \- Tras escuchar esas palabras, los demonios se sorprendieron como los magos que no sabían de esa magia.

- **Hanekawa Tsubasa, la _[Sawari Neko] (Gata Maldita)_ ** \- Dijo la chica de cabello azabache con lentes.

\- Evergreen, maga de la _**[Magia de las hadas]**_ \- Dijo Ever llamando la atención de uno de ellos.

- **Interesante** \- Dijo el pelirrojo - **Yo soy _[El Bastardo Príncipe Demonio De Las Hadas]_ Harlequin, el hermano menor de Oberon** _**[El Rey De Las Hadas]**_ , **es un placer -** Dijo elegantemente el joven sorprendiendo a los magos.

 **\- Como su lado termino continuaremos en este -** Dijo la joven mujer rubia con 2 niñas - **Yo soy Giotto** **_[L'Híbrido Demonic First Lady] (La 1ra Dama Demoníaca Híbrida, en Italiano)_** **y ellas son mis hijas adoptivas Enma y Tsunayuki -** Dijo presentando a las 2 niñas.

 **\- Yo soy** **_[El Demonio de Arcilla Creado Por los Dioses]_** **Enkidu -** Dijo el joven de la edad de Romeo.

- ** _Yo soy Akami [La Diosa Dragona Del Caos] -_** Dijo la joven que tenía cierto parecido con Erza.

- **Yo soy [Sombra Silenciosa] -** Dijo el demonio de telas que cubría todo su cuerpo.

 **\- Como somos más que ustedes, esto sera divertido de ver -** Dijo Kurogami, pero entonces 2 estelas salieron corriendo.

De la nada Natsu fue mandado a volar y se vieron 2 sombras, uno era de Hitagi y la otra de Tsubasa quien dijo con una voz un tanto diferente con la que hablo.

- **Nyajajajaja lo lamento, pero él será nuestra presa -** Dijo Tsubasa sacando unas orejas de gato y su cabello se liberaba de su coleta y pasó a ser liso suelto, pero empezó a cambiar de un negro azabache a un blanco nieve y sus ojos pasaron a un color dorado **\- Buenyan es todo lo que quería decir Nya** \- Dijo la gata para desaparecer con Hitagi.

 **\- Conque así sera eh -** Dijo Enkidu, quien ya estaba delante de Mira - **Lo seguiremos, quiero ver su pelea y de paso ver si puedes liberar tu magia sellada -** Dijo Enkidu quien se puso delante de Mira.

 **- _Te acompaño, se ve divertido -_** Dijo Akami quien estaba al lado de Mira y luego la cargo como una bolsa de papas y se fue con Enkidu.

 **\- Parece que nos divertiremos -** Dijo Giotto a Levy quien estaba temblando del miedo.

 **\- Pues ya que son peleas de pares -** Dijo Pierla al lado de Giotto - **Me sorprende que Viper y Caster te hayan dejado traer niños -** Dijo con una ceja alzada al ver a las 2 crías humanas.

 **\- No hay problema, no dejaré que las dañen** \- Dijo Giotto.

- **Deberías buscarles un padre -** Dijo para regresar a la niña **\- Bueno, veamos que tienes.**

 **\- Parece que somos los que nos enfrentaremos -** Dijo Harlequin a Evergreen.

 **\- Yo creo que escucharé la pelea -** Dijo Yamar sentado en posición de loto.

 _ **\- Y la última somos nosotros -**_ Dijo Kurogami a Ruri quien sonrió arrogantemente.

 _NA : Mirajane no peleara por ahora, ya que aun no despierta su magia, así que solo observara._

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON LEVY VS GIOTTO & PIERLA*-*-*-*-***_

Levy y los 2 demonios se movieron a un área diferente para que las peleas no se entrelazaran.

Levy era la más débil del grupo y ahora estaba temblando, ya que pelearía no solo con 2 enemigos, sino con 2 enemigos del nivel de Gildarts, lo que lo hacía peor, ella estaba literalmente, temblando del miedo.

 _ **\- Que raro a comparación del peli rosa y la rubia quienes enfrentan Tsubasa y Hitagi como Kurogami, tu y la peli blanca y un poco la castaña... no se ven tan animadas con la pelea -**_ Dijo Pierla al notar como el cuerpo de Levy temblaba.

\- Es natural, Natsu y Ruri son magos que adoran las peleas... pero yo o Mira no... Mira ya no puede usar magia y yo soy la más débil del grupo... Ever es una dama y acepta peleas, pero es diferente cuando el enemigo es muy superior... salvo por Ruri y Natsu, nosotras no nos motivamos por una pelea contra un enemigo del cual sabemos no ganaremos - Explicó Levy con un miedo inmenso en su ser, pero el demonio ladeo su cabeza a un lado.

- ** _Acaso eres nueva o han hecho el pacto hace poco -_** Pregunto el demonio, pero Levy no entendió.

\- ¿A que pacto te refieres? - Pregunto Levy.

- ** _Ya sabes, el pacto entre amo y sirviente, ya que el peli rosa es su amo, ustedes deberían ser bastante fuertes. aun si no llevan mucho de haberla hecho -_** Pero Levy parecía más confundida que nunca **_\- Digo, ustedes 4 son las siervas de Natsu ¿no?, digo, siento que ya ha hecho 4 contratos y por el poder del peli rosa y la rubia, debían de ser bastante fuertes -_** Pierla noto que Levy en serio no entendía nada _**\- Ustedes no saben de qué hablo verdad.**_

\- Ni la más mínima idea - Dijo Levy.

 _ **\- Entonces ustedes no son -**_ Dijo Pierla, entonces miró a Levy **_\- Escucha, en el Mekai, existe un tipo de contrato entre 2 personas, este se llama [Pacto entre Amo y Siervo] y es cuando una persona hace un pacto entre 2 personas, uno se vuelve maestro y el otro un siervo, entonces cuando el contrato se sella, uno de ellos se transforma en el siervo del otro, como un mayordomo, una Maid o una esclava y debe de obedecer a su amo o una maldición se activara... Pero el pacto no sólo entrega un siervo al amo, sino también le permite saber dónde estará sino también que los 2 se harán más fuerte, su poder incrementa entre más confianza haya entre los 2 mas fuerte se harán los 2 y yo pensé que los 4 contratos que poseía Natsu serían ustedes._**

Levy se sorprendió al escuchar eso, entonces recordó los unidos que eran actualmente Erza, Bisca, Juvia y Mio con Natsu, más que otra persona, entonces Levy entendió que ellas eran las 4 contratistas de Natsu y de cierta manera, eso le dio envidia a Levy.

- **Bueno que tal esto -** Dijo Giotto llamando la atención de Levy y Pierla - **Tu le das tus mejores ataques a Pierla y yo te envió unos ataques, si no puedes hacer otro ataque, ganamos y nos retiramos, pero si tienes más energías... la próxima vez, te haré un favor -** Dijo pero Levy no estaba muy segura.

\- De acuerdo - Acepto la maga, con tal de no ir en serio contra ellos.

Pierla estaba frente a Levy y con los brazos abiertos, mientras Giotto preparaba su ataque...

Levy entonces con su dedo dibujó en el aire las palabras _**[Holy Fire], [Holy Water], [Landslide] (Derrumbar), [Freeze] y [Drain]**_ \- Dijo Levy y todo eso salió disparado contra Pierla a la vez que Giotto lanzó su ataque y 2 cortinas de humo.

En la 1ra salió Pierla con su brazo derecho quemado hasta que fuera visible el musculo, el poder sagrado del fuego y el agua, entonces su cuerpo era sacudido por el derrumbe y la parte sagrada se conservó en las partes congeladas del hielo, las cuales quemaban el cuerpo del demonio y su energía fue drenada.

Giotto se sorprendió un poco, no fue mucho daño a comparación de un ángel o de un Héroe, pero era un daño muy bueno, entonces sintió como un algo le golpeó y ese ataque si la dañó mucho y noto como su cuerpo era quemado y congelado en otras partes, se sorprendió, pero cuando miro a la 2da cortina de humo y se sorprendió más.

Levy quien tenía sus piernas congeladas y parte de su cuerpo con ligeras quemaduras y parte de su ropa rota, pero frente a ella una escritura sólida **_[Sacred Reflection] (Reflejo Sagrado)_** y noto que el poder drenado de Pierla iba al ataque y entendió.

Levy uso los ataques para llamar la atención y cuando ninguno vio sus manso escribió ese ataque e hizo que el poder de Pierla fuera como un potenciador, pero entonces Levy cayó desmayada.

- **Será la más débil, pero la más lista -** Dijo Giotto con una sonrisa - **Creo que le dejare un regalo -** Dijo mirando el techo de la cueva.

 **\- Pensar que nos daño tanto -** Dijo Pierla con una sonrisa **\- Será más fuerte cuando se haga la sierva de Natsu -** Sonrió pícaramente, mientras Giotto se sonrojaba.

- **Pero qué tan fuerte crees que sea el dragón -** Pregunto Giotto al demonio de cabello perla.

- **Creo que es posible le de un calentamiento a Zabuza en su mejor forma si usará todo su poder... pero algo me dice que oculta parte de un poder mayor y que no esta en un 100... es posible que con todo su poder sea igual de fuerte que Zabuza o eso creo -** Giotto miró con sorpresa a Pierla.

 **\- Entonces será un rival interesante -** Dijo Giotto con una sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON EVERGREEN VS HARLEQUIN & YAMAR*-*-*-*-*_**

Cerca de donde batallo Levy estaban Yamar sentado escuchando todo lo que pasaba.

Frente a frente estaba Harlequin y delante de él, Evergreen, ambos preparados para la batalla.

El 1ro en moverse fue Harlequin liberando sus alas y alzando vuelo, acto copiado por Evergreen creando sus alas de luz y volando.

 **\- Increíble, incluso copiaste las alas de las hadas del bosque -** Dijo Harlequin impresionado **\- Su gremio se llama Fairy Tail no -** Pregunto caballerosamente.

\- Sí, ese es nuestro gremio - Dijo Ever orgullosa.

- **La tiene -** Dijo Harlequin confundiendo a Evergreen - **Hay hadas tienen cola... bueno algunas, pero si poseen cola -** Ever se sorprendió por esa respuesta **\- Lo único que queda es ir a más aventuras para encontrarlas -** Ever no sabía qué decir o hacer.

Entonces Harlequin abrió sus alas y cargo con luz contra Ever, quien respondió con el mismo modo, por lo tanto las luces chocaron entre ellos dando explosiones.

Yamar quien solo escuchaba todo estaba atento a todo, incluso de los ataques mismos.

 **\- Responderme algo -** Dijo Harlequin deteniendo su batalla de luz de hadas **\- Tu eres una de las siervas de Natsu -** Esa pregunta sonrojo a Evergreen - **No, ya veo, con razón no eres tan fuerte como imagine** \- Eso dejo confundida a Evergreen.

\- El que no sea la novia de Salamander no tiene nada que ver con mi poder - Dijo Ever a su enemigo.

- **La tiene y no dije novia dije Sierva -** Evergreen parecía muy confundida - **Pacto Amo-Siervo, es algo que los demonios hacen para que otros demonios se unan a él y con cada siervo, ambos se hacen más fuerte, el amo que sería Natsu y la persona que haga el pacto, ambos entre más confianza se tengan, más fuertes se hacen los 2, de manera que pensé que eran las siervas de Natsu y que serían muy fuertes las 4, pero parece que me equivoque y lamento decir que en mi próximo ataque terminare esto -** Dijo reuniendo luz de hada como Evergreen.

Entonces ambos lanzaron la luz, pero cuando impactaron, la luz de Harlequin destrozo la luz de Ever y entonces la golpeo.

Yamar quien escuchó la derrota de Ever dijo - **Sus explosiones hacían buena música.**

Entonces Ever iba cayendo directo al suelo y desde la altura que caía era probable que se lastimara mucho, pero entonces sintió algo cálida cubriendo-la y abrió un poco los ojos notando a un herido Natsu con una sonrisa y mirándola con un cariño único, lo que la sonrojo.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON NATSU & MIRA VS HITAGI & TSUBASA & AKAMI & ENKIDU*-*-*-*-*_**

En un lugar un poco alejado de la entrada pero cerca de donde estaban Harlequin y Evergreen, en una casa estaban Akami con Enkidu viendo como iniciaba la batalla de Senjougahara y Black Hanekawa contra Natsu-

 **\- Respondeme algo maga -** Dijo Enkidu llamando la atención de Mira - **Eres tú y las demás magas siervas de Natsu -** Mira no entendía nada de lo que Enkidu decía.

 **\- No lo son -** Dijo Akami **\- Ellos no huelen como a Natsu, no tienen un olor de él, en cambio, puedo oler 4 olores de 4 mujeres diferente con él y esencia de Súcubo -** Entonces Mira miro a Akami - **Pienso que Natsu tiene 4 contratos con 4 mujeres distintas, usando la esencia de Súcubo para hacer los contratos -** Dijo la dragona con una sonrisa **\- Aunque sí que es una coincidencia, me pregunto si acepto venir con ustedes para que hicieran el pacto -** Dijo Akami viendo a Natsu quien peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Hanekawa.

\- Qué es ese pacto del que hablan - Pregunto interesada Mirajane.

 **\- El Pacto Amo-Siervo es un pacto usado por lo demonios para que 2 almas se unan y puedan sentirse, pero a la vez que recompensa la confianza y la lealtad del demonio y el amo y los hace más fuerte -** Dijo Enkidu a Mirajane que se sorprendió.

\- Entonces si hago un pacto con Natsu, él se volverá más fuerte - Pregunto Mirajane con un sonrojo y una cara de felicidad inimaginable.

- **Sí, pero no todo es tan bonito -** Dijo Akami llamando la atención de Mira - **Debido a que el conjuro es con esencia de Súcubo, si la sierva hace algo en contra de su amo o con un mal pensamiento, se activara una maldición, en el caso de la esencia de Súcubo, tu cuerpo será golpeado por un afrodisiaco y tu cuerpo sera 10 veces más sensible a lo normal y el amo tendrá que tocar el cuerpo de su siervo con tal de que el siervo se entregue al amo -** Las mejillas de Mirajane se volvieron escarlata mientras maldecía a su amiga pelirroja por haberse adelantado con Natsu.

Pero con el nombrado.

Natsu estaba peleando contra Hanekawa cuerpo a cuerpo, gracias a su magia Devil Slayer, lograba evitar que el raro poder que sentía de Hanekawa lo afectara, pero ella era buena cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque de cierta manera le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía exactamente a quien.

 **\- Con razón mi hermana tuvo un momento difícil contigo, eres muy fuerte Nya -** Dijo Hanekawa con una sonrisa, pero Natsu ladeo la cabeza y lo recordó - **Sí, soy la hermana mayor de Himari Nya -** Entonces Natsu se sorprendió y de la nada una explosión llamó su atención, para luego chocar contra la tierra y ver a Senjougahara en el cielo con su mano en lo alto.

Entonces cuando quería pararse, muchas estacas de hielo estaban por perforar lo, pero gracias a su fuego se movió y solo lo rasguñaron, pero salto y esquivo una fila guadaña de agua.

Entonces vio a Senjougahara con una sonrisa en su cara, no era sádica, solo era una sonrisa.

Entonces prendió su fuego en sus pies y fue a donde estaba Evergreen y la bajó cerca de donde estaba Levy, viendo a Giotto y a Pierla, ambos asintieron demostrando que no pelearían o lastimarian a las 2 hadas.

Natsu entonces regresó a donde Hanekawa y con Senjougahara.

 **\- Himari hablo de un buen oponente, no pensé que fueras tan bueno Nya** **-** Dijo Hanekawa **\- Pero a partir de ahora iremos serias Nya -** Advirtió.

\- Moete Kita - Dijo con una sonrisa retadora el mago.

Entonces Natsu salto y Hanekawa como Senjougahara y lucharon entre los 3.

Era una pelea de puños con magia, los de Hanekawa eran rayos y los de Senjougahara eran agua, en el caso de Natsu su puño izquierdo era fuego de dragón y el derecho era de demonio, luchando contra las 2 demonios, las cuales eran muy poderosas, Natsu recibía descargas eléctricas que entumecen y dañaban su cuerpo por el agua de su otro oponente, por lo que era difícil, entonces gritó _**[Enma no Gekiko]**_ y un potente rugido salió, alejando a Senjougahara y a Hanekawa.

Entonces fue por la más problemática... Hanekawa, ya que le cansaba el tener que eliminar su poder y luego tener que pelear con otra persona y eliminar su poder a la vez.

Entonces Natsu cargo contra ella con sus puños bañados en fuego carmesí, mientras que Hanekawa iba contra Natsu con rayos en su mano.

Una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Natsu daba golpe y Hanekawa los evitaba y lanzaba más golpes, Natsu también los esquivaba, entonces en una finta, dejo que Hanekawa se alejara y con fuego en sus pies se impulso para patear la cara de Hanekawa, entonces Hanekawa rápidamente movió su brazo a donde la patada venía.

Fue impulsada y tenía muy dañado su brazo, por el fuego de demonio y noto lo doloroso y efectivo del fuego en cuestión, pero no perdería contra Natsu.

Entonces Natsu se prendió en fuego y impulsado grito ** _[Karyu no Kenkaku]_** y salió disparado contra Hanekawa quien se rodeó de rayos y gritó _**[Red de Rayos]**_ y entonces un campo de rayos se puso delante de Natsu y tomó todo el daño... o eso esperaba Hanekawa, para ver que Natsu paso y golpeó su estómago, entonces saliendo de su cuerpo llameante creo fuego en sus pies y gritó _**[Karyu no Kagitsume]**_ y entonces pateo la cara de Hanekawa y esta se estrelló en el suelo, entonces Natsu junto en su boca el fuego de dragón y el de demonio y grito **_[Ryuma no Gekiko]_** y un potente rugido de fuego naranja con toques carmesí golpeó a Hanekawa.

Entonces Hanekawa estaba en el suelo con unas cuantas heridas, pero muy cansada, entonces Natsu esquivo una navaja de agua negra y miró a su espalda a Senjougahara.

 **\- Me sorprende, no muchos logran darle pelea a Hanekawa -** Dijo Hitagi con una sonrisa **\- Pero lamentablemente, yo soy más fuerte que ella -** Dijo con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Entonces veamos que tanto - Dijo Natsu que a pesar de estar cansado, sonreía con arrogancia.

Entonces Natsu con fuego en sus puños y Hanekawa con agua negra en sus manos se lanzaron, donde chocaban sus puños, dejando únicamente una capa de humo formado por el agua y el violento fuego de dragón.

Entonces Natsu se alejó y junto fuego en su boca _**[Enma no Gekiko]** _ Y el potente rugido salió disparado, pero entonces Senjougahara respiro y gritó con agua en su boca **_[Mizujin no Dogo]_** y un bramido de agua negra salió y chocó creando una explosión de vapor por el choque y ambos se miraron.

Entonces la pelea continuó de manera que ambos creaban vapor alrededor con cada choque de ataque, solo hasta que ambos se quedaron viéndose, uno era fuego y la otra agua.

Entonces la pelea fue intervenida por un rugido de fuego color rojo escarlata detuvo la pelea, entonces ambas partes miraron como en el cielo bajaba Akami con fuego escarlata en sus pies.

 _ **\- Lo lamento Senjougahara, pero yo también quiero divertirme un poco -** _ Dijo Akami con una ligera sonrisa - _ **O acaso no quieres que pelee -**_ Pregunto con un dedo en sus labios, los cuales Natsu no dejaba de ver.

 **\- No me molesta, adelante, ya me he divertido lo suficiente y aun así, es mejor ver a la más fuerte contra este mago** \- Dijo Senjougahara bajando a donde Hanekawa y dirigiéndose a donde los espectadores.

Pero en el centro de un edificio estaban Natsu y Akami, ambos se miraban a los ojos, salvo que Natsu miraba toda completa a Akami, buscando guardar su cuerpo en su cerebro, pero le confundía, esa mujer que le recordaba a Erza, le atraía y de una manera muy fuerte.

Entonces ambos, con fuego en sus puños y piernas se lanzaron al ataque, donde Natsu entro con una finta y en vez de dar una parada salto y trato de golpear a Akami en su nuca, pero ella se movió y con su pierna, pero Natsu reacciono rápido y uso sus brazos para cubrirse, pero fue mandado a volar y chocar contra una pared, entonces salto y vio como un rugido golpeo el lugar, entonces se vieron cara a cara una vez más.

Natsu con fuego en su boca grito _**[Ryuma no Gekiko]** _ y Akami repitiendo el acto absorbido energía ** _[Akaenryu no Hoko]_** y los 2 rugidos chocaron, uno era naranja con toques carmesí y el otro era rojo con partes negras y con rayos.

Cuando los 2 impactaron contra el otro, ambos explotaron y dejaron una cortina de humo y de la nada, la cortina se deshizo por un viento, el cual fue causado por el choque entre los puños de Akami y los de Natsu.

Entonces regresaron al edificio donde la pelea había empezado-

Entonces se acercaron y combatieron cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que Natsu se colo cerca de la cara de Akami y la beso.

...

Nadie dijo nada, pero de la nada habían muchos Chibis con la cara blanca literalmente, no había nariz, ni ojos ni boca, solo la cara.

Akami quien estaba sorprendida por eso, abrió la boca y sintió a un cálido y húmedo intruso, el cual exploraba su boca, entonces sintió como Natsu pegaba su cuerpo al suyo y ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y Akami ya confiada, cerro los ojos, junto su lengua con la de su atacante, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su atacante y como si fuera una princesa, levanto la pierna izquierda.

las chicas miaban con unos ligeros sonrojos como Akami era besada entre dulce y eroticamente por el mago peli rosa, aunque para Mira, Levy y Evergreen fueran celos, entonces ambos se separaron dejando ver un hilo de saliva que unía sus 2 lenguas y entonces los ojos jade de Natsu miraron los rojos escarlata de Akami y ambos se sonrojaron.

Natsu se alejo educada mente y miro para otro lado.

\- Lo siento, algo se apodero de mi - Dijo Natsu sonrojado - ** _"Y eso hizo que te apoderaras de ella" -_** Dijo E.N.D a Natsu quien se sonrojo más - "No fue mi culpa fue un instinto" - Replico el mago de fuego al demonio de fuego.

 _ **\- No te preocupes, es por instinto -** _ Dijo Akami y Natsu como los demás la escuchaban - _ **Los Dragones usualmente buscan parejas de su mismo elemento y como ambos somos dragones de fuego... es natural que busquemos... ya sabes -**_ Dijo Akami muy sonrojada y Natsu asintio entendiendo el punto - ** _Por cierto... -_ ** Llamo Akami y Natsu la miro _ **\- Donde queda tu gremio -**_ Esa pregunta llamo la atención de todos.

\- Magnolia, mi hogar cerca del bosque - Informo Natsu y Akami sonrió.

 _ **\- Eh escuchado que es un lindo lugar -**_ Dijo suavemente con su sonrojo en cara.

\- Lo es y salvo por el gremio, es muy pacifica - Dijo Natsu en un coqueteo inocente que dejaba la boca de los espectadores en el suelo.

Nadie estaba en un ambiente de pelea, solo era un ambiente algo ligero, entonces unos rayos salieron de la nada y Natsu capturo a entender que era de Ruri y su pelea contra Kurogami.

 _ **\- Yo ya me divertí y no te detendré -**_ Dijo Akami y los demás asintieron dándole permiso de ir con Ruri.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON RURI VS KUROGAMI & SOMBRA SILENCIOSA*-*-*-*-***_

La pelea ya llevaba un tiempo, donde únicamente la fuerza física era lo que se usaba en ambas partes.

\- Entonces, Erza, Juvia, Bisca y Mio se han hecho más fuerte por ese pacto del que hablas - Pregunto Ruri tras escuchar del pacto entre Amo-Siervo - Ya decía que únicamente entrenamiento no podían dar esos resultados.

 _ **\- Sí -** _ Dijo Kurogami - _ **Parece que 2 peleas han acabado**_ \- Dijo al ver como la pelea entre Giotto, Pierla, Harlequin y Yamar se detenían y únicamente quedaban la de Natsu y su actual oponente Akami.

\- No me preocupa, ellas son fuertes y en el caso de Mira y Levy. Natsu las protegerá - Dijo Ruri.

- _ **En realidad dudo que pase de una batalla, ya que nosotros creemos en que el enemigo de hoy puede ser el amigo de mañana -**_ Dijo Kurogami _**\- Nosotros no seguimos a Leohart sino en las creencias de Wilberto-sama y no queremos muertes innecesarias, por ello, mis hermanos como los llamó, únicamente buscan peleas no muertes -** _ Entonces Ruri soltó un poderoso rayo.

\- Entonces deberías alejarte de esa espada - Dijo apuntando a la excalibur oscura en su espalda.

- _ **Desearía que fuera así de fácil, pero una masacre a un favor son 2 cosas distintas, no vengo a buscar la espada por una masacre, un amigo me lo pidió y debo de entregárselo -**_ Dijo Kurogami con una sonrisa.

Entonces de la nada salto y un poderoso fuego carmesí salio del piso, entonces llego Natsu en medio del campo.

\- Acaso arruine su batalla - Pregunto sarcásticamente.

 _ **\- 2 vs 1 eh, suena interesante... sera que me darán una pelea -** _ Pregunto Kurogami y Natsu con Ruri se prepararon para pelear.

Natsu con su fuego de dragón y Ruri con su rayo de dragón fueron corriendo contra el líder demonio cada uno a un lado, de manera que la pelea fuera dividida, pero entonces Kurogami detuvo el puño de Ruri y con su pie enterró el puño de Natsu en el suelo, para luego tomar a Ruri y lanzar la sobre Natsu.

Entonces los magos cayeron sobre el otro, Natsu abajo y con Ruri arriba de él, con su gran pecho aplastando el pecho de Natsu, entonces se movieron cuando una gran bola de energía estaba por impactar y vieron a Kurogami.

- ** _Son buenos pero yo soy mejor -_ ** Dijo con una sonrisa **_\- Yo soy Kurogami, el 2do demonio celestial, que si comparamos mi título sería como el del 2 mago santo o el 2do Dios de Ishgar -_ ** Eso impreciso a los magos pero no se rendirán - _ **Ese es mi puesto, pero para mí, el 1er mago santo no es más que la pobre y microscópica basura que come el más débil e insignificante ácaro**_ \- Entonces los magos salieron contra el demonio.

El demonio movió su mano a su cara y detuvo una patada de Natsu, entonces salto y esquivo un golpe de Ruri, lanzó a Natsu y este aterrizó mientras juntaba fuego en su boca ** _[Karyu no Hoko]_** y un rugido fue disparado entonces Ruri junto rayo en su boca y gritó **_[Rairyu no Hoko]_ ** y un rugido de rayos salió disparado contra el demonio.

El demonio con sus manos desnudas agarro los 2 rugidos y los mandó al cielo, entonces se movió a una gran velocidad y apareció delante de los magos, entonces con un puñetazo le saco el aire a Ruri y mandó a volar a Natsu con una patada.

Entonces empezó a dar una serie de golpes a Ruri uno tras otro, hasta que dio una patada en la barbilla y la alzó, para que luego saltar y con una patada incrustar la cabeza de la maga en el suelo, pero un fuego carmesí lo mandó a volar.

Entonces apareció Natsu con Ruri en los brazos.

\- Esto es más difícil que con los otros demonios que he enfrentado - Dijo Natsu respirando agitadamente.

- _ **Sabes, es irónico -** _ Dijo llamando la atención de los magos - ** _Ningún mago vigila la espada y no han notado que falta un demonio -_** Dijo y entonces los ojos de los magos se abrieron buscando al último de los demonios.

De la nada de la sombra de uno de los pilares salió el cuerpo envuelto en tela de Sombra Silenciosa con la Excalibur Negra en sus vendadas manos.

\- Mierda - Dijo Ruri muy herida por los duros golpes de Kurogami - Natsu - El nombrado miro a la maga - Mi cuerpo no reacciona, puede que sea un veneno paralizante - Dijo Ruri y Natsu la miro - Te daré lo que me queda de magias, así que más vale que recuperes la espada de lo contrario - Advirtió con una sonrisa al final.

De la nada un potente rayo cayó encima de los 2 y los demonios vieron cómo es que Natsu se lo estaba comiendo y eso fue algo que no se esperaban.

De la nada el cuerpo de Natsu se llenó de fuegos y rayos, su poder mágico había crecido y de la nada Natsu había desaparecido y apareció delante de sombra y dijo **_[Raienryu no Tekken]_** y con un potente golpe mando a volar al papel y lo mandó a volar, pero lamentablemente solo golpeo la indestructible funda de la espada.

Natsu entonces se movió y miro como Kurogami dio un puñetazo que dejo un agujero del tamaño de un meteoro en el piso.

Entonces la sombra regresó pero las telas habían desaparecido y los ojos de Natsu se abrieron y luego mostraron una mirada de furia.

Frente a él, una hermosa mujer de no más 25 años, de una tez pálida, muy pálida, que tenía un largo y rosado cabello lacio que llegaba a la espalda, unos ojos verdes cual jade, usaba ropa interior de encaje negro, la cual resaltaba sus pechos copa-C y su pequeño y redondo trasero y lo más llamativo era la marca de un dragón rojo en su estómago, aquella mujer era un poco más débil que Akami.

\- Akasha Bloodriver - Dijo con odio Natsu al reconocer a esa mujer, lo que sorprendió a Ruri y a Kurogami.

 **\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Natsu -** Dijo la mujer de nombre Akasha al mago peli rosa.

De la nada el calor del fuego y los rayos se intensificaban.

Kurogami se puso delante de Akasha y Natsu se calmó un poco, no tenía tiempo que perder que la mujer, debía de recuperar la espada y derrotar al líder de los demonios para ganar la batalla.

Entonces se lanzó contra Kurogami con sus puños en fuego y rayos, que Kurogami respondía con oscuridad en sus puños.

Entonces ambos se alejaron, mientras que los demonios y hadas miraban la batalla en una distancia segura.

Entonces los 2 liberaron una cantidad monstruosa de poder mágico y Natsu junto su poder en su boca y grito _**[Raienryu no Hoko]**_ y un potente rugido de rayos y fuego salió de la boca de Natsu y Kurogami sacó una energía oscura y junto sus manos y lanzó una gran esfera oscura mientras gritaba ** _[Absolute Darkness]_** y entonces los ataques chocaron.

Pero el rugido de Natsu fue absorbido y el ataque golpeó al mago, quien recibió no solo el poder de la esfera de Kuro sino también su propio poder y entonces la esfera explotó dejando una cortina de humo.

Entonces en lo que quedaba de suelo estaba tirado Natsu con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, entonces Kuro sonrió ya que había ganado.

\- Espera - Dijo Natsu levantándose como podía, entonces Kuro noto los ojos serios del mago.

Ruri miro a Natsu y recordó cómo se miraba cuando él la detuvo de hacer la guerra de las hadas el día de fantasía y se sonrojo, pero de la nada.

 _ **\- Aun no acaban con el juego -**_ Pregunto una voz ajena a los 15 presentes, una voz llena de poder y respeto.

Todos los presentes miraron una figura en la entrada de la ciudad... un ángel.

No... Una Diosa.

Un largo y rubio como lacio cabello con el final, en puntas mirando al cielo, una tez pálida casi al punto de que la luz no diera jamas en ese divino cuerpo, unos afilados y dorados ojos, 4 caninos afilados, pero no como los de un dragón sino los de un murciélago, usaba un vestido rojo con partes negras, como en su pecho que tenía un tipo de plumas negras, pero que dejaba notar su generoso escote de posiblemente copa-F, llevaba unos guantes blancos que llegaban a medio hombro donde en el inicio llevaba plumas negras, a la vez que se dejaba ver unas medias negras y unos tacones negros.

 ** _\- Ya han obtenido la espada, que tanto tardan en volver -_ ** Dijo la diosa a los demonios y notando los magos - _ **Ya veo, se divertían con los magos... Kakakakakakakakakaka -**_ Empezó a reír y todo el lugar y la tierra empezaron a temblar, el aire se volvió muy salvaje y un poder increíble se sentía en todo e lugar, donde la tierra y edificios se movían muy agresivamente y únicamente con el sonido de su risa - _**No queda mucho para que la noche termine y ya que la ciudad desaparecerá dentro de otros 10 mil años, no podrán salir de ahí hasta ese tiempo, dense prisa y muévanse -**_ Ordenó la mujer.

Los demonios suspiraron, justo cuando estaban en lo mejor, pero para los magos era imposible, las jóvenes estaban embobadas por la belleza que solo incrementaban bajo la luz de la luna, salvo por Natsu quien estaba temblando por el poder de la mujer, casi parecía una mala broma, su cuerpo temblaba al ver esos hermosos ojos dorados, dio un paso para adelante y debido a la batalla con Kuro, su cuerpo no pudo aguantar su propio peso y quedó de rodillas.

Entonces - Ahhhhhhhh - Natsu grito y lo que paso con la diosa de dorada cabellera paso con el mago de rosada melena.

Natsu incrementó su poder mágico, mientras que con su grito todo el área sufría un temblor, pero más débil que el de la mujer, pero cada vez se hacía más fuerte como a la vez su brazo brillaba en rojo escarlata.

De la nada se detuvo todo y Natsu miro su brazo como las magas y los demonios, ya que todo el brazo de Natsu, desde sus dedos al hombro, se volvió de una tonalidad negro con rojo, entonces Natsu mordió su labio.

Los presentes estaban sorprendido por eso.

 ** _\- Así que te sorprendió el poder de Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade -_ ** Dijo Kuro a Natsu quien solo miraba el piso mientras se mordía el labio - ** _Ella es Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade, la vampira de sangre caliente, la vampira de sangre fría, la vampira de sangre de acero - Presento Kuro - Y dado que ya no queda ninguno de ustedes que nos pueda dar pelea, nos retiramos_ ** \- Dijo Kuro y todos los demonios fueron saliendo de la cueva.

Pero los magos no lograban reaccionar.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL PUEBLO*-*-*-*-*_**

Tras un gran esfuerzo por parte de las magas, lograron sacar a los magos más fuertes de ese lugar, Ruri y Natsu ni dijeron nada en todo el camino devuelta al pueblo y no dijeron nada al presidente Atson, aunque el entendió el motivo, ya que ambos eran magos muy fuertes y muy confiados en tema de su poder, el cual había sido superado fácilmente.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN EL TREN DE REGRESO A MAGNOLIA*-*-*-*-***_

En el tren rumbo a Magnolia, los magos tomaron un tren con habitaciones, donde los magos estaban dispersos, debido al hecho de que eran los únicos, podían tomar cualquier habitación cuando desearan, pero Natsu les había pedido a las magas dejarlo solo y Ruri también lo pidió a Evergreen, ambos necesitaban estar solos en esos momentos.

Entonces en una habitación estaba Ruri y en otra Natsu y en otra Ever, Mira y Levy, las últimas 3 muy preocupadas por los 2 1ros y platicando sobre algo en común.

Pero en el cuarto donde Natsu estaba, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Ruri.

Entonces los ónix vieron al azul eléctrico y entonces pasó.

Ruri y Natsu estaban besándose, sus lenguas buscaban explorar la boca del otro y entrelazarse, las manos de Ruri pasaban por todo el pecho de Natsu y las manos de Natsu iban por toda la espalda.

Ambos se vieron una vez más a los ojos, ambos lo sabían, se necesitaban ahora más que nunca, uno era muy arrogante como para aceptar una derrota, el otro era actualmente muy confiado como para pensar en perder... pero ambos habían perdido de la peo manera.

Sus besos eran suaves pero desesperados, no eran humanos en búsqueda de calor o conforte, eran dragones que buscaban olvidar que sus orgullos fueron dañados, olvidar con placer todo lo de ese día.

Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Mira, Levy y Evergreen.

\- Natsu - El nombrado miro con una ceja alzada - Nosotras 4 seremos tus siervas - De la nada Natsu se quedo de piedra y Ruri parpadeo perpleja, pero asintió.

Natsu suspiro, sería un largo viaje.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO*-*-*-*-*_**

En un castillo al estilo del estilo medieval, en una sala nos encontramos con 3 hombre, 2 jóvenes y el último anciano.

El más viejo era un hombre de al menos unos 70 años de cuerpo gris y calvo, con una rara marca en el frente, con 2 cuernos y 2 orejas al puro estilo de una oveja, llevaba una tunica negra con partes plateadas y poseía un poder mágico bastante grande a comparacion del maestro Jose Porla osea el 9no puesto de los magos santos, él era Zolgia, un demonio bajo el nombre de Leohart.

Los 2 más jóvenes, el 1ro era un joven hombre de al menos 22 años, un largo y ondulado cabello azabache atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba una tez blanca y unos ojos negros con sus rasgos un tanto afilados, llevaba una camisa negra con un arreglado blanco en el cuello al estilo medieval, usaba un abrigo negro con flamas blancas al final, un pantalón blanco con unos zapatos y un inmenso poder mágico, pero aun más de inmenso era su poder demoníaco, que estaría a la par con el 5to puesto de los magos santos.

El Último era un joven de la misma edad que el anterior, de un cabello rojas con mechas negras, su cabello tapando su ojos izquierdo y dejando ver un color dorado en el derecho, su tez era blanca y tenía unos rasgos muy afilados y nobles, el llevaba una camisa negra con blanco y una sudadera rojo con negro, un pantalón rojo con el final negro y unos zapatos blancos, el poder el joven era muy superior hasta la del 1er mago santo God Serena.

 _ **\- Entonces qué me dicen de mi propuesta, Líder del Tártaros Mard Geer y Top 1 de los demonios rebeldes, Byakuro -**_ Pregunto el anciano demonio a los 2 demonios superior a él.

- _ **A Mard Geer le molesta que le hablen para perder el tiempo -** _ Dijo enojado el líder de uno de los 3 gremios oscuros **_\- Mard Geer no tiene nada que ver con lo relacionado a Wilberto o a la hija del mismo, a Mard Geer únicamente le importa encontrar a E.N.D-sama y regresar con Zeref -_** Dijo el sub-líder del gremio.

 ** _\- Concuerdo con Mard, además, te has olvidado que los rebeldes entendíamos a Wilberto, el que nos pidas que nos unamos para cazar a su hija, es lo mismo que pedir que te matemos Zolgia -_ ** Dijo Byakuro al demonio quien no estaba feliz de las respuestas _**\- Enojado, que harás, atacarnos -** _ Dijo con una voz divertida.

Zolgia no era un idiota... no todo el tiempo, hasta el sabía que no ganaría al actual líder del Tártaros y menos al demonio mas poderoso del Mekai, al unico que logro pelear solo con los 4 serafines y contra Dios en su mejor momento de la dimensión DxD y por no olvidar 1er hijo de la familia Gremory y quien iba a ser nombrado Satan carmesí.

 _ **\- No, lamento haber malgastado su tiempo -**_ Dijo Zolgia.

Entonces el amo del castillo se retiró, era probable que lo mataran si se quedaba con ellos.

Una vez el anciano se fue, Mard y el demonio con el cual su maestro había peleado en el pasado se quedaron solos.

- _ **Has crecido, mocoso carmesí -**_ Dijo Mard con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Tu no has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo Mard - Dijo el demonio al Etherias _**\- Si encuentras a E.N.D avisame, tengo**_ _ **asuntos pendientes con él -**_ Dijo antes de pararse y retirarse.

- _ **Te dije que puedes dejarlas con nosotros... además, ya esta por regresar -**_ De la nada Byakuro miró a su espalda, notando como Mard tomaba su té y sonrió.

 _ **\- Entonces esperalas afuera -** _ Dijo Byakuro con una sonrisa en cara.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*FUERA DEL CASTILLO CON MARD GEER*-*-*-*-***_

En las afueras del castillo en otra dimensión, sentado en un árbol mirando el cielo se encontraba Mard esperando a su nuevo integrante y de la nada un poder comparado con el 10mo puesto de los magos santos llego.

Entonces apareció ante los ojos de Mard Geer, 2 jóvenes chicas de la edad de Wendy.

Las 2 eran idénticas, salvo por el hecho de que una era peli rosa y la otra peli plateada, sus ojos, la de la peli rosa eran verde jade y la peli platina de rojo sangre, ambas llevaban un vestido, la de la peli rosa uno del color de su cabello con la imagen de un dragón escupiendo fuego rojo, la de la peli platina de un color negro con la imagen de un demonio que lanzaba fuego negro, ambas con un collar, la peli rosa un rosario y la peli platina una flor de cerezos.

 _ **\- Ha pasado un tiempo, Moka Akashiya y Iris Moka Dragneel, hijas bastardas de E.N.D-sama -** _ Dijo cortésmente el demonio a las hijas de Natsu.

 **\- Ha sido un tiempo, mano derecha de padre, Mard Geer, lamentablemente Lucy y Nyu no están presentes, así que solo iremos nosotras 2 -** Dijo Iris a su "tío".

 ** _\- No hay problema, solo espero que su madre no aparezca pronto cuando E.N.D-sama despierte, aun no la perdona por dar a luz a un bastardo hijo de otro ser -_** Dijo Mard Geer recordando cuando un hijo medio vampiro y tercio humano y tercio gato.

 **\- Ni la menciones, aceptar únicamente a Nyu y Lucy por tener más gen vampiro -** Dijo liberando un poderoso fuego plateado.

 **\- Ya Onee-chan, pronto estaremos con papá otra vez y con eso es suficiente -** Dijo Moka con una sonrisa marca Dragneel.

 _ **\- Sí, E.N.D-sama pronto regresará a liderar a los demonios más poderoso del mundo -** _ Dijo Mard Geer con una sonrisa en cara.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN MAGNOLIA, EN LA NOCHE, EN LA CASA DE NATSU*-*-*-*-*-***_

En la sala de la mansión Dragneel, estaba Natsu como siempre delante del circulo magico demoniaco para el pacto con sus nuevas 4 siervas, que como sus anteriores siervas, únicamente vestían con una pijama con ciertos diseños algo "unicos".

Mio usba un baby doll rojo transparente que dejaba ver sus grandes pechos de copa-G, unas bragas igual rojas pero con la parte delantera transparente dejando ver un matorral rojo de vello púbico, a su vez en el trasero escribía " _Agujero sólo para uso de Onii-chan"_.

En Bisca ella usaba un transparente brasier verde que dejaba a la vista sus pechos copa-E y dejaba ver sus pezones, además de eso, unas pantis verdes algo eroticas e inocentes, además de unas medias, pero llevaba un sombrero y en sus trasero en sus pantis decía _"De Uso Único Para Natsu"_.

Juvia llevaba únicamente una camiseta blanca de Natsu y unas bragas transparente al frente dejando ver su vello púbico azul y en la parte detrás decía _"Propiedad de Natsu-sama"_.

En Erza estaba un Baby Doll rojo escarlata transparente que dejaba ver sus pechos copa-F y sus pezones ya duros por ver a Natsu, unas bragas de encaje rojas con un corazón transparente que mostraba la cerrada intimidad de la dama y su vello púbico visible, en su trasero estaba escrito _"Perra No. 1 de Natsu-sama"_.

Y luego llegaban las 4 nuevas entradas al grupo de siervas.

Empezando por Levy quien llevaba una camisa que Natsu uso hoy y unas delgadas bragas que únicamente protegían la parte delantera, pero dejaban desnudo el trasero de la chica con filos hilos y en la parte delante de las pantis decía " _Uso único de Natsu"._

Luego estaba Evergreen quien usaba una tela verde como un brasier, pero era transparente, dejando ver sus pezones, usaba una erótica tanga verde que dejaba literalmente expuesto su intimidad y su trasero, en su blusa decía _"Hada pervertida de Natsu-sama"_.

Seguido de Ruri quien tenía un Baby Doll amarillo transparente que dejaba sus pechos de copa-E como Erza expuestos, usaba una ligera panti de delgagos hilos, unas medias amarillas y en sus medias decía _"Sucia Dragona de Natsu"_.

La ultima y no la menos importante, Mirajane quien usaba una ropa interior con diseño de Maid, negros con los bordes en blanco y con la frase _"Sucia esclava de Natsu-sama No. 1"._

Cabe decir que todas las pijamas fueron hechas por Juvia Loxar.

\- Entonces están consciente de los riesgos de la maldición y de lo que implica ser mi siervas - Pregunto Natsu a las nuevas integrantes - _ **"Pensar que las chicas que comente salvo por Lucy y Kana... todavía, se han unido"**_ \- Dijo E.N.D a Natsu.

\- Sí, los demonios celestiales nos lo explicaron y queremos serte de ayuda y que nos aceptes a tu lado - Dijo Mira con su angelical sonrisa - Puede que no sea la más fuerte y sea la única maga sin magia, pero quiero estar con Natsu y serle de ayuda - Dijo dando la opinión de todas.

\- O acaso no te gusta ser rodeado por mujeres hermosas - Pregunto Ruri molestando al mago.

\- Me encanta la idea, pero esto es mucho más serio que solo pedir una cita, si hacen el pacto, jamás podrán amar a nadie más, no me desobedeseran sin consecuencias, serán mis esclavas en pocas palabras, puedo usar las como quiera cuando quiera... les estoy dando la oportunidad de pensar si están bien con eso - Las chicas entendían que Natsu nada más deseaba cuidarlas y protegerlas, entonces solo asintieron - No se arrepientan después - Dijo para pararse y empezar con los pactos.

Entonces María puso en el circulo la escencai de Evergreen, Levy, Ruri y Mirajane, entonces el circulo magico aparecio en la mano de Natsu, la puso delante, pero ninguna chica se movía.

Bajo la mano y esperó hasta que la marca desapareciera.

Entones una marca de un collar con un corazón apareció en el cuello de las 4, el de Levy era azul oscuro, el de Evergreen verde suave, el de Ruri amarillo y la de Mirajane blanco, de la nada un collar rojo apareció en el cuello de Mio, uno verde oscuro en el de Bisca, uno escarlata en el de Erza y uno azul marino en la de Juvia.

\- Sabía que esto pasaría - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa - Escuchen, tarar la vez, así que busquen compañero - Ordenó Natsu y las magas lo hicieron al acto.

Mio se puso con Levy, Juvia con Bisca, Ruri con Evergreen y Erza con Mira - Justo como lo imagine - Dijo Natsu.

Con una sonrisa en cara se acercó 1ro al grupo de Mio y Levy.

Entonces Natsu paso sus manos por los hombros de mio delicadamente, ocasionando un gran placer en la peli roja, entonces Natsu con una sonrisa, beso su cuello y Mio se arqueo del placer, su lengua salio y saliva salía por ella, dejando sonrojadas a las mujeres al ver la mirada pervertido de la demonio.

Entonces Natsu bajo su mano a su estomago, donde jugo con ellos y su cuello jugaba con su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo, haciendo que Mio gimiera - Onii-chan~, eres muy rudo~ - Entonces Natsu dejo su cuello y paso a su espalda, donde lamia con fuego en la punta y eso causo que Mio se corriera por 1ra vez - Onii-chan~

Natsu dejó su espalda y la acostó, pasando su mano a uno de sus pechos y su boca en el otro y masajeo su pecho derecho mientras mamaba su pecho izquierdo mientras que con su mano acariciaba su espalda, mandando una gran corriente eléctrica y cuando Natsu con delicadeza y algo de brusquedad mordio el pezon de Mio, esta se corrió por 2da vez y de la nada un color rojo rodeo el cuerpo de ambos.

Natsu sonrió cuando Mio se quedo dormida, entonces miro a Levy quien se sonrojo por esos afilados y peligrosos ojos de Natsu.

Entonces quitó su camisa lentamente, mirando los pequeños pechos copa-B de la maga y sus erectos pezones, entonces Natsu sonrió, con su boca junto los labios de él y de Levy, quien se sonrojo pero abrió la boca y un cálido intruso entró en su boca y esta juego con su lengua.

Natsu entonces tomo su mano y empezó a acariciar los pequeños pechos de Levy, quien soltaba gemidos ahogados por los cálidos labios del mago y entonces noto como la otra mano empezó a acariciar su espalda con un cálido sentimiento, entonces una onda eléctrica la recorrió desde los dedos del pie hasta el cerebro que se volvió blanco y solo pensaba en Natsu.

Entonces Natsu se separo para claro disgusto de Levy, pero Natsu miro a Levy y dijo - Muéstrame el culo - Levy sonrojada se puso en 4 y bajo su pecho para subir su culo - Es hermoso - Dijo Natsu y Levy se puso más roja que el cabello de Mio y Erza.

Entonces gimió al sentir como Natsu mordió su trasero, entonces Levy no aguanto más y se vino como a la vez se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

Natsu sonrió, entonces miro a otro equipo.

Miro a Juvia y a Bisca quienes estaban sonrisa en su cara.

Entonces Juvia sentó a Natsu y ella se puso en sus piernas, mientras que dejaba caer su camisa, dejando ver su cuerpo.

Natsu sonrió con malicia y atacó el cuello de la maga quien acariciaba el cabello de su amo.

Juvia gemía dulcemente el nombre de su amo, entonces sintió como lo mordió y su 1er orgasmo llego, entonces Natsu acostó a Juvia y con su mano amazo los pechos de Juvia mientras la besaba, sus lenguas entrelazadas con la de él, sus manos jugando con su blanda carne o jugando con sus rosados botones duros, mientras se besaban amorosamente.

Entonces Natsu miro a Juvia y apretó sus 2 pezones y la maga se corría por 2da vez y caía al mundo de morfeo.

Paso con Bisca quien sonreía, entonces Natsu se sentó y se quitó la camisa, entonces Bisca fue directo al pecho para lamer el sudor de su amo, mientras que el acariciaba su espalda con las yemas de su dedo con delicadeza y con fuego en ellos.

Entonces Natsu con su mano pidió a Bisca que se alejara y ella se acostó mostrando su cuerpo sudoroso, entonces con su lengua paso desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, donde lamió cada gota que caía en ese agujero, mientras que Bisca gemía dulcemente entonces Natsu bajo y llego a las piernas de Bisca y con lamidas y mordidas hacía su caminos hasta los pies, donde lamia sus dedos uno por uno, para subir y morder el pezón izquierdo de Bisca y ella se corriera por 1ra vez.

Natsu sonrió cuando levantó a Bisca y la tiró a su pecho, para que luego alzó la mirada y con sus labios unidos, entonces con su mano empezó a acariciar el trasero de Bisca, quien puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsu, entonces sintió como sus manso apretaban el gordo trasero de la joven mujer.

Entonces con una ligera mordida con la lengua de Bisca llegó a su 2da corrida y entró al reino de Morfeo.

Una vez acostó a las chicas en unos muebles, volteo a las 2 parejas que sobraban y sonrió.

Camino hasta llegar con Evergreen y con Ruri.

Natsu se sentó y tomo de la espalda de Evergreen y la llevo a su pecho, entonces Ruri se posicionó en la espalda del mago y empezó a lamer su sudor y dibujando con su lengua toda la gran y dura espalda del mago.

Natsu entonces quitó el sostén de Ever y con sus manos empezó a masajear los, entonces Ever empezó a soltar gemidos, con sus brazos los paso a sobre su noca a su espalda para agarrar la cabeza del mago, mientras este disfrutaba de las 2 suaves y grandes pechos de la maga "rival" de Titania.

Entonces Ruri empezó a incrementar su rapidez, con tal de manera que Natsu disfrutara de su lengua, mientras escuchaba a su amiga gimiendo pervertidamente diciendo el nombre del mago de fuego.

Ever quien jamás había sentido nada como eso, no pudo aguantar más y se corrió quedando en los brazos de Morfeo.

Entonces se paro y vio como Ruri estaba mirándolo con unos ojos afilados.

Entones Natsu camino hasta donde Mira y Erza entonces miró al trío de clase-S.

Las 3 se quitaron toda la ropa quedando desnudas.

Natsu se sentó y estiró sus piernas, entonces Mira y Erza fueron a lamerlos, mientras que Ruri se puso a su derecha y unió su boca con la del dragón de fuego.

Entonces las manos de Natsu fueron a los suaves pechos de copa-E, entonces Ruri se sentó sobre las piernas de Natsu, para luego sentir como sus pechos eran jugados violentamente, gimiendo con gran rapidez, donde unía su lengua, notando la experiencia del mago que una vez catalogo como un mocoso, gimiendo mudamente por el beso que estaban sufriendo, entonces Ruri sintió como uno de sus pechos era dejado y rápidamente tomo su trasero, entonces sintió una nalgada al tiempo que la mano de Natsu estiraba su pezón duro y se corrió, cayendo dormida por el placer que Natsu le dio.

Natsu entonces dejo a un lado a Ruri y miró a Erza y Mirajane, quienes ya se habían corrido solo con lamer los pies de Natsu, lo que de cierta manera le hizo pensar a Natsu que Juvia si atino con las palabras de la ropa de ambas magas.

Natsu puso en el suelo a Erza y subió a Mira arriba de ella, lo que confundió a ambas magas, entonces con su mano empezó a jugar con los pechos de Mira, pero Erza podía sentir los dedos de Natsu jugando con sus pechos, además de que mientra jugaba, los pezones de ambas eran tocadas entre ellas y con las manos de Natsu, ambas estaban sorprendidas por el placer que les daba su amo, entonces Mira ya no pudo y se corrió, acto seguido Erza dejo salir una gran cantidad de jugos.

Entonces Natsu paro a ambas féminas y con su boca capturó el pezón izquierdo de mira y el derecho de Erza y empezó a mamarlas, las magas no podían soportar más con el placer y la maldición que hacia el cuerpo de las magas 10 veces más sensible y terminaron corriendose y entrando en el mundo de morfeo.

Cada mago incrementó el poder suyo y el de Natsu, entonces acomodo a todas las chicas y se acomodo en la cama, para que las hcicas abrasaran al mago, a su amo y la persona que todas amaban.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*AFUERA DE LA CASA EN UN ÁRBOL*-*-*-*-***_

En un árbol cerca de la casa, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que Natsu no la notara, había una "persona" en ese lugar, pero llevaba un traje que parecía robótico en la espalda y que enfrente parecía de una tela de color negro azabache, pero dejaba una grieta en el centro, dejando ver parte de su generoso pecho y su ombligo, usaba unas medias blancas ajustadas a sus suaves y bien formadas piernas, usaba unas botas negras con el inicio verde con una gema, en sus hombros habían partes de una armadura negra con verde y unos guantes negros con gemas, ella tenía una tez morena, un hermosos y corto cabello blanco y unos exóticos ojos amarillos fosforescentes con 2 raras marcas rosadas en sus mejillas y 2 cuernos un tanto adorables de una tonalidad verdes fosforescentes.

 **\- Sera que si Zolgia-sama fuera como ese chico, el maestro... No, no debo de pensar en eso -** Dijo la espía mirando al mago peli rosa - **Pero no creo que sea la mejor idea, no sabemos qué tan fuerte es... pero con Sherria-sama de nuestro lado entonces no hay nada que hacer, el plan iniciará pronto y Zolgia-sama obtendrá el poder de Naruse Mio y una nueva sierva... Aunque sea un poco imposible si comparamos tamaños -** Dijo la demonio quien al observar durante un tiempo a Natsu noto cierta área **\- Si Zolgia-sama se entera no dejará de hacer berrinches -** Dijo con un suspiro **\- Lo mejor es que no se entere -** Decidió **\- Algo grande esta por pasar y no se si sera para bien o para mal -** Dijo mirando la luna antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto llegamos al fin del 2do capítulo, díganme qué les parecieron las peleas, los personajes, las revelaciones y todo lo demás._**

 ** _Ya aparecieron los demonios más poderosos y Zolgia, Mard Geer y su búsqueda por E.N.D y Byakuro el demonio mas fuerte del mundo, Natsu tiene hijas y son 4, Mira, Ruri, Levy y Evergreen se unieron al zukulento Harem de Natsu que pasara ahora._**

 ** _Eso lo sabrán en Testamento de Demonios._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews:

: Me alegro que te haya gustado, ya que la platica la plantee con el motivo de revelar, el porque Ruri no había hecho la batalla de fantasía antes o ahora.

Tremormkx: Me alegro saber que te gusta, sobre lo del lemon, sera pronto... posiblemente, en cuanto a lo de Zeref, eso es más complicado, pero pronto lo sabrás y unas cosas, el poder demoníaco de los demonios del libro de Zeref son Etherias no Evil, y sobre lo de contar sobre su poder, sera en cuanto avanza su aventura, más especifico, en el capitulo de hoy.

Rygart Arrow: Ya te había contestado, pero lo dirá otra vez para quien piense lo mismo, los demonios son demonios, serán personajes de otro anime, pero son tratados como Oc`s, sin más, son demonios nacidos en el mundo, pero para no pensar tanto en los Oc`s, es más sencillo el usar personajes de otros animes, aclaro que sin importar que tantos personajes use, todos serán tratados como Oc`s y tratare de corregir lo de Entonces [:3].

Guest: Si, la hija de Bisca sera de Natsu, pero a que te refieres con la hija de Erza, Erza no tiene una hija... aun, ¿me estas pidiendo que Erza tenga una hija? y sobre lo de los Bijuus, déjame pensarlo.

A: Déjame pensarme lo del fic, es algo complejo, pero si puedo crearlo entonces lo haré, ya que me gusta aceptar pedidos de mis lectores, solo deme tiempo y claro, solo espera a que aparezca en la historia, ya que no pondré el nombre de otra persona en el Harem, hasta que Natsu no haya interactuado románticamente o animada mente con ella, pero esta bien, Mavis estará en el Harem.

Guest: Pues eso solo pasara cuando las personas no estén en la sala tras los contratos, cuando las magas se muden, entonces claro, se puede iniciar con un recorrido en las habitaciones de cada maga.

treeofsakuras: Pues me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y sobre como se conocen Chisato y Natsu, eso pronto se mostrara.

Sin más que decir, que disfruten del fic.

* * *

 _ **Harem de Natsu:**_

 _Personajes de Fairy: Erza, Juvia, Bisca, Ruri, Levy, Mira, Lucy._

 _Shinmai no Testament: Mio, Chisato (Afuera), Zest, Yuki._

 _Personajes de otro Anime: Shigure, Himari._

 _[ Los personajes pueden cambiar o salir, como pueden incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de como lo vea y de los comentarios sobre los mismos].  
_

 _ **Parejas: Grey x Milliana, Gajeel x María, Elfman x Tachibana.**_

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No humano hablando._

 _"Hola".- No humano pensando._

 ** _Hola.- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Pensando._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6.- Traición de un amigo y Demonificación.**_

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA CASA DRAGNEEL*-*-*-*-*_**

En la casa de Natsu, en la sala estaban 9 personas, 8 mujeres, todas desnudas, y un hombre quien no llevaba camisa.

Ellos eran Natsu Dragneel y sus siervas Naruse Mio, Levy Mcgarden, Evergreen, Ruri Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Loxar, Bisca Connell y Mirajane Strauss, todos magos del mismo gremio, Fairy Tail, lugar conocido por los magos poderosos y destructivos que tenían, salvo que había uno, con el que ninguno había interactuado.

Pero ahora mismo estaba cerca una gran amenaza para las hadas.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN ALGUNA PARTE DE MAGNOLIA*-*-*-*-*_**

En un callejón oscuro habían 2 personas hablando, uno era un joven de azulada cabellera y la otra una loli de cabello platino, ellos eran Jen y María.

– Segura, no sabes si tendrás una oportunidad de regresar todo a como era antes – Dijo Jen a la loli tras haber dado las instrucciones que la loli debía seguir – Yo al menos dudaría o no tendría esos vacíos ojos de culpa, hablas mucho por muy poco que puedes contar – Dijo Jen a la Súcubo – No sé cómo piensas que reaccionaran, pero te aseguro que solo los lastimaras.

– Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada más, solo puedo cumplir con la misión – Dijo María al Oni.

– Acaso no es el dolor de uno el dolor de todos – María miró al demonio con ojos violentos pero vacíos – Si quieres puedo terminar tu miseria, sabes que entre tú y yo, el único que sobrevivirá seré yo, incluso si vas en tu 100% no me ganaras – Dijo Jen para girarse – No te arrepientas luego, de lo contrario, algo puede hacerte desaparecer – Dijo para desaparecer en una estela azul añil.

María miro el suelo, tenía órdenes y debía cumplirlas, ya tenía todo planeado, un camino sin obstáculos, pero no tenía el valor para cambiar eso, así que se fue directo al gremio, donde todo comenzó y donde acabará.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL GREMIO*-*-*-*-*_**

Ya era de día y había una reunión de equipos, los Demon Hunters y el equipo Natsu, los cuales pocas veces interactúan para misiones, aunque fuera un poco intrigante que el equipo Natsu fuera el único con derecho a misiones de clase-S, pero actualmente, las misiones de poco calibre, podían ser muy interesante y actualmente los magos de las colas de las hadas, el equipo Demon Hunter, buscaban su revancha contra los Demonios Silenciosos, por ende, combatían y entrenaban para no volver a perder.

Pero incluso así, su nivel era aún menor, claro que comparados con Natsu era difícil, Bisca y Juvia se hacían más fuerte y ya habían demostrado sus nuevos poderes, Juvia y Bisca combatieron entre ellas, en una batalla casi tan destructiva que la de Natsu y Gajeel, salvo que eran más débiles que los 2, pase a su entrenamiento, ambas no lograban poder superar a los Dragon Slayer de 1ra generación y cabe decir que Gajeel y Natsu quienes han peleado, han tenido que hacerlo fuera del gremio, ya que aunque Natsu poseía un poder mágico muy superior al de Ruri, igualando al de Gildarts, no quería decir que eso fuera la clave y eso lo sabía.

Gajeel se volvía cada día más fuerte como él, Elfman buscaba cada día un nuevo demonio bestia al cual absorber y entrenaba con las que ya tenía, Grey entrenaba su hielo al punto de poder domarlo en un bajo cero, Alzack practicaba sus disparos y con Grey peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que María quién era igual de fuerte que Elfman en su modo bestia, no entrenaba mucho y se la pasaba de misiones con algunas chicas o con Gajeel.

Entonces como era común en el gremio, había una batalla campal de todos contra todos, que fue iniciada por Natsu, Grey y Gajeel, para demostrar quién era el mejor, la pelea era tan divertida que hasta Loke entro en ella.

Basta decir que las chicas no se unían y no porque no quisieran, sino por miedo a salir lastimadas, Levy era aún muy débil como para enfrentar a Tachibana quien mostró una fuerza casi pareja a la de María, salvo que su poder mágico era menor al de Lucy y Kana, Lucy y Kana no deseaban participar únicamente, Mira no podía usar magia, Erza estaba con su pastel de fresas aunque se preguntaba si su sabor podría mejorar, Ruri porque era una pérdida de tiempo, la tribu del rayo no entraba ya que Ruri no entraría, Mio y María porque no era de su agrado, Juvia únicamente apoyaba a Natsu.

– Ha pasado un tiempo, que tal si vamos nosotras a una misión Mio-sama, Lucy-san, Kana-san – Pregunto María a las 3 magas quienes eran muy buenas amigas, quienes se vieron y luego a María – Vamos, además, no está el mes de Lucy-san cerca y he oído que habrá un festival de Sake cerca y además, sería bueno tener dinero para comprar cosas ¿no? – Dijo y las 3 chicas se vieron.

– Es verdad, mi mes de renta se acercó y eso es problemático, le preste dinero a Natsu y aun no me lo devuelve… adelante hagámoslo – Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en cara.

– Adelante, el dinero para beber, no sería mala idea, puedo llevarme a otras personas y hacer fiesta no – Dijo Kana divertida con la idea de pasarse de copas y que un mago peli rosa la cuide y despierte en los brazos del mago – No suena nada mal – Dijo con una mirada pervertida.

– Pues hace tiempo que no vamos a una misión de solo chicas – Dijo Mio tras escuchar a sus amigas – Bien María busca una misión y vayamos – Dijo la hija del rey demonio.

El demonio loli asintió y fue a buscar una misión donde el plan empezara.

– Natsu – Una voz llamo al mago peli rosa desde la oficina del maestro y la pelea se detuvo y todos miraron al maestro del gremio – Podemos hablar en privado – Y un silencio incomodo sonó.

– Suerte flamitas – Dijo Grey dándole ánimos a su mejor amigo, aunque el mismo no lo acepte.

– Cuando salgas continuamos Salamander – Dijo Gajeel a su rival mejor amigo Dragon Slayer, aunque jamás lo acepte.

Entonces el mago nombrado fue caminando a donde estaba Makarov con una mirada entre sería y analítica, mientras que María regresaba con un papel en mano.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA BARRA*-*-*-*-*_**

María llego a la barra y miro con algo de pena a Natsu-san, hasta donde sabe, que llamaran al pirómano mago de fuego a la oficina del maestro, nunca ha sido buena señal, ni antes y mucho menos ahora, pero entonces dejo el papel y Mirajane lo tomo.

– Se pide de magas quienes se encarguen de encontrar un objeto muy importante en la cuidad de Hargeon y de ser posible una maga de espíritus celestiales – Dijo Mirajane leyendo la información de la misión – Al parecer buscan un objeto que un perro enterró y un espíritu celestial puede encontrarlo, uno con un gran olfato – Dijo con una sonrisa Mirajane a las magas.

– No tengo un espíritu con un gran olfato, pero tengo a Virgo y eso debería bastar – Dijo Lucy animada.

– Y yo con mis cartas mágicas puedo crear un perro cuando Virgo falle – Dijo Kana también con una sonría.

– Eso fue cruel Kana – Dijo Lucy a su amiga quien se quedó chiflando mirando a otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Bueno no suena mal y casi no tenemos que hacer nada y lo que sobre del día podemos pasear – Dijo Mio y todas asintieron.

– Entonces déjame tomar el registro de la misión – Dijo Mirajane y tomo la misión.

Las 3 magas entonces salieron del gremio rumbo a la estaciona de Magnolia para ir a Hargeon a hacer el trabajo, pero sin que nadie lo notara más que María, el demonio que había espiado a Natsu tiempo atrás los seguía.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON EL MAESTRO*-*-*-*-*_**

En la oficina del Guild Master, Natsu estaba sentado delante de Makarov, quien a su vez miraba al mago peli rosa, entonces Natsu fue el 1ro en hablar.

\- ¿Pasa algo Ji-chan? - Pregunto Natsu a Makarov con su típica sonrisa.

\- No hay algo que quieras decirme Natsu - Pregunto Makarov, pero Natsu negó - Ya veo - Dijo Makarov - Bien, tengo una pregunta que quiero hacerte - Dijo Makarov.

\- Que bien, yo quería que tu me preguntaras algo - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Es cierto que Mio es la hija del rey demonio y tu su protector y... quiero la verdad, cual es la fuente de tu poder? - Natsu sonrió, había llegado a la conclusión que Makarov debía saberlo.

\- Sí, Mio es la hija del antiguo rey demonio Wilberto, un demonio que soñaba y anhelaba la paz, pero fue asesinado por demonios que no lo toleraban, con miedo a que su hija muriera, antes de su muerte la dejo con unos humanos y la criaron, cuando los demonios se enteraron, uno fue y asesino delante de Mio a sus padres y hasta ahora busca a Mio, y si obtiene el poder de Mio es probable que los demonios tratan de dominar la tierra - Makarov abrió los ojos al ver el problema que sería una de sus hijas.

\- Así que eso hizo un demonio - Dijo Makarov liberando un poder mágico que se sentía fuera de la habitación preocupando a todos - Dejando a un lado el hecho de que tendremos caza de demonios... que hay de tu poder - Pregunto Makarov más calmado bajando su poder mágico.

\- Lo que estoy por contarle, quiero que se quede como un secreto - Makarov miro a su hijo que mostraba entre tristeza y algo de miedo, Makarov preocupado asintió - Soy un demonio de los libros de Zeref - Makarov se quedo con 2 puntos como ojos y con un pato arriba de su cabeza que al volar dejaba puntos - Se que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad, mi nombre completo es Etherias Natsu Dragneel, abreviado E.N.D el demonio mas poderoso que Zeref creo nunca - Makarov analizo todo.

\- Es difícil de aceptar, pero dime, si tu eres un demonio de los libros de Zeref, no se ha escuchado nada sobre ti y porque hasta ahora me lo cuentas o porque hasta ahora tu poder ha sido liberado - Pregunto Makarov.

\- Porque mi existencia se remonta hace 500 o 800 años en el pasado, donde fui revivido por Zeref, quien creo muchas cosas con tal de revivirme, entonces logró su cometido, pero cuando me desperté, lo abandone y me fui a otras dimensiones donde peleaba contra Dioses, Demonios, Ángeles o cualquier cosa que pudiera darme diversión, incluso tuve un Harem y con algunas unas hijas... lo que es raro porque ninguna me dio un niño, pero en esos viajes Zeref me encontró, y me selló en una forma bebé y me entrego a Igneel, el rey dragón de fuego, destruyo todo rastro de mi existencia a la vez que creaba un plan y entonces con la puerta para viajar en tiempo, Eclipse, viajamos tanto yo como otros 4 Dragon Slayer del pasado al futuro, en una época donde haya bastante Ethernano y entonces los dragones desaparecieron ese día - Makarov abrió los ojos al saber ese día - Sí, el 7 del 7 (Julio) del X777 fue el día en que 5 Dragon Slayer llegaron del pasado al futuro, Gajeel y yo somos uno de esos 5 - El maestro de las hadas estaba muy impresionado - Mis recuerdos o unas partes como una parte de mi poder despertó por el _**[Etherion]**_ y el poder demoníaco de Mio y María, lo que rompió parte del sello, pero aun esta incompleto mi desperar como E.N.D, el demonio más poderoso de Zeref Dragneel, mi única familia - Y ahí Makarov casi pierde lo que le quedaba de cabello.

\- Entonces tu eres el hermano menor de Zeref y el demonio capaz de matarlo, pero tu poder esta sellado y todo registro de ti fue eliminado por Zeref para que nadie tu buscará - Dijo Makarov y Natsu con una mirada triste asintió - Ya veo - Dijo Makarov - Y soy el único que sabe esto - Pregunto Makarov.

\- Si, no se lo he contado a nadie más... en realidad no es un tema de plática común o fácil de tocar - Dijo Natsu a su maestro quien tuvo que darle la razón en eso - Además algunos amigos míos me culparían - Makarov miro a Natsu - Soy el hermano de Zeref y un demonio del mismo, incluso los demonios que mi hermano creo fue una forma para traerme a la vida y que me acompañaran, en pocas palabras, Deliora nació por mi, la torre del paraíso se construyó para mí, Grey, Lyon, Yuka, Tobi, Sherri, Erza, Simón, su hermanita Kagura, Milliana, Sho, Wally, todos los esclavos de la torre del paraíso, y muchas personas mas me odiaran cuando se enteren de que por mi culpa sus vidas fueron horribles - Dijo Natsu al maestro quien comprendió todo.

Para Natsu era un tema muy delicado y la posibilidad de que los hermanos que una vez tuvo, los compañeros que siempre quiso, lo tomaran como el responsable de todo, incluso llego a entender que el mago oscuro Zeref no era tan malo, sino todo lo contrario, un humano que deseaba tanto tener a su hermano con él, que se volvió un ser maligno, pero los magos no lo tomarían tan bien como él.

\- Entiendo, esto se quedará como un secreto, pero sabes que llegara el día en que tendrás que contarles a todos quien eres - Dijo Makarov a su hijo.

\- Lo sé - Dijo Natsu, estaba consciente de eso y esperaba pronto revelarlo aunque se a sus siervas.

Ambos salieron de la oficina del maestro y Natsu miro la barra y noto la ausencia de María, Mio, Lucy y Kana, entonces bajo con el Maestro y llegaron a la barra.

\- Mira, adonde fueron las chicas - Pregunto refiriéndose a Kana, Lucy, Mio y María, entonces la maga albina miro a su amo.

\- Se fueron a una misión sencilla - Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Oh ya veo - Dijo Natsu - Dónde - Pregunto ahora más serio sorprendiendo a Mira y a Makarov.

\- Hargeon - Dijo Mira y Natsu entonces liberó un poder abrumador en el gremio.

Todos los magos voltearon a ver al mago de cabello rosado quien tapaba sus ojos por su cabello, entonces se paro, pero antes de continuar.

\- Que pasa Salamander - Pregunto Gajeel quien como Grey Elfman no sentía el poder mágico por su nueva fuerza al entrenar.

\- Gajeel ven conmigo, este tema se relaciona con María - Dijo Natsu y Gajeel abrió los ojos, entonces se fue junto a Gajeel.

Ambos magos salieron del gremio, Natsu bajo su poder mágico y con su olfato busco a la única persona quien podría darle información sobre Mio y María.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN HARGEON*-*-*-*-*_**

Ya habían acabado la misión gracias a Virgo que no tardó en encontrar la joya que su perro escondido, incluso tenían toda la recompensa, no era mucha, pero al menos tenían para pagar la renta de Lucy, claro que para lo de Kana no, pero si hacían una misión entonces no habría problema entonces, pero de la nada una persona llamó a una de las magas.

– Naruse Mio – La nombrada y las magas vieron que delante de ellas una joven de cabello plateado como unos ojos verdes fosforescentes, usaba una armadura que iba del cuello a los brazos negro con verde y usaba un tipo de traje al estilo conejo play boy de color negro y blanco en las piernas, usaba unos raros pero lindos cuernos negros con el inicio verde y unas largas orejas puntiagudas como unos adornos en sus mejillas – El Amo Zolgia la ha estado buscando – Mio y Lucy se sorprendieron de oír ese nombre.

– Así que eres una sierva de esa rata – Dijo Lucy sacando su látigo – No dejare que te lleves a Mio.

– Ya he escuchado todo desde inicio a final, ni creas que dejaremos que te lleves a una de nuestras compañeras – Dijo Kana sacando sus cartas.

Mio sonrió, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando ambas, Kana y Lucy cayeron desmayadas al suelo, mientras que María estaba en su espalda, con su mano en forma de haber golpeado algo, que serían los puntos nerviosos en el cuello de ambas magas, lo que sorprendió a Mio, pero cuando estaba por decir algo, fue noqueada por un golpe de la demonio.

– Bien hecho María, ahora hay que llevarlas con Zolgia-sama – Dijo la demonio y María cargo a Mio como la demonio a Lucy y Kana – Ellas no estaban en los planes de Zolgia-sama, pero creo que será del placer del amo – Dijo la demonio al ver a Lucy y Kana.

– Rápido Zest-sama, si dejamos que Natsu-sama se entere, dudo que Zest-sama pueda contra él - Dijo María y Zest asintió.

Entonces con un círculo mágico ambas desaparecieron de Hargeon a un misterioso lugar.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN ALGUNA PARTE DE MAGNOLIA*-*-*-*-*_**

En un lugar cerca del Gremio estaban Natsu quien había dejado de sentir el paradero de Mio, junto con Gajeel caminaron hasta encontrarse a un joven de cabello azul oscuro que a su vez poseía una máscara Oni quien llevaba un traje de Omnyouji con unas telas en la espalda, Natsu lo reconoció como su "compañero" el Oni Jen.

– Hasta que te dejas ver Jen – Dijo Natsu al demonio quien miraba a Natsu con su máscara puesta – Él es mi compañero Gajeel Redfox y actualmente necesito de tu ayuda – Dijo Natsu al Oni – Así que al grano… Donde se encuentra Mio y porque María nos traiciono – Esas palabras molestaron a Gajeel, pero antes de hablar o hacer algo Jen hablo.

– Mio junto con María están en el palacio de Zolgia, María fue enviada a alejar a Naruse Mio de usted, de lo contrario el marqués Zolgia, asesinaría a su rehén, Shella, la madre de María – Los ojos de ambos Slayers se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas demostraban odio – Algo más que quieras saber Natsu-san – Pregunto el Ogro.

– Donde se encuentra Zolgia – Dijo Natsu con ira calmada en su voz, pero Jen miro al mago peli rosa – Contesta – Dijo Natsu.

– Sabes que eso es imposible Natsu-san, mi situación me lo prohíbe, más información como esa es imposible que la pueda dar, únicamente preguntas sencillas… – No continúo por la espada que apuntaba a su cuello y por un fuego carmesí que casi lo golpea – Yare, Yare, así que no me dejan más que pelear – Dijo Oni moviendo su mano a su espalda.

– Espera – Dijo Natsu y Jen como Gajeel miraron al mago peli rosa – Que es lo que deseas para que nos ayudes, te daremos lo que quieras – Dijo Natsu a Jen que movió su cabeza a un lado.

– Esa también es una opción… ¿Pero seguro que puedes darme lo que quiero? – Pregunto Jen al mago quien lo miro con sus ojos ónix.

– Lo que quieras – Dijo Natsu.

Jen platico con Natsu y Gajeel y ya que tenían todo, solo faltaba una cosa y estaban por hacerlo.

– Una cosa más antes de que se vayan – Dijo Jen y los magos lo miraron – Zolgia cuenta con un gran ejercito de demonios, muchos de ellos muy poderosos, solo digo que no deberían subestimar a sus enemigos como para solo ir 2 – Los magos entonces sonrieron.

– En Fairy, cuando alguien se mete con alguien de la familia, toda la familia castiga a esa persona, esa es una regla entre las hadas – Dijeron Natsu y Gajeel a Jen.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN EL GREMIO*-*-*-*-*_**

Natsu y Gajeel entraron en el gremio y cuando lo hicieron notaron a 7 personas de otros gremios, los cuales Natsu reconocía casi a todos.

En una silla en una mesa estaba Erza platicando con Milliana y tratando de no cortar a Ikaruga, pero en esa mesa también estaba una joven de la edad de Natsu, un cabello largo y lacio que llegaba a su espalda de un color morado, tenía unos ojos chocolate y una tez clara, usaba un traje de marinerita y una espada, un pantalón negro y unas botas blancas y una diadema en forma de orejas de conejo en su cabello, pero Natsu notaba el cuerpo que batallaba contra el de Erza con su ropa, Natsu se imaginó que ella era Kagura, la hermana de Simón y una presión en el pecho lo ataco, pero negó no tenía tiempo.

En otra mesa con Grey y Elfman hablando 4 personas, un peli gris en puntas para arriba con unos mechones que iban a la derecha de su cara, tenía unos ojos de color gris-azulado, una tez algo pálida y usaba una camisa de manga corta roja con los finales blancos y un pantalón blanco con marcas negras y un abrigo blanco con plumas al final. él era el hermano y amigo de Grey, Lyon Bastian.

Otro era un joven de cabello azul en una trenza, usaba un extraño sombrero azul con blanco, tenía unos ojos de color azul-verdoso, tenía unas cejas poblanas azules, su tez era clara y usaba un extraño traje verde de un luchador marcial chino. él era Yuka Suzuki.

Él ultimo de os hombres del grupo era un joven de tez clara, con un cabello castaño-naranja, tenía una... ¿barba? naranja, con una nariz era roja, algo canino, en pocas palabras, ya que también poseía 2 orejas de perro, únicamente usaba un pantalón azul de mezclilla y unos zapatos marones, el era Toby Horhorta.

La ultima era una joven de cabello rojo fresa, un tono cercano al rosa, su cabello estala ondulado y largo, pues llegaba a la espalda, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules zafiro, usaba un hermoso vestido rosa con el pecho en lineas negras al final, al final del lado derecho una rasgadura que dejaba ver la pierna derecha, ella era Sherry Blendy.

Natsu entonces miro al gremio y hablo.

\- Ji-chan - El nombrado quien bebía miró al mago - Algo ha pasado y para mala suerte involucra a Zolgia - De la nada los ojos de Mira, Erza, Ruri, Evergreen, Bisca, Levy, Alzack, Grey y Elfman se abrieron y vieron al mago.

\- Que ha pasado - Pregunto Makarov serio.

\- Zolgia ha tomado como rehén a la madre de María y la uso para llevar con Zolgia a Mio, Lucy y Kana - De la nada múltiples poderes mágicos estallaron en ira.

Makarov, Erza y Mira quien dejó libre su poder mágico hicieron que los magos temblaran, salvo por los más fuertes, entonces Makarov se paró y antes de decir algo, Natsu hablo.

\- Compañeros de Fairy e invitados - Dijo Natsu a todos los presentes, quienes voltearon a verlo - Hay algo que tengo que contarles - Natsu entonces contó lo sucedido y la verdad de Mio, desde inicio hasta cuando se le dio la misión de protegerlas.

Todos los magos, de las hadas o no, estaban en furia, sus poderes mágicos indicaban una sola cosa.

\- Esto es la guerra - Dijo Makarov - Saben donde se encuentra Mio y las demás - Pregunto Makarov.

\- Un amigo me lo contó con una condición, pero esta cerca y algo lejos - Entonces Natsu dijo el lugar y las hadas tomaron sus posiciones.

\- Esperen - Detuvo Makarov - No podemos ir solo y abrirnos paso, ese lugar debe de tener una barrera, debemos encontrar una forma de destruir todo lo que nos impida movernos desde adentro - Dijo Makarov.

\- No sé preocupe por eso Ge-he - Dijo Gajeel.

\- Ya tenemos algo planeado para eso - Dijo Natsu - Nos vemos donde les dijimos en 15 minutos - Entonces ambos Slayers caminaron con la idea de acabar con todo esto de una vez y por siempre.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN UN CASTILLO MEDIEVAL*-*-*-*-***_

En un castillo al estilo medieval en alguna parte del mundo mágico, se encontraban Mio, Lucy y Kana, las 3 desmayadas atadas por cadenas mágicas, teniendo una crucificción, delante de ellas estaba la demonio de nombre Zest arrodillada como un caballero delante de su amo Zolgia, quien tenía una repugnante sonrisa en cara.

- **Buen trabajo, además no solo Naruse Mio se encuentra en este lugar, sino también 2 hermosas jóvenes -** Dijo mirando a Kana y Lucy **\- Are que las 3 me sirvan -** Dijo para reír y luego mirar a Zest y María - **Buen trabajo, una vez que todo acabe, dejaré libre a Shella -** Le dijo a la Súcubo loli.

\- Hai, Zolgia-sama - Dijo María con tristeza en su voz.

Entonces los ojos de Mio como las de las magas se abrieron y notaron que estaban encadenadas y en un lugar que no recordaban.

 **\- Veo que ya despertaron -** Dijo Zolgia y las magas lo miraron, pero Mio con mucho odio.

\- Zolgia - Nombró al demonio quien asesinó a su familia adoptiva, despertando el odio de las 2 magas, pero no podían hacer nada por estar con sus manos lejos de sus armas.

- **Incluso con una mirada enojada, se ven hermosas -** Dijo el horrendo anciano a la joven **\- Pero esa expresión no es la correcta, pero no importa, cuando empecemos, será la correcta -** Dijo alzando sus manos acercándolas a los pechos copa-G de Mio quien se movía para evitarlo.

Pero entonces sonó algo, Zolgia detuvo su mano y sacó una esfera, la cual empezó a brillar y dar una voz, pero no se notaba bien la silueta, solo era una sombra.

- _ **Zolgia estás ahí -** _ Pregunto la voz.

 **\- Aquí estoy mi señor Leohart-sama -** Dijo Zolgia al demonio más poderoso del Mekai.

- _ **Que bien -** _ Dijo la joven voz **_\- Voy a informar que la energía proveniente de Naruse Mio -_** Informó Leohart al anciano demonio.

- **No he estado cerca de Naruse Mio desde que me relevo de ese trabajo -** Mintió Zolgia a su rey.

 ** _\- En serio, porque mi informante me indicó haber visto a tu sierva, cerca de donde se encontraba Naruse Mio y además de tu última visita al Mekai sin previo aviso -_** De la nada la voz de Leohart era más ruda que antes, lo que provocó cierto miedo en Zolgia.

 **\- Mi visita fue para recoger algo que olvidaba, no creí que fuera necesario informar, lo siento tanto Heka Leohart-sama -** Dijo Zolgia con una mentira - **No sabía nada sobre eso, puede que no se lo haya contado a mi sierva, me disculpo, pero no tengo nada que ver en la extraña desaparición de Naruse Mio** \- Dijo Zolgia con una excusa.

 _ **\- Como sea, luego veremos eso -**_ Dijo Leohart al anciano _- **Por ahora necesito que venga al Mekai, hemos encontrado en unas ruinas, unas tablas que poseen runas antiguas y hasta donde yo sé. esa es una de sus especialidades... de no llegar será tomado de traición -**_ Advirtió para colgar.

Zolgia miro a las magas, quienes tenían magia oscura en sus bocas para que no gritaran y arruinaran su invento, entonces se volteo y con magia golpeó a su demonio sirviente Zest, lo que sorprendió a las magas.

 **\- Inútil criatura, te dije que te mantuvieras al cuidado de no ser vista, ahora Leohart sospecha de mi... pero eso cambiará cuando obtenga el poder de Wilberto y lo destruya -** Dijo mirando a Mio **\- Pero será cuando regrese no quiero que el ejército venga cuando aun no obtengo el poder de Wilberto... no me falles esta vez Zest -** Dijo Zolgia para dirigirse a salir.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos minutos y Zest verifico que el ejercito estuviera listo para cualquier caso, verifico que las futuras esclavas de su amo estuvieran bien encadenadas y que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, entonces la puerta sonó.

Zest intrigada fue a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con Jen el Oni, que a su vez llevaba a una persona, la cual Zest reconoció como el amo de Naruse Mio y muchas hermosas y fuertes hembras, entonces miro a Jen.

\- En serio creyeron que traicionaría al Marqués Zolgia - Dijo Jen - Ahora entrégame a Naruse Mio, Leohart-sama desea el poder de Wilberto - Dijo Jen - A cambio pueden quedarse con él - Dijo dejando en el suelo al mago peli rosa.

Zest miró al mago y se sonrojo, pero entregar a Mio no era una opción.

\- Que, acaso no puedes tomar decisiones sin tu amo... no es tu deber proteger a tu amo - Pregunto Jen impaciente - De la nada Jen fue atravesado por la mano de Zest - Bastarda - Dijo Jen para luego ser prendido en fuego - Esta me las pagaras - Dijo antes de que su cuerpo calcinado chocara contra la tierra y muriera.

\- Los muertos no pueden jurar nada - Dijo Zest tomando al mago peli rosa.

* * *

Zest entró con el mago, lo que sorprendió a todas, ya que estaba con cortes y muy mal herido, como si hubiera peleado contra 8 Erza`s, lo que espantó a las magas.

\- Ese idiota de Jen, pensar que este mago era su salvación... pero sus poderes son increíbles, si se pone del lado de Zolgia-sama, no necesitaría de otra persona para pelear contra Leohart... aunque si lo serán los Top 10 al 1 - Dijo Zest mirando al mago peli rosa de pies a cabeza con un tinte rosa en sus mejillas - María - La nombrada apareció y cuando vio a Natsu se asombró - Quiero que leves la mente del joven y lo conviertas en un leal caballero para Zolgia - Ordenó Zest a la Súcubo.

\- Como usted ordene, Zest-sama - Dijo María llevando-se a Natsu para poder corromper su mente.

\- Que le harán a Natsu - Pregunto Lucy a la demonio.

\- María es una Súcubo y ahora esta por adentrarse en la mente del mago para que se convierta en un peón de Zolgia - Eso abrió los ojos de las magas y de Mio - Se convertirá en un gran caballero - Dijo ella mirando al mago - Sin duda, el Mekai sera tomado por Zolgia cuando tome el control de ese demonio.

Las 3 féminas no se podían creer eso.

* * *

En un cuarto en la mansión de Zolgia, estaba una enorme cama, en ella estaba Natsu atado por cadenas que cancelaba la magia, delante de él, estaba María, preparándose para corromper la mente de Natsu y que se convirtiera en un leal guerrero para Zolgia, pero no tenía opción.

Natsu abrió los ojos lentamente, para su suerte no había mucha luz al cual acostumbrarse, pero entonces noto que su cuerpo era retenido por cadenas anti magia, por lo que suspiro, entonces sintió un poder mágico conocido y noto como se subía en la cama en la cual estaba atrapado y la miro.

Su largo cabello plateado con unos dorados orbes y su infantil cuerpo, con una triste expresión en su delicado rostro.

\- Siempre pensé que cuando una mujer estuviera arriba de mí estaría con una sucia sonrisa y gimiendo de placer como loca, no con un expresión triste y culpa... no creo ser tan malo en el sexo - Bromeo, con una sonrisa típica de él en cara.

\- Bromeando en una situación así, sin duda es Natsu-san - Dijo María al mago de cabello rosa.

\- Pudiste pedir ayuda al gremio, te hubiéramos salvado y a tu madre - María abrió los ojos al escuchar eso - Lo sé, mi deber como hermano mayor es ayudar a mi familia - Dijo Natsu a María - Claro que al final sera Gajeel quien terminara con tu dolor - Dijo Natsu a la Súcubo quien se mordió su labio con fuerza - María - La nombrada miro al mago - Tu careces del poder para dominar mi mente, así que detente y libérame... salvare a tu madre y regresaremos al gremio - Dijo Natsu a su compañera.

\- No puedo, si lo hago, mi madre sera asesinada, lo siento Natsu-san, pero tomare su mente - Dijo María y entonces junto energía.

Una llave se creo y se pasó al candado en el centro de la ropa en el pecho de María y giro como si abriera algo, entonces una luz brillo y su cuerpo fue cubierto por poder demoníaco, entonces su cuerpo creció para ser tan alta como Juvia y su busto paso de una copa-A a una D, su cintura era delgada y su trasero había crecido, Natsu tan bien noto el poder de María.

Ahora frente a él estaba una María crecida y no la loli succubus de siempre.

\- Guau, ahora si que me sorprendiste - Dijo Natsu con asombro en sus ojos y voz.

\- No se preocupe Natsu-san, esto terminara muy pronto - Dijo María a Natsu.

\- No - Dijo Natsu a María - Sabes cuánto tardarás en hacerme "terminar", pasaremos casi 4 horas para eso - María se sonrojó - Además, no es de dragones varones el robarse a las mujeres de sus compañeros y amigos - Dijo Natsu a la demonio - Si te detienes ahora, puedes esperar a Gajeel - María se volvió un tomate en ese momento.

\- No puedo pedir algo tan amable como eso Natsu-san - Dijo María y entonces un poder demoníaco en sus ojos y Natsu entonces sintió su conciencia siendo contaminada.

María entonces beso a Natsu y el se quedo quieto con sus jade ojos vacíos, entonces abrió la boca y dejo que la lengua de María entrara en su boca y sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas.

Entonces Natsu se lanzó contra María y se puso delante de ella, quitando la ropa que protegía sus ahora generosos pechos, dejando mirar su blanca piel y sus pechos que rebotaban por la exhalación de María, que a su vez cerraba los ojos dejando que Natsu hiciera lo que quisiera.

Natsu entonces acercó su boca a los duros pezones de María, pero se detuvo, su mente peleaba, María lo noto, entonces la mano de María tomó el cuello de Natsu y lo mandó al suelo del cuarto.

Natsu cayó al suelo y sacó su aire, entonces María se puso arriba de él, lo volvió a mirar Natsu y el control se fortaleció, María se giró y miró al pantalón de Natsu, a la vez que bajaba su parte más importante a la boca de Natsu, quien olio el erótico aroma de la súcubo, entonces con su boca abierta sacó la lengua para lamer esa parte.

María entonces sacó parte de la ropa de Natsu y dejó libre el pene erecto del mago, la cual impresionó a la demonios.

\- Mio-sama dijo que era grande, pero no esperaba que tanto - Dijo impresionada - Pero al menos los 2 nos corrompemos juntos - Pero Natsu escucho esas palabras.

Pero cuando ambos estaban por empezar a lamerse entre ellos, Natsu recuperó una vez más, parte de su conciencia y aventó a María a un lado, con su puño en fuego carmesí golpeó el suelo y liberó una llama carmesí de sus manos, entonces con su mano subió su pantalón,y miró a su "hermanita".

\- No dejare que hagas esto - Dijo como podía Natsu por el control mental de la súcubo.

\- Por favor Natsu-san, antes de que empeore todo, solo déjame hacer esto, no quiero hacerlo sufrir más de la cuenta... además Zolgia posee un ejército de demonios, no podrá hacer nada - Dijo María con pena en su voz.

\- No tienes porque - Dijo una voz ajena y entonces la puerta del cuarto fue destrozada y un bastón de metal golpeó a Natsu y lo mandó a volar.

Del humo salió Gajeel con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras sus mano derecha regresaba a ser una mano y dejaba de ser el bastón, entonces María y Gajeel se miraron uno al otro.

De la nada una explosión mando a volar a Gajeel.

\- Bastardo, porque cojones me golpeaste - Grito Natsu con fuego en su mano y una vena en su cara.

\- Era para sacarte del trance de María - Dijo Gajeel a Natsu con una mentira.

\- Y tu como diablos iba a saber que estaba atrapado en el trance de María, eh, idiota - Pregunto Natsu pegando su cara con una vena con la de Gajeel, quien también obtuvo una vena.

\- Porque lo escuche, idiota - Dijo Gajeel en respuesta.

\- Oh y acaso oyes a través de 4 paredes y una barrera que borra cualquier cosa del exterior... cuando tu oído se volvió mejor que él mío y puedes escuchar más allá de lo evidente - Pregunto con sarcasmo Natsu.

\- Desde que así lo quise - Dijo Gajeel.

Ambos estaban a punto de iniciar una batalla, María noto cuanta confianza y amistad tenían y una traicionera lágrima salió de sus ojos.

\- Te patearia el culo sino fuera porque no tenemos tiempo - Dijo Natsu - Te encargo a María y lo que falte... ye me encargo de la basura - Dijo Natsu saliendo de la habitación.

Gajeel y María se quedaron solos en la habitación mientras Natsu caminaba en búsqueda de su hermanita y de sus 2 compañeras, además de resolver asuntos con el inútil de Zolgia.

\- Deberías taparte - Dijo sonrojado Gajeel apuntando al desnudo pecho de la demonio, quien se sonrojo y se arreglo - Porque no pediste ayuda - Pregunto Gajeel.

\- No quería involucrar los - Dijo María - Fairy Tail era una familia, pero mi madre era el rehén de Zolgia, no podía desobedecer lo... no soy tan fuerte como Natsu-san o Gajeel-san - Dijo María con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Yo no soy fuerte - Dijo Gajeel y María lo miró - Antes de entrar a Fairy Tail, era un mago de un gremio llamado Phantom Lord, donde era un mago de clase-S, junto con Juvia y otros 3 idiotas que formaban ** _[Element Four]_**... un día, el maestro Jose Porla, a su vez, por una estupides del maestro peleamos contra Fairy Tail... yo incluso lastime a Levy, Jet y Droy - María miro a Gajeel con sorpresa - Usamos una excusa con el nombre Heartfilia y destruí el 1er gremio, cuando la guerra empezó, secuestre y lastime a Lucy.. y si fuera ese Gajeel... Hubiera escapado de esto desde un inicio - Entonces María noto la soledad en las palabras de Gajeel - Si fuera el viejo yo, me habría rendido hace tiempo y hubiera escapado dejando a todos a un lado, con la única idea de salvarme a mí mismo - María quería abrazar a Gajeel, podía entender más o menos si dolor - Pero fue vencido por Salamander y entonces, el maestro Makarov hablo conmigo... pase a todo lo que hice... me dejo entrar en su gremio, entonces aprendí lo que era un gremio... lo que era una familia y para pagar mis pecados, haré lo mismo que Makarov hizo conmigo... te salvaré de tu oscuridad - María entonces abrazo al mago - Fairy Tail no dejara que nadie te lastime ni a ti ni a tu madre.

\- Arigato Gajeel-san - Dijo María.

\- Aún no he hecho nada que merezca tu agradecimiento - Dijo con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Te equivocas... ya has hecho suficiente - Dijo para alzarse de puntillas y besar al mago, quien en un inicio se sorprendió, pero entonces puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y María sobre el cuello para profundizar el beso.

Y eso solo indicaba que una parte de la misión había terminado y faltaba el acabar con Zolgia.

* * *

En el centro, en un trono un ejército de casi 50 mil personas o más bien demonios estaban listos para cualquier orden dada por su sublíder Zest, quien a su vez se preparaba a enviar al ejército de Zolgia, cuando el poder de otra persona entró en la mansión y la barrera dejará de surtir efecto, Zest se preparaba para eliminar a la amenaza.

* * *

En los pasillos de la mansión del demonio Zolgia, estaba una sombra que se dirigía a un lugar muy importante.

* * *

En otra parte, dejando pisos derretidos, paseaba el mago peli rosa y héroe de esta aventura, el cual tenía una expresión de ira en su ya salvaje rostro, su poder magico estaba muy intenso y sus brazos como en su cuello, se habían vuelto negro absoluto, como la maldad más perfecta, el solo caminaba a las afueras de la mansión y avisar a sus compañeros su localización para empezar la guerra entre demonios y hadas.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto llegamos al final del capítulo, en el próximo la guerra de demonios y hadas, Natsu vs Zolgia, además de eso, algunas nuevas parejas, como a la vez la demostración de poder de los magos._**

 ** _Y diganme, que les pareció el momento Gajeel x María, bueno, malo, normal, han visto peores, que piensan._**

 ** _Y el siguiente, es el último capítulo del 1er arco, tras eso regresamos al 2do arco con nuevas aventuras y unos cambios._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews:

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

 _Pues no esperes más, que ya llego._

 **Demon888:**

 _Sí y la de Zolgia en particular._

 **Tremormkx:**

 _Una por una, ya que quiero que cada maga, tenga su momento especial con Natsu, ya que el hacer, todas con todas, es algo, nada romántico, no pienso hacer algo como eso._

 **THE CROW 88:**

 _Pues eh aquí lo esperado._

 **Takasugi 01:**

 _Si el rival de Gintoki espera algo de mí, no puedo fallarle._

 **Tyrant T 103:**

 _Me alegra saber que te gusto el momento de Garía._

 **Shin Akuma 1:**

 _Pues he aquí tu respuesta._

 **A:**

 _Eso lo sabrás mirando el capítulo de hoy._

* * *

 _ **Harem de Natsu:**_

 _Personajes de Fairy: Erza, Juvia, Bisca, Ruri, Levy, Mira, Lucy._

 _Shinmai no Testament: Mio, Chisato (Afuera), Zest, Yuki._

 _Personajes de otro Anime: Shigure, Himari._

 _[ Los personajes pueden cambiar o salir, como pueden incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de como lo vea y de los comentarios sobre los mismos].  
_

 _ **Parejas: Grey x Milliana, Gajeel x María.**_

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No humano hablando._

 _"Hola".- No humano pensando._

 ** _Hola.- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Pensando._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7.- La Magia Perfecta, El Máximo Poder de la Devil Slayer.**_

Natsu estaba caminando por la mansión de Zolgia, con su olfato buscando el olor de Mio y sus 2 compañeras, Lucy y Kana, quienes fueron traídas con Mio por un demonio bajo el nombre de Zolgia, lo que enfureció más aún a Natsu, quien ya planeaba el funeral del demonio con muchas cosas santas, pero algo llamativo o extraño era que su cuello y brazos estaban de un color oscuro.

Natsu encontró el olor de las 3 féminas junto con un ejército, todos preparados para una guerra, entonces Natsu sonrió, una guerra contra Fairy Tail... ha, les iba a mostrar, cuán equivocados pueden estar de tener a las hadas como enemigos.

Entonces salto de una ventana y noto como el campo que protegía la mansión ya no estaba, todo gracias que su fuego asesino de demonios, acabó con la barrera de partículas demoníacas, ya que, todo lo demoníaco será destruido por sus flamas carmesí, como planeaba usarlas contra Zolgia.

Entonces miró a su alrededor y con su fuego de dragón lanzó una bengala, algo lejos de su localidad que formó una hada, lo que llamó la atención de los demonios y sobre todo de Zest, quien a su vez reconoció el fuego del dragón del joven y guapo humano que Jen había traído, lo que indicaba o la traición de María o que el mocoso era más fuerte que María y era muy probable, la 2da opción.

Zest se paró y llamó a los súbditos de su amo.

\- Escuchen bien, en pocos momentos, una guerra empezara, entre los demonios y unas hadas, y bajo el nombre de Zolgia, no podemos perder, así que avancen hasta la entrada y protegían la mansión, no dejen que entren, de lo contrario, la ira de Zolgia caerá ante nosotros - Dijo Zest y los demonios asintieron - Entonces vayan y protejan la entrada de la mansión - Y entonces los demonios abandonaron el salón.

* * *

En el bosque, estaban todos los magos de las colas de las hadas, quienes contaban con la ayuda de unas 4 Lamias y 3 sirenas, todos a la espera de que la señal apareciera.

Entonces en el cielo, la marca de Fairy Tail apareció, lo que indicaba no solo el camino, sino también que la guerra había empezado.

* * *

En la sala, se encontraban Zest quien vigilaba a Mio, Lucy y Kana.

\- Debo de admitirlo, el mago peli rosa es mejor de lo que pensé - Las magas miraron al demonio - Escapar de María es un gran reto si se toma en cuenta su verdadera fuerza, pero no importa, si ella no lo logro, entonces debo de buscar a una persona que pueda hacerlo - Dijo Zest pensando en lo difícil que sería controlar al mago.

\- Porque deseas tanto que Natsu se una a Zolgia - Pregunto Lucy a la demonio.

\- Su poder es misterioso y hermosos, su fuerza es inigualable y fugaz, si Zolgia-sama lo obtiene, no habrá demonio que se revele contra Zolgia-sama y es posible que más y más demonios lo sigan y de esa manera, Zolgia-sama se convierta en el rey supremo de todos los demonios - Explicó Zest.

\- Salvo que hay un solo fallo en tu plan - Zest miro a Lucy como Mio y Kana, las 3 confundidas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto Zest confundida.

\- Los demonios no seguirán a Zolgia, sino a Natsu y tras un tiempo, habrá un demonio que diga, "Yo no pienso servirle a Zolgia, por favor Natsu-sama, deje a Zolgia y vuélvase el líder" y cuando más y más demonios lo sigan, es más posible que se haga una revolución y Natsu sea el nuevo rey demonio... en otras palabras, Natsu sería la victoria y derrota de Zolgia - Zest pensó en eso, pero hay formas de hacer a una persona leal por siempre.

\- Siempre hay una forma de mantener leal a una persona, incluso Natsu debe tener una debilidad... y creo que aquí hay 2 - Dijo mirando a Lucy y Kana, quienes miraron con enojo y desprecio a Zest.

\- Tu nos envidias - Dijo Mio llamando la atención de Zest como de Lucy y Kana - Tu envidias la relación que tenemos con Natsu, tu quisieras tener a un amo igual de joven y amable, como lo es Natsu, además tu mirada ante Natsu y tus fuertes deseos de que sirva a Zolgia, me hace sospechar que quieres estar cerca de él, para sentir lo que Zolgia no te da - Lucy y Kana miraron a la demonio, si lo pensaban bien, más que odiarla, debían y ahora sentían pena por ella, vivir con Zolgia no era básicamente lo mejor del mundo.

\- Calla eso no es verdad, jamás pensaría algo como eso, yo solo sirvo para servir a Zolgia-sama - Dijo Zest casi en un grito de autocontención.

\- Eso no es verdad - Dijo Mio - Lo sé, tienes una mirada diferente cuando estas con Zolgia y cuando ves a Natsu, una monótona expresión con Zolgia y con Natsu, una en búsqueda de algo cálido que te protega... incluso tú entras en la lista de demonios que se unirían a Natsu y no a Zolgia - Dijo Mio a la demonio de cabello plateado.

\- Ya dije que eso no es verdad y que no es posible - Dijo Zest á Mio - No importa, en caso de no poder tomar su mente, solo debemos matarlo... aunque sería un desperdicio - Dijo Zest reconociendo los poderes del mago.

 **\- Si una Súcubo no pudo y menos María, es obvio que alguien mejor debe tomar el trabajo -** Dijo una voz ajena a las 4 y una que todas reconocieron y trajo asco en 3 de ellas, entonces de un circulo mágico salio Zolgia **\- Pero escapar de María y además tratar de pelear conmigo... Jajajaja, o es muy valiente o muy estúpido y considero que es la 2da -** Dijo Zolgia **\- Para mi suerte, calcule el tiempo que me toma el llegar al área donde vería a Leohart y puedo faltar durante 2 días si digo una buena excusa -** Dijo Zolgia **\- Con esto, será algo deprisa, pero aún así, satisfactorio** \- Entonces miro a las magas - **Pienso cuidar de ustedes 3 muy bien**.

\- Zolgia-sama, al parecer la barrera fue eliminada por el poder del mago peli rosa guardián de Mio y ha lanzado una bengala para atacar el castillo, a su vez, un ejército se acerca y he preparado el nuestro, además de que tengo entendido vendrás las otras siervas del mago - Dijo Zest arrodillándose ante el demonio de clase alta.

 **\- Ya veo -** Dijo Zolgia para crear una bola de oscuridad y lanzarla con ira contra Zest, sorprendiendo a las magas **\- Maldita inútil, no puedo irme sin que te metas en problemas o no hagas nada bien... solo eres un pedazo de basura.. pero no importa, mientras ganemos claro -** Dijo como advertencia el demonio.

\- Hai... Zolgia-sama - Dijo Zest, pero las magas ahora tenía toda la pena en Zest y más odio por Zolgia.

\- No ganaras - Dijo Mio y Zolgia volteo a verla - Jamás podrás vencer a Natsu, él vendrá y te derrotara como la cucaracha que eres.

 **\- Veamos si tu salvador es tan bueno como para derrotar a 50 mil demonios -** Dijo Zolgia quien tomó una decisión - **Sí, eso esta mejor -** Dijo confundiendo a los presentes **\- Empezare a tomar el control de cada una, después de haber derrotado y asesinado a cada mago y obtener a todas las hermosas magas -** Dijo con una sucia sonrisa el demonio **\- Sí, de esa manera, obtendré un hermoso Harem incomparable jajajaja.**

\- No ganaras - Dijo Mio muy segura.

- **Ya veras que si** \- Dijo Zolgia.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*UN RATO DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-***_

En la entrada a la mansión, llegaban los magos de las colas de las hadas, junto con las 4 Lamias y 3 Sirenas y delante de ellos, un ejército de seres humanoides con cuernos, colas, alas o partes animales, con un poder demoníaco y no mágico.

\- _**[Demon Hunter]** _ \- El equipo salvo por Gajeel miraron a su Líder Grey, quien con una sonrisa dijo - Mostremosle que tan idiotas pueden ser los demonios, al tratar de enfrentarse a las hadas - Entonces el equipo dijo en conjunto.

\- Hai - Y todos se prepararon.

...

De la nada, en un trono, con Mio, Lucy y Kana crucificadas, estaba un anciano hombre de largas orejas, Zolgia, a su lado Zest, pero para los ojos de los magos, únicamente era el idiota a quien acabarían y sus hermanas e hijas como una persona extra.

Entonces en el centro de la mansión, la cual, mágicamente se convirtió en un amplio lugar, ambos ejércitos, el de hadas y demás bestias mitológicas como demonios, todos esperando a moverse y acabar con el enemigo enfrente de ellos.

Entonces de la nada, unos pétalos de cerezo se hicieron presentes, lo que indicaba que una vez tocaran el piso, todos empezarían a atacar.

Y cuando el último pétalo estaba por tocar el suelo, alguien la agarró y ese fue un mago de fuego de rosada cabellera lo agarro, a la vez que se paró en medio del campo de batalla, ese mago no era ni más ni menos que, Natsu, quien volteo a ver al lado de Zolgia.

\- En serio - Dijo con una voz cansada - Esto es lo mejor que tienen para pelear con hadas... Ja, patético - Dijo Natsu cabreando a los demonios - Reduciré la batalla solo para los fuertes - Dijo para girarse y juntar poder mágico en su boca - **_[Enma no Gekiko]_** \- Y un potente rugido de fuego carmesí, que sorprendió a magos y demonios, salió de la boca de Natsu.

Algunos demonios no hicieron nada para esquivarlo, entonces cuando el rugido choco... un poco menos de la mitad había desaparecido, pero bueno, eso era algo obvio, salvo que los demonios no lo sabían.

 **\- En serio creyeron que podrían sobrevivir a este fuego carmesí,, no, eso es imposible, ya que este fuego es una magia creada de la voluntad de los humanos para sobrevivir a los demonios -** Ahora cualquiera que tuviera duda, seriá respondida **\- Este fuego es el poder sagrado más grande contra los demonios, un poder que viene del infierno, pero purificado y usado para acabar con seres de ese lugar... este es el poder de la magia de _[Devil Slayer]_ -** Y los demonios, ahora si se asustaron, ya que bueno, una magia hecha para asesinar demonios, era básicamente, el ser más poderoso de las hadas, aunque las mismas, salvo por las siervas de Natsu, estaban sorprendidas por ello **\- NO teman, ningún demonio más haya de Zolgia es mi enemigo, así que no peleare, solo esperare a que se rindan y pueda pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, cara a lo que sea que tenga arriba del cuello contra Zolgia.**

Los demonios estaban un poco más calmados, pero no negaban que Natsu era un mago muy poderoso, tal vez incluso más que Zolgia, por lo que era muy probable que algunos fueran por él... o al menos los más leales a Zolgia... Okey, puede que nadie peleara contra Natsu y lo dejaran ir con todo su poder contra Zolgia con tal de salir de esa pesadilla, claro que algunos demonios, tendrían que actuar, todos ellos deseaban que Zolgia se pudriera y pagará por sus pecados.

Entonces los demonios y las hadas se prepararon para la pelea que estaba por suceder, una vez que el ultimo pétalo cayó al suelo, ambos lados corrieron contra el otro.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON ELFMAN*-*-*-*-***_

La batalla era algo impar e injusta hasta cierto punto, pues habían algunos demonios con grandes habilidades combinadas, pero algunos que peleaban solos o que sin un compañero, entonces una persona apareció delante de Elfman, quien era un joven de cabello menta y unos ojos verde eléctrico, que usaba únicamente un pantalón negro, además que era acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello verde claro, de una tez algo morena y unos orbes morados, un labial rojo y de una altura superior a la media, que portaba un gran cuerpo, que era de unos pechos copa-DD y una delgada cintura, un gran trasero y toda la belleza de una mujer adulta, en pocas palabras, una Milf, que a su vez mostraba una cariñosa sonrisa.

 **\- Kaa-san, se ve que es fuerte, no hay problema si peleo con él -** Pregunto el joven de unos 15 años a quien resultaba ser su madre, lo que dejó impresionado a Elfman, pero con esa belleza, quien no la dejaría y bien preñada.

 **\- Si Tatsuko tiene cuidado, claro -** Dijo la madre a su hijo con una sonrisa maternal **\- Por favor, no sea tan duro con mi hijo, es un novato cuanto a peleas -** Dijo ella con su suave voz.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Elfman quien notaba que ningún demonio era feliz bajo las órdenes de Zolgia, por lo que los demonios no eran enemigos, sino inocentes que necesitaban ayuda - No lo dañare mucho, ya que no es de hombres el dañar gravemente a un joven sin experiencias - Dijo Elfman pero asombrando al joven de nombre Tatsuko - Pero tampoco me contendré, esta es una batalla de hombres y pienso ganarla - Dijo Elfman.

 **\- No pienso perder -** Dijo Tatsuko con una sonrisa.

\- Ese es el espíritu de un hombre - Dijo Elfman.

Entonces Elfman fue rodeado por una luz blanca para que su cuerpo empezara a cambiar, sus brazos pasaron a ser unos más grandes a la vez que sus manos eran garras, sus brazos salieron 2 protuberancias en los codos como afiladas dagas, su cuerpo cambio, de manera que en su espalda salían espinas y la parte del pectoral se volvió oscura, en sus piernas, las cuales se hicieron grandes y musculosas a la vez que obtenían un tipo de escamas duras y unas afiladas garras en el pie, entonces de su cabeza, cambio en una donde la cara era tapada por un casco de huesos con 2 cuernos mirando al cielo y una tez como sus escamas todas moradas oscuras.

Madre e hijo estaban sorprendidos por la forma que optó el mago por usar.

 **\- Increíble, una bestia del 7mo pasillo del infierno de la guerra -** Dijo la madre al ver a una de las bestias demoníacas más peligrosas del mismo Mekai **\- Tal vez sea mucho para mi pequeño Tatsuko -** Dijo la madre con una sonrisa.

 **\- No -** Dijo Tetsuko y la madre miró a su hijo **\- Yo Tetsuko Shinto, hijo de Shiana Shinto, no puedo retirarme... después de todo, es una batalla de hombres.**

Shiana sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo.

- **No te esfuerces mucho -** Dijo Shiana.

Entonces Tatsuko creo una gran espada europea de color morada, la cual era muy filosa y muy poderosa, lo que noto Elfman y por ende sonrió retadoramente.

Entonces ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, Elfman con sus grandes puños y Tatsuko con su espada, creando una onda de choque, la cual mostraba la fuerza sobrehumana de los 2, lo que llamó la atención de algunos demonios, entonces el joven demonio, movió su espada, notando que la dura piel de Elfman, no fue dañada por su espada, entonces movió su espada al suelo y la levantó, pero Elfman utilizo las 2 protuberancias de sus brazos para detener el corte, deteniendo la espada.

Entonces giró y el filo de la espada se rompió, entonces Elfman con un puño trato de mandar a volar a Tatsuko, pero algo metálico detuvo su golpe, se sorprendió al ver 2 espadas en forma de X defendiendo al demonio, quien salto y con una Katana morada trato de cortar por arriba de Elfman.

Pero Elfman cambio de la bestia del 7mo infierno a un ser con el pecho de un gorila, sus brazos y piernas con escamas aún más duras que la anterior y en su cabeza, un casco de metal con 2 cuernos a los lados, entonces cuando la Katana cayó, esta se rompió.

 **\- Un _[Kong]_ del 5to cielo infernal -** Dijo Shiana al ver la nueva forma de Elfman.

 **\- Buena esa -** Dijo Tatsuko.

\- Tu tampoco lo haces mal - Dijo Elfman - Eres un hombre - Dijo y Tatsuko sonrió.

Cuando Tatsuko llego al piso creo una espada con separación en el final, dando una forma de de cuernos, que iban a las axilas de Elfman, quien noto eso y cambio una vez más.

Entonces ahora tenía el pecho de una tonalidad oscura como el azabache, pero con afiladas espinas en su espalda, sus brazos de un color negro recubierto por una armadura al estilo samurai violeta, sus piernas era de un color negro-azulado con marcas amarillas a los lados, su cabeza era tapada por un cráneo de vaca y eran visibles 2 puntos rojos.

 **\- Un _[Cazador Bestial]_ del 3er purgatorio -** Dijo revelando a la peligrosa bestia **\- Vaya, quien diría que un mago usaría tantas bestias letales como posesiones -** Entonces ella se preparó.

Cuando la espada de Tatsuko toco las axilas de la bestia, esta se rompió y Elfman, de un golpe mando a volar a Tatsuko al suelo, con unas cuantas heridas.

Tatsuko se paro y miro a Elfman, noto la diferencia, sonrió, su turno ahí acabó.

De la nada Shiana se detuvo frente a Elfman y Tatsuko, quien se sentó.

 **\- Lo siento, a partir de ahora es mi turno -** Dijo Shiana quien poseía una daga de color verde y morado **\- Yo soy Shiana Shinto, la _[Beast Hunter]_ y seré tu oponente -** Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Elfman noto que la madre del joven era fuerte, muy fuerte, por lo que las bestias de rango bajo no serían algo muy grande como para derrotarla, entonces una luz lo rodeó una vez más.

Su cuerpo creció hasta llegar a ser de 4.20 metros de grande, lo que sorprendió a todos, su cuerpo era musculoso, sus brazos, piernas y espaldas en una armadura plateada con detalles negros que formaban animales y en su espalda una que era una flor, su pecho y cuello de un pelaje perla y con líneas que formaban varias formas, su cabeza era la de una persona, salvo por un 3er ojo en su frente, un cabello azul para atrás y una tez blanca, como unos ojos marrones sin vida.

 **\- Un Triclope Gigante del 2do piso del averno sagrado -** Y una vez más, la madre nombró la bestia, la cual ella conocía **\- Será divertido -** Dijo Shiana.

Entonces la daga que tenía en mano Shiana se convirtió en una Katana, entonces Elfman, se movió a una velocidad no digna de su tamaño y peso, pero Shiana se movió y esquivo un golpe que iba a ella y ahora fue para la tierra, entonces ella, con su Katana, corto el inicio del brazo de Elfman, quien sintió mucho dolor, entonces se alejó de un salto.

 **\- Perdón que duela tanto, pero yo poseo un muy raro _[Sacred Gear]_ que me permite crear espadas santas y como eres un demonio, la energía santa es muy dolorosa -** Dijo Shiana a su rival.

\- ¿Sacred Gear? - Pregunto Elfman con una voz más grave a la normal.

 **\- No hay tiempo de explicar -** Dijo Shiana con su espada con un aura sagrada.

Shiana se lanzó contra Elfman, pero este hizo aparecer en sus brazos unas manchas negras, entonces detuvo la estocada, lo que sorprendió a los demonios.

 **\- La habilidad más molesta de los Triclopes es su poder de aumento y concentración de sangre, lo que los salva de la energía sagrada en algunas ocasiones, algo que si es molesto -** Dijo Shiana, quien a su vez creo otra espada - Pero todo tiene límites - Dijo para preparar una gran cantidad de energía sagrada **\- No ganaras -** Dijo ella divertida y excitada en esa batalla, había pasado tiempo desde el último hombre que la había llevado a pelear tan en serio.

Tatsuko que miraba la pelea entre su madre y Elfman dijo para el mismo - **Si llena a ganar, tendré papa nuevo -** Y sonrió.

Entonces Shiana se lanzó contra Elfman quien solo reunió sangre concentrada en su puño, de manera que diera un fuerte golpe, pero la batalla sería más difícil de lo que ella imaginaba.

Cuando estaba por cortar el brazo de Elfman, este cambio a su posiciones más vieja y que lo representaba... _ **[La Bestia].**_

Shiana con los ojos bien abiertos, paso arriba de Elfman, quien con la sangre contenida en su puño, de un salto, golpeo a la madre y esta sufrió todo el poder de ese puño.

Voló y cayó al suelo con una sonrisa, mientras sentía su cuerpo, recordaba una vieja sensación.

Y con esto una de las mejores batalla se presenció en ese día.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON LYON Y GREY*-*-*-*-*_**

En el campo de batalla, habían áreas congeladas, ya que tanto Grey y Lyon peleaban con su hielo, cada uno creando a gran velocidad, en el caso de Grey, objetos, mientras que Lyon usaba seres vivos, como animales o seres mitológicos.

De la nada, 2 fuertes vientos fríos soplaron, pero eran 2 fríos tan fríos que Lyon y Grey lo notaron, lo que los sorprendió al ser magos de hielo, entonces giraron y miraron a 2 personas, un joven y una joven, los 2 de sus edades.

El joven tenía el cabello verde esmeralda largo que llegaba un poco más abajo de sus piernas, su tez era pálida, como la nieve misma, tenía unos ojos grises y en su rostro una x de un color aun más blanco, usaba un Yukata morado claro con una faja morada oscura, usaba unas sandalias a juego de su vestimenta, al final había una parte de la tela, como una cola pero congelada.

Una hermosa joven de cabello blanco con partes azules, el cual era largo, pues llegaba a la espalda, una tez blanca como la nieve, unos orbes de color azul celeste, que usaba un Kimono blanco con estampado de nieve y una faja azul oscuro, que además portaba un frágil cuerpo o eso aparentaba.

 **\- Así que ustedes son los magos que congelaron esta zona -** Dijo con calma el joven de cabello esmeralda a los 2 discípulos de Ur - **Mi nombre es Jack y algunos me llaman Frost -** Dijo amablemente **\- Ella es mi hermana Silvia y somos los hermanos de la montaña nevada, esperamos una buena pelea.**

\- No perderemos contra el hielo - Dijo Grey - _**[Ice Make: Lance]**_ \- Y entonces el mago lanzó una gran lanza de hielo contra Jack.

 _ **\- [Ice Make: Ryu] -**_ Dijo Lyon creando un dragón de hielo que fue contra Silvia.

 **\- Magia de creación de hielo, eh -** Dijo Frost.

Entonces tanto el demonio como su hermana, almacenaron un frío en sus manos y al alzarlas, un escudo los protegió, entonces cuando el hielo se rompió, unas lanzas salieron tras romperse el muro de hielo.

Los 2 magos se movieron a un lado, esquivando la lanza de los demonios del hielo, pero entonces Grey fue mandado a volar, ya que un el hielo debajo de él, se había convertido en un puño y lo mando a volar, pero Lyon quien noto mejor el puño, salto esquivando, entonces reunió más frío en su manos y gritó **_[Ice Make: Snake]_** y una potente y enorme serpiente se creo.

Silvia quien era quien combatía contra Lyon, miro a la serpiente, entonces, ella salto y creo un maso para aplastar la serpiente.

Lyon quien estaba lado a lado con Grey notaron la fuerza entre los demonios,quienes tenían mejor control con el hielo.

 **\- Son bueno, pero aun son muy inexpertos con el hielo, pienso que un poco más de entrenamiento, lograran grandes cosas -** Dijo Frost a los magos **\- Pero si los comparamos con Deliora están muy lejos -** Eso hizo abrir los ojos de los 2 magos.

\- Conoces a Deliora - Preguntaron los 2.

 **\- Sí, lo conozco -** Dijo para tocar la X en su cara **\- Deliora fue quien me hizo esta cicatriz** \- Los magos se sorprendieron de oír eso **\- Pero al parecer le guardan rencor... bueno, aun con su actual poder, es imposible que logren derrotar al _[Hyuma no Ou] (Rey demonio del hielo)_ , ya que su frío superaba el menos bajo cero -** Eso sorprendió a los magos.

\- Incluso si eso es verdad, Deliora ya esta muerto - Dijo Grey recordando los acontecimientos de la isla Galuna.

 **\- Pero Deliora esta vivo -** Los ojos de los 2 magos se abrieron con sorpresa **\- El demonio Deliora sigue vivo -** Los magos no se lo creían, el demonio que les arrebató lo que más amaban seguía vivo.

De la nada más poder de hielo se estaba creando del cuerpo de los 2 magos de hielo, los cuales se mostraban más enojados que de costumbre.

\- Ese demonio esta vivo - Dijeron al unisono.

- **Interesante, acaso tienen un odio como para bajar el calor de su cuerpo a un bajo cero de manera nada controlada -** Dijo Frost con una sonrisa **\- Eso es desde peligroso a estúpido -** Entonces el bajo el poco calor de su cuerpo.

 **\- Creo que esto sera una batalla poco duradera si Nii-san baja su calor corporal -** Dijo Silvia al ver a su hermano mayor - **Pero no lo culpo, ya que... tiene esa sonrisa de diversión infantil** \- Dijo Silva con un sonrisa al ver a su hermano con una sonrisa en cara.

Entonces los 2 magos, antes de bajar su calor corporal a un nivel peligroso, fueron noqueados y mandados a volar por un pilar de hierro, lo que sorprendió a los 2 demonios, entonces apareció un joven de larga melena oscura, era Gajeel.

\- Perdón por interrumpir - Dijo Gajeel a su enemigo.

 **\- Así que salvaste a tus amigos antes de que bajaran el calor de sus cuerpos a un punto muy critico, eh, interesante -** Dijo Frost a su nuevo rival.

\- Algo así - Dijo Gajeel.

Pero antes de empezar a pelear, un sonido, de un pisotón y un poder mágico enorme, detuvieron cada pelea.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*CON NATSU*-*-*-*-***_

En el área central, en un camino, habían varios demonios tirados con ligeras quemaduras, donde caminaba un joven peli rosa con una mirada de ira en su rostro.

Todos los demonios iban contra el mago, pero ninguno hacía más que recibir los ataques del mismo, ya que él podría derrotar y asesinar al demonio que tanto los hizo sufrir, por lo que, en vez de atacarlo, solo fingían para que Natsu los derrotará fácilmente y fuera contra Zolgia.

Entonces por fin llegó delante del demonio.

Con una potente patada en el suelo y liberando su poder mágico, todas y cada una de las batallas se detuvieron, entonces todos vieron a Natsu frente a frente con Zolgia.

El demonios no estaba para nada asustado, pocos demonios podían contra él y ningún mago, ni Natsu con su fuego carmesí, sería más fuerte que Mard Geer o Byakuro, así que fácilmente podría encargarse de un mago pirómano como lo era Natsu... sin saber que eso era dudable.

- **Vaya, así que lograste pasar y llegar aquí, ja, te felicito, pero estas lejos de poder contra mí -** Dijo Zolgia parándose de su trono para pelear.

\- No ganaras - Dijo Natsu con una voz seria y muy enojada.

Entonces Zolgia creo estalactitas de oscuridad, Natsu quien noto el ataque, salto y acabó en la punta de uno de ellos, entonces salto y quedó en el suelo, donde se movió esquivando un orbe de oscuridad.

Natsu quien saltaba y movía esquivando las esferas oscuras de Zolgia, noto una apertura y con su fuego carmesí, lanzó una pequeña llamarada.

Zolgia rápidamente creo agua y salto, notando que el fuego, ni se debilitó con agua ordinaria.

Ambos demonios se vieron, los súbditos de Zolgia miraban como el mago peleaba con Zolgia, como ningún otro demonio lo había logrado.

Zolgia también noto la habilidad nata del dragón, entonces pensó lo mismo que su sirvienta.

 **\- Es un desperdicio -** Eso llamó la atención de todos **\- Pensaba derrotarte y robarte ese poder llamado** _**[Devil Slayer]**_ , **pero con tus habilidades, eso seria un desperdicio, así que lo que no logró María, al tratar de poseer tu mente, lo haré yo con mi máxima magia...** _ **[Esclavitud de mente]**_ **y una vez dentro, haré que tu cuerpo siga mis órdenes** \- Dijo Zolgia con una sonrisa.

Natsu sonrió y respondió - Crees que eso funcionara, ni loco un anciano dominara mi mente - Y Zolgia acepto el reto.

Entonces Natsu agarró su abrigo y lo aventó, quedando únicamente con su camisa negra de manga media, pero era algo raro, pues el cuello y los brazos de Natsu estaban en una tonalidad negra, lo que sorprendió a todos.

Zolgia hizo brillar sus ojos y de la nada, el cuerpo de Natsu dejó de moverse, entonces Zolgia, fortaleció y intensificó el brillo, poniendo más magia en ellos, entonces la mente y visión de Natsu se nublaron.

 **\- Ahora serás atrapado en una ilusión, con hermosas mujeres, mientras me sirves eternamente -** Dijo Zolgia con una sonrisa en cara.

* * *

Entonces en la mente de Natsu, estaba en una cama con un incienso, una sala de color rosa y de la nada, varias sombras, las cuales, algunas eran más visibles que otras, como las de Erza, Mira, Ruri, Levy, Lucy, Kana, Bisca, Mio, Evergreen, Juvia, por una extraña razón Virgo y Aquarius, además de Akasha, Shigure, Himari y otros demonios y otras sombras.

Natsu no entendía mucho, pero de la nada, todas las sombras empezaron a buscar partes de su cuerpo para complacer.

Natsu entonces, dejo de mover mucho su cuerpo, pero algo estaba mal, algo que no le gustaba.

Ahora mismo, estaba muy enojado, pensar que la basura lo pondría en esta situación y si bien era buena... pero como cierta alegría (Pues a qué hombre no le gustaría eso), estaba cierta tristeza como confusión, pero no perdería, ni ahora ni nunca, ya que él era E.N.D, **_[El Último Demonio Que Las Personas Ven En Vida], [El Demonio Final] o [El Demonio Que Llevaba El Final]_**.

Entonces cuando 2 brazos lo tomaron, volteo, para ver a la misma peli rosa que le causaba un mar de diferentes sensaciones, Akasha Bloodriver, quien le susurro - No puedes perder ahora, amor - Y sonrió.

* * *

Fuera de la mente de Natsu, Zolgia se acercaba, para así poder derrotar y poseer la mente del mago peli rosa, pero antes de tocar su cara, la mano del peli rosa tomó el brazo de Zolgia y lo mandó a volar.

- **Imposible -** Dijo Zolgia al ver como Natsu había roto el control mental que había creado - **Cómo has escapado de mi esclavitud mental -** Pregunto con incredibilidad en su voz.

\- Ya me harte - Dijo Natsu - No dejare que salgas vivo de esta - Dijo Natsu.

Entonces un choque paso y un humo apareció, Zolgia había apuntado una bomba de energía a Natsu, acompañado de una bala de Zest, quien protegía a su amo, pase a todo, las magas de las colas, solo sentían pena, ya que sino lo hacía, quién sabe qué haría Zolgia con ella.

Zolgia miro el lugar y entonces...

Del humo una silueta, la silueta de Natsu, el cual para sorpresa de todos, estaba intacto, pero su camisa había sido destruida, dejando ver como los brazos, cuello, pecho y espalda, eran de un color negro, pero de la nada, Zolgia estaba en el piso.

Cuando todo el mundo dirigió su mirada a Zolgia, estaba temblando, como si fuera gelatina, con una expresión de miedo infinita, lo que sorprendió a todos, más a los demonios que trabajaban con Zolgia, ya que miraba con una expresión de miedo increíble al mago peli rosa... no, al demonio de rosada cabellera.

Un recuerdo lo golpeó, con unos fríos y aburridos ojos rojos como la sangre, una rosada cabellera y una sonrisa aburrida, lo mismo que miraba en el joven, con sus ojos ónix aburridos y fríos, con una sonrisa aburrida y apagada y esa cabellera rosada... pero sobre todo, el tatuaje en su hombro, debajo de su sello del gremio, con las iniciales _**[E.N.D]**_.

\- Nasakenai Mite, Zolgia (Te ves patético, Zolgia) - Dijo con 2 voces en la mente del demonio enemigo de las hadas.

 **\- Cuando... como... tú -** Dijo con una mirada que pasaba el terror **\- No me mires con esos ojos, soy más fuerte ahora, nadie me detendrá, no seré despreciado otra vez -** Gritó Zolgia al mago, quien a su vez no cambiaba su mirada.

\- Sore ga uso da, Zolgia (Eso es mentira, Zolgia) - Dijo Natsu... (NA: Que les parece que ponga algunas palabras en japones, queda bien o no lo repito?), entonces el demonio miro con ira.

 **\- Te derrotare, no dejare que nadie ni nada me detenga o venza -** Dijo Zolgia aumentando su poder demoniaco.

\- Hontou ni shinjite, kimi wa ore ni taose, Zolgia (En serio crees, que tu me derrotaras, Zolgia) - Dijo Natsu con una mirada aburrida.

De la nada el cuerpo de Natsu se prendió en fuego, pero algo era diferente.

\- Siéntete honrado Zolgia, serás el 1er demonio en sentir todo mi poder... aunque es probable que no dures ni un segundo - Dijo con una sonrisa,

Entonces el fuego carmesí rodeo el cuerpo de Natsu, al punto donde no era visible nada, pero de la nada, el poder que venía del fuego se hizo más fuerte, al punto donde los demonios miraban con asombro al bello fuego que era su debilidad, pero incluso los magos se impresionaron al sentir el poder demoníaco que desprendía Natsu.

Cuando el fuego se calmó, los ojos de todos se abrieron.

Natsu estaba parado ahí donde estaba... pero ya no parecía Natsu.

Su cabello era de una tonalidad más oscura del rosa, casi pasando al rojo (Como el de sherri o sherria), sus ojos eran ahora heterocromos, el derecho era jade con la pupila rasgada, pero de un color dorado, su ojo izquierdo rojo con la pupila rasgada de una tonalidad blanca, su tez era del mismo color, sus caninos eran afilados colmillos, su rostro era más salvaje y peligroso que antes, en su cabeza 2 cuernos curvados que miraban el cielo de un color negro con la punta azul en sus brazos, piernas, cuello, espalda y parte de las mejillas unas líneas de un color rojo sangre, aunque parecían más escamas, en su pecho, unas marcas negras con azul que se unían entre ellas, formando un circulo en medio, donde había la imagen de una flama, en su espalda 2 alas de un color carmín y verde jade, una cola que terminaba con la punta de una lanza, de un color rojo con detalles negros, a su vez, en su brazo, tatuado y brillando, las palabras _**[E.N.D]**_.

Los magos y demonios estaban sorprendidos a lo que veían, los demonios incluso se inclinaron, creyendo ver a un verdadero rey demonio, un demonio con nobleza y fuerza en su yo mismo, un rey que superaría por completo a Wilberto y Leohart, sin duda alguna.

Zolgia miro con miedo, era el mismo demonio que lo había derrotado ya hace muchos años, quien había barrido el piso con Wilberto, incluso con uno de los más poderosos dragones, quien detuvo incluso al Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou en la guerra de las 3 fricciones, quien derrotó a uno de los legendarios emperadores demoníacos de uno de los múltiples infiernos, un Overlord, quien había interrumpido en muchas guerras, el demonio quien asesinó a otros demonios, quien marcó a muchos seres, ángeles, caídas, demonios, youkais, humanas, de todo en diversos mundos.

El demonio supremo que lleva el fin a donde vaya, **_[E.N.D]_**.

 **\- Etherias Natsu Dragneel -** Susurro muy bajo Zolgia, nombrando al mago en su nombre completo, el nombre dado por su familia.

- _No te atrevas a decir el nombre que mi hermana me dio con tu sucia boca, Zolgia -_ Dijo el demonio más poderoso de los libros de Zeref.

 **\- No... No importa, no me rendiré -** Dijo Zolgia.

Entonces Zolgia creo una espada de oscuridad y fue contra Natsu, quien a su vez, negó con la cabeza, entonces cuando se acercó, creo una espada de fuego carmesí y destrozó la espada de Zolgia, entonces iba a cortar la cabeza del demonio, pero creo magia en sus pies y se movió esquivando el ataque.

 _\- Es inútil Zolgia, mi poder destruye todo lo que es poder demoníaco, a menos que uses magia humana, no ganaras... y tu odias tanto a la humanidad, como para saber alguna magia suya -_ Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa arrogante.

Zolgia creo más espadas con poder demoníaco, entonces se lanzó a la vez que creaba círculos mágicos para derrotar al demonio.

Natsu negó con la cabeza una vez más.

Entonces Natsu junto fuego en su mano derecha y fuego carmesí en la izquierda y dijo.

\- " _Demonio del Norte quien proteges el infierno, arde y castiga con tu ira al pecador... Dragón del sur, con tus alas y furia comparada al sol, desciende en un mar de infiernos y termina con todo lo que esté en tu camino" **[Ryuma no San Jigoku no Tenbatsu] (Castigo Celestial del 3er Infierno del Dragón Demoníaco)**_ \- Gritó Natsu con su mano derecha apuntando al cielo y la izquierda apuntando el suelo.

Entonces Natsu los junto y cuando Zolgia se acerco, debajo y arriba de él, un circulo con un dragón con varios cuernos apareció y las llamas carmesí y naranja salieron de ellos.

Una gran ola de calor abrasador se formó en ese lugar, donde en una esfera se encontraba Zolgia, entonces dagas de fuego se aparecieron y se clavaron atravesando la esfera, entonces se empezó a comprimir y al final, en un mar de fuego, esta exploto.

Zolgia cayó al suelo todo lastimado y sin energía, Natsu miro al demonio.

 _\- No vales mi tiempo ni para matarte -_ Dijo Natsu con aburrimiento en su calmada y actualmente fría voz.

Demonios quienes estaban de rodillas, tenían lágrimas, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, entonces Natsu miro a los demonios.

 _\- Ahora son libres -_ Grito para que todos lo oyeran, los demonios lloraron y sonrieron _\- Saquen cada pena, a partir de ahora, sus vidas son de ustedes mismos -_ Declaró Natsu y cada demonios asintió con toda la felicidad del mundo.

De la nada el cuerpo de Zolgia desapareció y Natsu sonrió como Gajeel, pues el trato casi se cumplía.

...

Pero de la nada, toda la mansión empezó a cambiar, a lo que era el interior de un ser vivo, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo, ya que no se esperaban eso.

 _\- Que esta pasando -_ Pregunto Natsu quien había empezado a desatar a las chicas anteriormente capturadas.

\- La mansión es en ser del Mekai que Zolgia trajo, en caso de que algo le pasara, entonces esta bestia acabará con todo - Dijo Zest al mago peli rosa, quien abrió los ojos muy grande.

 _\- Ese bastardo pensó en todo -_ Dijo Natsu con furia en su cara - _Como detenemos esta cosa -_ Pregunto soltando a la última maga quien era Kana.

Los demonios no sabían nada de eso, los magos dudaban que Zest hablara, ya que era muy leal a Zolgia, pero ella habló.

\- Debajo de la mansión esta el centro y núcleo del demonio, si lo destrozamos, esta morirá y podremos huir - Dijo Zest al mago, sorprendiendo a todos - Sabía que me abandonaría si esto ocurría - Dijo Zest a si misma.

 _\- En serio nos ayudaras -_ Dijo Natsu asombrado por ello - _Entonces guíame a ese lugar -_ Dijo Natsu a al demonio.

\- No se que pueda pasar, seria peligroso, es mejor si voy yo sola - Dijo Zest al demonio, ya que era su superior en todo.

 _\- Si lo hago o lo permito, tu morirás y eso no es una opción -_ Dijo Natsu a la demonio quien lo miro con sorpresa - _Yo se que no eres como Zolgia, por eso mismo, no dejare que mueras, así que me guiaras a ese lugar y destruiré el centro de esta cosa, lo quieras o no -_ Dijo Natsu a Zest.

La demonio no podía negarse... no, si podía, pero era inútil, al final acepto.

Natsu ordenó que se queden en ese lugar, muchos magos estaban cansados, por lo que era lo mejor.

* * *

Natsu camino con Zest en búsqueda del núcleo de la mansión.

 _\- Que harás ahora -_ Zest miro al mago peli rosa quien hizo la pregunta _\- Zolgia ha muerto, qué piensas hacer ahora -_ Pregunto el mago demonificado.

\- No lo sé, yo fui creada únicamente con el propósito de servir a Zolgia-sama, no se que hacer ahora - Dijo la demonio al mago peli rosa.

- _Qué quieres decir con creada -_ Pregunto curioso Natsu.

\- Zolgia me creo con partículas de poder demoníaco, con tal de darle vida a un siervo perfecto... aunque parece que me miraba con desprecio y una falla - Dijo Zest, pero de la nada Natsu dio una ligera risa.

 _\- Ja, conque copiando el trabajo de mi hermana, en serio eres patético Zolgia -_ Dijo Natsu en un susurro solo para él, con diversión, pase a que Zolgia ya no estaba presente - _Pero parece que Zolgia si hizo algo bueno en su misera vida -_ Dijo Natsu confundiendo a Zest.

\- Que cosa - Pregunto curiosa la demonio.

 _\- A ti -_ Dijo mirándola, pero se sonrojo por esa inesperada respuesta.

Zest no sabía que decir, solo se convirtió en un tomate, ya que era la 1ra vez que una persona la trataba con tanta amabilidad, no sabía porque ese humano o demonio, era tan amable con ella cuando hizo tantas cosas malas, no lo entendía.

- _Respóndeme una cosa -_ Dijo Natsu y Zest miro a Natsu _\- Que harás ahora_.

-...- Zest no dijo nada.

 _\- Quieres ser mía -_ Zest ahora sacaba humo de sus orejas y se sonrojo fuertemente - _Quieres ser una de mis siervas -_ Pregunto Natsu a la demonio de plateada cabellera y morena piel _\- Esperare tu respuesta -_ Dijo Natsu.

Ambos demonios caminaron, pero con una Zest sonrojada con la imaginación a su máximo, pues en su cabeza la imagen de ella y Natsu abrazados, estaba en su mente.

Entonces llegaron a una puerta.

\- Esta puerta nos lleva a la habitación privada de Zolgia... de aquí en adelante no se más, pues Zolgia-sama siempre me impidió la entrada a este lugar - Dijo Zest al mago peli rosa.

 _\- Ya veo... y ya no es Zolgia-sama, ya no sirves a ese demonio -_ Dijo Natsu a Zest quien miro su espalda, se sonrojo aun más, en verdad envidiaba á Mio y las demás.

* * *

Entraron y vieron lo mismo que en otras habitaciones, que eran el interior de la bestia, entonces continuaron, hasta que Natsu sintió algo y rápidamente, salto con Zest en sus brazos, lo que sonrojó al demonio, a la vez que noto una explosión en su lugar, entonces Natsu cayó al suelo y miro lo que lo atacó.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar a varios clones de Zest con la única diferencia de su cabellera, que era más larga.

\- Así que ya tenía planeado deshacerse de mi por ser una falla - Dijo Zest mirando a sus clones.

 _\- Te equivocas Zest -_ Dijo Natsu y la demonio miro al mago - _Tu eres lo único bueno, que Zolgia hizo en su vida -_ Dijo con una voz suave y dulce.

Zest no sabía porque, pero le gustaba cuando Natsu le decía cosas amables, como si nada, le gustaba, entonces junto con Natsu, ambos derrotaron a los clones y llegaron a unas escaleras.

Las cuales se convirtieron en cosas con dientes, Natsu notando que no pasarían, creo un túnel con su fuego, llegando con Zest a un núcleo, pero cuando se acercaron y activaron magia, esta convirtió la carne en espinas que iban contra los demonios.

Natsu nuevamente salto con Zest, notando lo molesto que era el demonio.

 _\- Quédate aquí, si te acercas, mi fuego te afectará -_ Advirtió dulcemente Natsu a la demonio quien asintió, sin poder negar una sola palabra que salieran de su boca.

Entonces Natsu, quien seguía demonificado, con sus 2 alas, se movió a una rapidez muy grande, llegando al centro del núcleo, pero cuando las espinas estaban por atravesar las, se rompieron, pues su piel desintegro todo aquello que poseyera energía demoníaca.

Con su fuego concentrado en su boca gritó.

- _ **[Enma no Gekiko]**_ \- Y el rugido de fuego carmesí chocó contra el núcleo.

Una explosión paso y el interior de la bestia demoníaca se estaba volviendo pedazos.

* * *

En el bosque, una enorme explosión sonó, una del tamaño de una bomba gigante, pero para suerte, no había alguien cerca, así que paso desapercibido.

* * *

En un enorme cráter, es donde se encontraban tanto magos como demonios, pues en el centro, Natsu estaba comiendo el fuego de la explosión que había sucedido segundos antes, evitando dañar de gravedad a los magos presentes.

 _\- Masui -_ Dijo Natsu - _Son más asquerosas que las de Bora -_ Dijo sacando la lengua.

\- Todo acabó ¿cierto? - Pregunto Gajeel a Natsu.

 _\- Si, todo acabó -_ Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

\- Pero no he visto a mi madre - Dijo María buscando a su madre.

\- El dispositivo que tenía Zolgia, se activaba cuando el quisiera o cuando el muriera... es posible que - Dijo Zest con pena en su voz.

María entonces empezó a llorar en el pecho de Gajeel, entonces sus amigas (Las siervas de Natsu) fueron a consolar a María (Ya regresó a su forma loli), pero Natsu y Gajeel sonrieron.

 **\- No crees que has causado mucha molestia al joven de hierro, María -** Dijo una voz que sorprendió a todos.

Todo el mundo giró a un lado y miraron con asombro en sus rostros.

Una copia más pequeña y más moe de la misma María, con su cabello en 2 coletas atadas por una tela morada, con 2 cuernitos que apuntaban al cielo, unos ojos morados como los de María, una tez blanca que parecía de porcelana, uñas largas y puntiagudas orejas, un vestido blanco con una rosa en el medio, quien era más baja de estatura que María, quien llegaba a aparentar una muñeca de porcelana.

\- Kaa-san - Dijo María y todas las personas, salvo por los demonios, abrieron la boca al ver que la madre de María, era una loli a toda ley.

 **\- Ya ya, no tienes porque llorar tanto -** Dijo su madre a su hija.

Así pasaron unos segundos antes de que María se alejara.

 **\- Me alegro que estés bien -** Dijo su madre a su hija **\- Gracias por cuidar de mi hija -** Dijo con una reverencia a todas las hadas y una a Gajeel quien se sonrojo un poco por el acto, entonces sus ojos pasaron al mago peli rosa-rojo **\- Y quien es este galán -** Pregunto a Natsu.

Todo el mundo y más María estaban sorprendidos de que la madre de María estuviera coqueteando a Natsu.

 **\- Soy Natsu y soy el guardián de Mio como hermano mayor María -** Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara, lo que sorprendió y alegró a su madre _\- Y cuál es su nombre, My Lady -_ Dijo para sorpresa de todos, cortésmente Natsu besando la mano de la madre de María.

 **\- Ara ara, pero que caballeroso** \- Dijo la joven madre - **Mi nombre es Shella -** Dijo la madre de María a Natsu **\- Y tengo mucha experiencia, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero -** Dijo picaramente.

 _\- Yare Yare, entonces estaré esperando el día que me muestro de todo -_ Dijo Natsu devolviendo la seductora voz.

\- Espera ahí Natsu-san - Dijo María y tanto el mago como su madre voltearon a verla - Porque cuando yo lo dije la 1ra vez que hablamos, usted me rechazo y a mi madre que es más pequeña que yo, le da una oportunidad, eso no es raro - Pregunto María.

 _\- Un hombre busca experimentar cosas diferentes -_ Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa - _Una Milf Loli, eso es algo cuya experiencia desconozco, además, a Gajeel le gustabas así que no podía ponerte las manos encima -_ Explicó Natsu a María _\- Pero acabando con el juego de platica pervertida, tengo que ir a revisar algo con Gajeel, ikuzo Gajeel -_ Dijo Natsu al dragón de metal.

\- No me des órdenes Salamander - Dijo Gajeel siguiendo a Natsu.

\- Espera Natsu - Llamó Mio y Natsu volteo a verla - Que haremos con ella - Dijo señalando a Zest, pudo ser su enemigo en un inicio, pero eso no significaba que debían de hacer algo malo con ella.

 _\- Sencillo -_ Dijo Natsu - _Pero por ahora no lo diré, dejaré que su_ **Castigo** _sea un secreto -_ Dijo con malicia la palabra en negritas, pero por algún motivo Zest se sonrojo de vergüenza y no sabía porque - Oh, esa es una buena expresión - Dijo para irse con Gajeel.

* * *

Tras un rato, ambos magos estaban en frente a Jen, quien poseía a un Zolgia muerte sin un ojo, unos dientes, un cuerno, parte de sus orejas y muy torturado.

 _\- Te divertiste -_ Dijo Natsu mirando al remedo de demonio.

\- Bueno, era para matar el tiempo - Dijo Jen con su máscara Oni - Trajiste lo que te pedí - Pregunto al demonificado Natsu.

 _\- Una promesa es una promesa -_ Dijo Natsu a Jen, sacando una caja y tirándose-la _\- Con esto la deuda esta pagada._

\- Bien - Dijo poniendo la caja en una bolsa - Antes de irme y reportar la traición de Zolgia y sobre su... muerte por traición... déjame advertirte unas cosas - Natsu entonces miro a su aliado - Los héroes se moverán pronto, hazte más fuerte, aún con esa imagen y poder, no podrás derrotar al dios de la guerra, Jin - Dijo Jen antes de pararse - Y que demonios más poderosos vendrán pronto y cuando algo pase, no podre ayudarte mucho - Entonces se retiró.

 _\- Nos vemos para comer otro día -_ Dijo Natsu despidiéndose de su nuevo amigo.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MUNDO, EN UN CUBO*-*-*-*-***_

En un laboratorio, donde estaba el 2do demonio más poderoso de los libros de Zeref, Mard Geer, estaban también 2 jóvenes mujeres o 1 joven mujer y una niña.

Una era una joven de la edad de Romeo, de cabello corto negro que usaba unas orejas de conejo, unos ojos negros y una tez blanca, usaba una bata de laboratorio y bajo eso, una camisa negra de manga corta y una falda negra, unas medias blancas y una tableta en mano.

La otra era una joven de cabello verde largo y lacio, una tez blanca y unos ojos azules oscuros, en sus mejillas unas escamas, usaba un traje de una sola pieza azul que resaltaba un muy bien formado cuerpo, unos pechos de copa-G y una delgada cintura y un gran y redondo trasero, usaba una capa con mangas de color azul con negro, pero algo llamativo eran sus manos y piernas que poseían rasgos animales.

 ** _\- Mard Geer quiere saber, cuánto tardara en acabar Lamy -_** Dijo Mard Geer a la niña de apariencia de conejo.

 **\- Ya casi acaba -** Dijo la niña conejo - **Bien, ya termine -** Dijo Lamy y presiono un botón.

De la nada 2 cuerpos salieron de 2 tubos con un líquido verde.

Un joven de tez morena como la madera, tenía un cabello de un color como el roble y unos ojos castaños, usaba una camisa café oscura con las palabras [Lullaby] y uno pantalón marrón, a su vez, su rostro era calmado y algo salvaje, pero era bastante atractivo, parecía entre dormido y despierto, acostumbrándose a estar libre otra vez desde hace menos de 5 meses.

La otra era una joven de cabello negro lacio con los finales blancos, una tez pálida como la nieve, unos ojos cansados de un color gris muy brillantes y hermosos, usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga al estilo de un suéter por lo adornado y caluroso que sería para cualquier persona normal, usaba un abrigo blanco con negro, pero aun con eso, su escote de copa-G era aún notable, una falda algo corta que llegaba un poco más allá de los muslos, bajo unos pants ajustados que resaltaban su bien formado trasero.

- _ **Mard Geer les da la bienvenida a casa, Lullaby y Deliora -**_ Dijo el líder del gremio oscuro de demonios a 2 de sus hermanos.

- **Mard Geer -** Dijo Lullaby aún cansado por su renacer.

 _- **Se ven mejor de lo que esperaba -**_ Dijo la joven de cabello verde.

 **\- Es un gusto volver a verte y oírte, Kyouka-sama -** Dijo Lullaby a uno de sus superiores.

 _ **\- No dirás nada, Deliora -**_ Pregunto Kyouka a la más poderosa demonio de hielo de cualquier mundo.

 _ **\- No importa ahora -**_ Dijo Mard Geer **_\- Por ahora descanse, aún no hemos encontrado a E.N.D-sama, así que cuando recuperen la fuerza se unirán a la... -_ ** Entonces Deliora habló interrumpiendo a Mard Geer.

 ** _\- Lo encontré -_ ** Murmuró Deliora y todos miraron a la hermosa mujer.

- _ **Que has dicho** _ \- Pregunto Mard Geer que no logro escuchar muy bien.

 ** _\- Se donde se encuentra E.N.D-sama -_** Dijo Deliora y la sala se llenó de sorpresa _**\- Sé dónde se encuentra E.N.D-sama -**_ Repitió una vez más.

 _ **\- Descansa, cuando puedas hablar mejor, nos lo dirás y recuperaremos, por las buenas o las malas a nuestro líder -** _ Dijo Mard Geer.

 _ **\- Hai -**_ Dijo ella.

* * *

 ** _Que tal el capítulo de hoy, les gusto._**

 ** _La verdad pensé en cómo alargar la batalla de Natsu contra Zolgia y este usara la Demonificación, pero Zolgia es tan débil, que no me pareció algo posible, así que esto fue lo que salió de mi mente._**

 ** _Que tal esta forma de Natsu, pero aclaró que no es la Etherias, Natsu aun no puede entrar en ese modo, solo puede usar la Demonificación, así que el Etherias va a ser diferente._**

 ** _Que les parecieron las batallas, la verdad quería hacer la de Lyon y Grey usando un hielo bajo cero, pero su cuerpo aun no esta listo y por eso detuve su batalla y no la termine como la de Elfman, quien si la gano contra madre e hijo._**

 ** _Ahora diré esto, pase a que sigue la saga de Oracion Seis y la entrada de Wendy con Charle, aquí cambiare el orden y el próximo arco es la de Tártaros, los demonios de Zeref contra las Hadas de Mavis._**

 ** _Y qué les parecieron las formas humanas de Lullaby y Deliora._**

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo es el inicio del arco y la entrada de Kana, Lucy y puede que de Zest como siervas de Natsu, como a su vez, la vida que tomara Zest en Earthland._**

 ** _Ahora con respecto a parejas, he cambiado una y agregado otra y esas son..._**

 _[Elfman x Shiana (Oc), Romeo x Lamy, Lyon x Silvia y esto es a futuro, pero lo diré ya, Alzack x Blear (Oc),_

 ** _A su vez, tengo algo planeado para la escenas Lemon y el orden de como serán, pero no lo diré sino hasta la 1ra escena, que sera o en el próximo capítulo o en el siguiente a ese._**

 ** _Una cosa más, ya que Mystogan no es el príncipe de Edolas, que les parece si lo hago un Fem. Jellal, o sino un hermano perdido, como a su vez, que piensan de que Jellal (tras Oracion Seis) sea un miembro de Fairy Tail y además, se vuelva un demonio del Tártaros para pagarle a Natsu y antes que nada, ya tengo una pareja para Jellal, así que si piden algo para el peli azul, ya tiene pareja._**

 ** _Sin más que escribir..._**

 ** _Nos Leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews:

 **Otakani:**

 _Me alegra saber que te haya gustado y que buen nombre, me recuerda a 2 personajes de animes que me agrada, Hikigaya Hachiman y el de Ota-kun_ _de Tanaka-kun wa Itsudemo Kedaruge._

 **XMisterDarkX:**

 _Pues si es así, te encantara el capítulo de hoy._

 **Miguel Puente de Jesús:**

 _Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este igual te guste._

 **Joker Jojo 888:**

 _Me alegra saber eso._

 **Nightmare Dark:**

 _Pues no esperes más._

 **Tree of Sakuras:**

 _Eso sera en el próximo capítulo._

 **A:**

 _Ya había dicho de ante mano que no diré nada más acerca de las personas que entraran hasta que Natsu interactúe románticamente con ellas, sobre lo de Zeref será sorpresa y lo del Fic, lo intentare, ya tengo el inicio, es posible que pronto lo publique, ya que es algo más complicado de lo que suena, pero lo intentare, estate pendiente._

 **Tremormkx:**

 _Si, la verdad la Demonificación fue algo genial, pero sobre las chicas, no diré nada, pues solo confirmare a las nuevas integrantes del Harem, cuando Natsu y la misma, hayan tenido un momento romántico entre los 2, por eso no diré nada más acerca de las personajes del Harem._

* * *

 _ **Harem de Natsu:**_

 _Personajes de Fairy: Erza, Juvia, Bisca, Ruri, Levy, Mira, Lucy._

 _Shinmai no Testament: Mio, Chisato (Afuera), Zest, Yuki._

 _Personajes de otro Anime: Shigure, Himari._

 _[ Los personajes pueden cambiar o salir, como pueden incrementar o disminuir, todo depende de como lo vea y de los comentarios sobre los mismos].  
_

 _ **Parejas:**_

 _ **Grey x Milliana, Gajeel x María, Elfman x Shiana (Oc), Romeo x Lamy, Lyon x Silvia, Alzack x Blear (Oc)**_

* * *

Hola.- Humano Hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No humano hablando._

 _"Hola".- No humano pensando._

 ** _Hola.- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Demonio, Ángel, Caído, Dragón, Alma, etc. Pensando._**

* * *

 ** _Advertencia: Lemon en el capítulo, y mucha perversión en este capítulo, ya están advertidos._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8.- Un pasado, una nueva historia y el plan**_

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN MAGNOLIA EN EL GREMIO*-*-*-*-***_

Todo el mundo había regresado a Magnolia, tras la derrota de Zolgia, era un nuevo día, ahora mismo todo el gremio estaba con varias risas y muchos, pero muchos, pedidos a la barra y no era por Mirajane... no en su totalidad, pues a todo el mundo le encantaba la nueva mesera.

Una tez morena fuerte, unos ojos verdes fosforescentes, un corto como alborotado en puntas plateado cabello y unas sonrojadas mejillas, quien usaba un traje de Maid, todo el mundo, solo podía pedir para ver la sonrojada cara de la nueva Maid, Zest.

Quien recibió ese castigo por parte de Natsu, quien a su vez, se estaba riendo de lo linda que se veía Zest sonrojada, aunque eso molestó a las magas, pero ya podían controlar la maldición un poco mejor, aunque aun estaba el hecho de que la madre de María se había quedado con las hadas, por lo cual, era un poco más animada de lo normal.

\- Otra cerveza, Zest-chan - Dijo un persona a la nueva y sonrojada mesera.

\- Ya voy - Dijo ella.

\- Ya ni yo sé si esta apenada o feliz de esto - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Pues a mí me parece que esta muy feliz - Dijo Shella, quien estaba sentada en las piernas de Natsu en menos de un minuto.

\- Cuando - Pregunto Natsu a la Milf Loli, la cual sonrió.

\- Mi magia me permite moverme a voluntad por medio de túneles dimensionales que yo creo - Dijo Shella - Así que, un gran poder y un mejor lugar - Dijo moviendo sus caderas, sentada en el regazo de Natsu, presumiendo a las siervas, quienes fulminaban con la mirada a Shella.

Natsu entonces sonrió, era aún más divertido el gremio- pero debía moverse pronto, si lo que Jen decía era cierto, debía de moverse ya, entonces movió delicadamente a Shella y se paro.

\- Iré a caminar y pensar en algo, las veo en la caza - Dijo Natsu a las féminas, la mayoría de la gente se había enterado que algunas magas se mudaron con Natsu, Mirajane fue una de ellas, Elfman se enojo, pero su discípulo Tachibana lo calmo, ahora Tachibana vivía con Elfman y hacía las tareas hogareñas, aunque buscaban un alojamiento de una 3ra persona, aunque eso ya fue ocupado con Shiana y su hijo, cuando supieron sobre la hospitalidad.

Cosa que ambos demonios, madre e hija, se unieron a las colas de las hadas, ya que eran muy animados y para la madre, era un lugar perfecto para que su hijo creciera, además, suponía que el lugar pronto sería un divertido mar de aventuras.

Incluso algunos demonios, esclavos de Zolgia se habían unido a gremios, como Silvia y Jack quienes se unieron a Lamia Scale, entre otros, algunos decidieron volver al Mekai y otros vivir armónicamente con los humanos.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN LA PLAZA DE MAGNOLIA*-*-*-*-***_

Natsu caminaba tranquilamente, Happy se quedo con Lucy y las demás para hablar sobre cosas y comer pescados, de cierta manera le alegraba, ahora mismo sus pensamientos buscaban 4 cosas, una de ellas un plan que debía llevar lo más rápido posible, otro era sobre encontrar y descubrir una verdad, la 3ra un plan para evitar que el 1ro saliera en su totalidad mal y la última, una deliciosa comida, ya que le había entrado un extraño hambre aun cuando había comido ya.

Entonces entró a una tienda de pasteles, la cual era recomendada por Erza, por lo cual, apenas entró, choco contra alguien y por ende, tiro el pastel de la persona y a la misma persona contra el suelo, Natsu entonces, miro al suelo y dio la mano para ayudar a la persona a quien tiró, pero cuando los ojos de la víctima (la persona) y del agresor (Natsu) se vieron, ambos se sorprendieron.

Ese largo y recogido cabello rosado, su tez pálida que parecía que nunca salio al sol, unos ojos rojos como la sangre, ella era la mujer con la cual esperaba encontrarse, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

\- Natsu - Dijo Akasha al mago-demonio de fuego.

\- Akasha - Dijo Natsu.

Ambos se vieron, Akasha esperaba la mirada de ira común de Natsu, esa fría mirada que le daba, pero no era la que estaba en su rostro.

\- Lo siento, tire tu pastel, déjame compensarte - Dijo Natsu, lo que sorprendió a Akasha.

\- De acuerdo - Dijo ella algo confundida.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban comiendo un pastel, el de Akasha de fresas y el de Natsu de vainilla, ambos en tranquilidad, aunque su apariencia no era algo común.

Pues Natsu únicamente llevaba su pantalón, se había deshecho de su camisa, Akasha con un lindo sonrojo, se había quitado su vestido rosado y estaba únicamente en unas eróticas bragas a juego con su brasier oscuro, ambos estaban sonrojados, pudieran estar en un Love Motel, pero para Akasha, era una gran vergüenza.

Hacía cuántos años ya, que no tenía este tipo de acciones y menos con Natsu, aunque claro, ella lo conoció como [E.N.D], Etherias Natsu Dragneel, así es cómo se conocieron, hace ya más de 800 años, en una hermosa puesta de sol, tras ser salvada por él y su sonrisa.

\- Cada que te veo - Dijo Natsu y Akasha lo miro - Ese inocente rostro me hace recordar, lo hermosa que eres y porque me había enamorado de ti - Dijo Natsu y Akasha se sonrojo a más no poder - El día que nacieron Iris, Moka, Nyu y Lucy, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, me había convertido en padre, de 4 hermosas hijas, de una de las mujeres que más ame, eran tan parecidas a ti, que nunca logre enojarme con ellas mucho tiempo, eran mi más grande tesoro... No, aún lo son - Dijo con una sonrisa - Quiero verlas, a todas, pero eso no fue posible, una vez me sellaron, olvide toda cosa de mi vida pasada, únicamente recuerdo vagamente lo que pasaba aquellos días, pero no puedo olvidar mi amor cuando veo el rostro de la gente que ame y sigo amando - Entonces, Natsu soltó su cuchara y con sus jades ojos miro a Akasha - Por 1ra vez, haré lo que tuve que hacer, el día que el híbrido nació - Dijo Natsu muy serio, lo que espantó a Akasha - Escucharé tu historia - Eso sorprendió a Akasha.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mientras se tapaba la boca, cuanto tiempo espero poder oír esas palabras, esperando que la perdonara, entonces, sintió algo cálido, estaba en le pecho de Natsu.

\- Nekuma, el Nekomata, había dicho una orden a varias razas, sin el saber de sus líderes, todo para asesinar a los [Etherias], muchos demonios estaban de acuerdo con ello, solo por el miedo de la raza de demonios falsos, pero le pedí a Nekuma que reaccionara, entonces, dijo que si no quería que el ejército de demonios atacara a los [Etherias], debía de dar mi cuerpo - Contó Akasha y entonces una ira descomunal nació en Natsu - Sabia que ganarías la batalla, pero si matabas a tantos demonios, los demás demonios, te considerarán de temer y cada uno se lanzaría a matarte, no quería eso... unos años después, fue cuando me entere que me había embarazado, pero lo odiaba, ya que no era tu hijo - Lloro más en el pecho de la persona a quien más amaba - Entonces, el día de mi parto, tu me viste dando a luz al Neko-Vampire, desde ese día... jamás volvimos a vernos, o no como nos veíamos antes y desapareciste... con ira en mi corazón, acabe con ayuda de los demonios caído, un grupo que en realidad apreciaba a los Etherias, incluso Wilberto, se puso delante de todos, para que no se tomara represarías e hizo un pacto de paz con Mard Geer, los demonios aceptaron a los Etherias, pero ese día había perdido algo muy importante - Dijo ella apretando su cara en el cálido pecho de Natsu.

Por su parte, Natsu sonrió, ahora el pagaría por el regalo que Wilberto le había dejado, protegiendo a su hija, pero, Natsu alejo a Akasha de su pecho, entonces sus miradas se entrelazaron, los verdes jades con los rojos rubíes, ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron, como ya hacía mucho tiempo atrás, lo habían hecho.

 _ **(*-*-*-*-*ESCENA LEMON SALVAJE SALIÓ DE LA HIERBA ALTA*-*-*-*-*)**_

Natsu llevo a Akasha a la cama, donde sus labios luchaban en un suave, pero amoroso vaivén, una entrelazándose con la otra, sus manos pasando por el cuerpo del otro.

Las manos de Akasha acariciando el pecho y espalda de Natsu, mientras que Natsu pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su amada, desde el cuello, vientre y estomago como piernas, hasta las partes más sensibles como los pechos y el trasero, rozando ligera y gentilmente la entrada de su intimidad, Akasha quien estaba siendo besada, soltaba mudos gemidos, no recordaba que Natsu fuera tan bueno, aunque si era como él anterior él, no por nada, muchas féminas estaban en sus brazos.

Se separaron, se volvieron a mirar, Natsu salió de la cama y se quitó tanto su pantalón como su bóxer, dejando ver su dura, erecta y enorme erección, al punto donde la pobre Akasha se sonrojara a más no poder, tampoco recordaba que fuera así de grande, si bien era enorme antes, era una bestia ahora, entonces, dulcemente, se quitó sus prendas, empezando por el brasier, mostrando unos pechos copa-C, un poco más grande que los de Levy, luego quito sus bragas negras, dejando ver una línea de jugos que iban de las bragas a la ya húmeda intimidad de la chica, entonces, Natsu miro ese pequeño y redondo como perfecto trasero, una mata rosada de bello púbico y sobre todo, la repentina marcha de un dragón rojo en su estómago, aunque este poseyera unos cuernos extra como, a su vez, algo más cercano a una forma un tanto demoníaca.

\- La marca del dragón demoníaco - Dijo Natsu acercándose y tocando el estómago de Akasha.

\- La marca con la cual grabadas a tus hembras, la marca que demostraba nuestro amor hacía ti y el tuyo a nosotras - Dijo Akasha con una enorme y feliz sonrisa.

Natsu y Akasha volvieron a besarse, entonces, Natsu se acostó 1ro y Akasha a su lado, entonces, Natsu empezó a acariciar a Akasha, paseando sus manos por todas partes del cuerpo de la fémina, quien sonrojada, únicamente, besaba con todo su amor a Natsu, pues así era como era, jamás fue por lujuria o deseo, únicamente fue amor, entonces, Natsu se separó, se paro y sonrió, Akasha se sonrojo, entonces Natsu se bajó de la cama, Akasha quien entendía lo que Natsu quería hacer, con toda la pena y vergüenza del mundo, se abrió de piernas, dejando ver su húmeda vagina expuesta.

Natsu sintió un fuerte olor, con delicadeza y nada de prisa, se acercó a la húmeda vagina de Akasha y con su lengua, toco la entrada cerrada de la demonio o vampiresa, que sintió una gran corriente eléctrica, cerro sus piernas, atrapando la cara de Natsu en su intimidad, Natsu sonrió.

Con su lengua, entro dentro de la mujer, quien sacó un fuerte gemido de placer al sentir el húmedo y cálido intruso en su ya húmeda vagina, entonces, Natsu movió su lengua por las áreas correctas, ya que podía sentir espasmos consecutivos de Akasha, sonrió para sus adentro, aún recordaba el cuerpo de la vampiresa al pie de la letra.

Con su lengua, prendió en fuego parte de su lengua, lo que hizo correr a Akasha, Natsu se lo tomo todo, pero sin abandonar la frágil y sensitiva vagina de Akasha, la cual, se volvía loca, su lengua fuera, sus ojos, los cuales se fueron para arriba por el placer, y esa mirada pervertida en su rostro lo había demostrado, Natsu continuo con su trabajo, volviendo loca a Akasha.

Entonces, cuando se vino por 2da vez, Natsu lo tomo y saco su lengua, donde había una unión entre su saliva y los jugos de amor que salían a chorros de Akasha.

Natsu entonces miro a Akasha, sonrió, ella se sonrojo, Natsu se puso arriba de ella, con su mano izquierda al lado de su rostro, para mantener estabilidad, mientras que con su mano derecha, dirige su erecto pene a la ya húmeda vagina de Akasha, quien tomó el cuello de Natsu y se besaron una vez más.

Natsu entonces, metió de una estocada su pene, pero a Akasha le causo un poco de dolor, que demostró arañando la espalda de Natsu, como a su vez, sus lágrimas, pero Natsu sintió como había destrozado algo, pero era imposible.

\- Un vampiro regenera su cuerpo, sin haber tenido sexo durante ya mucho tiempo, mi Himen se reparo - Dijo Akasha explicando el porque poseía su Himen.

\- Entonces, vuelvo a ser tu 1er vez y tu 1er hombre - Pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Quien más que tu, puede serlo - Pregunto Akasha con una sonrisa.

Natsu entonces, se sentó y atrajo a Akasha a su pecho, donde podían verse cara a cara, mientras se acostumbrara nuevamente al dolor de ser penetrada, ambos se besaban para detener el dolor, Natsu acariciaba la espalda de de Akasha y ella la de Natsu, mientras sus labios estaban juntos, poco a poco, el dolor había desaparecido, entonces, Akasha se movía lentamente, alzando-se un poco, para enterrarse lo poco que sacaba de la bestial hombría de Natsu, quien al notar eso, empezó a moverse lentamente.

Akasha gemía mudamente por los labios que estaban unidos a la de ella, sintiendo como Natsu llegaba hasta la entrada del útero, como si pidiera permiso para entrar, entonces, ambos se separaron.

Natsu se acostó en la cama y Akasha terminó arriba de Natsu, sonrojada, con sus piernas se alzaba y bajaba, era algo lenta y algo torpe, pero Natsu sonrió, entonces, cuando bajo la cadera, Natsu la subió y había llegado al útero de Akasha, quien se había corrido tras eso, ya que no se esperaba algo como eso.

Natsu tiro el cuerpo de la vampiro al suyo, entonces, empezó a mover sus caderas más rápidamente, mientras que abrazaba a Akasha, sintiendo como los ya duros pezones de Akasha eran juntados y rosaban su pecho, entonces, Natsu se paro y volvió a acostar a Akasha, levantando una de sus piernas y poniéndolas en su hombro, embistiéndola más y más rápido.

Akasha tenía la mente en blanco, gimiendo el nombre de su amado con una delicada y suave voz, la cual no solamente llenaba la habitación, sino que los residentes de otras habitaciones podían escucharla.

Natsu agarró la otra pierna de Akasha y se hizo para adelante, Akasha rodeo el cuello de Natsu y este se paro, haciendo que su mente quedaba vacía, entonces, aumentó su velocidad y Akasha podía sentir cómo el pene de Natsu empezaba a hacerse más grande y palpitaba mucho y entonces, Natsu soltó una gran carga directamente en el útero de la mujer.

Natsu acostó a Akasha, quien respiraba agitadamente por sentir como su estómago era llenado, a su vez, de su vagina, podía sentir salir el espeso semen de Natsu.

\- Con tanta cantidad, acaso quieres embarazarme otra vez - Pregunto Akasha con ironía.

\- No me molestaría ser padre una vez más - Dijo Natsu - Pero para eso hay que estar consecutivamente en esto, así que... lista para el 2do round.

De la nada, la puerta fue abierta por una joven de cabello verde y ojos chocolates, Natsu sonrió nerviosamente, pues delante de él, estaba Bisca y al parecer con la maldición activada.

\- Qué crees que haces, somos tus siervas y así nos pagas - Dijo Bisca enojada con su amo.

\- Hay una explicación para esto Bisca - Dijo Natsu a su sierva peli verde, quien no bajaba de ánimo - Pero que tal si te quitas primero la maldición y luego hablamos - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Entonces Bisca rápidamente, se quito su ropa quedando en un muy erótico sujetador verde y unas bragas que no tapaban la intimidad de la mujer, dejándolo visible, entonces Salamander Jr. se despertó, lo que sonrojo a Bisca.

Cerrando la puerta, camino hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse al lado de Natsu, este mismo, miro a la maga y ambos se besaron, entonces, Bisca con algo de nervios, toco la base del pene de Natsu, aunque con una mano no pudiera agarrarlo todo, entonces, una mano ajena la ayudó, siendo Akasha, entonces, ambas féminas dejaron de lado la cama, y se sentaron delante de la erecta verga de Natsu, con la intención de calmar a Salamander Jr.

Entonces ambas empezaron a lamer toda la base de Natsu, quien estaba mirando como ambas féminas usaban sus lenguas para darle placer.

Entonces, Bisca, con sus pechos copa-E envolvió el pene de Natsu, Akasha para no perder, empezó a mamar lo que sobre salía de los pechos, Natsu estaba sacando ligeros gemidos, Bisca incremento la velocidad en sus pechos, Akasha, dejo de mamar a Natsu y se sentó en la cara de Natsu y este empezó a penetrar con su lengua a Akasha, quien empezó a gemir.

Bisca, con toda libertad, con sus pechos complaciendo la verga de Natsu, con su boca, empezó a mamar lo que sobresalía de sus pechos, pero aun así, era muy grande, con su boca a unos centímetros del glande, con su lengua empezó a jugar con la punta del pene y usaba sus pechos en el tronco, mientras que Natsu usaba su lengua en la vagina de Akasha, y tras un rato, Akasha término en la boca de Natsu y Bisca, separó su boca del pene de Natsu y todo su cuerpo, fue cubierto por los hilos de semen que sacaba Natsu.

Ambas, Bisca y Akasha, con sus manos tomaban el semen en el cuerpo de Bisca y se comían, lo que había de semen.

Bisca y Akasha, entonces se pusieron en 4 en la cama, ambas con sus traseros al aire, Natsu disgustaba de la vista, el pequeño y perfecto trasero de Akasha y el gran combo regordete trasero de Bisca.

Natsu entonces, con su pene erecto, se acercó a Bisca, pegando la punta de su pene a la entrada de su vagina - Muerde la almohada - Dijo Natsu y Bisca, confundida, escuchó a su amo, mordiendo la almohada.

Entonces Natsu de una sola estocada, inserto su pene en la vagina de Bisca, rompiendo el Himen como a su, abriendo la vagina de Bisca, la cual hubiera dado un grito capaz de ser escuchado por toda Magnolia, de no ser porque escucho a Natsu y mordió la almohada que reprimió el grito.

Natsu se quedó quieto, como Bisca únicamente, respiraba agitadamente mientras mordía y arañaba la cama,Natsu lentamente, saco su miembro, la cual poseía unas líneas de sangre, Bisca se tumbó en la cama, entonces, sintió como algo cálido la llevó hacia él, dónde estaba el pecho de Natsu.

Bisca, entonces, movió las caderas y se puso sobre el pene de Natsu, entonces, de una sola estocada, se la clavo hasta la entrada de su útero, lo que sorprendió a Natsu y a Akasha.

\- No quiero que me sueltes - Dijo Bisca con un sonrojo.

Natsu beso a la maga, ninguno se movió, a Bisca le costaba acostumbrarse al pene de Natsu, mientras que Akasha usaba sus dedos para poder complacerse, pensando en Natsu.

Tras un rato, Bisca empezó a moverse sola, Natsu entonces, alejó a Bisca, quien se sorprendió, entonces Natsu puso su boca en los pechos de Bisca, causando que diera un gran gemido, entonces Natsu procedió a moverse, causando que Bisca gimiera más fuerte al sentir como su entrada era golpeada consecutivamente por el pene de Natsu, a su vez que sentía sus pechos siendo atacados.

Bisca se movió a ritmo con el movimiento de Natsu, provocando un gran placer dentro de ella, más cuando sintió como las manos de Natsu estaban acariciando su trasero, Bisca saco su lengua por el placer, entonces con sus manos acarició la cabeza de Natsu.

Natsu tiro a la cama a Bisca y empezó a moverse, Bisca podía sentir en todo momento su interior lleno, con embestidas consecutivas y rítmicas, sentía como su interior no pudo más y se vino.

Natsu continuó con sus estocadas, deseoso de abrir el útero de Bisca, entonces, en su espalda 2 pequeños pero suaves sensaciones lo golpearon, girando su cabeza, su boca fue atrapada por los labios de Akasha, quien con sus manos acariciaba el pecho de Natsu.

Natsu quien continuaba con las embestidas hacía la pobre peli verde, con sus manos y agachándose un poco, empezó a jugar con los pechos de Bisca, quien realmente no podía con el placer.

Tras unos minutos más, Natsu entró en el útero de Bisca y ambos a su vez se corrieron, liberando una enorme carga dentro de la peli verde.

Una vez acabó de correrse, saco su pene y de la vagina de Bisca, una gran cantidad de semen salía de su cuerpo, como su fuera una catarata.

\- Increíble, así se mira mi vagina cuando terminas dentro de mí - Pregunto Akasha sonrojada al ver como la vagina de Bisca parecía una catarata y además poseía una pervertida expresión.

\- Akasha - La nombrada miro a Natsu - Ponte arriba de Bisca - Dijo y la vampiresa con algo de pena, se puso arriba de Bisca.

Ambas se miraban cara a cara, sonrojadas, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y sus lenguas salieron de sus bocas, ya que de la nada, sintieron como en medio de sus intimidades, una gran y caliente como dura cosa estaba en medio y empezaba a moverse, muy rápidamente.

Las 2 féminas estaban gimiendo al sentir el pene de Natsu en medio de sus intimidades, golpeando o más bien rozando su clítoris, la fuerza de Akasha se perdió y cayó sobre Bisca, chocando pechos con pechos, Natsu entonces saco su pene del sándwich y empezó a introducirla en las vaginas a una gran velocidad.

Akasha y Bisca gemían unisonamente, ambas se vieron a la cara, ambas con una expresión de pervertidas, entonces, cerraron los ojos y se besaron, sus lenguas se juntaban, pero no era lo que esperaban, no eran tan violentos y curiosos como los de Natsu, eran buenos y suaves, pero no buscaban eso.

Sus labios unidos impedía que gimieran, pero a Natsu le gustaba ver cómo el cuerpo de ambas chicas mandaba espasmos consecutivos uno tras otro, era divertido.

Tras un rato, Natsu vació su semen en las 2 vaginas, entonces salió y se sentó en la cama.

Bisca y Akasha entonces, empezaron a mamar la verga aun dura de Natsu, hasta que se corrió en sus sudorosos cuerpos, entonces se limpiaron y se acostaron en la cama.

Entonces de la nada, en el estomago de Akasha y en el pecho derecho de Bisca, apareció un dragón de 6 cuernos, 3 a cada lado de su cara, con un 3er ojo en la frente y con 2 alas que lo cubrían, la marca del dragón demonio, su marca personal a las mujeres que había marcado como suyas.

Sonrió, era hermoso verla en el cuerpo de esas 2, pero de la nada la puerta se abrió.

Una joven de la edad de Erza, quien poseía una tez clara como el melocotón, unos ojos verdes esmeralda, un largo y lacio de un hermoso y dorado rubio, usaba un traje de Maid, que resaltaba un escote incluso superior al de Mio, posiblemente una copa-I, pero lo que llamó más la atención de Natsu, eran sus 2 grandes y largas orejas, la cual poseía una mirada inocente en su cara, con cierto y especial brillo, en su gafete decía, Tiffania.

\- He traído su pedí...do - Dijo Tiffania quien se sonrojo al ver no solo a las 2 hermosas chicas acostadas en la cama desnudas, sino por el duro miembro del mago peli rosa quien sonreía nerviosamente - Disculpe, pero me dijeron que ordenó... are - Dijo la pobre joven elfa al quitar el domo de plata de la charola que tenía.

En ese lugar estaba Shella, la madre de María, con una sonrisa y un babydoll transparente morado.

\- Vaya vaya, con 2 y sigues así, no me esperaba menos del demonio que derroto a Zolgia - Dijo Shella con una sonrisa al ver la dura verga del mago y un sonrojo por el mismo motivo - Pero joven dama, no cree que es de mala educación entrar sin tocar - Dijo a Tiffania quien se sonrojo y se sintió culpable - Que tal si lo ayudas, se nota que le debe doler y todo por que te miro - Dijo Shella y Tiffania se sonrojo más - Miro lo dura que esta, eso debe ser muy doloroso - Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, Natsu noto las intenciones de la súcubo.

\- Eso no es, ah~ - Natsu soltó un gemido cuando una cálida y suave mano rodeó su pene, noto como la elfa estaba escuchando a Shella.

Por el brillo en sus ojos supuso que no era control mental, estaba por detenerla, pero empezó a mover sus manos, pues tuvo que usar las 2, para intentar tomar todo el pene, lamentablemente, no fue suficiente, pero empezó, era torpe, pero no lo hacía mal.

Los ojos de Natsu estaban cerrados y dejó que la elfa le diera un gran placer, entonces Shella apareció y le dio órdenes a la pobre e inocente elfa.

La elfa se quitó la ropa, lentamente, Natsu obtuvo una buena mirada del cuerpo de la elfa, la cual era hermosa, sus pezones rosados duros, su entrada, cerrada, su cuerpo era la de una diosa, entonces, la elfa, con sus enormes pechos, encerró el pene de Natsu, quien sintió una corriente eléctrica.

Tiffania empezó a mover sus pechos de arriba a abajo lentamente, apretando el pene de Natsu, quien estaba apretando sus dientes con la cabeza mirando a al espalda, era torpe e inexperta, pero se sentía muy bien.

Shella quien ya estaba muy húmeda, acostó a Natsu y dejando de lado, su fina línea que protegía su vagina de una tanga negra, puso su vagina en la boca de Natsu, quien rápidamente, abrió toda la entrada y metió su lengua.

Shella dio un fuerte gemido, ya que era la 1ra vez en toda su vida como súcubo que sentía algo como eso en su vagina.

Natsu empezó a buscar los puntos sensibles de la súcubo y cuando los encontró, prendió su lengua en fuego y empezó a atacarla.

Shella no podía soportar esos ataques, era Natsu el mejor hombre que había conocido.

Tras un rato, Natsu término en los pechos y cara de Tiffania y Shella en la boca de Natsu, cuando Shella miro a Tiffania, ella ya estaba comiendo el semen de Natsu, que con la 1ra probada, sonrió como si le hubieran dado el dulce más rico del mundo.

Natsu se paro del pecho para arriba, notando a Tiffania muy avergonzada y tímida, Natsu sonrió.

\- Tiffania - La nombrada miro al mago - Quiero que te acuestes con tus brazos y piernas estiradas - Pidió y la elfa asintió.

Se acostó, y alzó los brazos y piernas, con una respiración agitada y con un sonrojo que la hacía muy hermosa a los ojos de Natsu, aunque se había perdido hace unos minutos, ella le recordaba a alguien muy cercana, pero el olvidaba eso, jamás pensaría en otra mujer, cuando esta con una.

Natsu se puso sobre ella, entonces, beso a Tiffania, la elfa se sorprendió por el acto, hasta que tuvo que retener el dolor, pues Natsu de una estocada, había destrozado su himen, aunque eso provocó que Tiffania sacara unas lágrimas y con sus brazos abrasara a Natsu para rasguñarlo y aguantar el dolor.

Tras un rato, Tiffania se había acostumbrado al dolor, por lo que, lentamente se movía.

Natsu sonrió, dejó la boca de Tiffania y la miro, los jade de Natsu con los esmeraldas de Tiffania.

\- Creo que no he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Natsu - Dijo Natsu.

Tras eso, empezó a moverse, Tiffania estaba sonrojada mientras decía con dulzura el nombre de Natsu, abrazando al mago, que a su vez, aumentaba la velocidad y volvía a besar a la elfo.

Natsu con su fuerza, se paro y Tiffania se quedó sentada en el pecho del mago, pero de la nada, su útero fue llenado por el pene del mago, el cual hizo que Tiffania se viniera.

Natsu beso a la elfa, quien con su lengua, rodeaba la del mago, entonces, empezó a dar ligeros saltitos de manera que las embestidas y los saltitos complacieron a ambos, por lo cual Tiffania poseía una expresión muy pervertida.

Tras un rato, Natsu no pudo más y relleno todo el estomago de la pobre Maid mesera.

Natsu salio de Tiffania y la acostó, a su vez, notaba como a Tiffania se le salían como cataratas, el semen que le había brindado.

\- Increíble, y aun con 3, eso no baja - Dijo Shella mirando el duro pene de Natsu - Pobre mesera, perder su virginidad por algo como eso - Dijo Shella.

\- Lo dice quien la obligó a hacerlo - Dijo Natsu mirando a Shella.

\- No me parece que estuviera enojada, así que no me disculpare - Dijo Shella.

Natsu se sentó en otra parte de la cana, Shella camino hasta llegar arriba del mago, abriendo su vagina ya húmeda, de una estocada se enterró todo el pene de Natsu, lo que provocó 2 cosas.

Que Natsu apretó la cama por lo jodidamente apretada que estaba Shella y que Shella sintiera como su cuerpo era partido a la mitad.

El pene de Natsu era bastante grande, incluso se notaba en el estomago el pene de la loli milf, todo, desde el camino hasta el útero, todo era llenado por el pene de Natsu.

Natsu miro a Shella, quien estaba quieta pero con una mirada de orgasmo, pues con solo meterla, ya había acabado 4 veces.

Natsu entonces empezó a moverse lentamente, Shella empezó a gemir como nunca en su vida, sus pequeños pechos entonces expulsaron leche, lo que sorprendió a Natsu, pero sonrió.

Natsu se acercó y empezó a chupar los pequeños pechos y a succionar la leche de la súcubo, la cual estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, pues el pene de Natsu estaba dentro de su útero y cada que se movía, era la salida y entrada consecutiva de su enorme pene de su útero, además de que sus pechos eran succionados por la boca del mago.

Natsu quien se movía, sentía como a cada estocada, la vagina de Shella apretaba más y más el pene de Natsu, quien tras un rato, soltó todo su semen en el útero de Shella, quien se quedó con los ojos en blanco.

Natsu saco su pene, el cual únicamente había entrado un poco más de la mitad, aun duro y entonces miro el pequeño y jugoso culo de Shella.

La joven madre, estaba con una respiración agitada, no se esperaba que Natsu pudiera hacer algo como eso, pero de la nada, sintió como algo duro, golpeaba la entrada de su ano, entonces miro como Natsu estaba por meter su peen en su pequeño y sabroso culo, por lo cual trato de hacer que esperara - Alto Natsu-san, ahora estoy muy sensible y si lo metes... - No dijo nada más y terminó con la lengua fuera y los ojos en blancos, mientras se corría violentamente.

Ahora su estomago era lo inchado, su cuerpo era muy pequeño para el enorme pene de Natsu, pero se sentía genial, mejor que alguna otra cosa que haya probado.

Natsu empezó a moverse, de una manera lenta para no lastimar a Shella, quien estaba gimiendo el nombre del mago en esos momentos, más cuando parecía que estaba entrando cada vez más en su ano, era algo que ni en sus mejores sueños, pensaba experimentar.

Tras un rato Natsu dio un última estocada y se corrió, provocando que Shella terminara corriéndose por el ano y su vagina, mientras su estómago era llenado por el semen del mago.

Natsu salio del ano de la súcubo, entonces se sentó en la cama, mirando como Shella, quien estaba desmayada por el placer, sacaba a grandes chorros el semen que había introducido en su ahora, gigantesco estómago, casi pareciera que estaba por dar a luz una vez más.

De la nada, 2 manos algo torpes tocaron su pene, el cual continuaba duro, a su vez, 2 enormes y suaves sensaciones golpearon su espalda, a través del olor, supo quien era.

\- No hace falta que continúes con esto, Tiffania - Dijo Natsu a la elfa quien estaba en la espalda de Natsu.

\- Pero aún le duele, quiero ayudarlo, así que permítame hacerlo - Dijo ella con su dulce e infantil voz.

Natsu, una de las pocas cosas que no resistía, eran las cosas tiernas, ya que, ni él golpearía, solo para defenderse, de algo tierno, así que era difícil negarse al deseo de una persona que no es diferente a una niña.

Natsu noto como Tiffania se separo de su espalda y fue a su pene, entonces con sus pechos envolvió el tronco y empezó a moverlo poco a poco mientras mamaba la el glande y lo que sobre salia de su pecho, provocando a Natsu, un gran placer.

Tras un rato, Natsu tomó la cabeza de Tiffania y la introdujo más adentro a la vez que incrementaba la velocidad, lo que sorprendió a Tiffania, aunque era algo raro lo que sentía, pues era un poco doloroso, pero a su vez placentero, el tener su garganta apocada por el pene de Natsu, entonces el pene de Natsu creció y esparció su semen en toda la garganta de Tiffania.

De la nada, Tiffania casi no pudo respirar, pues el semen salió hasta de su nariz, Natsu saco su pene y manchó la blanca piel de Tiffania con su semen, la cual respiraba y tosía un poco.

\- Estas bien - Pregunto Natsu a la elfa, quien con una linda sonrisa asintió.

Natsu al ver eso, sonrió, entonces beso a al elfa, quien había regresado el beso.

Entonces Tiffania ser había puesto en 4, lo que sorprendió a Natsu, entonces con la punta de su pene, empezó a golpear la punta de la vagina de la elfa, la cual, tras unos segundos, ya había bañado en fluidos vaginales o jugo de amor, la punta del pene de Natsu.

Entonces Natsu de una sola estocada entro en el cuerpo de la elfa, causando que sacara la lengua y pusiera una mirada pervertida.

Natsu tomo las caderas de la elfa y empezó a moverse a una velocidad lenta y suave, que hacía gemir dulcemente a la elfa, quien solo repetía amorosamente el nombre del mago.

Natsu entonces intensificó la velocidad y llegaba más y más profundo, haciendo gemir más violentamente a la pobre elfa, quien ya se había corrido una vez.

Tras un rato, Natsu había terminado dentro de ella una vez más, haciéndola caer en la cama y siendo atrapada en el mundo de morfeo.

Natsu entonces se acostó también para dormir un rato, pero de la nada, sintió como en su brazo derecho se acomodo Tiffania, eso lo sorprendió, en su pecho, estaba Shella, en su hombro izquierdo Akasha y Bisca se puso en su costado, durmiendo con su cabeza usando como almohada, la parte derecha de su cuerpo.

Natsu sonrió, a su vez, un viejo recuerdo golpeó su mente.

\- Sin duda, es una buena vida - Dijo Natsu para cerrar sus ojos y tratar de dormir.

 ** _*-*-*-*-*ESCENA LEMON SE HA DEBILITADO, OBTIENES 3500 PUNTOS DE EXPERIENCIA*-*-*-*-*_**

* * *

Una vez todo el mundo despertó, notando la desnudez de todo el mundo, se sonrojo, a su vez, recordando los acontecimientos vividos hace un rato, por lo cual todo el mundo se vistió.

Natsu con su bóxer, pantalones negros, camisa negra de manga semi larga y su abrigo negro, Akasha con su ropa interior erótica negra, Bisca con su erótico sostén y su aún más erótica braga, la cual no tapaba su intimidad, Shella su vestido morado y Tiffania una ropa interior normal, pero de un gran tamaño y su traje de Maid, aunque le costaba un poco de comodidad al caminar, al sentir... ustedes saben (O3O ).

Entonces cuando todos estaban por irse, Tiffania, detuvo un segundo a Natsu, quien volteo a verla.

\- Eh... eto... are - Decía ella muy sonrojada y apenada - Gojoshin-sama, usted piensa... regresar - Pregunto con unos dulces y brillantes ojos, lo que sonrojo a Natsu.

\- Tal vez a lo mejor y vengo un día para venir a verte, Tiffa - Dijo y la elfa se sonrojo por el dulce apodo dado por su Gojoshin-sama.

\- Entonces - Dijo Tiffania quien beso a Natsu en los labios, acto que sorprendió a Natsu - Adiós y no me olvido de tí - Dijo Tiffania bajando quedando a la altura de donde estaría la punta del pene de Natsu y la beso, causando una corriente eléctrica a su cuerpo - Y adiós pene de Natsu-sama, espero que traigas pronto a Natsu-sama - Dijo ella y Natsu obtuvo un enorme sonrojo.

* * *

Fuera del hotel, Akasha se despidió de Natsu y las demás, y se fue, a Bisca, poco le agrado ver a Natsu con otra mujer, pero algo le decía que Akasha sería una muy buena amiga.

\- Regresamos - Pregunto Natsu a Bisca con una amorosa sonrisa.

\- Mañana tendrás que cuidarme, apenas y siento las piernas, para cuando lleguemos, no podré moverme durante una semana o más - Dijo Busca con un lindo puchero.

\- Entonces cuidare de mi linda princesa - Dijo Natsu y Bisca se sonrojo.

* * *

Natsu estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues delante de él se encontraban, unas furiosas siervas.

\- Me podrías decir donde has estado todo este tiempo - Pregunto una muy molesta Ruri al mago de rosada cabellera.

\- Ah - Dijo pero fue interrumpido por Ruri.

\- Oh porque Shella y Bisca huelen a tu esencia internamente - Pregunto expulsando rayos.

\- Bueno... - Nuevamente Ruri interrumpió su excusa.

\- O porque hueles a 4 diferentes mujeres y 2 de ellas son Bisca y Shella y otra es de la mujer vendada de nombre Akasha de los demonios celestiales - Pregunto con una voz de ultratumba.

Natsu de la nada, empezó a sudar frío, más cuando el instinto asesino de todo el mundo empezó a crecer, pero como eso era, una falta de respeto a su amo, la maldición se activó, provocando que Natsu suspiró al ver como sus siervas caían al suelo sin poder mágico, salvo por Bisca, quien estaba complacida de sobra.

Natsu entonces se acercó a la líder de la revolución, quien aun seguía muy enojada, entonces Natsu beso a su sierva, quien regresó el beso apenas sintió la lengua del mago entrar en su boca, por lo que con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del mago peli rosa.

Natsu entonces empezó a desnudar a la maga de rayos, dejando sus pechos de copa-E expuestos, por lo que Natsu con su mano derecha empezó a jugar con uno, causando un gran placer en Ruri, par que luego, su otra mano, empezara a derretir la ropa de la maga, dejándola rota, dejando visible las pantis amarillas de la maga.

Natsu acostó a Ruri, de la nada, 2 personas estaban a su lado, quienes empezaron a lamer el cuerpo de su amo, por los olores, supo que se trataban de Erza y Mirajane, Natsu entonces, dejó los labios de Ruri y pasando a lamer su cuello, mientras masajeaba los pechos de Ruri y acariciaba su intimidad, lo que volvía loca a la hermosa dragona.

Ruri quien estaba enfadada, se había calmado, sintiendo su cuerpo, hasta correrse y desvanecer la maldición, pero muy cansada.

Natsu sintió como alguien quitaba su camisa, esa persona fue Levy, entonces, cuando se quedo con el torso desnudo, apareció la 2da sierva a calmar, siendo Mio.

Natsu sonrió y agarro los pechos de Mio, pero se sorprendió.

\- Tus pechos han crecido, ¿verdad, Mio? - Pregunto Natsu a la demonio de rojizo cabello.

\- No es mi culpa, como te la pasas jugando con ellas todo el tiempo, es normal que me crezcan, incluso mi sostén ha estado apretando mi busto - Dijo ella al mago y al causante del agrandamiento de sus pechos.

\- Entonces te llevaré de compras otro día - Dijo Natsu y Mio asintió para besar al mago.

Cuando se había acostumbrado a estar en sumisión con Natsu, era lo que se preguntaba, si bien, fuera de la casa, era alguien normal, en casa, era muy adicta a estar cerca de Natsu, no le disgustaba, pero se preguntaba, cuando fue que se acostumbro.

Natsu entonces, empezó a acariciar el trasero de Mio, mientras este chupaba los pechos de Mio, quien soltaba claros gemidos de placer mientras repetía el nombre de su amo.

Natsu entonces, con una mordida en los pezones de Mio, la maldición fue terminada.

Natsu acostó a Mio y de la nada, 2 brazos lo atraparon, Natsu volteo y miro a Juvia sin nada más que unas bragas azules, todas mojadas, húmedas, como quieran decirle.

Natsu miro con una pequeña risa a la maga, la cual se fue a sentar, Natsu por su parte, se puso delante de Juvia y empezó a lamer sus piernas, haciendo que Juvia sacará unos lindos gemidos con el nombre de Natsu, quien a su vez, empezaba a buscar más puntos para lamer, axilas, ombligo, cuello, orejas, incluso la nariz, entonces su manos empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo de la maga, la cual gemía muy violentamente, hasta correrse.

Natsu miro al grupo restante, Erza, Mirajane, Levy y Evergreen.

Natsu estaba frente a Levy, quien estaba desnuda en su totalidad, mostrando su culo a Natsu, el cual mordió ligeramente, causando un gemido de placer, entonces empezó a calentar su lengua con la intención de hacer llegar a Levy al orgasmo, con sus pies, hizo que Levy los lamiera y con sus manos empezó a jugar cerca del área de la intimidad de la maga, quien por el calor de la lengua y dedos de Natsu, se terminó viniendo.

Evergreen fue la siguiente, ella estaba muy sonrojada, pero apenas vio a Natsu, se lanzó a besarlo, Natsu quien ahora estaba tumbado, abrazo a la maga, quien besaba a Natsu con mucho amor, entonces Natsu empezó a acariciar la espalda y el trasero de la maga, quien únicamente estaba con la mente llena de Natsu, sintiendo como su cuerpo era invadido con todo permiso por el mago.

Natsu se paro y acostó a Ever, se separó del amoroso beso, dejando ver como los pechos de copa-DD se movían por la respiración, por lo cual, con una sonrisa, fue directo a mamar los pechos de la maga, quien empezó a gemir dulcemente, pues sus pechos y su trasero eran atacados simultáneamente.

Tras un rato, Ever se había corrido y la maldición fue calmada.

Solo quedaban las 2 magas de gran poder mágico, Mirajane y Erza.

Ambas estaban listas para todo, por lo cual Natsu se puso en medio del cuarto, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, lo que entendieron las magas, sentándose en cada lado de la piernas de Natsu.

Natsu entonces abrió la boca y capturó el pezón derecho de Erza y el izquierdo de Mira, empezando a mamarlas a la vez, ambas empezaron a gemir, con sus manos, fue directo a su lugar privado, con su mano en una alta temperatura, empezó gentil y suavemente a rozar su mano con sus húmedas bragas o ahora secas.

Las 2 féminas estaban gimiendo el nombre de Natsu, mientras este disgustaba el sabor de sus sirvientas, el cual era delicioso.

Natsu soltó a las 2 y luego, dejó en el suelo a ambas con sus traseros, entonces Natsu empezó a darles nalgadas, provocando que tras unas cuantas nalgadas, se corrieran y su maldición terminara.

Natsu miro a sus siervas, entonces llevo a cada una a su cuarto y le mostraba a Shella donde se quedaría a vivir con ellos.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*EN UN CUBO VOLADOR NO IDENTIFICADO*-*-*-*-***_

En el cubo, hogar de uno de los más peligrosos y conocidos gremios oscuros, se encontraban las actualmente 12 puertas del infierno.

En una habitación, se encontraba la científica más grande del [Tártaros], Lamy, quien corrió hasta llegar a esa habitación, donde 2 personas estaban.

Una hermosa mujer de al menos unos 25 años, un lacio y largo cabello negro del cual caía un mechón en la mitad de su rostro, el cual era fino y muy hermoso, su tez era pálida, como si no saliera al sol, era alta, casi tanto como Freed, usaba un vestido blanco sin tirantes, el cual dejaba notar unos pechos de copa-G, a su vez, a los lados de su cadera, estaba expuesta, el vestido llegaba a sus pies, todo con blancos adornos, ella tenía unos hermosos orbes dorados y en su cabeza había unos cuernos que tenían la punta mirándose al otro.

La otra era una joven de cabello morado atado en una cola de caballo, su tez, era de un curioso color morado, unos ojos rojos como la sangre y una hermosa como infantil cara, usaba un vestido adornado al estilo medieval morado-rosa oscuro, que dejaba resaltar un busto de copa-E, quien tenía a una joven de cabello morado lila en su regazo, con una tez igual morada, quien abrió un ojo, el cual era Jade, quien usaba un vestido como el de la joven.

 **\- Que pasa hija, porque tan alterada -** Pregunto la pelinegra a quien resultaba ser su hija Lamy.

- **Deliora... -** Dijo respirando tras haber corrido para llegar al cuarto de su madre.

- **Que tiene esa zorra de hielo -** Pregunto la de tez lila a Lamy.

 **\- Lo encontró...** \- Dijo aun respirando confundiendo a las 2 presentes.

\- **Lamy-sama intenta decir, que Deliora ha regresado con el paradero de E.N.D-sama, Albedo-sama, Shalltear-sama y Liaa-sama -** Dijo Mard Geer a las 3 personas cuya mirada me impresionó era increíble.

- **Es en serio -** Pregunto la pelinegra de nombre Albedo.

- **Si, pero Deliora esta muy cansada, una vez que recupere su poder, iremos a recuperar a E.N.D-sama -** Dijo Mard Geer a 2 de las concubinas de su maestro.

* * *

En la habitación de Deliora, estaban reunidos todos los antiguos demonios.

Un ser alto y gigante de un color plateado de 4 brazos, el cual tenía una cara en forma de roca, una cadena iba desde diagonal de su hombro derecho con un circulo en medio, poseía 8 tentáculos, ese demonio era Ezel.

Luego una esfera amarilla con lineas naranjas de un solo ojo que usaba un casco plateado con 2 cuernos, el cual repetía mucho, "Cuánto costará, cuánto costará", su nombre era Franmalth.

Luego estaba un enorme tiburón rojo con un tipo de casca en la cabeza de un color negro, en su cabeza y brazos, unas protuberancias como aletas de tiburón, usaba un abrigo de piel marrón con un pantalón azul con un cinturón negro, unas cinturones amarillos amarraban la chaqueta, él era Torafuzar.

Luego un esquelético demonio con una máscara negra con oro, usaba una túnica negra y un bastón, él era Keyes.

Un joven de cabello rubio con partes negras que tapaba su ojo derecho, tenía unas curiosas marcas negras en sus manos y mejillas, usaba una camisa verde sin mangas y un pantalón holgado negro atado por una chamarra en su cintura, el joven poseia una cola y orejas de animal, además de tener una apariencia algo canina, él era Jackal.

Luego un joven de cabello rubio lacio peinado a los lados, una tez morena oscura y de unos ojos negros, su rostro era noble y atractivo, usaba una camisa negra sin mangas con decorados blancos y un pantalón negro junto con unas sandalias, él era Tempester.

Luego estaba una joven de cabello verde largo que llegaba al final de la espalda, una tez clara y unos ojos azules marinos, usaba un traje de una pieza azul oscuro que resaltaba su figura, su generoso busto de copa-E. a su vez una capa con unas líneas de color morado y unas medias largas que iban a unos zapatos negros, ella era Kyouka.

Luego estaba una hermosa joven de cabello negro largo y lacio que llegaba a la espalda, quien usaba un kimono corto con estampado de leopardo, una tez clara como la nieve y unos hermosos ojos rojo como la sangre, quien usaba unas medias blanca y unos zapatos negros, ella era Seilah.

Aparte 2 personas que no eran Etherias.

Un joven adulto de unos 45 años de cabello negro en puntas hacía arriba corto, una tez clara y unos ojos nergos que usaba una armadura plateado y tela azul, quien tenía en su armadura escrito [Absolute ZerØ].

La 2da era una hermosa mujer de no más 25 años de una tez clara como la nieve o un poco más pálida, un corto cabello negro que llegaba un poco más abajo del cuello, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color oscuro, usaba un tipo de bikini azul celeste bajo un abrigo de piel azul oscuro, un pantalón negro que resaltaba un gran y perfecto trasero.

 **\- Quienes son esos 2, no recuerdo algún Etherias con esa apariencia humana -** Dijo Lullaby a los demonios.

 **\- Ellos no son Etherias, son cadáveres reanimados por la magia necrofaga de Keyes -** Dijo Tempester.

 **\- Y como se llaman -** Pregunto Lullaby.

 **\- Silver Fullbaster y Ur Milkovich -** Dijo Keyes a los 2 demonios - **Y ambos te guardan rencor, Deliora -** Dijo Kayes a la hermosa mujer, la cual miro a ambos humanos, quienes miraron con sorpresa a la joven al verla en su forma humana.

\- ¿Magias? - Volvió a preguntar Lullaby.

 **\- Silver es un** _[Devil Slayer]_ **y la de Ur es** _[Kori no Zokei Maho]_ **y la** _[God Slayer]_ \- Dijo Keyes para sorpresa - **Pero ninguno domina el hielo como usted,** [Hyoma no Joo] **Deliora -** Dijo a una de las 4 más fuertes y peligrosos demonios del Tártaros.

 **\- Pero regresando al punto inicial... donde se encuentra _[_ _E.N.D]_ ** \- Pregunto Mard entrando en la habitación de Deliora con una sonrisa.

 **\- Un gremio de magos -** Dijo Deliora y los ojos de los demonios se abrieron **\- En [Fairy Tail] más específicamente -** Dijo Deliora recordando como antes de que su alma regresara al **[Tártaros]** había visto a su maestro.

 **\- Entonces iremos a acabar con esas hadas y recuperar a nuestro señor -** Dijo Mard con una alegre sonrisa.

Y todos los demonios del **[Tártaros]** salvo por Ur y Silver, se preparaban para una guerra entre hadas y Etherias.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto termino el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Que tal estuvo la escena lemon, la verdad me siento algo nervioso, no es mi 1er lemon, pero es mi 1ra vez escribiendo una orgía, así que estoy muy nervioso, mucho, pero espero les haya gustado como a su vez los personajes que participaron.**_

 ** _Y ahora me imagino que se preguntaran sobre la relación de Akasha con Natsu y la relación que tienen Shalltear, Liaa, Albedo y Lamy como hija de Natsu y Albedo y para quien no la reconozcan, son las de Overlord, pero para resolver las dudas generadas por el pasado, voy a sacar un Spin-Of, el cual será llamado o titulado como ["Past Memory of E.N.D"], donde se contara la vida de Natsu antes de ser el Natsu el hijo de Igneel._**

 ** _A su vez contara con ciertos personajes y historias que relacionan a Natsu con ciertas y divertidas parejas._**

 ** _Como ya se ve, el arco de Tártaros de inicio, las batallas de los demonios de los libros de Zeref contra las Hadas de Mavis para obtener a E.N.D y quienes se quedaran con Natsu, sus siervas o las demonios con sus hijas._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _Y sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
